Mask Of Pain
by Saccrior
Summary: Percy Jackson has been beaten ever since Gabe came into his life and has been hiding the bruises from even his best friend Annabeth. As a league of terrorists are after him, he is recruited by a special organization to train him and protect him from these terrorists. He trains for five years, leaving his old life behind him until one important mission forces him to come back. ENDED
1. Chapter 1

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _December 22_ _nd_ _2002_

She stood in the snowy park facing three mean boys. They encircled her like she was some freak. She hated those bullies. Especially if they bullied her.

The three of them were one year older as well as taller than her. She really had no chance. She couldn't do anything but glare at them.

"Look the little baby doesn't look happy" the fat one in front of her said while the other two just grinned.

"Let's teach the baby a little lesson?" the slim one on her left proposed. The other two just laughed like idiots.

"That's a nice scarf baby has" the fat one noted "I want to have fun with it" he said.

The two other boys held her in place while the fat one ripped the scarf off her. As he did so, Annabeth gave a hard kick where the sun doesn't shine. The boy fell to his knees whizzing like a pig.

Before she could do anything else the two other boys punched her stomach knocking the air out of her as she coughed.

The fat boy she kicked earlier got to his feet and glared at her. "Baby hurt me, me hurt her bad" he said readying his fist for a punch. Annabeth closed her eyes waiting for the pain.

Suddenly she heard someone yell "HEY!" she opened her eyes and looked at who yelled. The boy looked five like her and had messy jet-black hair and sea green eyes with one size to big black glasses. He stood a few feet away from them. Annabeth admired his bravery.

"Or what little guy?" the fat boy said

"Or I'll.. eu I'll teach you a-a lesson" he said nervously. The three boys laughed at him and let Annabeth go. They marched towards him but the raven haired boy did not budge.

"Alright buddy, show us or are you too afraid" the fat boy taunted.

"Just leave her alone!" he yelled and tackled the fat boy to the snowy ground and bombarded the boy with punches. Sadly he was only able to land just a few before the other boys got over their surprise and yanked him off the fat boy. They threw him to the floor sending his black glasses in the air.

Annabeth could only watch in horror as she saw her hero be beaten up by those bullies. After a few minutes they stopped hitting him and walked away laughing. She walked over to the boy lying on the snow with a black eye and a bloody nose.

She picked up his glasses lying on the snow as the boy sat up rubbing his cheek. She sat down next to him and handed him his glasses. "Thank you" she said sincerely and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

The boy became as red as a tomato as he shuttered an answer "You-you're wel-welco-come" he said looking anywhere but her.

"I'm Annabeth Chase" she said giving her hand for him to shake. He looked at it then at her and gave her a wide grin and shook her hand.

"Percy Jackson"

"I don't know where he is!" she yelled in frustration at her cellphone, turning a few people's heads in the process; she glared at the starring people causing them to look away.

"Yeah I'm listening" Annabeth sighed exasperated, as she listened to the feminine voice on the other side of the line speaking. "I know that, but he's never been this late"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Thalia, he'll be here. Trust me, when I see him I will make sure to keep him breathing for you to-" Annabeth's grey eyes widened "PERCY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

A boy with messy jet black hair and sea green eyes wearing his big black reading glasses; was pushing through the crowd towards her, limping slightly as usual.

Annabeth quickly hung up on Thalia as she yelled something in the phone.

"Pardon me! Sorry coming through!" He said has he pushed through the people lining for the popcorn. Just as he was out of the crowed he tripped on someone foot and fell face first on the ground right at Annabeth's feet.

Annabeth had her hands on her hips tapping her feet impatiently with a small smile at her best friend's usual clumsiness. Percy looked her up from where he laid flat on his belly. He quickly got to his feet and brushed off his cream colored pants. He flinched slightly has he rubbed his right knee, but Annabeth didn't comment on it as Percy rambled an excuse while holding his hands together as he pleaded.

"I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry Annabeth!" he said shaking his two hands like he was praying "There was this hold lady that had this cat that was stuck in the tree so naturally I helped her by climbing in the tree and you know me and my clumsiness so it took me forever to get to the top and then the cat started to hiss at me and growl like some lion and nearly fell out of the tree but then I managed to grab it and it started scratching my face…" He kept rambling but his voice faded in the background as she gazed in his beautiful sea green eyes.

Annabeth could still remember the day they met in the snow park when he defended her by taking the beating from those bullies. Now eight years later, they're inseparable and they hold no secrets from each other. They're like the best of friends, maybe even more so than Thalia and that's saying something since she considers her a sister.

As she gazed in his eyes, she noted his appearance. He wore cream colored pants and ruined sneakers, a white shirt under a light grey and blue jumper. She always thought he dressed like a nerd but she didn't mind. (here's a link: old_fashioned/set?id=191637544)

"… and then I fell off the tree! I'm so sorry! Annabeth I swear I didn't mean to be late!"

Annabeth shook herself from her daze and folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow "You finished?"

"Um yeah" Percy said catching his breath.

"Good." Annabeth replied and stomped his foot, hard.

"Oww!" Percy cried in pain hopping on one foot "What was that for?! I already told you why I was late!"

" _That_ was for making me wait for hours. Now come on!" she grabbed his right ear and dragged him through the crowd to where Thalia and Nico waited for them in front of the door leading to the cinema room. Thalia looked mad while Nico was grinning like a maniac.

The two cousins only had one thing in common, they both had black hair. That's it. Thalia's hair is short and spiky whereas Nico's is messy and shaggy like he just got out of bed. Thalia has electric blue eyes and freckles across her nose. Nico's eyes are a very dark brown, nearly black and he has olive skin. Thalia was also a few inches taller than him.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" she yelled marching towards Percy and Annabeth "YOU. ARE. DEAD!"

"Hey there Thalia" he said hiding behind Annabeth so that Thalia couldn't touch him. "How you're doing?" he asked innocently.

"Oh no you don't- how you're doing- me!" she yelled trying to catch behind Annabeth.

"I already told Annabeth the full explanation!" he said "Plus she already stomped my foot hard so punishment has already been given" he stated.

"Just stomping your foot? I'm going to rip you to shreds!" she cried.

Annabeth finally couldn't take it anymore. "Enough! Thalia I heard his explanation and I believe him so give him a break, plus the film is about to start, let's not be later than we already are" she said walking in the cinema followed closely by Percy and Nico. Thalia reluctantly followed after them.

They made their way to the seats as the film started and they sat together sharing the box of popcorn Annabeth bought earlier as she waited Percy.

As they watched the film, while Nico's eyes were bigger than tennis balls with wonder and Thalia kept licking her lips, Annabeth failed to notice Percy's fake smile that he put on to hide the pain. She failed to see his mask of pain.

After the film, they exited the building and waited for their ride home. All the while Nico couldn't stop talking about the film. Which was fine until he mentioned Percy.

"It was so awesome! I can't believe it! The film was better made than I thought! I can't believe we nearly missed the film because of Percy!" he said starring pointedly at Percy who gulped.

"Now it wasn't my fault" he said lifting his hands in surrender.

"Sure it wasn't" Thalia said sarcastically sending him one of those smiles that said- _I'm going to eat you alive_. Percy gulped once more.

"Hey Thalia how'd you think about the main actor, looked like me hey?" Nico said lifting his chin. Thalia looked at him in horror.

"No way! He's much hotter than you'll ever be!" she said not realizing her mistake, but Nico did and his grin widened.

"So you admit I'm hot?" he asked innocently. Thalia became red with rage or embarrassment, Annabeth didn't know.

"Why you little-" Thalia said advancing on Nico who lost his grin, replaced by fear.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at their behavior and noticed Percy was very quiet. She also noticed he was slightly pale.

"Percy? You okay?" she said concerned touching his shoulder. Percy jumped at her touch.

"Hey? Eu.. yeah I'm alright" he said straightening his big black glasses on his nose.

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?" she persisted.

"Yeah, yeah of course, don't worry I'm okay" he said giving her a nervous smile while fidgeting with his hands.

Annabeth could clearly see he was _not_ okay, but she didn't want to push it. As it happens she didn't really need to as their ride arrived. The blue car came to a stop right in front of them and a familiar person stepped out.

"Come on guys! I'll be late for my date!" Bianca said hurriedly stepping back in the car. Without further or due, they quickly entered the car. Annabeth sat next to Bianca in the front seat while Nico, Percy and Thalia sat in the back. Specifically in that order. _Poor Percy_ , she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy would be lying if he said the return trip was nice and calm. At least it wasn't for him in the back of the car, and the worst part of it he was right in the middle of it, literally.

"Shut up! You're eyes are brown and dull while mine are blue which is way cooler by the way!" Thalia yelled in Percy left ear.

"Oh yeah? Well mine aren't brown for your information they're black! And who said blue eyes were cooler!" Nico yelled in Percy's right ear.

 _Yep,_ Percy thought _I can't hear a thing anymore._ Percy saw Annabeth give him a look of pity as the two cousins kept arguing. She said something but Percy couldn't hear anything thanks to the cousins yelling, so he spoke in sign language to her. 'What?'

'Are you okay?' she replied in sign language. When they were six years old, Annabeth challenged him that she could learn sign language faster than him and since he's not one to back down from a challenge, he couldn't refuse. Basically, it must have been harder than Annabeth thought because they were on the same level and that's saying something; At least that's what Annabeth says, like to be at my level isn't a good thing or whatever.

'Depends what you mean by okay?' he gestured to the two cousins beside him still arguing.

'No not them, I meant you' she pointed at me 'I know I asked you earlier but I just want to be there for you, like you were there for me' when she said that with her hands it took him a while to decipher what she said.

Percy hesitated before he answered. "I'm fine. Trust me; you'll be the first to know of my problems' he replied. He suddenly realized it was quiet. He thought it was because he was deaf but Thalia and Nico weren't arguing anymore but were looking from him to Annabeth. Percy still had his hands up from what he said earlier, so he quickly dropped them to look less like an idiot.

"You two were sign talking again, right?" Nico stated like it wasn't obvious.

"Oh my- Nico quit being like Percy and act intelligent for a change" Thalia said, earning from both Nico and Percy, a glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy and Nico said in union.

"Gods, now they both act like idiots" Thalia said face palming with a sigh. Despite all their differences, they have all one thing in common, they're all nerds. They're all fascinated by Greek mythology, even his mother who named him after one of the Greek heroes; Perseus. But he hates that name and never even said it to anyone, even Annabeth but she figured it out in just a few seconds.

"Who're you calling an idiot-"Percy and Nico were both interrupted by Annabeth.

"Could you guys be quiet for a sec, Bianca has something to say" she said effectively shutting them up. Percy like the other three looked up at Bianca like a big sister so every time she had something to say, the four of them shut up and listen. Even when Thalia and Nico are arguing.

"Listen guys as I said before you went in the car, I have a date and since me and Nico's- our dad isn't at home, you can sleep at our place!" she said with a smile. Everyone except Percy cheered like they won the lottery while Percy looked down. Once the cheer went down, Percy spoke.

"Actually, Bianca I can't- Tyson and I promised our mom that we'll clean the house up and make the table" he thought up a lie. Bianca looked in the visor to look at him.

"Well if you want I can call your mom-"she started but got interrupted by Percy.

"No, no it's okay, Tyson and I promised her and I don't want to let her down" he persisted "Just drop me off in front of my house, and you don't have to come in since my mom's not at home" he said.

Both Thalia and Nico looked at him confused while Annabeth tried to read him with those stormy grey calculating eyes that told Percy she was thinking a million things at once. He knew very well that if he looked her in the eyes she would figure out he was lying.

"Alright" Bianca said simply "Next stop; Percy's house" she said turning into a street.

Once the car came to a stop in front of his house he gestured to Thalia to open the door for him to go out but she didn't move.

"Oh no you're going the other way" she said gesturing to Nico, Percy rolled his eyes and did the same with Nico but he too didn't do anything. Percy cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Mmmh? Oh this way's locked sorry" he said not sounding sorry at all. _What was it with them!_ Percy thought. He sighed and opened the door on Thalia's side but she still didn't move. Percy sighed once more before jumping out.

The good news; Percy managed to jump out without touching Thalia.

The bad news; Percy slipped on a bear bottle that was lying on the pavement and fell flat on his face groaning in pain.

He heard a door shut and steps coming his way. He looked up and saw Annabeth with her hands on her hips tapping her foot, trying to hide a smile to spread on her face. _Why do I have this feeling of Déjà-vu?_ Percy thought.

"Come on let's go" Annabeth said giving her hand. Percy took it and she pulled him up to his feet. He just realized she was one inch taller. Before he could comment on it Annabeth pulled him towards his house.

They stopped at the front steps of his house. Percy was feeling awkward as he didn't know what to say. Annabeth was looking at his front door with a frown. After a few moments of silence, Percy finally found the courage to say something.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then?" he said with a nervous grin. She looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah sure, I hope you won't be late this time otherwise I won't be able to guarantee your safety" she threatened with an evil smirk making Percy gulp.

She turned away and walked away to the car. Just as Percy was about to open the door, Annabeth called after him making him turn.

"Hey Percy! Tomorrow you better tell me what's going on" she said seeing right through him "You know I hate not knowing the truth" she said before entering the car.

Percy thought about what she said. Even though she was his best friend, he just couldn't tell the truth. It would just cause more trouble and even get her in danger. Somehow, he would have to think of another lie for her tomorrow. _Great,_ Percy thought _That won't be easy._

His thoughts were interrupted as the car's engine roared to life. He could see Bianca smile at him and wave. He smiled and waved back.

When the car was out of his vision of site, he entered his house and took off his shoes. Well his house was more of an apartment, in a sort. It has four levels. The bottom, where he stood, was the entrance where they hang their coats and take off their shoes. On the second level are the kitchen, living and dining room. While on the third was his mom's, Tyson's and his bedroom while on the fourth was Gabe's, which also happens to be the biggest bedroom.

Sometimes Percy wondered why she married the creep. The guy was selfish and cruel. And he smelled… horrible. He smelled like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts, which of course gave him his nickname, Smelly Gabe. Despite all that, Gabe still manages to have a job as a manager of electronic mart.

Percy was shaken from his thoughts as his younger brother ran down the stairs and tackled him in a hug. Percy laughed at his eagerness to see him.

"Hey there buddy" he said holding him at arm's length "Missed me?" he asked. Tyson gave him a toothy grin. He was eight years old with warm brown eyes and fluffy brown hair. Basically he looked nothing like Percy.

"Mom said she won't be back till late" I told him "Where's Smelly Gabe?" he asked making Tyson giggle at Percy's nickname for their stepfather.

"He's not here" Tyson said "He said he was going to come back very late tonight"

"Well then I guess we have the house for ourselves" Percy said with a grin, happy they finally have the house to themselves which wasn't very often the case. "So what have you been doing since I wasn't here?"

"I've been bored out of my mind!" he exclaimed "But now that you're here we can have looooaaaddds of fun!" he said pulling Percy up the stairs. Percy couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Percy's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Percy groaned when he heard his alarm go off next to his ear. He tried to stop it, he hit it a few times guessing where it was because his head was still buried in his pillow. After five minutes wrestling with the damn thing he ended up pulling the plug out of the socket silencing it instantly!

Percy relaxed for a bit until he heard his mom call his name. He sat up with a start! Still tired he yawned like a lion. He wiped the tiredness out of his eyes as he reached for his glasses lying on the table next to his bed and blinked a few times so he could see the time more clearly.

He jumped out of his bed wearing green pajamas as usual and rushed to the bathroom. He stood under the shower brushing his teeth at the same time. He did this often when he was in a hurry and he left the bathroom with the towel wrapped around him.

As he came back into his room, he was dressed in his usual outfit: a plain white shirt under a light grey and blue sweater with cream colored pants and authentic brown shoes. (Here's the link once more: percys_nerd_outfit/set?id=191637544)

When he was finished he jumped down the stairs three steps at a time to the living, dinning and kitchen area. His mother and Tyson were already there (in the kitchen).

His mother was called Sally Jackson and she was by far the best person in the world, which proves Percy's theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plain cash when she was five years old. She was raised by an Uncle who didn't care much about her. When she was young she wanted to be a novelist, so she spent her time in high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got a bad cancer, so she had to quit the senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.

The only good break she ever got was meeting his dad. Unfortunately Percy didn't have any memories of him. His mom doesn't like to talk about his dad because it always makes her sad. She has no pictures and they never married.

She told Percy once that he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret, but she never explained exactly why. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.

Coming down the stairs into the kitchen, Percy made his way to his family and sat next to his brother Tyson at the table that their mom often used as an Island for cooking as there wasn't much space.

He spotted Tyson's drooling face and from the smell in the air, Percy guessed their mom was making her blue pancakes. They're blue because one day Gabe had once told their mom there was no such thing. They had a fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time, but ever since, their mom went out of her way to eat blue.

"Here you go boys!" she said putting the plate of blue pancakes on the table for them to feast on. Percy and Tyson looked at it in wonder making Sally laugh. "Well they will get cold if you don't dig in!"

Percy thrust out his hand at the same time as Tyson. Together they finished the plate in a few seconds. Their mom laughed at their behavior. Percy grinned at his mother with his mouth full of blue pancakes. She smiled back messing up his hair.

Percy glanced at the clock on the wall and his heart stopped beating. _It's nearly eight o'clock!_

Suddenly adrenaline shot though him like a bullet and in one quick movement he grabbed Tyson who still had a blue pancake in his hand. He yelled goodbye to their mom and jumped down the stairs as quick as possible while pulling Tyson along.

It all happened so fast that he didn't see the door opening. Percy hit the door face first and the fact that Tyson was right behind didn't help much. But even with both of them hitting the door with all their weight, the person on the other side just hurled them aside like they were weightless. Both Percy and Tyson landed on their butt, hard.

"Sorry there punks" Smelly Gabe said to Percy not at all sorry. "Did I hurt you? You little baby"

Percy glared at him with pure hatred from the floor while Tyson looked scared.

"What's that look on your face?" Gabe said provocatively making Percy's blood boil. "You look like you want to fight" he taunted.

"I would if you weren't so fat and roll away to dodge my punches!" Percy said cheekily. He didn't have anything against fat people, he just hated this one.

The vicious glare Gabe gave him sent chills down his spine. He grabbed Percy by the collar and lifted him up in the air. Percy's feet didn't even touch the ground.

"Listen you little br-" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard Sally come down the stairs. He quickly let go of Percy and patted his head like a father would to his son.

"Percy, Tyson are you okay? I heard a crash!" she said concerned as she bent down to their height analyzing them both.

"Mom, we're okay don't worry.. Mom, Mom!" Percy said after she checked him everywhere, she then turned to Gabe and glared at him. "You. Kitchen. Now."

As their mom climbed up the stairs, Gabe sent Percy a murderous look that sent a clear message: _This isn't finished._

Percy gulped and tried his best not to look afraid and just sent him a glare of his own but Percy doubted it was as intense as Gabe's.

When Gabe was finally gone, Percy let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. "Percy?" he heard Tyson next to him say shakily.

Percy turned his gaze to his younger brother and gave him a wide brotherly grin. "Come on buddy, don't want to be late for school now do we?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTimelapsexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Percy walked Tyson to school, he made his way by sprinting more or less to his own school. Percy didn't have the best endurance when it came to running so he wasn't surprised to arrive a few minutes late, breathing hard and with a nice cramp in his calf.

When he entered the school, he jogged to his classroom and when he found it there was no teacher. Percy couldn't believe it. Despite being late, it seems his teacher was even later.

He didn't give it too much thought though as he saw his friends already sitting and talking to another. He quickly joined the group and sat in his seat behind Annabeth.

She was looking sideways with her head on her hand while her arm rested on the back of her chair. She was facing Thalia who was sitting on the row on her left while Nico sat right behind his cousin Thalia.

Annabeth lifted an eyebrow at him. There was no 'hey how's it going?' or 'hey what's up?' or even just 'hello', she just said: "You're late".

Percy tried to think of any reason that would make her act like that but he couldn't think of any reason. As he was about to ask her what was going on, when he got interrupted by Nico who just realized he was there.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" he said earning a shrug from Percy, and added "Didn't see you there" with an absent look in his eyes.

Percy just stared at him like he was an idiot. He saw Nico's eyes were glazed like didn't know where he was and he had a funny look on his face. Percy then turned his attention at Annabeth but she wasn't looking at him anymore, so he checked Thalia but she looked tired with bags under her eyes. _What's wrong with them all..?_ then it clicked, _That's it!_

"What did I miss last night?" Percy asked at all of them remembering they all slept at Nico's house. Nico was the one who answered.

"Oh you have no idea what you missed last night, buddy!" he said loudly at him. "Nope, no idea at all…" It seemed like he was saying the last part more to himself than to Percy.

"You have no idea do you?" Percy asked him and his suspicion was confirmed as Nico just shrugged.

"What did you drink last night?" Percy asked all of them but none of them replied. It seemed like Nico and Thalia were the ones who drunk but Annabeth just looked out of it. _Like she was thinking…_.

Before Percy could ask Annabeth anything, the teacher chose that very moment to enter the class and nearly everyone in the class groaned because of his sudden appearance.

"Oh come on guys! You didn't think I'd leave you all on your own did you?" he said sounding up beat. The whole class groaned once more.

"What? I said something wrong?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTimelapsexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They all just came out of their last class of the day and they were now standing next to the lockers.

"Percy? Can I talk to you for a second?" Annabeth asked him as they stood in the hallway with Thalia and Nico.

Percy nodded but he didn't move. Annabeth gave him a look but he didn't get it. "What?" he finally asked. Annabeth sighed.

"Alone?" she told him like he was an idiot. Well now that he thought about it, he must have looked like an idiot standing there next to the cousins who were for once talking normally. Like two friends talking about a mutual subject.

"Yeah sure" he said following her. She led him towards the girls bathroom and he stopped in his tracks. She turned to him when she realized he wasn't following and turned to him with a questioned look.

"Why are we going in the girl's bathroom?" he asked wearily and nervous as hell. His hands were sweating and he kept fidgeting with them, sometimes straightening his glasses on his nose.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm not going to attack you" she said grabbing his right arm and pulled him into the girl's bathroom.

As they entered, Percy couldn't help but be amazed at the cleanness of the bathroom. The walls, ceiling and floor were a shining white instead of a greenly yellow in the boy's bathroom. _Even the toilets were white!_ He realized.

Then all of a sudden, Annabeth grabs him around the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Enough's enough! I know you're hiding something from me!" she shouted

"What?" he said dumbfounded "What are you talking about?" he said frowning.

"Stop acting dumb! I know you're lying!"

Percy stood there pinned against the wall by his best friend, Annabeth who was looking straight through him with those stormy grey eyes. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breath. He felt extremely uncomfortable. He heard his heart pounding through his chest, his throat felt tight like he couldn't talk anymore. His palms felt sweaty against the wall he was pinned against.

"Well em I eu…" he said nervously looking everywhere else but at her because he knew she would know when he was lying.

Suddenly she let him go and hugged him. Percy wasn't expecting her reaction and he was surprised by this.

"It's okay" she said in a low voice "It's okay. I'm here, you don't have to be afraid" she said soothingly. "You don't have to tell me yet. I know that whatever you're hiding is a heavy burden for you" Then she gently let go of him and added: "Just know that I will always be here for you."

Percy didn't quite know what he felt. But he managed to look into her eyes and said with his signature grin "Thank you wise girl"

"You're welcome seaweed brain" she replied with a nice, warm smile.

As Annabeth exited the bathroom, Percy fixed his collar that Annabeth had used earlier to pin him against the bathroom wall. He turned towards the exit and at that precise moment a girl entered through the door. It wasn't clear who was more uncomfortable with the situation Percy or the girl but he couldn't pounder on it for very long as she suddenly started screaming. In all the horror films he had watched, he had never heard such a scream in all his life. He quickly ran out of the girl's bathroom while she was still making a scene.

As he ran out he saw Thalia, Nico and Annabeth laughing at what happened and he tried his best to suppress the smile that was beginning to form on his lips.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTimelapsexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Percy walked alone back home after he said goodbye to his friends. Tyson finished early today so he already went back home.

As he walked down the familiar streets he's been walking down his whole life, he somehow didn't feel like he was alone. It was like someone was following him or someone was watching him but as he looked around, there was no one to be seen. No life in sight, there was just him. He sighed and continued his way back home.

Minutes later, he was walking up the front steps to his house. He turned the handle and opened the door before entering. As he closed the door behind him and took off his shoes, he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread.

"Well punk, you're finally back?" Percy heard this sudden voice from behind him. He turned around slowly and gulped as he recognized the round figure of his abusive step father who walked out of the shadows. "I've been waiting a _long_ time for this…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy woke up earlier than usual that morning so he could check himself out. Last night the beating was pretty intense, more than usual and Percy was feeling uneasy about it.

Sure Gabe did beat him sometimes, but this time it was different and Percy knew Gabe didn't expect it to turn that way. Percy was sure Gabe wasn't expecting him to fight back this time.

Percy walked with a slight limp to the bathroom when he looked at his reflection in the mirror; he was ready to throw up.

He had a nice black eye and a swollen cheek with a cut lip. Percy dared to lift his pajama top to reveal several bruised areas on his chest. Percy groaned as he lifted his aching body into the shower.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashBackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" _I've been waiting a long time for this…"_ _Gabe said with a wicked smile on his ugly face._

 _Percy looked in terror as Gabe cracked his knuckles. Though he knew that Gabe wouldn't let him slip after what he said this morning but still, it didn't make him feel any better to know that._

" _I'll make sure to leave a few bruises" he said stepping forward "And don't you dare tell your mother or…" he made the well-known gesture over his neck sending a clear message to Percy: Death._

" _Now what did you say to me this morning, little punk?" he said with a frown like he couldn't remember._

 _Percy mounted all the courage he could muster as he said the next lines with a wide grin: "Like I said before,_ _I would if you weren't so fat and roll away to dodge my punches!"_

 _Gabe launched at him faster than Percy could think but by instinct he rolled away and grabbed a bottle of bear that lied on the floor and threw it at Gabe's head._

 _Percy might not be good at nearly any sport other than running and high jumping, but he was the best at aiming and could throw nearly anything immaculate precision._

 _So when the bear bottle hit Gabe's face, Percy wasn't surprised. But his victory didn't last long as Gabe shook his head and lunched once more at Percy. This time he couldn't roll away._

 _Gabe grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall. Pain shot through Percy(s head and back as he hit the wall hard. He slumped to the floor like a rag doll as Gabe marched towards him._

 _This time He lifted Percy up in the air by the collar so Percy's feet couldn't touch the ground anymore. As Gabe held him with one hand while he formed a fist with the other one, Percy reached out for the baseball bat that was standing against the wall. When he grabbed it, he hit Gabe's face with the pommel of the wooden bat with a significant crack!_

 _Gabe let go of Percy as he held his bloody nose with both hands. Percy quickly got up and swung his bat to his left shin making him fall to his knees. Percy raised the bat once more to knock him out. But Gabe quickly recovered and grabbed the bat out of Percy hands and gave a quick blow in Percy's face. His glasses flew on the floor and so did Percy. As pain burned the left side of his face where got hit, tears formed in Percy eyes as it kept burning. His whole body ached with pain and exhaustion. He couldn't move anymore._

 _Gabe marched towards him and said: "Light's going out punk" and knocked Percy out with the pommel of the baseball bat._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEndOfFlashBackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Percy came out of the shower and dried himself with a towel, he applied make up to his face to hide the pain. It was his mask of pain in a sort.

With the towel strapped to his waist, he made his way back into his room to get dressed: A blue Flannel Shirt under a white sweater with different shades of blue, dark blue chinos and dark denim sneakers (Here's a link: percys_new_outfit/set?id=192010274)

When he came downstairs as slowly as he could not to make a sound, he peeked into the kitchen area but couldn't see anyone. _That means mom's already left._

He went back up just as slowly but this time, he went to Tyson's room. His door was next to Percy's and opposite Tyson's there was another door that led to their mom's room.

He didn't bother to knock and just opened the door and closing it gently behind him as to not make any sound. He looked around Tyson's room and smiled when he saw a small figure hidden under the covers. Percy walked to the bed and gently shook Tyson.

Tyson turned to face Percy and gave him a tired look while Percy brought a finger to his lips silencing his younger brother from any questions he was about to ask.

Percy made a few gests with his hands as he spoke in sign language: 'Gabe's still asleep so be quiet'

After Annabeth's challenge to learn sign language and that they were on the same level, Percy taught Tyson the art of sign language. It didn't take him long as he was interested to learn it.

A look of understanding came on Tyson's face and replied: 'Why did you wake me up so early?'

Percy pointed up to the ceiling where Gabe's room was. 'Gabe beat me last night when you were with mom at the candy shop.' Percy signed and before Tyson could reply, Percy gestured to his face: 'I put make up so no one could see'

'You and your _mask of pain_ ' Tyson said shaking his head 'Why don't you tell mom? Or why won't you let me tell her?'

Percy looked away for a moment to think of a good answer before replying to his younger brother: 'Trust me I've already thought about it countless times but he threatened he would hurt her or you if I said anything and I won't allow that'

Percy made sure to pause at each sentence so that Tyson could decipher his signs. He paused once more before he added: 'I would rather get beaten for the rest of my days before I see any harm come to you both.'

Suddenly they heard a thump! Like someone was moving. Percy realized that Gabe was awake and most likely would be getting dressed. Percy turned to Tyson, who seemed taken back from his words, and said with his hands: 'Gabe's up! We need to go!'

Tyson replied with a frown on his face: 'Where do we go?'

'To school!' he made his hand signs rather hastily as he was a bit in a rush: 'After Gabe beat me up, I awoke just before you two came back home and if mom saw me in this state, I could not tell her the truth. So I sent her a message telling her I was at Annabeth's but I wasn't. I was just on the fire escape as you remember'

Tyson had a look on his face that told Percy he remembered. After all they were sitting together on the metal steps of the fire escape having a good chat.

'Anyway, she can't see me here because she thinks I'm at Annabeth's, plus I don't want Gabe seeing us being still here or we'll have to do something for him again and we'll be late for school and you know how mom is' Percy finally said standing up from his kneeling position getting ready to go.

After they had a quick breakfast by eating blue pancakes that their mom made for them before she left, Percy walked Tyson to school as usual.

Percy padded his younger brothers head like an older brother does before letting him go and carried on.

Percy didn't have a watch as it wasn't his style, Instead he had a rather low priced phone by today's standards. It certainly wasn't tactile like Annabeth's or Thalia and Nico's or anyone in school really, but he only used his phone to send messages or phone people and to know the time. That's it. Nothing more.

As Percy pulled out his phone while walking the empty streets to school, he had a bad feeling. He stopped walking when he realized it was quiet. Too quiet he thought. He looked around and didn't see anyone but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He frowned as he waited a few more seconds to make sure, but he couldn't see anyone.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, he carried on turning his attention back to his phone. He only had a few minutes before his first class started and the school was just half a mile away.

He turned into a street that had a bit more life in it making him feel slightly better. He saw a few cars driving down the road filling him with confidence and even more when he saw local people walk down the pavement on the opposite side of the steet.

A little later, he was taking the last two bends that would lead him straight to the front steps of school. _Just two bends…_

Percy didn't know why he felt so nervous as well as anxious, it was driving him nuts. His hands felt sweaty as they kept fidgeting like they had a mind of their own and he kept looking over his shoulder as he walked faster.

He turned the corner checking every inch of the street in case he was jumped on by whoever was stalking him. The last bend was in sight when Percy saw them.

They were standing by a black car just before the bend. They were dressed in black suits with black sunglasses and jet black hair with fierce expressions that told Percy they meant business.

For a moment he hesitated, fear was taking over. His hands were shaking and he had a sick feeling in his stomach. He managed to pull himself together, he took a few relaxing breaths as he thought about how dumb he must have looked standing there. Grasping his message bag while looking at the two men posing next of a black car.

He cleared his throat as he took a leap of faith by making his way towards them.

Percy crossed the road as they were observing him and he tried his best to act as natural and unsuspicious as he could.

He didn't expect what happened next. As he took just a few more steps, one of the two men ran towards him. Adrenaline must have kicked in as he shot down the street faster than he ever did in his entire life. In fact he ran so fast he couldn't stop to avoid the black car that came out of an ally. Percy rolled over the hood landing on the pavement on his back, hard. He groaned in pain as he heard the door open. He rolled on the floor to look up to a man with a similar expression on his face and the same black suit as the two other men he encountered earlier.

Percy gulped as the man put a bag over his head blinding him from seeing anything. The man brought him to his feet and shoved him into the black car. Then he felt something hard hit his head and he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mask of Pain**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _20 minutes ago…_

Annabeth woke up after a nice sleep last night and even woke up before her alarm clock rang which she considered as an accomplishment. Contrary to her best friend Percy; _she_ made an effort.

She walked out of her bedroom on her way to the bathroom wearing a short blue nightgown. She took only a few minutes in the shower before brushing her teeth and tying a towel over her chest.

Once back in her bedroom she took off her towel and jumped in her casual clothes wear: A red tank top under a blue with white strips sweater and blue jean shorts over black tights and blue converse. (The link: annabeth_before/set?id=192789137)

After she got dressed, she went down the stairs into the kitchen area. This was the first floor which is the center of the house; where everything happens. It's where the living, dining and bathroom was and of course the kitchen where she was heading to now.

Her step-mom, Helen, was making breakfast, most likely French pancakes from the smell of it. She usually does that in the mornings when she was in a great mood. Annabeth's stepmom loves cooking after all.

"Morning, mom" Annabeth called as she sat on one of the three high chairs behind the island at the center of the kitchen.

Seven years earlier she would never have called Helen 'mom' as they had a complicated relationship and it was one of the main reasons why she ran away. The other reasons involved her dad favoring his wife over his own daughter which got her upset.

She was actually glad she ran away, even to this day; because that's when she met Percy Jackson who saved her from being bullied.

It was thanks to him that she came back home and acknowledged her step-mom and their relationship grew till the one it is today. A loving mother- daughter relationship.

"Good morning, sweetie" her mom said sending a warm smile to Annabeth. "Slept well?" She asked and she turned her attention back to the pan where she was making lunch most likely. She was the kind of person that likes to be orderly and to be in advance.

"Wonderful" Annabeth said smiling to her mom while leaning her forearms on the surface of the island. She truly did sleep well with amazing dreams about architecture. She did want to be an architect after all. Something her dad often told her, she inherited by her biological mother.

That's one thing that was a mystery to her other than why Percy was so dumb, it's her mother. She left Annabeth in a basket in front of her father's door after she left. All that she knew about her biological mother was that she was smart. Very very smart and the best architect ever.

"That's good. Are you-" she couldn't finish her sentence as two young boys came running down the stairs yelling as they went.

They were Annabeth's step-brothers: Mathew and Bobby Chase. They were twins giving the family a hard time to distinguish one from the other. Both had curly brown hair and brown eyes and both had similar childish personalities.

They ran towards the kitchen and sat on either side of Annabeth getting on their knees to be level with the island's surface.

Annabeth gave them both ruefully shakes through their brown hair affectionately in a sister like manner.

"Annabeth!" They both whined as they fixed their hair while she laughed at their pouting faces.

"Here you go you three" their mom said putting a plate full of pancakes on the island in front of Annabeth and the two younger devils.

Matthew and Bobby dug in as fast as they could so Annabeth waited till they were satisfied with the pile they had in their plates before she dug in herself.

Whereas Matthew and Bobby had five or six pancakes each, she only had one but she didn't mind. She wasn't exactly hungry in the mornings.

"So Annabeth," Helen said getting Annabeth's attention, "Why don't you go to Percy's for once? It's been a while" she remarked.

 _That was true,_ Annabeth thought about it. It's been like ages since she went to Percy's. She saw Sally at the candy shop often or Tyson as he hung out with the gang.

Once she finished eating, Annabeth heard someone coming down the stairs. That could only be one person…

Frederick Chase, Annabeth's father, stepped into the kitchen with a bright smile. He was a handsome, athletic, middle-aged man with intense brown eyes, and sandy- colored hair like Annabeth's.

"Morning kids!" He called to them ruffling Mathew's hair making the boy whine like he did with Annabeth. He smiled then approached Helen. "Morning honey" he hugged her from behind kissing her cheek.

Annabeth smiled at her parents, at her two younger twin brothers, at her family. _Life_ , she thought, _wasn't so bad_.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTimelapsexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _While Percy is kidnapped…_

The walk to school wasn't long since she didn't live very far from the school as she said before and she took the same route she usually takes. So there was no reason she would feel both anxious and worried.

Yet that was how she felt as she walked down the familiar streets. Like something wasn't right…

She shook the feeling off as she turned a bend and her school was in sight. She could see her friends; Thalia and Nico on the other side of the road chatting as they waited near the entrance of the school. Annabeth had a moment of doubt as she looked around.

Cars were driving, people were rushing about, and some were talking on the phone while others were just waiting for the traffic light turn green so they could cross the road. She could hear the students playing in the playground of her school some five hundred meters away, right behind the school.

Basically it was an ordinary day like any other but she somehow didn't feel great. It was like she had a sixth sense saying: _'Wake up! Something very very wrong! Are you blind!?'._

But she replied: _'Pfff! What are you saying? Nothing's wrong! It was probably because I forgot something at home'_.

Then she saw _the_ black car passing her at rather great speed. Somehow that car looked, and felt suspicious as well. She felt like she was supposed to do something but she didn't know what…

She shook her head from all these crazy thoughts and saw that the traffic light was green and people were crossing the road. So she did the same and this time she didn't feel anxious anymore.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTimelapsexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So Annabeth, you want to or not?" Thalia asked her as they eat lunch with Nico.

The cafeteria they eat in was filled with circular tables and a circular bench around it. The three of them just came out of Math class which to Thalia and Nico was one of the most boring classes they had.

Annabeth turned her eyes confused on Thalia's. "Sorry what?". Thalia groaned while Nico blinked a few times like he was daydreaming.

Annabeth was still thinking why Percy wasn't at school as he never ever missed school. He's always been late but never missed his first lesson. Yet today he not only didn't show up on his first lesson but his first four lessons.

 _Maybe it had to do with whatever he was hiding,_ she thought. She still hasn't forgotten how she confronted him not long ago about him hiding a secret. _It's a huge one that's for sure._ She's never seen him act that way. It may have been a mask he was holding up all along and she didn't realize. _A mask of pain_ , she mused.

"Were you even listening to what we just said?" Thalia demanded getting frustrated. Annabeth had a blank face as an answer. "Right, well I was wondering…"Nico's fake cough interrupted her. "Wewere wondering if you wanted to spend the afternoon at my house?"

Annabeth thought about what she had planned for the afternoon but couldn't think of anything so she accepted: "Yeah, sure no problem" she answered smiling finally catching up on what she missed while she was daydreaming.

"Ok cool!" she beamed then sat back and had a thoughtful face on "Now if only kelp head was here..."she mused.

Suddenly a tray with food was dropped on the table and the person sat on the bench next to Annabeth taking all three off them by surprise. Thalia's mouth hung low while Nico was drinking, he spat the water he had in his mouth going all over the person's food.

"Nico! I was going to eat that!" the person sent Nico a glare through his black glasses he always wore. His hair was a mess as usual and those beautiful eyes of his…

Annabeth's eyes couldn't believe it as she was shocked and surprised. Shocked of his sudden appearance and surprised to know where he came from.

Because the person who sat next to her was her childhood best friend, the one she could always count on and the one she would never let down. The one and only…Percy Jackson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Percy's POV**

Their surprised faces were making Percy uneasy. It wasn't like he grew another head or something. Well at least he hoped not.

He sat next to Annabeth facing Thalia and Nico at their usual table in the cafeteria. Students were all talking as well as eating making a huge and loud roar.

Not only was it making him uneasy, but it also made him confused. He only missed four lessons. No big deal.

"What?" He finally asked not able to handle their weird faces.

Thalia closed Nico's mouth that still hung open and was about to answer when Annabeth spoke getting the attention of all three of them.

"Where were you?" She asked with those demanding stormy grey eyes that sent shivers down his spine. But he shook it off and spoke without blinking as he knew what to say. After all, he planned all this.

"It's a long story…" Percy started piling up the attention of his three friends as they were looking the words out of his mouth. And he continued to recite his well revised lie.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

To be kidnapped, Percy thought, wasn't cool. It was definitely not on the top of his to do list.

After he was knocked out, he woke up sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of a basketball stadium sized room. The floor, walls and ceiling were all white.

Percy felt that he wasn't alone and then he saw him. There was someone sitting in a wheelchair a few feet away from him. The man was looking straight at him with his hand over his mouth like he was thinking.

The man was middle-aged with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, deep brown eyes and a scruffy beard.

Somehow this man didn't make Percy uncomfortable as the man radiated with friendly aura. At least that's what Percy thought.

Percy cleared his throat to get the man's attention as the silence was making Percy uneasy. The man just lifted an eyebrow at him to show his interest.

So Percy started: "um who are you? An-and where am I?" Percy inwardly cursed for stuttering.

"My name's Chiron and as for where you are…" The man said gesturing around the room with his hands. "A warehouse, on the outskirts of New York"

Suddenly it dawned on him what was happening. He may not be tied to the chair but there were no doors. There were no signs for Chiron to have come in either. It was like they built the room around them. Like a giant prison cell but with a middle-aged man in a wheelchair for a friend and no beds, no toilets, no windows and no doors. _Great_.

Percy decided to stay seated sited on the rather comfortable wooden chair rather than look like an idiot while looking for a door.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Percy said not stuttering this time surprising even himself at how confident he sounded.

The man started to wheel around in his wheelchair as he answered, his voice echoing through the empty room. "You are here Percy" he started "Because you're in danger and someone is watching you… Someone very powerful and that's not a good sign" he continued: "Thankfully we have been keeping a close eye on you for a _very_ longtime…"

"Why?" Percy simply asked avoiding all the pointless questions firing in his head.

"Because one of our leaders ordered it" he said, his fierce brown eyes looking straight in Percy's sea green ones. "Someone that cares a lot about you Percy. Someone that loves you very much"

Percy was puzzled by this guy. He first thought he was kidnapped as a hostage to get to someone close to him or something.

"Who? How could this leader of yours care that much about me?" Percy demanded.

Chiron drove his wheelchair to the wall and tuned to face Percy. "Because…" he explained "… He's your father…."

Percy's mind froze. His whole body just went rigid like stone. Chiron seemed to become smaller and his head started to turn making him dizzy. That simple word just made him sick.

"My fa-father?" Percy crooked out, his throat was dry and demanded for something to drink.

"Yes.. Your father is one of the three leaders of our… Organization, you could say" he said and pushed his hand against the white wall and a square piece moves into the wall. "You can either leave this place and go back to your old life or…"He pushed it in a few inches before a few feet from him a door shape appeared and was pushed into the wall a few feet before white light came into the room. "Wouldn't you rather want to know more about us and more specifically, about your father" he continued spreading his arms: "You can join us and start a new life"

Percy stayed seated on the chair he was sitting on for he didn't know how long. His muscles couldn't respond. Everything this guy was saying was making his world fall to bits. He has been living one big lie. His whole life he was told that his father left them or died, either way Percy would never meet his father.

But here he was kidnapped by men in black suits, seated in a wooden chair in a warehouse, with a man in a wheelchair telling him that his father was not only their leader and that he had ordered them to watch over Percy, but that his father was very much alive and that he cared a lot for Percy.

Suddenly he felt something wet running down his cheek. He wiped it off with his hand and he realizes with a shock that he was crying. But it wasn't the cry of pain from physical or mental injuries. This was a cry of pure joy. _My father is alive!_

"If I were to join you" Percy sniffed looking up at Chiron. "Will my family be safe, will they be protected?"

"Of course," Chiron gave Percy a warm and reassuring smile. "Until you are able to defend them yourself, you have my word that your family will be safe, I swear it on the river Styx"

Percy nodded. Somehow Percy felt like he could trust this guy. He wiped away his tears: "All right, so now, how do I join you?"

Chiron smiled at Percy and lifted his hand to where it laid before to open the door but this time he hesitated.

"There's one thing I must warn you about before you join us Percy" He said before facing him, "What you're about to see is top secret and it is imperative that you must tell _no one_ about it" Chiron warned slowly, "Not even you're mother or Tyson or your friends, must know this secret, do you understand?"

Percy thought about the wait he would have to carry. It would supposedly be the biggest lie he would have to keep. Even bigger than the rather heavy one he's been holding since he was toddler. This new lie would crush him if he wasn't strong enough.

With all the courage he could muster, Percy nodded at Chiron signaling he understood the burden.

Before Chiron pressed the square shape in the wall, he added: "Oh, as your friends might be wondering why you were late at school" he said, "You will have to tell them a _small_ lie"

Percy groaned inwardly. This was getting ridiculous. _How many more lies am I supposed to tell?_

"To make the task easier for you, as you're a terrible liar" Chiron said, "I already have a lie made up for you" he paused before telling Percy what he was supposed to tell his friends: "You were on your way to school, late as usual, when you got jumped by gangsters asking for your money"

"You refuse and they attacked you" he continued, "As you laid on the floor being bombarded by punches and kicks, someone saw what was happening and scared them away. And that person was your step dad"

Percy really didn't like where this was going.

"Your step dad carried you back home to treat the wounds as best as he could" Chiron said, "But being unskilled at treating wounds, it took him a full hour to patch you up and then he called your mother to tell about what happened.

"You took a nap to recover as you didn't sleep much last night and you rushed off to school after you reassured your mother that you were ok"

Percy didn't know what to say and just nodded. That lie was definitely convincing, he didn't see how someone would see through this lie, even Annabeth. As it was a _logical_ lie and Annabeth was all about being _logical_. _Maybe that's why she knew when I was lying._

Chiron smiled at Percy and pressed once more the square shape next to the door way and the whole room groaned and shook. Percy then realized that the whole room was an elevator and it was going _down._

When the whole room hit ground level it stopped shaking and groaning. Chiron gestured a hand to the open doorway that didn't show daylight anymore but another room that was probably four times the size of the room Percy and Chiron were.

Percy stood up and walked slowly towards the doorway. Every step seemed to echo not only in the empty room but also in his body. Those steps he was taking seemed significant and life changing. These were his first steps to begin his new life.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEndOfFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So that's why I'm late" Percy summoned up the lie he was told and looked around across his friends' faces and could see that his story was convincing.

"You should go to the infirmary with that nose" Annabeth ordered. _Ah yeah, someone punched the near daylights out of me,_ Percy recalled _Was it Clarisse?_ Whatever, she was a very big girl that punched him and nearly knocked him out.

"Yeah maybe I should" Percy said smiling awkwardly at Annabeth then he faced Nico on the other side of the table. "It wasn't like I could eat my lunch anymore, right?" Percy said sarcastically.

Nico just smiled sheepishly looking down then looked back at him with a glint in his dark brown eyes: "Wait, it wasn't my fault!"

"Was it mine?" Percy asked hurt. "Just say it if you don't like me, no need to spit on my food to make a point" Percy joked

"Well that's Nico for you" Thalia kicked in the conversation. "Always saying it's not his fault"

"Shut it Pinecone Face!" Nico said facing Thalia making the older cousin glare at him.

"Don't use my nickname Death Boy" she warned as they both got a starring match.

"Ah come on guys we're eating" Annabeth told them turning their attention on her.

"Don't bot in Owl Head!" they both said making them glare at each other once more.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it" Percy said starting to get up but Annabeth's hand shot out, grabbed his arm and pulled him down again. "Don't you leave me alone with those two, Seaweed Brain"

Percy smiled by hearing his nickname: "Whatever you wish, Wise Girl" he told her with a wide grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy was still thinking about the events that happened that night. He was lying down on his bed, his digital alarm clock told him it was ten o'clock at night but he didn't really care as he couldn't sleep.

He still hadn't changed in his pajamas and wore the same clothes that he wore today. Of course he wouldn't be sleeping in them but as he said before, he was thinking.

Suddenly his phone vibrated. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled it out. He answered without looking at who it was; "Hello?"

Annabeth's voice filled Percy's ear. "Hey Percy it's me Annabeth" she said. Though she didn't even need to say that as he could recognize her voice anywhere.

"Oh hey Annabeth what's up?" Percy asked casually like being called by his best friend at ten o'clock at night, was perfectly normal. Which isn't, considering it's Annabeth and she doesn't usually call him at this time. Especially if there's school the next day.

"Um- we nee-ed to me-meet" she shuddered making Percy shiver even though it wasn't cold. _Strange_ , Percy thought, _why would she shudder?_ Percy knew better than anyone that Annabeth doesn't shudders. Not one time did he see Annabeth do that. The only time she actually did it was when they met in the park for the first time a few years ago. Back then she was frightened by those bullies so there was a reason to shudder.

"You alright Wise Girl?" Percy asked a bit weary. This might be a joke set up by Thalia and Nico. It wouldn't surprise him if that was he reason.

"Yeah yeah just a bit cold" she replied reassuring him but not completely. The way she was talking was weird. _These weren't words she would use at that moment_ , Percy thought.

"Why are you cold? Are you outside?" Percy asked looking out his window that looked over the street but he didn't see anyone in the poor laminated street.

"Yeah about that, could you meet me at this address" she said, "It's rather long so I'll send you it by message" and with that the call went dead.

Percy was confused. Why would Annabeth want to meet at a time like this when there's school the next day. As well as to meet somewhere that's presumably unknown to him.

Percy thought Annabeth was acting weird. Like she wasn't herself. All the more reason to see her then, he thought. But somehow, in the very depths of his stomach, something told him it wasn't right.

But despite what Annabeth keeps commenting on, he has a brain. And when it came to taking decisions, he would follow more his mind instead of what he feels. Like now, he follows his mind even though he felt sick.

The address she sent him, led to an abandoned warehouse next to the docks. _How many warehouses am I going to visit_ , he wondered.

He zipped up even higher the jacket he wore to protect him from the cold. His hands were slightly shaking from the cold as he straightened his glasses on his nose.

After she had phoned him, he opened his bedroom window and climbed out onto the fire escape after he quickly grabbed a jacket that was lying on the floor.

He would have preferred to go outside by going down the stair case inside but that might have woken up Tyson or his mom. And that wouldn't have been good.

He was glad he got that jacket now that he thought about it. If he hadn't, Percy was pretty sure he would have frozen to death.

It wasn't like he could take cab as their wasn't one in his street. And even worse, it wasn't like he could drive. If he did try he might have driven it onto the neighbor's lawn so there was no way. Plus the car wasn't even his moms, it was Gabe's and if you scratch his car, you die. So Percy wasn't keen to risk it, so he decided to walk.

Though he didn't see Annabeth anywhere around the warehouse, Percy guessed she must have felt too cold and entered the building. So Percy did the same.

The metal door opened with a long and wincing groan as he entered the building. He found himself in a narrow corridor where at the end on the left wall was an opening where light came from. It was very faint so the corridor was mostly dark except for one single lamp right over his head.

"Annabeth?" he dared to whisper in the dark and silent corridor. His throat felt dry and he could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest sending him on edge. Basically, he didn't feel very good.

Suddenly the door behind him closed with a mighty and scary _BANG!_ Percy jumped a few hundred meters in the air with his heart beating faster than the speed of light. He really thought he was right in the middle of a horror movie.

He then faintly heard a sound. At first he thought it was his mind playing tricks with him but the noise was getting slightly louder by the minute. Percy's eyes were wide with fear as he realized it came from where the opening at the end of the corridor led.

Percy wasn't so sure if he should go through the doorway. It may have been Annabeth pulling a prank on him. But that seemed too farfetched Annabeth for. After all, she wasn't the kind of person to pull a prank on her best friend. Or a scary one at least.

With all the courage he could muster from the depths of his stomach, he took one first step forward, then another until he was walking. Nowhere near as his normal walking but at least he was moving. Slowly but surely.

The noise got louder as he neared the doorway and even more so, when he passed through it. The doorway led to a gigantic room of the same size as the one he was in this morning with Chiron but this one was much different.

For one it wasn't empty and actually filled with long tables but no chairs. There were balconies all around the room so you could look down into the room. The walls were made of old stones and bricks with some old wooden beams.

Percy was really puzzled as to why Annabeth would want to meet him here. Out of instinct he pulled out his phone and pulled out his contacts. His thumb hovered over Annabeth's number and he hesitated. Something didn't _feel_ right.

So he searched his phonebook and pressed the 'emergency' call. The one and only person that Percy could always count on other than his mother, Tyson, Annabeth or his friends is none other than Bianca.

Every time that he needed emotional help or encouragement, than Bianca was _always_ there. And he knew perfectly where she will always be. She will have his back.

Bianca was like his big sister so they don't hide any secrets from each other. After all, she did know of Percy's abusive father. But she didn't tell anyone as she understood the burden that Percy held on his shoulders. She knew the kind of situation he was in.

The 'emergency' call was Bianca's idea. So that whenever he needed her help or he was in trouble, the call would allow her to know exactly where he was. The call was also a voice recorder that would last as long as there was battery.

Another thing Percy was glad about, was that he charged his phone to a hundred percent, so it should last quite a long time. Well three hours tops. It wasn't a great phone after all.

After he pressed the 'emergency' button, Percy pressed Annabeth's number and that's when the ringing sounded. Percy first thought the ringing came from his phone has he phoned Annabeth but he then realized it came from the room.

The ringing pierced the silent building sending echoes that bounced around the room and went straight through him. Percy's hand that was holding his phone was shaking so much, it was a miracle it didn't fall to the cold stone floor.

This whole thing was scaring him to death. It wasn't so much the fact that the ringing came from inside the building. It was the fact that it went on and on without anyone answering. _That's_ what scared him. Other than the creepy place and the scary sound.

Percy didn't know what drove him but he found himself walking in the direction where the ringing sound came from. He walked to the back of the room where there were several cells. It was so dark in each of the cells that he could only see darkness through the cold metal bars. He really _really_ hoped this was just a prank.

But his hopes were sent out the window when he caught a glimpse of golden blond hair on the floor. _If only I had a flashlight on my phone._

He lifted a shaky hand to the metal door and turned the handle. The metallic door opened with a long screeching sound much like the front door of the building. But this door that belonged to the cell was much heavier and it took all of Percy's strength to open it just wide enough for him to lodge through.

He took a few small steps inside and crouched down next to the figure that laid on the floor. His hands couldn't stop shaking and his phone finally fell to the floor with a PRRR! The whole building was so silent that it sounded like an explosion to him but Percy didn't even blink. His whole attention was fixed on the person laying on the floor with her golden locks spread all around her head. Her usual determined stormy grey eyes were closed making it look like she was sleeping. But to Percy, it looked like she was dead.

Suddenly Percy heard a door close. Only too late did he realize that it was in fact his cell door that was closed trapping him in the small space. And that there was a tall figure standing in front of the cell Percy was in. His face was hidden in shadows behind the cell bars.

He then realized that there were a few dozen other figures behind him. All facing Percy, but like the figure closest to him, he couldn't see their faces.

"Well well, look who we have here? It looks like the little brat finally came" the man said with a sinister voice that sent shivers down Percy's spine. "How very wrong was I" he said before Percy felt a screeching pain in his neck that resembled strangely to the pain that comes from a needle or a dart, before the whole world turned black. He was out before he hit the hard stone floor next to his best friend…


	8. Chapter 8

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy was definitely certain now. He hated getting kidnapped or captured for that matter. Especially, twice in the same day, by two different people. That was seriously not cool. It wasn't like he was that popular. He certainly didn't know he had secret admires that would go as far as to capture him.

Yet here he was woken up by a bucket of water- no _freezing_ icy water while he laid on a mattress in a cell. The result was him jumping up of the mattress onto the hard and cold stoned floor. _Why was everything so cold?_

He didn't have to complain for much longer as two arms dragged his body out of the cell he was in. His feet were dragged on the stone floor.

They brought him into the big room where all the tables were put aside. A wooden chair stood in the middle of the room where the men dumped him on and strapped him to it. He did his best to struggle free but it was pointless.

Three feet in front of him stood a camera on a tripod pointing straight at him. Percy was confused. _Were they shooting a film?_ Though he doubted that was the reason.

The dozen men that Percy saw before he had blacked out, were standing in a big circle around the camera and him. Which Percy still didn't get.

Percy then looked at the table that stood diagonally to his left a few feet further away. He could clearly see Annabeth's figure lying on the table with a man holding a needle in his hand.

"Annabeth!" he yelled struggling against the leather straps around his wrists and feet but to no use.

To his right, a man walked forward out of the circle of the crowd and stood next to the camera: "Ah Percy how do you do?"

 _He looks familiar._ His voice was muffled by the mask that was hiding his face but Percy was convinced that the man that stood before him was the same man that spoke to him behind the cell bars before he lost consciousness. Percy also thought that he knew him somehow from somewhere else.

The mask he wore was more of a helmet that looked like the one of a motorbike but slightly different. The black visor made it impossible for Percy to see his face.

The man was fat, Percy noticed. The man wore a red rain jacket with grey cargo pants and big boots.

"What did you do to her?!" Percy demanded glaring at the man that stood before him who chuckled irritating Percy even more.

"Her?" the fat man with the helmet said as he gestured a gloved finger to Annabeth who was motionless lying on the table. "Nothing as long as you cooperate"

"Cooperate? What do you want from me?" Percy asked confused. His question wasn't as loud as the last one as now he knew how to keep his best friend safe.

"Yes cooperate," he said while putting his hands behind his back, "You will help us bring down your father"

"My father?" Percy asked confused more than ever. Twice now his father has been mentioned by two different people that he didn't even know, which scared Percy.

"Yes your father, whose first name is still unknown" he said "But his last name has been recently discovered"

"By whom?" Percy asked, now intrigued by knowing who had found out.

The man snorted as he answered: "That was me" he said, "I found out by marrying his ex-wife and beating his son." He said lifting his hand to the helmet and took it off.

The face that Percy saw made him want to scream in terror. He had a fat double chin and was bald but for three black hairs he has combed over his scalp. The sinister and evil smirk he sent to Percy sent shivers down his spine.

It was a face he would recognize anywhere, sadly. The face of a man- no a _monster_ \- who beat up an innocent young boy anytime he felt like. But the little boy would never say it to anyone and would keep the scars to himself. He would hide the pain from his mother. His younger brother. His friends. Annabeth. It was what he came to call: a _Mask Of Pain._

Percy was speechless. His throat was dry and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He could do nothing but say one word: "No…"

"Missed me punk?" the fat man that had tormented his life since the beginning asked with a wide and evil grin.

The man that stood in front of him with his helmet in his hands was none other than his _abusive_ step-father: Gabe.

"You look a little white kid" he said with fake concern as he looked at Percy. "You look like you might faint" he added with a laugh.

Percy's eyes filled with tears. He quickly blinked them away and looked back at Gabe with a glare.

"That's more like it little punk" he said with a grin as he threw his helmet at one of the men that stood in a circle around them, "Now that's out of the way" he continued "You will now give me the code to your father's vault"

He spoke like Percy knew what he was talking about but unfortunately he didn't have a clue. _How was I supposed to know a secret code to my father's vault when I never ever heard of him until this day?_

"What code? What vault? What are you talking about?!" Percy shouted in frustration.

Gabe backhanded Percy with so much force that even with his glove it made a loud _SLAP!_ Percy's right cheek burned like it was on fire. Like there was actual fire burning his cheek but he didn't have the strength to scream. He could only grunt in pain.

"The code." Gabe said slowly as he crouched down to Percy's level, "To the vault. Now" he hissed.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Percy said "I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't even know my father existed until today."

Gabe looked at him unimpressed which irritated Percy, "I don't want you to _understand_ " he said "I want you to _remember_ "

Seeing Percy's blank stare, he continued "Your father told you the code a long time ago and made you forget thanks to a serum that makes you think you don't know" he explained, "And there are many ways for you to remember which includes time; which I don't have" he said now gesturing a hand to Annabeth, "And that's where she comes in"

"What do you mean? What does she have to do with all this?" Percy asked.

"Oh she's only here to help you remember as one of the quickest ways to make you remember is fear and pain." He said before he continued, "That's why I beat you up all the time ever since you were a toddler" he explained, "All that fear and pain, was all for you to remember" he said.

Percy was furious. All that time. The only reason for all the beatings and all that pain was just for him to know a stupid code?

"You did all that" his voice broke as he said these words, "All that for a _stupid_ code?" Percy couldn't believe it.

"A code that will make your father lose all his power and give it all to us" he explained, "So please, the code"

Percy knowing there was no point to say he didn't know and not wanting another of those backhand, he did the logical thing. He spat in Gabe's ugly face.

Gabe turned redder than a tomato making Percy laugh inwardly while on the outside, he gave his signature grin.

"You cheeky little punk" he said standing up with his right hand forming a fist. Percy closed his eyes as he waited for the blow to come. He waited for the pain.

But it never came as the lights in the room suddenly went out. It only lasted a few seconds though but in that time Percy heard fighting; punches, kicks and grunts of pain.

When the light came back on again five men were laying on the floor out cold. Percy didn't even know if they were alive or not. _Probably just knocked out._

The two dozen other men that were left brought up there assault rifles pointing it in every direction. All of them were panicking, some even shooting at the ceiling. It took a few seconds for Gabe to calm them down.

When he spoke, all the men turned their attention on him, waiting for orders: "You five" he pointed to five men to Percy's right, "Guard every exit and shoot to kill" he ordered then turned his attention to a dozen men on Percy's left: "You, check down the basement, same thing; shoot to kill". They nodded and marched towards a stone staircase that supposedly led down to the basement.

Gabe than turned his attention on the ten last men that stood behind Annabeth's table, "You form a circle around us" he said before turning his attention on Percy.

"Now where were we?" he thought which surprised Percy that he was even capable to _think_. The man that stood over Annabeth, cleared his throat.

"Ah yes" Gabe started, "Onto the best part" he gave Percy once more an evil smile that Percy just hated

"Now the reason my friend here his holding a needle over your best friend is to cause you more pain and anguish as it seems that my beatings aren't enough to trigger you to remember"

"What does the needle do? _Kill_ her?" he asked glaring at his abusive step father with rage. He was holding the tears as best as he could as he said that word. The idea of Annabeth dying because of Percy was just unbearable.

"Kill her? No no, that would cause you pain yes, but one day you'll get over it and forgive yourself" he said, "No what I have in store is _much_ worse" he had his evil smile again, "I'll use the same serum your father used on you but this time I won't make her forget something small like a code"

"I'll make her forget _you_ " he said and Percy's world crumbled to bits. He wanted to scream. He wanted to get off this chair and punch the guy all night. He wanted to make Gabe suffer so much, Percy was shaking.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he screamed at him with rage getting Gabe a bit by surprise at his outburst but all the same, he sent Percy his evil smile.

"Oh but I will" he said then added, "Oh don't worry it will be harmless to _her_ , but devastating to _you_ "

Gabe sure knew how to use words, Percy would give him that. Other than being the world champion of the slinkiest man alive, the way he uses his words was definitely in the top hundred.

Suddenly Percy heard screams coming from the basement. It sent chills down Percy's spine. It felt like he was back in a horror film again. Only this time he wasn't alone.

All the men that encircled them all faced the basement. That was a big mistake as Percy made out a figure sitting on the railing above them. He could only make out the silhouette as the figure jumped down with a somersault to the floor.

Now Percy could make out what the figure looked like. Much like Gabe earlier, the person had a helmet on but way cooler (The helmet that Arkham Knight wears in the video game **Batman: Arkham Knight** ) with two glowing lights that formed the eyes.

The rest of the armor was several black pads over the shoulders, forearms, torso and legs with high boots. All that armor was over a dark grey track suit. The figure was also quite slim like a woman's body. 'She' was quite tall, and even taller with her high heeled boots they made her easily 6ft tall.

Before anyone could react she brought up her wrists and its only then that Percy realized that something was attached to them. Her gloved hands formed fists and instantly the objects on her wrists fired. Fired what, Percy wasn't sure.

She moved her arms until they were crossed while firing before it stopped and for a second nothing happened. Then Percy heard all the men that stood behind him fall to the ground. He couldn't really look behind him but he could see one of the men to his right on the floor but there wasn't any blood.

The only man left standing was Gabe Percy realized. But he didn't like the object he held in his right hand. His thumb was hovering over a red button that Percy hoped wasn't what he thought it was.

"Move," Gabe dared the woman in the awesome suit with a warning tone, "And this _whole_ building goes… boom"

Thankfully, the woman obliged and stood still, her virtual holographic bright blue eyes turned on Percy sending him an unspoken message. Somehow she was trying to tell him something and she moved her head to Gabe.

Percy than realized that her hands were making a sign. One sign that told Percy exactly what the woman wanted _. A diversion_.

"Good girl" he said oblivious to what happened between the woman and Percy.

Percy gave out a fake scream to get Gabe's attention. It worked. Gabe turned his head to look at Percy in alarm at his sudden scream and he was late to realize his mistake.

The woman bolted towards him faster than Percy could comprehend. She jumped the few feet that separated them in two long strides before she disarmed him from the detonator and bringing her knee to where the sun doesn't shine sent him to his knees. She than did some acrobatic stunt finishing it with a judo kick to Gabe's ugly face knocking him out.

Percy was stunned. Not for the first time was he speechless that day. First kidnapped then captured now saved by ninja making crazy stunts. _This is one heck of a day_.

The woman then walked up to Percy and bent down as she unstrapped his wrists and feet from the wooden chair.

As he stood up he gave the woman a grin of gratitude. He then looked behind her and saw the man who had the needle earlier inject a liquid in her arm sending chills down his spine. It was too late.

Percy screamed at the man who looked up just in time to see a ninja pounce on him grabbing his head and banged it against the brick wall knocking him out instantly.

Percy made his way to Annabeth with teary eyes. It was over. The liquid the guy injected in her must have been that injection that Gabe talked about. The serum that would make her forget everything about him. To her it would have been like he never existed. _That's_ what hurt him. And according to Gabe it would take a lot of time for her to remember him. Or he would have to make her scared and cause her pain but he would never do that. It would only make him selfish.

The woman grabbed Annabeth bridal style and spoke in robotic voice. Most likely something integrated in the helmet.

"We must go" she simply said before marching towards the entrance. Percy had to jog to keep up with the taller woman's long strides.

Before they could reach the corridor they heard Gabe's ugly voice echo through the empty building. "STOP!" The woman and Percy turned slowly to face him Gabe was standing up, his thumb hovering over the red button once more.

"See you in hell" he said. In the few seconds that came, the woman and thrown Annabeth through the window behind them before she grabbed Percy by the back of his collar and hauled him through the window too. He found himself with Annabeth in the boot of a black car that must have belonged to the woman in the ninja suite. The boot closed right after, protecting them from the blast.

Even inside the boot, the explosion was so loud he could only hear a constant humming in his. The shock of the explosion also sent the car forward and rolling down the road.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTimeLapsexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy didn't know how long he was out but the fires were still alight when he came out.

Percy felt dizzy as he opened the boot and crawled out. He weakly stood up and saw the once warehouse standing no more. Now it was a ruin with the fire still raging in some places.

He wondered why the firefighters hadn't come yet. Maybe no one heard the big boom as it was right on the outskirts of New York. Hidden behind a hill. Someone will surely call the firefighters once they see the flames.

With a shock he realized that the woman in the ninja suit wasn't with him. He then remembered right before he was knocked out she threw him in the boot. _She saved my life._

Percy decided to look for her, he began walking to what was left of the ware house. He thought there would be no way that someone could survive that. But he had to try.

As he climbed over the various bricks and burned beams that lay blocking his pathway, he could just make out the helmet of the ninja woman where the rest of her body was buried by bricks and stones.

He quickly made his way towards her and pushed away all the stones that buried her except her head. Some of the stones were way to big and too heavy so he left them where they were.

When he pushed away all he could he did his best no to throw up at what he saw. There were two metal bits that must have held the stones together before were now piercing out of her stomach. There was no way he could save her. She was already dead.

He saw her helmet move as she brought her hands up towards her helmet but the pain must have been too much for her to bear for her to take off her helmet. She then turned her holographic blue eyes on him and spoke one word in a robotic voice: "Open"

He realized she meant, open her helmet. So he did just that. _It wasn't like I knew her anyway._ He bent down and carefully removed her helmet. There were two buttons for him to press. He pressed them and pulled off the helmet to reveal a beautiful girl's face.

Percy stood still. His eyes were forming tears and he didn't do any effort to wipe them away. He just stood there looking at the girl's face. Her dark brown eyes too were forming tears. Soon enough the helmet he held in his right hand fell to the floor. Everything was in slow motion. It took forever for the helmet to finally hit the floor.

When it did he could only say one word: "Bianca…" he said in broken voice.

She smiled slightly at him. That warm smile that she so often sent him when he was younger. The one that said: _everything will be alright_. The one that made him feel better. The one that made him fuzzy inside. The one that a big sister would sent to her younger brother whenever he cried or felt upset. That smile meant everything to him and he couldn't believe it would be the last one he would ever see from her.

"We-ll" she winced in pain as she said these words, "You called" she smiled once more.

"Why?" his voice was broken with sorrow, "Why would you do that? Why would you risk your life for me?!" he screamed.

"Because.." she had a bit of trouble talking but she managed to Percy's wonder, "Your my little bro"

She brought up her hand forming a fist for him to bump with his own. She still had that smile on her face. His cheeks were now soaked with tears.

She was saying goodbye he realized. She was going to give him one last fist bump between sister and brother.

With all the strength he could, he brought up his hand and collided his fist with hers. And every sound around him became silent like someone had a remote control and pressed the mute button. But Percy could clearly make out the three words she mouthed at him and with those three words all the flashbacks came.

All the good memories they shared and all the bad ones and the bits in between. Everything from the first day they ever met, which was in fact one of the best days of his life. He still remembered the way she smiled at him or how she ruffled his hair whenever he felt down. From that day she would support him every step of the way. Support his every decision. Tease him about how he and Annabeth were so cute together. How _he_ looked so cute with the big glasses he wore. And finally love him like the caring big sister she was.

As he looked back at her, it was too late. Her big brown eyes that held so much joy and love were now closed forever. And her once warm and welcoming smile was just a ghost on her lips. It seemed like she was sleeping and enjoying a good dream.

But to Percy it was like the worst nightmare possible. The reality hitting him hard. She wasn't sleeping, she was dead. And when he realized that, he screamed. He screamed with all his strength and poured all his sorrow and pain in that one scream.

When his throat was so dry he could barely speak and his eyes didn't have any tears left from all the crying. He crouched down and kissed Bianca's forehead and spoke two words: "Good bye sis"

He stood back up straight and that's when all the sound around him came back like someone switched off the mute button, and with it he could make out Gabe's voice.

"There you go little punk" he said, "She's dead because of you, all this is your fault! You're the only one to blame!" he yelled.

Percy turned his cold eyes on Gabe. The fat man was still alive and his lower half was buried under the rubble in a pile of stones.

Percy walked slowly towards him. To his left he saw a hand gun lying on the floor. _It must have belonged to one of Gabe's men._ He crouched down and grabbed it with his right hand and marched towards Gabe.

Percy stood over him as Gabe laughed at him: "What? You going to kill me? You never would, you coward!" he taunted.

Percy's eyes were red with rage and pain. But his body was utterly relaxed which seemed to scare Gabe. Percy pointed the black handgun to Gabe's face and took off the safety as his index finger hovered over the trigger. Percy never touched a gun before. It was his body that was doing all this in a daze. But he didn't care.

"It's thanks to me your alive boy!" he said in vain, "If it weren't for me, my employee would have you dead!"

Percy crouched down to Gabe as he pressed the barrel of his handgun against the ugly man's sweaty forehead, "But do you think it was better to beat me up every day of your life!" Percy screamed, "You made my life a living hell!"

Gabe wisely didn't say anything as Percy's gun was pressed in the middle of his eyes. One wrong word and Percy would end his life.

"But as I'm a nice guy I won't make you live what I've been living ever since you came into my life" Percy said as he stood back up, the gun still pointing at Gabe's head.

"No that would make me someone like you and there's no way I'll _ever_ be like you" Percy said, "So say hi to Bianca for me" and with that he pulled the trigger.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTimeLapsexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy was waiting by Annabeth's bed in the hospital when Thalia and Nico came rushing in the room.

"Is she alright?" they both asked at the same time. Percy smiled at them both. He doubted he would ever see them again so he might as well enjoy the moment.

"Yeah she's fine" Percy assured them so to not freak them out more than they already were. They stood on the other side of the bed from where Percy sat.

"What happened to her?" they once more asked together making them glare at each other. Percy smiled at their childish attitudes.

"Nothing she just passed out" he said looking at Annabeth's peaceful face. This was also the last time he'd be seeing her after all. "But there is something that the doctor doesn't know about.." he began.

The two cousins looked at each other before Thalia asked Percy what it was.

"The thing is someone injected her with a special serum that makes her forget something or more specifically someone" Percy explained to them.

"Who?" Nico asked just a bit faster than Thalia as she was about to ask the same question it seemed.

Percy looked down for a while before he looked back up, straight in Nico's eyes: "Me"

The cousins were confused, "Why would someone make her forget you?" This time it was Thalia who asked.

Percy shrugged. Pretending he didn't know why when he actually did. The cousins didn't notice though as Percy was to them a bad liar. But that's the trick; a good liar makes everyone else think he is bad one. Then they don't even notice if he's lying or not.

"So how do we make her remember you?" Thalia asked, "Surely if we tell the doctor-"

"The doctor won't believe us" Percy strictly told them, "There is just one way and that's time" he said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked confused, "How much time?" he asked.

"I don't know" Percy told them honestly. Gabe hadn't told him much, only it would take time. "It could be a week or it could be a decade" Percy said shrugging. He really didn't know.

"You don't seem bothered about it" Thalia pointed out rather suspiciously, "There's something else you're not telling us"

Percy sighed before he answered: "Before I tell you and when I mean you I mean Nico" Percy said looking at Nico, "I want both of you to not tell Annabeth anything about me" he said and they were both about to go against it but Percy beat them to it, "I want to tell her myself, please" he insisted.

Both of them considered it and finally they nodded. Percy than stood up and mentioned for Nico to come with him in the corridor.

Percy waited for him to walk out the room before he smiled sadly at Annabeth's sleeping form and at Thalia before he closed the door. A door he won't be opening again.

"So" Nico said casually as he leaned against the wall, "What did you want to talk about?"

Percy was still holding the handle of the door as Nico asked that question. Percy looked down thinking how he would tell him that his one and only older sister was dead and that it was Percy's fault.

With a sigh, he let go of the handle and looked straight in Nico's eyes. "Listen Nico… It's about Bianca" Percy started.

The more he continued in the story the more Nico changed. The more he went on in the story, the more their friendship crumbled to bits. It's like their friendship was a bridge and that it was slowly falling to bits. Bits that may never go back into place and form the bridge once more. To form their friendship.

When Percy finished, Nico didn't say anything. His eyes were red with tears and his cheeks soaked because of them. Percy's own eyes were filling with tears when he thought about what he said and how the bridge that linked them together was no more.

Nico then punched Percy in the face sending him against the wall behind him. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" he yelled, "YOU PROMISED!" Nico screamed at Percy before he turned and ran away.

Percy stood up as he watched Nico's retreating form. His new black eye might have hurt but no way as much as he felt inside. He just lost two of his closest friends. One of them won't recognize him while the other one won't ever look at him again. It was all his fault.

Percy wiped the tears that threatened to form in his eyes as he walked at the opposite direction of where Nico went.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts as he walked down the corridor.

When he finally found the number he was looking for he pressed it and waited till the ringing stopped and a man's voice spoke.

Before he answered the man, Percy looked back for the last time to where Nico went and the door where Thalia and Annabeth were. He turned his gaze back to his new path that lay before him and he spoke two words. Two words that will grant him a new life: "I'm ready"


	9. Chapter 9

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Tyson's POV**

Five years later…

Tyson was sitting outside in the playground waiting for Ella, the sun was shining and he was enjoying the moment.

He opened his eyes and saw Ella walking towards him with her long fiery red hair that glistened in the sun light and her coffee brown eyes that glinted in the afternoon light.

She was slightly older than him as her birthday was only a month ago so she was always teasing about him being younger.

He stood up and made his way towards her greeting her with a friendly smile that she returned.

Tyson had known Ella since fourth grade and they've been best friend ever since they met at the school's library. And he thought that she was very pretty. Not that he would ever tell her this. No way.

"So when do you finish?" Ella asked Tyson as they walked in the school's playground. Since he and Ella were in seventh grade, they were the youngest students of the school. The middle school was attached to the high school so they could see their older brothers and sisters or friends.

As it was the end of February, it was pretty cold. So what he wore would keep him warm; a grey and blue knitted jacket over a flannel shirt with shaggy-ish blue jeans and ankle high black boots. He also wore a red beanie to keep his ears warm. (Here's the link: cgi/set?id=195040228 )

Tyson turned his gaze to his red haired friend as they walked towards the benches in the middle of the playground.

Today she was wearing; a brown western jacket over a blue sweater with black leggings under jean shorts and ankle high brown boots. (Here's the link: cgi/set?id=195044701 )

"Um early actually" he said remembering that one of his teachers wasn't there, "I don't have maths so, yeah I finish at two" he smiled knowing he could go home early. "When do you finish?"

"I too happen to finish early just like you" she said proudly making him grin at her. No matter what face she made, she would always be pretty to him. Not that he would ever say that. Nope, no way.

"Oh yeah?" Tyson said wondering which teacher she didn't have to finish early today just like him, "And what lesson don't you have?"

"History" she said as they stopped in the middle of the playground. The benches were right in front of them, he realized before they both sat down on the wooden bench that faced the school.

"What? With Mr. Brunner?" Tyson asked. Mr. Brunner was by far his favorite teacher as most of the time or more or less, he talks about Greek mythology.

"Yeah" she confirmed, "It's weird usually he's always here but this month he's been absent a few more times than I would like" she said with a frown before adding with a smile: "He is my favorite teacher after all"

Tyson smiled back and was about to change the subject when they heard a group of students shouting together. He turned to his right to see a group of more than three dozen students that were in a circle around the wooden tables where most students eat at lunch time.

He turned back to face Ella and her face was just a few inches away from his making him fall back on the concrete floor while she laughed. He glared at her while rubbing his hand against his red beanie. He then looked towards the group of kids forming a circle.

"Let's see what's up over there" Tyson said standing up before pulling out his hand for her to take. "Shall we?" She took his hand and he pulled her from the bench to stand up.

When they reached the group, Tyson did his very best to go through them while still holding Ella by the hand.

As they finally reached the other side and were inside the circle to see what was happening. What Tyson saw made his blood boil.

The school's bully, Ethan Nakamura was holding a 7th grade upside down with his face stuck in a plate with beat beans. Tyson didn't recognize the kid but he didn't care. Friend or stranger, he would always stand up with them against bullies. If there is one thing he hates, it's bullies.

Now Ethan was in 11th grade, a Junior, but he was allowed to go into Tyson's school whenever he wanted but Tyson could also go in the high school. It was where all his friends were except Ella of course who was his best friend.

"C'mon eat your lunch!" Ethan yelled over the cheers of all the other students that encircled them. Tyson never understood why they were cheering. There's nothing to cheer about.

Ethan is an Asian boy around sixteen with glossy black hair and a muscular but slim build. He also has a black eye patch over his left eye. Over all Tyson didn't like him.

Tyson stepped up from the circle and yelled with all the strength he could muster: "STOP!"

Surprisingly everyone shut up. The students all around them stopped cheering and were now looking at him silent. Ethan stopped as well as he glared silently at Tyson who glared back.

"What?" Ethan dangerously said still holding the kid upside down. His face still pushed against his food.

"Put." Tyson took a step forward, "Him" than another, "Down" and another, "Now." He now stood just a few feet away from Ethan.

Ethan gave him a wicked smile that sent shiver down his spine. The one eyed bully put the kid down like Tyson said. Tyson was pulling the kid away letting his guard down. Just as he turned to look at Ethan, he felt a fist connect with the left side of his face.

Cheers went up again as Tyson fell to the floor clutching his burning cheek. Ethan just kicked him in the stomach. Tyson thought he might have done something stupid. But he threw that thought away as he knew he saved that kid from further humiliation. For now at least.

Suddenly the kicks stopped as well as the cheers. Tyson slowly looked up from where he lay to see a girl with choppy black hair. At first he didn't recognize her as he saw her from the back, until she spoke.

"Don't ever _touch_ him again" Thalia threatened Ethan holding his fist in her right hand, "And if you ever do" she continued, "You'll get worse than a broken wrist"

"Wha-" Ethan's confused face turned to one of pure pain as Tyson heard a loud SNAP!

With a shock he realized Thalia had broken his wrist as Ethan cried in pain as he ran off with his friends. Tyson couldn't help but smile at that and even more so when his savior turned to him.

Tyson then heard someone laugh and he looked back to see the group. Leo was the one who laughed while Piper raised an eyebrow at him as Jason stood next to her and Annabeth stood next to Nico and Leo with books held against her chest.

"Yeah run away you little-" Leo shouted at the retreating form of Ethan while Piper clutched a hand over his mouth, preventing him from yelling whatever curse he was about to.

At that moment the bell rang making everyone walk away to their different classes leaving Tyson and Thalia and the group of friends alone.

She pulled out her hand for him to take which he gladly did, and she pulled him to his feet before she said "You alright, kiddo?"

As Tyson stood in front of her, he couldn't help but notice that he was nearly her height. He was 5ft or 1,52m tall while she was about 5ft 6inches or 1, 70m tall. There was still 6inches to go but he was slowly getting there.

Thalia looked beautiful as ever like usual. She was considered in both schools as one of the most beautiful girls, including Annabeth, Piper, and other girls that Tyson couldn't remember the name of.

Anyway, she has shoulder length spiky black hair with a few blue colored hairs that matched her electric blue eyes that sparkled when she was angry. Like Annabeth and Nico, she was a senior, so she was seventeen and will soon be eighteen. Leo, Piper and Jason were all juniors.

What Tyson quite liked about Thalia is that she has sort of a Gothic style as she wore: A black biker jacket over a grey tank top with slashed mesh leggings and ankle high black boots much like Tyson's but more girly. (Here's the link: cgi/set?id=195099183

"Yeah I'm alright" Tyson reassured her as she was worried. Ever since _he_ left, she has always been there for him and was like a big sister to him. "Just a bit winded that's all, but you wow! You sent him away crying for his mommy!"

"Well he had it coming" she said casually as they walked towards the group. Ella stood next to them and looked worried.

Before Tyson could react, she was already hugging him like her life depended on it. It took him a while to react but when he did he hugged her back.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTimeLapsexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey mom I'm home!" Tyson yelled as he closed the front door behind him and took off his shoes.

After Ella had hugged him and him and Thalia shared a fist bump like brother and sister, he and Ella walked home. She lived closer than he did to the school so he walked her to her house before they shared an awkward moment and he continued his way home.

As he climbed the stairs to the first story where the kitchen, dining and living room were, he heard his mom reply: "In the kitchen honey!"

Tyson found her in the kitchen all right, and she was cooking something by the smell of it. It smelled like soup or something but just as he looked on the island, he could clearly see a plate lying there with its contents hidden under a plastic cover.

He did his best not to drool right there and then as he imagined what could be hidden under that plastic thing. Blue pancakes or blue cookies was what he imagined and it made his stomach gargle in hunger.

His mom heard it though and she turned around from the cooker to look at him. His mom was a beautiful woman who despite being 37 looked more like 27 with blue eyes that sparkle and change color in the light, long brown hair and smile that was as warm as a quilt.

He walked around the island and hugged his mom. She smelled of chocolate, licorice and everything else one would find in a candy shop.

They pulled a part and he smiled at her before pulling out a hand to the plate that lay on the table but quicker than he could think she swatted it away with her own hand.

"Nope these are for later" she scolded him turning back to her cooking while Tyson whined.

"But mom!" he said, "Can't I have just one?!" he begged her as he did his best puppy eyes. "I would do anything, please!"

She looked at him and sighed making Tyson smile inwardly, "On one condition then" she said, "There's a flood in the basement and the plumber won't be here till three so go save all you can and then…" she paused, "… You can have _one_ cookie"

Tyson didn't even complain, he sprinted down the stairs to the entrance than went to the back of the stair case where a wooden door was. He opened it before he climbed down the stairs into the cold and dark basement.

It took a while for him to find the switch to turn on the lights in the basement but when he did he found himself standing in water that reached his ankle. _Good thing I took off my shoes and socks._

He then put all the boxes to the side and searched through a few of them trying to see if he could save any. He had finished looking though a small box before he opened one large one and the first thing he saw made him lose his breath.

With shaky hands he took the picture out of the box for him to see more clearly. He blew the dust away to see better the faces of the three people that looked at him with wide smiles.

In the picture he could clearly make out his mom standing in between Tyson and _him_. This picture was taken a few years ago, before _he_ left Tyson and his mom.

Tears were forming in his eyes as he thought of his brother but quickly wiped them away as he pulled the picture out of its wooden frame and put it in his pocket. He would cry later.

He then rummaged through the rest of the bow until he found something that sent shivers down his spine again. Memories shot through his brain giving him a migraine and it took everything he had not to faint.

He didn't remember when he took the object in his hands when he found himself climbing up the stairs into his bedroom. Even forgetting to get his blue cookie. When he realized what he was doing, he put the bag on the floor and sat crossed legged in front of it. His brown eyes bored into the messenger bag.

When he finally found all the courage he could muster he opened it. What he found inside was just plain ordinary; school books and other stuff but they were nothing special.

He was then about to take the messenger bag and put it on his bed when he felt something inside fumble around. He realized something else was in it but he checked everywhere but it was clearly hidden. Then he found the secret pocket and opened it by sliding his hand through it like one would open a letter. Inside was nothing but a piece of paper folded in two. He grabbed it and pulled it out. He opened it slowly and he realized what he held in his hands was a letter.

As he read it, he couldn't breathe and tears started to form in his eyes again. His palms felt sweaty and he couldn't help shaking in anger, fear or joy, he did not know. What he did know is that this letter was very important.

When he finally reached the end he couldn't help but smile at the name that was written underneath. The very familiar name that belonged to his older brother. The one who left him five years ago without a reason or even a goodbye. But Tyson was wrong, he did leave a message and he did have a reason. He explained everything in this letter, that was signed by his name; Percy Jackson.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Thalia's POV**

"C'mon Annie, we're going to be late for school!" Thalia yelled to her best friend from her car.

She wasn't technically 18 yet, 17 in fact but after she begged her father for the hundredth time he reluctantly gave her a provisional license so she couldn't drive in the night.

Her father is possibly the most powerful businessman in the world so he could definitely pay for it.

So here she was sitting behind the wheel of a white 2016 Ford Shelby GT350 with blue racing stripes. A V8 engine with 526hp. Basically, was a beast.

She parked in front of her best friend's house waiting for Annabeth. The 17 year old blond girl with the fierce grey eyes that was missing a little spark, was running out of her front door to Thalia's car.

She walked around the car onto the road and opened the passenger door. She dropped her bag at her feet as she sat down sending Thalia an apologetic smile after she closed the door.

"Sorry Thals" she said "Bobby and Mathew were a pain again" she continued chuckling at a memory that Thalia didn't know about.

Thalia rolled her eyes as she started the engine, "When will those two stop annoy us?" She asked sarcastically as she pulled out onto her street on her way to school.

"I would say soon but I know I'd be lying" Annabeth wisely said, "Are we going straight to school or are we stopping somewhere else?"

The traffic light decided to turn red just as she was about to pass it. She hit the brakes and cursed. She turned her gaze to Annabeth, her left hand rested on the wheel while the other was on the gear stick.

"Yeah" she told Annabeth as they waited for the light to turn green, "I promised Piper I would pick her up"

Annabeth nodded and then she looked towards the road in front of her as she zoned off again. She's always got that faraway look like she was thinking. Like she was trying to remember something. But Thalia knew very well what she was trying to remember and it wasn't so much something but more like someone. Someone important in fact who's sudden disappearance was only noticed by a few of his friends. Thalia herself didn't know why he left but she had a feeling it had to do with Annabeth and Nico.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by someone bibbing and she realized the light had turned green and a long line of cars were waiting behind her.

With a sigh, she put the car into gear and stepped on the accelerator as she drove the car through New York on her way to Piper's house.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTimeLapsexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So have you heard?" Piper asked the group as they sat in the cafeteria. Their table was just as round as all the other tables in the room full of hungry teenagers.

"Heard of what?" Thalia asked the 16 year old girl. Piper was a very beautiful girl of Native American (Cherokee) descent, with dark tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair that was cut choppy and unevenly, with thin strands braided down on the sides, and eyes that seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green.

Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Jason and Leo sat next to each other in that specific order.

"About that new student that is coming to school" she gossiped, "next week I think" she said as an afterthought.

"He could join team Leo!" Leo said enthusiastically while the others rolled their eyes and continued eating their food.

Leo looked like a "a Latino Santa's elf," with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, elf-like face, a mischievous smile on his face, and of average height with a slim and relatively scrawny 5'6 build. Leo's most notable trait is that he has a look in his eyes like he had taken much more caffeine then the normal limit.

"Team Leo?" Jason asked his best friend, "Seriously?"

Thalia smiled at Jason while he spoke to Leo. He was her younger brother but they looked nothing alike.

She often heard girls describe him as good-looking, with electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip from trying to bite a stapler when he was two years old. He was very tall, easily 6ft with an athletic build.

"What?" Leo asked hurt, "We all know that I'm made of hot stuff and-" he suddenly stopped mid-sentence, "Did you say 'he'?" He asked Piper who sat on his left.

"Yep" Piper said laughing at Leo's red face making everyone else smiles.

"Who cares?" Nico piped in from his lonely corner, as he picked his food with his fork capturing everyone's attention.

Nico had black hair that always looked like he just got out of bed (messy and shaggy), olive skin. Or at least it used to five years ago but now his skin has paled to white, and he takes to wearing black clothing with skeletal designs and a silver skull ring. Basically he looked like an Emo.

"Well the fact that Team Leo is only consisted of girls" Leo told him, "I can't exactly add him to the team to share" he added making several of them choke on their food and drinks.

"I bet Drew is on that list" Jason remarked as he looked at Leo.

"Well of course she's on the team" he said casually, "As well as plenty other hot girls that I won't name"

Leo looked like he noticed what Jason was doing. Thalia's younger brother put his finger in a pot of pink cream and eat it off his finger.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked Jason who looked at him with his eyebrows raised and his index finger in his mouth.

He mentioned the pot to Leo who frowned as he did the same as Jason. He put his index finger in the cream and put it in his mouth. His frown was replaced with that of wonder as he tried to get some more out and Jason moved the pot away. Piper who sat next to him didn't hesitate and took started on the cream before Jason could realize. Thalia laughed as they continued their childish antics.

"Hey guys!" Tyson said sitting down in between Thalia and Annabeth who were to him like his older sisters.

"Where's Ella?" Annabeth asked him as Leo, Piper and Jason were babbling about how delicious the pot of pink cream tasted.

"Oh she finished early today so she went home to see her mom" he told them as Thalia sighed.

"God, I miss being your age" Thalia smiled at him before she noticed something. Tyson was wearing a strangely familiar messenger bag.

Of course, Annabeth noticed Thalia's hard stare at the messenger bag that Tyson wore around his shoulder.

Thankfully Tyson understood the situation and whispered to Thalia's ear: "We have to talk", he looked back at Annabeth who didn't seem to have heard what he said over the loud noise everyone was making in the cafeteria, "I'll borrow Thalia for a sec, Annabeth, I need to talk to her" he said standing up with Thalia.

Annabeth nodded and waved at them as they walked out of the cafeteria. After a couple of turns where no one would be present in the hallways, she turned to Tyson and folded her arms over her chest.

"Explain" she urged him tapping her foot repeatedly on the floor as she was waiting for his answer.

Tyson leaned against the wall and he sighed: "I found this in a box in my basement" he explained and her face softened before he continued, "and Thalia, there was something in it"

She looked puzzled , so he continued, "Besides the old school books" he said, "I found this…"

Tyson pulled a folded piece of paper out of the bag and handed it to Thalia. She realized the importance of this piece of paper when she took it from Tyson.

She opened it. The letter wasn't written by computer but by hand. She didn't recognize the writing. Percy could never be the writer because of his ADHD and dyslexia.

 _Dear everyone,_

 _I_ _'ve written this letter over and over again in my head, but now I finally put my pen to paper, I find It very difficult to explain my sudden disappearance, which must have looked selfish and horribly egocentric for you all, but never the less it was utterly necessary and inescapable._

 _Today it's the 2_ _nd_ _of March 2009. I don't know when you will be reading this but I hope it will not be too late. This letter is destined to my most favorite people in the world._

 _ **To Tyson**_ _, Did you know that you hold a place in my heart that could be filled by no one else? There have been good times and only very few fights, maybe because in many ways we are too much alike. I have never said it out loud because somehow the time or mood never seemed right or perhaps there was something in me that kept me from saying it to your face, but regardless I want you to know that I love you. Our journey through life may take us far apart but it will not matter as neither distance nor time will dull what is between us. You are my brother because of our blood but you are my friend because of love._

 _ **To Thalia**_ _, Hey Pinecone face! No matter what happens I will always call you that as you will always call me Kelp head. Thalia, we may not have been that close when we first met but we soon grew closer and closer as time went on and you became my (slightly older) sister You're hot headed, ill-tempered, stubborn, rude, strong, frightening, and so many other things but I wouldn't like you any other way. You are different and unique. From the first second I saw you I knew you were a person that was a natural born leader, someone who is very protective of her family and friends. Even though we fought a lot I still think of you as a sister._

 _ **To Nico**_ _, I want you to know that you are awesome; you truly are like a brother to me. Ever since I first saw you when you were ten years old and you were still playing mythomagic, I knew that I had to protect you. I tried my best and I hope you know that. But there will always be one thing I regret; Not being able to save Bianca. I want you to know that what happened was an accident and that what she did was her choice. She decided to risk her life for me. But there is one thing I haven't told you and that's that Bianca told me three little words that I now realize are not just for me. They're for everyone and it's only fair I say it in this letter: I love you._

 _ **To Annabeth**_ _, I know that you probably don't know me and be wondering why the hell I'm writing the last paragraph to you and the reason is: you are my best friend. You always have been and despite you don't remember, you always will be. Now I am the only one that still remember the times we shared together. I do hope we will meet again someday and we can talk face to face and get to know each other. Even though I know you a bit more than you know yourself. Ok, that sounded creepy but it's kind of true. So I guess, till that day Wise Girl :)_

 _Love,_

 _Percy Jackson_

Thalia's eyes were filled with tears when she finished reading and she did her best not to cry. She could see Tyson was also on the verge of crying so she did what naturally came to her: she hugged him. They hugged with all the emotions they felt after reading that letter.

Suddenly the bell rang making them both pull apart. Thalia ruffled Tyson's hair as she grinned at him. "Go" she said, "Wouldn't want to be late for class now do we?"

Tyson hugged her once more before flashing her a grin and sprinting down the hallways to his class.

Thalia rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the entrance/exit of the cafeteria waiting for the others. She did her best to rub all the tears away but she knew they must have still looked red.

The door to the cafeteria opened to reveal Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason and Nico. They were all laughing at some joke Leo must have said when their smiles were replaced with frowns as they saw Thalia.

Annabeth stepped forward and asked; "Are you ok Thalia? Your eyes are red like you've been crying" she said worriedly now hugging her.

"It's alright" she reassured her best friend, "I just yarned and you know me when I yarn" Thalia chuckled making all the others smile at her.

Annabeth on the other hand didn't seem convinced as she pulled away from the hug. But nonetheless she smiled back.

"So," Leo broke the awkward silence, "Are we all gonna stand here all day or are we going to class?"

"Since when do you want to go to class?" Piper asked him as everyone looked at him. He looked speechless making everyone laugh at him.

Thalia had to say, a lot has changed in five years. And in those five years, she realized she was the only one that didn't get heartbreak. She did lose one of her closest friends but at least she didn't hate him and she did remember him, unlike Nico and Annabeth that is. She still remembered the times when it was just the four of them.

Now everyone's changed. Their small circle have lost a friend five years ago and no matter how many more friends they made later like Leo, Piper or Jason, that circle will always have something missing. Someone missing and where ever that person was, she hoped he was ok and _safe_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Percy's POV**

As Percy stood in front of the imposing structure, he couldn't help but admire it. It wasn't everyday he got to go to a five star building for a rich party.

It was nighttime, the wind was chilly, and the stars burned with the brilliant sapphire pallor of electric light. The large river that separated the great city in two reflected the diamonds in the sky. Venice couldn't have been more beautiful.

Percy still remembered the times he shared with his mom and younger brother as they went to Montauk Beach. They would stare at the stars making a wish whenever a shooting star crossed the sky. Percy missed those times immensely.

"Jackson, you're gonna stand there like an idiot all night or are you going to be a gentleman and walk me to the oh so beautiful building you're starring at" Reyna told him as she looked at him exasperated.

She was dressed all fancy tonight just like everyone else that attended the party, including him. Reyna had piercing brown eyes lined with mascara, her glossy black hair was warn in a single braid. Basically, she was beautiful. Especially in the dress she wore: a long sea green colored dress with high heels (Paula Patton fancy dress Mission Impossible 4).

Percy's hair was messy as usual no matter what he did (Andrew Garfield's hairstyle in The Amazing Spider man 1). Percy's outfit for the night was: A white shirt under a navy blue tuxedo jacket and matching skinny tuxedo trousers with black tuxedo shoes

"If Ramirez-Arellano would be more kind and polite than of course" Percy replied with a grin, "the gentleman would gladly walk you to the oh so beautiful building he's been starring at"

"I'm actually surprised you wouldn't be staring at what I'm wearing" she said, "Rather than that building over there"

"Well if you insist, my lady" Percy said bowing, "But the gentleman didn't want to be impolite and just set his eyes on the next most beautiful thing in sight"

"The building?" Reyna asked incredulously raising an eyebrow at him as she held her purse in her hands.

"Well-" Percy was interrupted by Grover who spoke in their earpiece.

"As much as I'd like to listen to you two flirt and the making of Preyna" he scolded them, "I would also be happy that you two enter that damn building!"

"Wait, Preyna?" Percy asked him looking at Reyna with a frown who returned it, "What the hell is Preyna?"

"Ah never mind, its Selena's talk rubbing off me" Grover's voice echoed through their ears.

"Anyway, Jackson" Reyna said getting Percy's attention, "Let's do what the man says and let's go into the damn building" she motioned to it.

Percy sighed before he nodded to her as they walked to the building. They climbed the front steps, showed their invites to the security guard and they entered the building.

Inside it was even more breath taking than the outside of the building. The building had the shape of a cross with the main dance floor in the middle. Several rich people were already there dancing. Percy and Reyna joined them in the middle of the dance floor.

Percy held out his hand for her to take. She did as he pulled her more to the center before facing her. He put his right hand on her waist and his left hand in hers as they gently swirled around.

"Mr. Di Ravello isn't there yet so just act natural" Grover told them through their earpiece, "Grover out"

"So," Reyna started as they danced slowly to the flow of the music like everyone else, "Tell me something about yourself, Jackson"

Percy looked at her with an eyebrow raised: "Why would Ramirez-Arellano be so interested in Jackson?" Percy asked her with a grin.

"Well, like Grover said, the target isn't here and since we haven't much else to do" she said, "I wanted to know more about you as we don't see each other often and when we do, it's only for business" she continued, "So instead of talking like professionals, let's talk like normal civilized teenagers?"

"Alright, well what do you want to know?" he asked her as he spun her around in a circle before dancing slowly once more.

"Where are you from?" Reyna asked him looking into his eyes. Percy knew she didn't know much about him only what was written in his file but there wasn't much written. Hers on the other hand, had more information.

"New York" Percy said smiling at the many memories he had of the city that never sleeps. All the good memories and all the bad ones.

"Really?" Reyna asked having a frown on her face telling Percy she was thinking about it. Percy nodded before she asked her next question: "Do you have family there or friends you care about?"

"I would imagine" Percy told her vaguely as he knew what she was doing. She was getting information from him so if in any way they would become enemies, she could use the information against him.

Reyna cocked her head to the side as she analyzed him with those piercing brown eyes, "You're smarter than I thought Jackson"

Percy rolled his eyes at that and looked to the left. At that moment the big doors opened to reveal the star of the show: Mr. Di Ravello. "Oh look who joined the party" Percy whispered in Reyna's ear as he let her go, "I would imagine that it's your cue?"

Reyna sighed but reluctantly walked to the man who appeared. Percy smiled at her retreating form when he heard a familiar voice in his earpiece, "Wow Percy I'm impressed" Luke told him, "You just sent her away without one bit of guilt"

"Did you call me just to talk about that or something else" Percy retorted.

Luke was one of the first people he met five years ago when he joined the organization. He was also one of Percy's main trainers in martial arts.

"Calm down buddy," Luke said in Percy's earpiece as he walked towards the bar since he was supposed to 'act natural' and it would definitely look strange if he was seen talking to himself in the middle of the dance floor, "Something more interesting of course"

"Alright well let's hear it" Percy said as he sat on one of the high stools that wasn't occupied at the bar.

"Well, I've successfully infiltrated the building and now I am making my way to the safe where I will be waiting for you" Luke said casually while Percy sighed.

"And you didn't say this sooner because…" Percy said as he stood up again and made his way to set of double doors on the far side.

"Well I didn't want to ruin the Preyna moment" Luke said with a chuckle making Percy roll his eyes as he pushed his way through the mass of people that were grouped together on the dance floor.

"What Preyna is in everybody's vocabulary now or what?" Percy said sarcastically as he pushed open the double door leading to a corridor. He looked left and right before he changed channel on his earpiece.

"Um Grover remind me which way I'm supposed to go again?" Percy asked checking his Rolex watch. It read 10:29PM.

"Ah, you forgot already?" Grover said, "It's to your left" he continued, "Seriously Percy I thought you would remem-"

Percy changed channel to Luke's again as he turned left and made his way down the corridor. As he reached the end of the corridor, he turned left again and a few feet to his right was another set of double doors. On each side was a security guard dressed in black tuxedo suits. Both were tall and broad shouldered. The one closest to Percy had short cropped military hair the color of pepper whereas the other one had longer hair but blond.

It just took them several seconds to notice Percy and they immediately stepped towards him with the one with pepper hair held up his hand for Percy to stop, as he spoke in Italian Percy didn't understand a word but he could clearly inter-operate his gesture: Piss off!

The other guy with the blond hair however was tense with one hand to his hip where a hand gun rested in its holster.

When Percy was close enough he grabbed the pepper haired man's right hand and twisted it, which broke his wrist and before he could scream, Percy brought his right hand and punched precisely to the middle of his chest between his lungs sending him to the floor.

The blond haired guy brought his gun up but just as he was about to fire, Percy jumped towards him and took off the top half of the handgun's barrel preventing him from shooting. Faster than the man could react Percy kicked the man's right knee sending the guy to his knees before Percy turned in a 36o degrees circle and connected his right feet in the man's temple knocking him out.

The pepper haired guy tried to get up but Percy punched him in the temple as well, sending him to the land of dreams. The two men were lying unconscious on the floor. _Piece of cake,_ Percy thought.

Percy didn't waste any more time and quickly dragged there limp bodies to the far corner so no one would see them. Percy sighed when he dragged the blond guy next to his buddy. _These two sure weighed a ton,_ he thought.

He walked back to the double set of doors they were guarding and pushed them open leading to another corridor with a set of steps. Percy quickly and silently jogged up the steps into a bigger corridor that led either right or left.

Percy turned left and a few feet away, there was a grill attached to the wall to the left. Percy brought his hand and banged against it a few times. Not loud enough to attract unwanted attention but enough to get the guy sitting behind the vent his cue.

Suddenly the grill fell to the floor with a loud BANG! Luke than jumped out and faced Percy who looked at him with a frightened look.

"Gods Luke!" Percy whispered/shouted at him, "Now the security guards will be here any minute!"

Luke was a tall, handsome twenty year old young man whom quite a few girls liked, with short cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build much like Percy's but even more muscular, and a sneaky look. The only thing that wasn't perfect about the guy was that he had a thick, deep pale scar that runs from the bottom of his eye down to his chin.

"Nonsense" Luke told him with a grin, "You took care of those two by the door earlier, well done" Luke clapped Percy's shoulder.

Luke was also dressed like Percy with a tuxedo of his own; it was black instead of navy blue like Percy's and he had a black bow tie.

"Do you have the guns or not?" Percy asked Luke exasperated by the older boy's carelessness.

"Well of course!" Luke said with a grin as he brought out two hand guns out of the vent. Unlike the guns of the security guards, Percy knocked out earlier, these ones weren't only with a silencer, but they also shot sleeping darts.

Percy took one of the guns in his hand before he walked down the corridor shortly followed by Luke once he put the grill back into place. They walked on the curvy corridor until they reached a point much like Percy encountered earlier when he climbed the steps; it split in two directions, one went left while the other went right.

Percy crouched against the left wall and looked back at Luke. He peered around the corner to see only one security guy. He was too far to take out but thankfully they had something that would help. Luke brought out a circular object the size of a tennis ball. Percy took it from Luke's right hand and rolled it to the middle of the corridor.

The ball became invisible before the security guard could notice it. The ball that now could only be seen from the other side, opened to sprout out a mini gun that automatically aimed at the security guard and shot a sleeping dart faster than the guy could react. He fell to the floor snoring like a pig.

Percy stood up and grabbed the orb and handed it back to Luke who pressed a button that shrunk it to the size of a golf ball before putting it in his pocket.

The two of them continued down the corridor on the right until they had to turn left leading to another long corridor. Percy had completely forgotten about the ridiculous amount of corridors. They looked like a maze when Grover showed him the blue prints of the building.

They walked to the end of the corridor, Percy's gun aimed to the ground in his right hand in a completely relaxed demeanor, trusting his instincts. He could see it was the same with Luke. As they reached the end they turned right and once more two security guards were guarding a set of double doors.

The two men only had time to look at them before two sleeping darts hit them sending them to the floor. Luke brought his hand up and Percy high fived him without looking. Then they dragged the two men to the end of the corridor before walking back to the double doors they guarded.

"Grover we're in position" Luke said though his ear piece, "How many men are behind these doors?"

"Alright, wait a sec…" Grover's voice spoke through their earpiece, "I count six armed men inside" Grover said, "Two at the end of the room guarding the safe, two on the right by the window, one on the other side by the door and another one right behind the doors, his back turned to you"

"Alright, thanks Grover" Luke said before he continued to Percy, "You're ready for this?" Percy nodded and he continued again, "On three: one, two, …"

Percy and Luke both kicked the double doors open as they aimed their guns up. The world seemed to slow down around them as Percy stood to Luke's right, he aimed his gun to the two men by the window. Percy's aim was perfect as two darts flew like in slow motion out of his gun.

The man who stood a few feet in front of them didn't even have time to turn around as Luke had already shot a dart in the man's neck and the second dart was already on its way to the man who stood next to the door.

Suddenly time went back to normal as both Percy and Luke shot one dart each aimed at the two men at the end of the room some thirty meters, who guarded the safe. All six men fell to the floor more or less at the same time.

But Percy and Luke didn't have time to rejoice at what they did because the clock was ticking. Percy and Luke marched to the end of the room and stood in front of the safe that was in the wall. There was a touch screen next to the safe with the silhouette of a hand and a dial pad under it.

"Umm… Grover? Can you hack that?" Percy asked as he spoke in his earpiece looking at the screen.

"Mmm… No I can't" Grover said, "It's bio-security much like ours back at base, it's un-hackable"

"Well, that means Ramirez-Arellano didn't join the mission for nothing then" Luke said.

"What was that?" Reyna's voice came through Percy's earpiece, and she didn't sound happy.

"Mmm? Nothing, just asking if you have the code miss?" Luke said with a smile while Percy rolled his eyes.

"Well of course Mr. Castellan, what do you think I've been doing for the last ten minutes with Mr. Di Ravello?" Reyna said sarcastically.

"Ugh, are you guys finished?" Percy said urgently at them both while looking at Luke, "We don't have all night"

"Alright Jackson, here's the code" Reyna said, "52136907"

Percy entered the numbers on the digital screen before pressing enter. The small screen turned green and the safe opened. Luke put his hand in the safe and when he pulled it out, he was holding a large file that was in a protected sleeve.

"Wha-" Percy was interrupted by the sound of alarms. He sighed as he looked to the ceiling and saw red light flashing about.

Luke turned to Percy and threw him the file, "Don't lose that!" he yelled over the loud noise as he pointed his thumb to a side door of the room, "I'll be getting Reyna and me out of the building while you get us the getaway car!"

Before Percy could comment, Luke had kicked the door open and sprinted off. Percy turned to the window and quickly opened it. He looked down and could see the large lake and next to it a speed boat that most likely belonged to Mr. Di Ravello himself. The double doors through which Percy and Luke came into earlier, burst open and a dozen security guards came streaming into the room. Percy waved at them, "Adios guys!" before he jumped out of the window into the dark.

He landed with a splash! In the cold river. Before resurfacing, he did a good twenty meters underwater. As he came up for air, he was right next to the speed boat. He quickly climbed into the boat and turned the engine on and disappeared full speed in the cold night.

The wind blew against his wet hair as well as his wet tuxedo suit. He sat down on the driver's seat and he opened the protective sleeve to read the file. It was consisted of several pages of classified information on the terrorist group known as the TITANS.

The first time he heard about them was five years ago when he found out that Gabe was working for them. But what happened with Gabe was only the start of a long journey. He encountered them many more times than he wanted in the five years that came after.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Percy's POV**

When Percy went to get Luke and Reyna, they weren't expecting the getaway car to be a speedboat and much less Mr. Di Ravello's. Percy's reply to them was: "It's Venice so what'd you expect?" he had said sarcastically before adding, "We're only borrowing it and besides, he can afford another hundreds of these if he wished"

Percy raced the speed boat further down the river. Luke and Reyna were looking through the file they retrieved while Percy drove.

A few minutes later Percy slowed down he drove like a snail. He looked around wondering where _it_ was parked. "Where is-"suddenly the boat made contact with an invisible wall sending Percy and the others forward.

"Well there it is" Percy remarked as suddenly the invisible object they bumped into became visible to them. It was an advanced aerial vehicle floating right in front of the speed boat. They called it the 'Quinjet' (Quinjet from Marvel Cinematic Universe).

Percy turned the speed boat around sideways when the back door opened to reveal Percy's best friend: Grover Underwood and he didn't look too happy.

He was a tall guy with curly brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian skin and a wispy beard. He wore his usual outfit: A red beanie over his curly hair, a plain yellow zipless hoodie over a black t-shirt and blue ripped jeans with black ankle high converse.

"Percy!" he yelled, "You just crashed in the Quinjet!" he added making Luke and Reyna behind Percy laugh while Percy just held up his hands in defense.

"Well how was I not supposed to, when it's freaking invisible!" Percy retorted before adding, "And I didn't crash into it, I just _bumped_ into it"

"Whatever" Grover said before pulling a lever on the side that elongated the backdoor for the three of them to jump onto.

Reyna removed her high heels before jumping out of the speed boat shortly followed by Luke. Percy waited on the boat for Grover who through him a circular plate shaped object. Percy caught it before sticking it to the boat's floor. He pressed a button and immediately the boat started sinking because of the new object's massive weight.

The thing is, the object Grover through him was what they called the 'Heavy plate' that when the button's pressed, it weighs a few tons.

Percy quickly jumped out, of what was once Mr. Di Ravello's speed boat was now quickly sinking to the bottom of the river. The backdoor of the Quinjet closed as the four of them got comfy.

The inside of the Quinjet was quite big with nine seats including the driver's that could turn in a 360 degrees circle. At the front where the driver's seat was, there were windows all around so the driver could see what was on top or below him.

Percy sat on one of the chairs on the left while Luke and Reyna sat on the right side of the ship. Grover sat at the driver's seat and pressed a few buttons turning the engine on before moving the stick which moved the ship. Soon Percy could feel the ship climb up in the air and shooting forward.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The ride took four hours as they flew from Venice, Italy all the way back to New York. But thankfully, he was catching some sleep when Grover's voice woke him up from his nap, "We're here!"

Percy groaned as he stretched from his chair and wiped the tiredness off his eyes as he looked around. Luke and Reyna were both wide awake and up and about and still wearing their party clothes.

Percy was about to take off his seat belt when he felt the ship descend. As he looked towards the driver's cabin he could faintly see New York's skyline from afar. Reyna did too as she asked questionably, "Wait, I thought you told me your base was at New York?"

Grover was the one who answered, "Well not in the city itself of course. There would be no way for us to sneak out at night." Before adding sarcastically, "It is called the city that never sleeps for a reason, you know."

Percy rolled his eyes as he walked to the back and pressed a button on the right that opened the backdoor. Percy could clearly make out the illuminated Statue of Liberty as he stepped off the ship onto the pier that belonged to the statue's island.

He turned around seeing Reyna look up at the statue. He held out his hand for her to take, "Here, take my hand."

Reyna looked at him with a smirk; "Look who's being a gentleman" was her remark as she took his hand and jumped on the pier next to him.

Luke and Grover came next before the backdoor of the Quinjet closed. Grover walked passed them leading them towards the Statue of Liberty with Percy following the three others at the back.

"So, your base is underground", said Reyna, "Under the Statue of Liberty?" she asked further and Grover answered her; "Yeah, but technically not just underground."

They made their way to the base of the statue where Grover held out his hand and pressed it against the brick wall. Suddenly a door opened on their right, sliding to the side. Grover walked in first followed by Reyna, Luke and Percy.

Inside was a long corridor with a desk at the very end. When they reached the desk, there was a man sitting behind it. He was big, bald with broad shoulders and muscles as big as Arnold Schwarzenegger. _Or at least when he was younger_ , Percy thought.

Grover told him the secret passcode, "Blue berries on peanut butter with toast and ketchup all laid on cheesecake" said Grover serious.

Reyna turned to look at Luke and Percy with a look that said; _Are you kidding me?_ And both of them smiled at her knowing what she was thinking.

The man behind the desk smiled at Grover before moving his mouse and looked at the screen and double clicked. Suddenly a doorway behind him opened revealing a high tech looking circular elevator.

Grover nodded at him before walking in the elevator followed by Percy and the others. Luke pressed on the button with the number seven on it. Percy soon felt the familiar pull in his stomach one gets in an elevator as they went down. Percy looked down at the circular floor of the elevator and could make out faint yellow lights through the dark water.

"Are we underwater?" asked Reyna as she too looked down. Luke was the one who answered from where he was standing against the wall, "Yes Reyna. Indeed we are"

Grover explained to her how the base looked like; "Think of it as a giant ball with several levels in them," said Grover, "Then think another much smaller ball on top of it that would be the entrance and finally imagine a tube that went straight through those balls all the way to the base of the Statue of Liberty."

The doors of the elevator soon opened and the four of them walked out into the spherical room. The room was made of glass except for the floor that was made of modern style large black tiles. There were a few sofas all around and plants to make the room feel more natural.

Percy noticed that Reyna was looking around in wonder as he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to the woman behind the desk a few feet away. Percy smiled at her as he walked towards her.

"Good evening, Jane" said Percy flashing his signature grin, "How are you?"

"Fine, Jackson", Jane murmured before looking up at him, "Well, do you have you a file for me or not?" was her reply as she looked at him in boredom. Percy sighed before pulling out the file they retrieved from Mr. Di Ravello and handed it to her.

She took the file from him and put it on a digital screen that scanned the file. She did it on each page of the file before handing it back to him. It was the standard thing agents had to do when they retrieved an important file. They gave it to Jane who would copy every page so if anything happens to the original, they would still have a copy.

"Thanks Jane" said Percy as he gave her a genuine smile before leading the others back into the elevator. Percy pressed the button with the number five this time as the elevator went down another two levels.

"So what's on level six?" Reyna asked and Grover immediately answered before either Luke or Percy could say a word.

"Level six is what we call the 'Viewing Deck' where there's a bar and a bunch of sofa's to relax and everything." Grover said with a smile, "Level five is split in two parts: on one side are the Electronic communication room and hologram room while on the other side are the Briefing room and Situation Analysis room."

Percy rolled his eyes at how Grover gave her a detailed description of the base. The doors soon came open and the four of them walked out of the elevator. Grover led the group right down a corridor where on the right was a door with the words; Briefing Room written on it. On the door opposite was wriiten Situation Analysis Room.

Grover knocked before he opened the door. Percy was the last to walk in and he closed the door behind him. Inside was a fairly big sized room with a long table and twelve seats around it. The walls were made of metal with several big sized holo-screens. There were also a few plants in this room and a stylized floor much like in the entrance of the base.

Chiron was sitting at the head of the table in his rolling chair looking at them intently. Chiron has grown on Percy as like a mentor and a father figure as he was the one who brought him in and trained him.

"Please sit down" Chiron told them and they complied. Percy and Grover sat opposite Reyna and Luke at the table.

"So how did it go?" asked Chiron crossing his hands together as he leaned on the table looking at each and every one. Of course, Grover was the one who answered.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy waited till it was 10AM before he sneaked out of the base. Something he's been doing whenever he gets the chance and this night wasn't different.

He was only wearing his underwear as he lay down on his double bed in his room reading a file on a holo-tablet when his watch started beeping. Percy turned off his tablet making the holographic image disappear to the transparent glass tablet. He turned off his watch as he checked the time. It was exactly 10AM.

He stood up and looked around his messy bedroom. Clothes were lying down all over the place and his bed wasn't made with half the cover on the floor. _Things never change_ , he thought.

His room was square and the same size as all the other rooms everyone else had. They all had a double bed, a wall- wardrobe, a sofa and a holo-TV. Other than that, every room was different. Percy's walls were painted in different shades of blue with cool designs making the room look more like it was underwater which it was. The rectangular window behind the double bed would show the water in daylight.

Percy walked to the wardrobe and slid open the door. He took out the clothes he needed to wear; A black jacket over a black t-shirt with dark slim pants and black converse.

He was about to leave the room when he remembered his watch. He walked back to his bed and took the watch and fastened it to his left wrist.

He opened the door slowly and walked out in the empty corridor. He was on level three which was where all the rooms and suites were on one side and the armory on the other.

He made his way silently to the center of the level where there was the elevator and entered. He pressed the button with the number one and the elevator doors slid closed before going down with the familiar pull on his stomach.

The elevator passed level two which was where the classified files go in a room and the top secret files in another. That's why they called it; 'Classified Files Room' and 'Top Secret Files Room'.

After several seconds, the elevator came to a stop and the sliding door opened. Percy walked into the circular room known as 'Level 1'. This big room was different than the other rooms since the circular walls around the room were lined with doors and numbers written on them.

 **"** Alright which number was it?" Percy asked to himself as he walked around the circular room. He pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket with the number three written on it.

Percy looked up to the doors and he was currently standing between door number 26 and 27. He walked around the room counter clockwise until he reached the door he needed. The only difference between this door and the others was nothing but the number which was 3 on this door. It was a plane white with the number in black. Yet it held so much more to Percy.

With a sigh, he brought out his hand and turned the door handle. He pushed it open. Inside was a square room with a mini submarine attached to the ceiling. In front of the mini-submarine was a circular door bigger than the submarine.

Percy made his way to the mini-submarine and climbed onto it. He jumped into the pilot's seat and pressed a button that closed a glass roof over the pilot's seat so no water would come inside it.

He pressed another button that opened the circular door in front of the submarine. The water came straight inside filling the square room in seconds. Percy pressed another button that detached the submarine from the ceiling. He then pushed a lever on his right and the mini-submarine shot forward out of the square room straight out in the dark waters.

"New York," Percy murmured to himself with a smile, "Here I come."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After Percy climbed out of the sewers where his submarine was parked right now, he put back into place the metallic plate. He found himself in a familiar street that he recognized even when it was a pouring of rain and the dead of night.

He walked down the road he usually took so many years ago when he walked back from school. He passed a familiar street he recognized as where he first got kidnapped by the men in black tuxedo suits.

He turned down another street and immediately recognized the narrow five story high building sitting a hundred feet away. He couldn't help smile at the building. The lights were even still on which meant _they_ were still awake.

He made his way towards the building but instead of going to the door, he climbed the fire escape. He climbed to the second story where the light came from. He sat down on the steps of the fire escape looking into the small kitchen window. What he saw inside made his heart ache. Even if it was the hundredth time he came up here.

"Tyson it's quarter passed ten," Percy heard his mom's voice as he saw her through the window scold his twelve year old brother, "You have school tomorrow so go to bed."

"But mom!" Tyson whined making Percy smile. He couldn't help but marvel at how similar Percy used to be like Tyson.

Their mom looked like she was giving a stern look to Tyson and the younger boy stopped complaining and looked down saying, "Yes mom."

Percy smiled sadly at Tyson's retreating form. He noticed his mom sitting down at the table and wanted nothing more than to go in and say hi. He knew perfectly well how much she missed his son. How much she missed him.

But he also knew that he wouldn't only put his mom in danger but Tyson too. All the people they know and care about, everyone. It was a long chain and if Percy were to be attached to it, that whole chain would be in danger. But that doesn't mean he can't see them once in a while without being seen.

Percy took one last glance at his mom before disappearing in the cold rainy night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Annabeth's POV**

She didn't remember at what time she set her alarm or for how long it was ringing; only that she did not hear it at all. It was actually her phone that woke her up.

She groaned as she heard the phone ring. She reached blindly for her phone on her desk to her left. As she felt the familiar shape of her phone, she pressed the answer button without looking who called her.

"Hello?" she croaked in her tired voice and rolled around in her bed rubbing her eyes with her free hand as she stretched.

"Look who isn't awake yet" Thalia's playful voice came through the phone, "Cmon Annie, you should be awake by now!"

Annabeth groaned as she replied; "Don't call me Annie. My name's Annabeth. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"As many times as you like, Owl Head." Said Thalia and Annabeth could practically hear her smirk.

"Did you just call me to annoy me or is there an actual reason you're calling this early?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh I do love our little chats in the mornings Annie," said Thalia making Annabeth roll her eyes, "but I do actually have a reason to call you and that's to wake you up!"

"Well you're doing a wonderful job." Said Annabeth sarcastically before sitting up and yawned. She wiped her eyes, blinking away the fog in them.

"Anyway, move your butt and get over here." Thalia ordered through the phone, "You have thirty minutes before our first lesson and you know your mom wouldn't like you missing out on one lesson."

She was right. Her mom would be quite cross with Annabeth if she just missed one lesson at school. Ever since she met her mother, her real mother, she's been working quite hard.

It was one of the biggest moments of her life when she met her mom five years ago at the hospital. Where everything had changed when she woke up in the bed. Everyone came there for her then: her best friend Thalia and Nico, her family and even her mom.

Annabeth always wished to meet her real mom and wonder what she looked like. It turned out they were very similar. They both had curly blond hair, stormy grey eyes, as well as the same fierce look. That day when she met her, was like Annabeth's happiest day of her life. She soon spent a lot of time with her mother. She even bought an apartment for Annabeth.

Yet even after all that, she kept having this nagging feeling that she was missing something. It was like the day she met her mom for the first time in the hospital was the happiest yet the saddest day of her life. She had no idea why though. Something she really hated, other than Thalia calling her Annie, is not knowing something.

"Yeah you're right," said Annabeth giving in as she sighed, "Ok I'll be there in twenty."

She ended the call and through her phone aside on her bed. She looked at the digital alarm clock and squinted at the time: 7:30. School started in thirty minutes and she wasn't up yet. Strangely it reminded her again of someone but she didn't know who.

She didn't give it much thought as she threw the covers off her and made her way out of her bedroom to the bathroom.

Her room didn't change much in the last five years since she woke up in the hospital having a painful migraine and constantly trying to remember something. Something important, she knew somehow, but every time she tried to remember, she was rewarded with blankness.

Anyway her room was of average size with enough place to fit a double bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a book shelf that was full of books. She didn't know why but she's always had a passion for books.

The warmth that the covers gave her the night before had now disappeared as she walked to the bathroom wearing a short nightgown.

She didn't take long in the bathroom. Just enough for taking a decent shower and brush her teeth while drying her air. She added a little bit of make up: silver shadows on her eyes and pink lipstick.

Once she was out the bathroom, she came back in her room with a towel strapped around her chest. She closed the door behind her and walked to her wardrobe and pulled out her clothes.

She then dropped her towel before putting on her clothes: A long sleeved dark denim jean jacket over a black tank top with skinny-leg leather trousers and black converse. (Here's the link: cgi/set?id=175751219 )

She walked over to her bed and grabbed her Iphone before leaving her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and walked into the dining, living room and kitchen. The sliding doors to the right where sun light came into the room, led to a square shaped balcony with nice views of New York. She did live twenty stories high after all.

She turned left where the living room was; two sofas and two comfy seats around a low coffee table and a big TV screen over it hanging against the wall. She then turned left again to the kitchen. She walked around the island to the fridge. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of orange juice and put it on the counter of the island before opening the cupboard next to the oven. She pulled out a packet of cereals, a bowl and a glass before putting them next to the bottle of orange juice on the island. She opened a draw and took out a spoon. She closed it and sat behind the island on one of the three high chairs.

As she poured cereal in her bowl she felt her phone buzz and pulled it out. She unlocked her phone by entering her code and checked the message. It was from her boyfriend.

 **Camper boy** \- morning sunshine! School day today :( I so wanted to see ya today :(

Annabeth smiled at the message and quickly wrote back. Her fingers dashed over the digital keyboard of her smartphone.

 **Annabeth** \- morning baby :D yeah me too:) how was your trip to Venice?

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

She arrived at school five minutes before the lessons started. She crossed the road as the traffic lights turned red and the cars all stopped.

When she reached the other side she saw her friends standing in front of the steps having not noticed her yet. She made her way towards them and joined the girls.

"Hey Annabeth!" Greeted Piper as she waved at her with a big smile on her face. Annabeth noticed Thalia roll her eyes at the younger girl's childish attitude.

"Hey," Annabeth answered with a smile, "You seem happy this morning?"

"You have no idea what happened to me today," she told Annabeth speaking so fast it demanded all her concentration to understand her. "I just met the new kid and he's hot!" She gushed.

"The new kid is here today?" Annabeth asked Piper who had her eyes twinkle.

"Yep!" Piper said happily when Thalia asked her, "Is he hotter than Jason?" She asked teasingly making Piper blush bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said looking down finding new interest to her shoes.

"Oh come on Piper," Thalia teased further, "It's obvious you like him and vice versa, you should go out with him!"

"You don't know if he likes me!" Piper defended before turning to Annabeth, "Anyway, I thought this new kid is more for you"

"She can't" Thalia said speaking for Annabeth and Piper asked the obvious question, "Why?"

This time Annabeth answered, "I already have a boyfriend actually"

"Seriously! Oh my gods!" Piper squealed clutching her hands against her cheeks like a little girl, "What's his name?"

Before Annabeth could answer the bell rang signaling it was the beginning of lessons.

Annabeth turned to Piper, "I'll tell you later, at lunch, ok?" She asked and Piper nodded. Annabeth smiled at both of them and climbed up the front steps of the school and walked through the entrance.

She passed through the crowd of students that walked in all directions. She walked down the hallways before stopping in front of her locker. She opened it by turning the circular handle a few times. She pulled out a few books that she would need today and put them in her backpack. She closed her locker and continued walking down the corridors.

She's always had this feeling of having lost something. The sense of always trying to _remember_ something. She often showed those faraway looks when she had this constant feeling of having lost something, but she didn't know what it could be. She'd never told anyone but she just knew it. Thalia or maybe even Nico must have noticed her absent looks.

She passed the secretary's office and Annabeth heard her voice making her stop in her tracks, "Wait Annabeth, can you come in please?"

Annabeth turned to the door and entered the office. Inside it was quite big with the secretary's desk on the right and comfy waiting seats on the left. The walls were white decorated with a few bright colored abstract paintings and the door to her left had a sign with large curly letters written on it: Principal's Office.

When she saw him she couldn't help but agree with Piper. Standing in front of the secretary's desk was a tall student with messy jet black hair (Andrew Garfield's hair in 'The Amazing Spiderman 2012'), a perfect tan and the most breath taking eyes that Annabeth ever had seen: they were a mesmerizing sea-green.

And the strangest thing about him was that he was looking straight at her. His face might have been neutral when he looked at her but his eyes were another story. His eyes seemed to recognize her for some odd reason. From what she can gather, she's never seen this guy before. If she had, she would have never forgotten such a handsome guy.

"Annabeth could you show our new student around -?" the secretary gestured to the new student with her hand about to say her name but the boy beat her to it.

"Percy," he said as he reached out his hand. She smiled and shook his hand, feeling his strong grip.

He smiled back with his amazing grin. She kind of felt something just then. Like a distant but familiar felling she used to have. He might have something to do with how she was always trying to remember something.

Whatever it was, she had never felt this before. And if it was because of this guy than she hoped she would see him more often.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Percy's POV**

 _A day ago…_

Percy's favorite training was with the Bo staff. Other than swordplay, and swimming, the Bo staff was something he was good at. And he really enjoyed training with it. Especially against others well trained as Luke, which was exactly what they were doing.

Percy came back late last night after seeing his family, so he hadn't slept much. But tired or not, the training with the Bo staff was exhilarating.

"So you've seen Reyna lately?" asked Luke as he took a downward swing at Percy who blocked it by holding his horizontally.

"No, why?" asked Percy perplexed as he blocked every swing Luke made very quickly. Both of them were sweating as they both were shirtless wearing black samurai, baggy pants made of cotton.

They were exhausted yet they still found the strength to speak even when they're doing this intense training.

"Seriously you haven't heard?" asked Luke blocking Percy's swing to the side, "Everyone has been talking about it."

"Well I've been kinda busy last night," Percy said as he took a couple more quick swings while spinning the staff in his hands with ease, "Why, what the hell happened?"

Luke blocked all his swings as he spoke: "She's been arguing with Chiron all night and they're still at it."

Percy attacks over the top with the Bo staff but Luke blocks it high horizontally with his own. Percy steps in and with his lower hand on the Bo staff thrusts it to Luke's Bo staff sending it away from him. Percy than turns a complete circle and thrust to Luke's stomach but Luke grabs on to the end of Percy's Bo staff. Percy pulls Luke into him and spin sidekick to Luke's chest sending him to the floor.

Percy steps forward, swings his Bo staff around at great speeds before pointing it to Luke's throat. "I believe you lost." Said Percy with a smirk.

Luke smiled back as Percy lowered the staff and gave him his hand instead. Luke took it as Percy pulled him to his feet. The older boy clutched Percy's left shoulder, "I believe you have, well done Percy. I can't believe it's been five years already since I first met you."

"Yeah, me too." Percy said smiling at the memories of when he first met Luke. He was only twelve then while Luke was nearly fifteen and already had an athletic body.

"Ahem." someone cleared their throat as Percy and Luke turned to look at who it was. Reyna stood outside the ring Percy and Luke were standing in. Her glossy black hair was worn in a single braid and she wore her combat training outfit: A short black sport tank top with matching black athletic shorts.

"Are you boys finished gazing in each other's eyes yet?" asked a cocky Reyna as she walked up the steps to the circular ring where Percy and Luke stood.

"Ha ha, very funny Reyna," Percy said glaring at her while Luke smiled at her saying, "I would make my girlfriend jealous, so no."

Both Percy and Reyna turned to look at him interested, "A girlfriend? You?" asked Percy pointing a finger at his chest shaking his head.

"Yeah I do have one." Luke said serious for once and Percy nodded, "It hard to see you in a 'relationship'-" Percy lifted his hands up and two fingers on each hand like rabbit ears as he said that word, "- with a girl."

"Yes well anyway," Luke said changing the subject as he turned to Reyna, "Are you here to train with me?"

"I know how much you would like that Luke," Reyna said smiling at him before turning her eyes on Percy, "But I actually want to train with him."

Percy was in the middle of drinking his small bottle of water when she said that pointing at him and he nearly choked on his water. He cleared his throat as he asked her, "Me?"

"Has the gentleman lost his confidence?" she said sarcastically making Percy frown at her. "Yes you."

"Really?" Percy asked smiling at her, "Are you sure you want to face me?" Percy persisted after all, no one was bold enough except for Luke but they're buddies so it doesn't count.

"You're becoming too hot headed Percy," Reyna remarked as she walked to the middle, "It's time I knocked some sense in that thick head of yours." Luke walked out of off the ring to the door at the corner of the huge room filled with all kinds of physical training equipment including a climbing wall with fake lava pouring out of it, an Olympic swimming pool that Percy loved and of course the ring he was standing in with Reyna.

Percy heard Luke open the door and yell: "Big Fight! Showdown!" and seconds later, people came rushing through the door until at least a hundred kids roughly Percy's age were standing all around the ring.

Percy threw his bottle of water in the crowd of cheering teenagers. He tested a few spins with his Bo staff before getting ready in a relaxing stance using his Bo staff as a long walking stick.

Reyna thrusted her hand out and yelled louder than the cheers: "Sword!" and a three foot long sword flew into her hand from the crowd. Of course it was a fake sword but one swing could sting.

She spinned the sword in her hands doing a couple test swings before getting in a fighting stance.

Luke stepped on the ring and stood between them as he yelled to the cheering crowd: "SILENCE!"

Immediately the crowd did as he said and fell completely silent. "This fight will be the challenger: Reyna Ramirez-Arellano!" he said and the crowd cheered as she was quite popular, "Against the Bo staff champion: Percy Jackson!" Luke yelled and the crowd went nuts cheering chanting his name over and over.

Reyna raised an eyebrow at him and Percy flashed his signature smirk back at her. Reyna smiled back as Luke counted down: "three…two… Fight!"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy stood in the elevator as it went up to the fifth level. He had changed into his casual clothes after his and Reyna's fight: A light knitted collar sweater with one button point over a light blue t-shirt with slim black cargo pants and converse sneakers.

He came back to reality when the elevator doors were sliding open. He sighed before walking out onto the fifth floor. This floor was like a cross with the elevator at the center and four corridors came out of it. From where he stood in the center of the elevator, he turned right and walked down the corridor passing a few people rushing to whatever they had to do.

Percy was looking down at his shoes when he bumped into someone. The person cursed as the papers he carried fell to the floor. Percy helped the person to get all the papers lying on the floor and stood up. That's when he suddenly recognized the person standing in front of him: Charles Beckendorf.

He was a huge eighteen year old African-American dude with a permanent scowl (except when he sees a friend or Selena) short afro hairstyle, dark brown eyes, muscles like a pro ballplayer's, and hands like catcher's mitts.

He was wearing his casual outfit: a slim orange T-shirt with dirty grey cargo pants and brown leather boots.

"Hey Percy," said Beckendorf with a smile as he pulled out his hand and they shared a bro hug. "How have you been?" he asked.

"I'm cool," Percy shrugged, "How have you been dude? Everything good with Selena?"

Beckendorf and Selena have been going out since last summer and Percy has never seen him happier since then. But it was pretty obvious they'd go out together since everyone, including him, said they liked each other.

"About that…" Beckendorf paused as he looked around the empty corridor, most likely checking if there were any cameras, before pulling out a square box from his back pocket holding it out to Percy and opened it.

Inside was a golden ring with a big diamond surrounded by all the colored precious stones there were: emerald, ruby, sapphire… All of it formed a flower of different colors.

"Wow." Was all Percy could say as he looked at the beautiful ring in the square box Beckendorf held in his right hand and the papers he dropped earlier, in his left hand. "Selena will be happy." Percy said.

"You think?" He asked unsure of himself and Percy realized he was worried so Percy did the natural thing. He patted the bigger boy's left shoulder as Percy gave him an encouraging smile, "I know. You just need to be more confident and practice."

"Um…" Beckendorf said as he got down on one knee, held up the box and looked into Percy's eyes as he spoke, "Will you marry me?"

"Whoa," Percy said, "hold on a minute this is very weird" he said while glancing around to see if anyone was watching, "My God dude, stand up before anyone sees you!"

Just then, the door to the left that read Situation Analysis Room opened and Luke came out. He looked at Percy then Beckendorf's odd position and finally the ring. Before either Percy or Beckendorf could say anything, Luke quickly did an about turn and went back into the room he just came from.

Percy sighed as Beckendorf stood up, closed the box and put it back in his back pocket. "That's going to be the main gossip of the year." Percy said, "Thanks mate."

Beckendorf seemed to nod into space when he looked at Percy handing him the papers, "Could you put these files in the Classified Room? I kind of gota get married like now." He was clearly in love and didn't care at all about the weird situation he was just in.

Percy just stared at him for a few seconds. With a sigh he took his papers and Beckendorf smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks dude, gotta go!" and the huge eighteen year old African-American boy ran down the corridor to the elevator. Percy raised his eyebrows in his direction shaking his head as he looked through the papers checking the date. The file was nearly eight days old meaning Percy had to get the papers to the Classified Files Room now.

Percy shook his head once more as he thought of how Beckendorf used him. With another sigh, Percy jogged back to the elevator.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"These papers are eight days, twenty two hours, thirty two minutes and five seconds late." The woman behind the desk strictly said.

Percy was standing in the Classified Files Room on the second level where there was also the Generators Room and the Top Secret Files Room next to the room Percy was in.

Percy stared at the old woman sitting behind the desk typing on the computer, her glasses reflecting the screen's light.

"Yeah I know, that's why I brought them now." Percy said like she was an idiot, which she probably was.

She stopped typing and for the first time since he entered the room, looked up at him, "But why now?" she asked.

Percy couldn't believe it, he was just delivering papers a little bit late, what was the fuss about? Percy wondered. "Listen, Miss, I don't know why these papers weren't delivered earlier and I have no idea what these papers are, it's a friend of mine that asked me to deliver it here." Percy breathed out.

The old hag glared at him but accepted his reason and stood up. She took the paper and walked further behind the desk to a vault door. She typed a code and scanned her eye before the circular metal door came opened and inside were piles of boxes after boxes. She deposited the papers in a large box that read something too small for him to read.

She closed the door and walked back to her desk sitting on her rolling chair typing once more on the computer.

Percy spoke clearly for her to hear, "Thank you." Then he turned on his heels and walked to the door to exit the room but stopped in his tracks when she spoke, "One of the prisoners has been asking for you." She said.

Percy turned back to her and asked uninterested, "And who could that be?" and what she said next made his blood boil; "Prisoner 2187."

Percy was angry but he kept it under control as he spoke calmly, "Not interested." And walked to the door and opened it. He shut it calmly and took a few steps along the wall surrounding the room before he lost it. He turned to the wall and punched it with all the anger he had. His fist made a huge bent in the metal wall.

He slowly pulled his hand free and it was shaking. But there wasn't any blood or any broken bones. Percy took a few breaths calming his anger before he walked back to the elevator.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy knocked on the door of the Situation Analysis Room before he entered. Inside he found Reyna and Chiron sitting at the big table.

"Ah Percy," Chiron said smiling at Percy who smiled back as he sat down in front of a glaring Reyna. "So good you could join us."

"Percy nodded to Chiron and looked at the glaring Reyna noticing the cut on her cheek that happened earlier this morning when she challenged him to a fight, "Nice cut." Percy said smirking.

"Anyway," Chiron said getting both their attention as he spoke to Percy, "We were _discussing_ about a **Quest**."

Immediately when he said that word, Percy became serious. A Quest wasn't like a mission; it was much more important and only happens when it's urgent. Also only elite members could take on Quests as it's extremely dangerous.

"All right but what's it got to do with me?" Percy asked suspiciously looking at Reyna and Chiron.

"Well-" Chiron started but Reyna cut him off, "Nothing." She said, "It's supposed to be _my_ mission but Chiron is afraid I'm not suited for the job."

"I didn't say that," Chiron said, "I'm merely concerned. You are the praetor after all, and therefore they will recognize you." He said.

Before Reyna could say anything, Percy asked: "Who would recognize her?"

Both of them looked back at him and Chiron was the one who spoke, "TITAN agents Percy."

Percy suppressed the anger that built up inside of him when Chiron said the name of the organization that caused him so much pain. They're the reason Percy can't see his family or lead a normal life anymore.

"So if it's Reyna's Quest and you don't want her to go, why have you summoned me?" Percy asked perplexed.

"Because, Percy, you are one of my best students that can even defeat Reyna," Chiron said pointing to Reyna's cut who glared back, "But you don't have to accept it if you don't want to, as you may see," he paused, "Certain people of your passed."

Percy pondered over what he said to really understand what he meant. It took him a few seconds when it cliqued, "Are you…" he cleared his throat, "Are you saying this Quest will be here? In New York?"

Chiron nodded and Percy held a sob. This whole Quest was dawning on him now and he understood now why Chiron let him choose if he wanted or not to do this Quest. He knew how personal this was for Percy.

"Reyna, could you give us a moment?" Chiron asked but Percy could see it wasn't a question but an order and Reyna obliged. She stood up and left the room shutting the door behind her.

Silence filled the room as Percy looked down at the table but he could feel Chiron's eyes on him. "Percy…" he started and Percy looked up at him, "I know what this Quest means to you but are you sure you can control your emotions enough to handle it?" he asked.

Percy frowned not understanding the question, "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean," Chiron said pressing his finger on the surface of the table and a 3D holo-screen came up for Percy to see, "Can you control your strength when under pressure or when you lose control?"

It showed a video most likely taken from a security camera, showing a figure punching a TITAN agent. The agent flew a good twenty meters before he touched the ground. The video paused and zoomed on the figure. He had messy black hair and sea green eyes no older than sixteen. But Percy knew exactly who it was: it was him.

Percy was shocked; he couldn't believe he was taken on tape. Before he could say anything the video changed to him in the corridor outside the Classified Room where he had just punched the metallic wall making a good sized dent that would have been impossible for any human being.

Percy looked down as the screen disappeared and felt Chiron's eyes on him once more. Percy didn't look at his mentor when he spoke, "How long have you known?"

"Oh, ever since you came back from that _lab_." Chiron said looking at Percy who finally looked up.

"Who else knows?" Percy asked, "Just your father and I" Chiron replied and Percy nodded.

"So… You think you can control that strength of yours on this Quest?" Chiron asked.

Percy answered a few seconds later; "Yes."

"Good." Chiron said, "But I must warn you, this won't be easy." He said seriously but Percy flashed him his signature grin saying, "Is it ever?"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy walked through the doors of the high school he was to attend, at 7:50 sharp. Grover had showed him the blueprints of the school and Percy roughly remembered it as he made his way to the secretary's office.

He passed it twice before he finally found it with the smallest writing imaginable on the door that must have said Secretary's office or something.

He knocked on the door and heard someone inside say, "Come in!" and he entered before closing the door behind him. Inside was quite big with the secretary's desk a couple feet in front of him and comfy waiting seats on the left and right. The walls were white decorated with a few bright colored abstract paintings and the door to his right had a sign with large curly letters written on it: Principal's Office.

Percy turned his head to the woman behind the desk when she cleared her throat. He made his way towards her stopping in front of her desk. He realized there was another door to his right that led to a corridor where students passed.

He wore a different set of clothes today: A navy blue sip collar jacket over a white hoodie pullover and red slim pants with dark brown sneakers. (Here's a link: percy_jackson_years_later/set?id=197575937 )

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, new student." Percy told the woman behind the desk and her face broke in a smile.

"Ah yes Percy Jackson!" she beamed, "Right on time, here." She handed him a paper that was most likely his schedule. He smiled at her, "Thanks."

He was about to leave when she stopped him as she called to someone to the right, "Wait Annabeth, can you come in please?"

Percy's heart raced when the woman said that name. _It couldn't possibly be her?_ He wondered when the most beautiful girl he's ever seen came into the room.

She looked like a typical Californian girl, only with a natural tan. She had her curly wavy honey-colored hair that looked like princess curls, in a ponytail. She was tall, fit, and athletic. Her stormy grey eyes that held a distracting look like she was thinking a million things at once.

She was wearing a long sleeved dark denim jean jacket over a black tank top with skinny-leg leather trousers and black converse. (Here's the link: annabeth_high_school_outfit/set?id=175751219)

He shook himself out of his thoughts as the woman behind the desk spoke, "Annabeth could you show our new student around -?" the secretary gestured him with her hand about to say his name but he beat her to it.

"Percy," he said as he reached out his hand. The beautiful girl smiled and shook his hand.

He smiled back with his signature grin when he felt something. It was a warm and calm feeling that stirred in his stomach like butterflies that he never felt before.

But he didn't care, because he enjoyed this moment he'd been waiting for since he last saw her at the hospital bed. To finally see _her_ again. To see his best friend: Annabeth Chase.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy didn't know what to do or what to say. As he stared in those beautiful stormy grey eyes, Percy was just mesmerized by them.

He still couldn't believe his best friend was standing right in front of him. He wanted to hug her so bad and keep her in his arms and never let go, but he knew he couldn't do this which made him feel so bad.

He couldn't hug her or call her by her nickname or be with her 24/7 like they used to because they were strangers now. He may know her but she didn't know him.

He came back to reality when he realized he was still holding her hand, "Sorry." He said letting go of her hand and she smiled. For a millisecond, he thought he saw disappointment in her expression but it must be his mind playing tricks on him.

She walked out of the office followed by Percy as she called to the Secretary, "See ya Miss. Claire!" And Percy heard a reply, "By Annabeth!"

"So, Percy" Annabeth started as they walked side by side in the fairly empty corridors. It seems like Percy arrived sooner than he thought. "Since you're new, where are you from?"

Percy looked at her: "Here actually," he said casually, "I just have been traveling a lot."

"Oh," Annabeth said as they turned a corridor where a set of huge double wooden doors were on their right, "Well this is the library where I spend most of my time." She said even though Percy already knew that.

She showed him around the school for the next ten minutes even though the bell had rung. "Shouldn't we be going in lesson?" Percy asked knowing fully well Annabeth would never miss a lesson.

She just waved it off saying: "I have math's and they're revising something I've already learned," she said casually, "I'm way ahead of the class."

"What about me?" Percy asked even though the answer was pretty obvious but he wanted to spend the most time with her as possible.

"Well you're visiting so you have an excuse," she said waving it off.

"Whatever you say Wise- Annabeth." Percy said quickly nearly saying her nickname. She sent him a weird look but dismissed it when she brought out her schedule.

"Here give me your schedule," she said and Percy handed it to her. She compared the both of them as they walked slower.

"Looks like we have quite a few classes together," she said giving Percy back his schedule, "Your first lesson is with my best friend Thalia Grace."

Percy smiled at the name. Even though he hadn't seen her in five years, he still remembered her like it was yesterday.

"You know her?" Annabeth asked knocking Percy back to reality, he frowned at her, "You smiled when I said her name." she said.

"Yeah I do actually," he said smiling again, "I haven't seen her in a long time though." He said and an awkward silence came. Neither of them was saying something. Percy might have not shut up five years ago with her, but now Percy had no idea what to say to her. Annabeth on the other hand was looking into space creeping him out.

Suddenly a ring came from her pocket making both of them jump. Annabeth said a small "Sorry" smiling sheepishly as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket. It was one of the latest Samsung's. Percy wondered how her parents could afford such a phone.

After a few seconds she put it back in her pocket, "Sorry for that, just my boyfriend texting me," she said like it was nothing, "Well I guess we will see each other lunch time?"

Percy didn't answer immediately as he thought of what she just said. _She had a boyfriend?_ Percy thought. _Who is it? Since when? Why?_

That last thought was stupid as he came back to reality answering her, "Yeah, I kind of know my way around a bit more thanks." Percy flashed her his signature grin.

"Any time, Percy," she said smiling back, "Just don't get into trouble on your first day."

"Will do." Percy said smiling at Annabeth's retreating form before and going to his first lesson. With Annabeth's rough directions and the blueprints he glimpsed with Grover, he could easily locate his class and it was quite far.

He pulled out his skate from his bag and dropped it to the floor and rolled down the corridors.

It took him less than five minutes to reach his classroom and managed to put hid board back in his bag. He took a breath as he remembered Annabeth saying he had English with her best friend Thalia Grace.

He knocked on the door and after he heard a faint, "Enter" he opened it. He entered the room as two dozen heads turned his way, one of which was that of Thalia and she was beautiful.

She had shoulder length spiky black hair with a few blue colored hairs that matched her electric blue eyes. It seemed like they both got a makeover since he last saw Thalia and Annabeth. Not that they weren't pretty before but this was just a new kind of beauty.

She was wearing: a black biker jacket over a grey tank top with slashed mesh leggings and black combat boots. (Here's the link: thalia_years_later/set?id=195099183 )

Percy was knocked back to reality by the teacher, "Ah you must be Percy," he said smiling at Percy who just stared at him as the teacher searched through the class, "Here sit behind Thalia." He told Percy pointing at her even though he already knew where she was.

Without a word Percy walked down the row, ignored Thalia's stare and sat in the seat right behind her.

Through the whole lesson Percy could see that her body was tense. He wanted nothing more than to hug her or talk to her but it wasn't the right place or time.

The bell rang and more than half of the students were already on their feet and exiting the class. Percy could make out Thalia out of them. Percy joined them and was one of the last ones to exit.

As he left the classroom, he felt a hand grab him by the arm and pulled him hard to the right. He didn't see who it was until he was face to face with Thalia only inches away from him.

She didn't say anything. She didn't have to as Percy could clearly understand what she was saying in those electric blue eyes of hers. He could make out tears forming in them.

She lifted her left hand showing him an old piece of paper that Percy instantly recognized. He remembered writing it five years ago in his room before he left.

By now Thalia's eyes were teary and Percy couldn't help but speak first gesturing to himself, "Well…. here I am Pinecone Face."

Her eyes couldn't take it as she sobbed. She quickly hugged him tightly. He could hear her sobs and slowly he hugged her back with just as much passion and with it, all the memories came.

It was just him and her as he relived the memories they shared. He remembered Thalia five years ago when they pranked together or got into detention. He remembered them being the careless types that acted before thinking not like Annabeth and Nico. He smiled in the hug doing his best to hold back a tear.

He wanted to hug for the rest of the day but he knew he couldn't and he let her gently go and saw her red eyes and her wet cheeks from sobbing so hard. They smiled together from ear to ear.

"Is the tough Thalia Grace crying I see?" Percy teased her bumping her shoulder playfully flashing her with yet again his signature grin. She punched his shoulder rather hard and he could see a small smile creep onto her face.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy and Thalia walked side by side as he followed her lead him into the cafeteria. It wasn't that much different from the school next door that he attended five years ago. Just a bit bigger and more modern.

After they got their food on their tray Percy followed Thalia in between the tables most of them full with eating students.

Then he saw where she was headed, a table like the rest with five people sitting at it. Annabeth was one of them and smiled at him when she saw him. He smiled back as Thalia sat next to a guy with shaggy messy black hair and pale skin all dressed in black.

"Hey guys this is Percy," Thalia said to everyone, "Percy this is Annabeth," she said and Annabeth greeted him with "Hey" and he greeted her back.

Thalia had a confused face and Percy just waved it off and she continued to present everyone. She pointed to the guy next to Annabeth who looked like he was tinkering something, his hands kept moving all over the place. He reminded Percy of a Latino Elf.

"Percy, this is Leo," Thalia said gesturing to the scrawny guy who grinned like a maniac at Percy who uncertainly smiled back.

Sitting next to Leo, was a blonde guy with striking electric blue eyes much like Thalia and a girl by his side with choppy hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Percy could clearly tell they were going out together by their holding hands.

"This is Piper," Thalia gestured to the girl and then to the guy saying: "And this is my brother Jason."

Percy was surprised. He never knew she had a brother. She must have found out of him while he was away. He really needed to catch up on everything he missed.

Percy gave her a look and Thalia answered him with another look that meant, _I'll explain later_. Percy smiled and looked at the last person sitting at the table.

That's when he realized who was sitting next to the girl called Piper. The shaggy messy black hair. The pale skin and rather scrawny figure. The black clothes. And the most notable thing: the black eyes.

Nico di Angelo sent him a look that Percy couldn't quite decipher. He seemed like he wasn't happy but happy at the same time. Percy looked at him seriously for a moment.

He had changed from the rather shy and small kid five years ago that kept arguing with Thalia. His shaggy messy black hair was longer and held it in a small ponytail. His clothes were what Percy could imagine: An aviator jacket over a black t-shirt with slim black pants and black converse (Here's the link: cgi/set?id=198238758 )

Percy could also see his skull ring he still had from five years ago. He remembered the day he got it from his father.

Percy must have been starring too long at him as he heard Annabeth clear her throat and he came back to reality remembering where he was before smiling to everyone.

This Quest was going to be harder than he thought…

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy rolled down the street of his new apartment. He came to a stop jumping off his board before entering the building with the board in his hand.

He opened the front door with the new keys he was given and entered the building. Inside was a small room with nothing much in it other than a bench to the right and doors on the left. Elevator door stood straight in front of him and on either side were staircases going up.

He walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button on the wall on the right. The doors opened and he entered. He pressed the top level and the doors closed before the elevator went up with the familiar tugging feeling in his stomach.

The elevator gave that familiar ding! Percy walked out down the corridor and made his way to his door. He pulled out his keys and inserted it in the lock twisting it clockwise.

The door unlocked and Percy entered. He closed the door behind him and dropped his backpack to the floor. He turned on the light and stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hello Percy." The familiar voice said, making Percy turn slowly. He would recognize that voice anywhere, "How do you do?" the voice asked.

"Not bad…." Percy said looking at the figure sitting on the leather chair by the window, his face covered in shadows.

Despite the shadows, Percy could make out the dark figure's hand reach out to the lamp next to him and switched it on.

The figure had messy jet black hair, a nicely trimmed beard, deep sea green eyes, a perfect tan, an athletic build with big arms. He was wearing: a black leather jacket over a white and blue polo t-shirt with slim blue pants and grey and white sneakers. Percy could also see his Rolex watch and leather wallet out of his pocket. (Here's the link: cgi/set?id=198239992 )

"….Dad" Percy added.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Percy's POV**

The room was silent and it could have been seen as an awkward moment between the two men but Percy felt at ease.

"So how was school?" His father asked concerned with a smile and Percy answered truthfully.

"It's different than I thought it'd be but otherwise… ok." Percy said remembering the moments of the day. Meeting Annabeth, Thalia and Nico.

"That's good," the older man said, "I know it mustn't have been easy as they were or more like still are your friends."

"Yeah well… It's for the Quest," Percy said and his father cut him off, "It's not just for the Quest Percy, but for you too," he said, "You should keep that in mind."

"Did you come all the way here just to give me a pep talk?" Percy asked sarcastically turning away taking his keys out of his pocket.

"No actually, it's for a more pressing matter," his father said standing up from the comfy chair, "My sources say that convoys are being transported in the city from an abandoned ware house on the outskirts of Manhattan."

Percy turned to face him with a frown, "Now I know you're in the middle of a Quest but they last a long time so I need you to infiltrate this warehouse, follow the convoy to go wherever it goes and report to Chiron." He said before adding, "You'll get the details later back at base."

"Why is it so important for you to pull me out of a Quest just to do a mission?" Percy asked puzzled.

"Because it may be our last chance of knowing the location of their base and I won't take any chances," he answered and grabbed one of Percy's right shoulders tightly as he told him, "No, for this one I need the best…. and that's you my son."

He turned and walked out the door before he disappeared around the corner he called out to Percy, "Got you a present for good luck in your bedroom!"

Percy lifted his hands exasperated as he shook his head, "Nice talk, dad." He mumbled to himself sighing. He walked to his bedroom door and entered. Inside sitting on his double bed was a black Bombay cat with brilliant yellow eyes that starred into Percy's sea green ones.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Percy said as he shook his head.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy woke up the next day with the black cat, named Blackjack, based on the note his father left him with, lying on his chest over the covers. His brilliant yellow eyes were closed as he purred quietly with that annoying smile of his.

Percy sighed. _At least he doesn't have his claws out_ , Percy thought, _It could be worse…_

Suddenly the alarm went off ringing right next to Percy's ear making him deaf in one ear. Blackjack jumped two meters in the air, his hairs stood up and worse of all he had his claws out.

Percy groaned in pain as the cat sunk his razor sharp claws on his bare chest. Percy quickly pushed him off him and Blackjack whined as he sat on the floor.

Percy turned off the ringing alarm before sitting up. His chest felt sore and Percy was thinking how he was going to cope with this crazy black cat who seemed to just smirk at Percy all the time.

Percy did his best not to wipe that smirk off his face as he took the covers off and stood up. He stretched before going to his wardrobe. He pulled out several clothes and put them on his bed as he hesitated. He looked at Blackjack who still hadn't moved, and he was still looking at him.

Percy asked the question to the cat: "I don't know…" he said lifting up two different hoodies as he looked at the cat, "Which one should I take?"

Blackjack didn't even blink as he stared at Percy unmoving. They shared a starring contest for several seconds before Percy gave up. He sighed putting the hoodies on the bed opening the door and walked out of his bedroom.

He opened the bathroom door on his left, locking it behind him. Inside was a shower/bath, a toilet and a sink. The floor and walls were tiled in white.

After taking his shower he came out only wearing a new pair of black underpants when he saw his cat standing right in front of the door. They shared yet another starring contest for several seconds. Neither of them moving one inch or even blinking.

But of course Blackjack won as Percy threw the towel he used to dry his hair, back in the bathroom on the radiator for it to dry. He walked past the cat and back in his room closing it.

He nearly bumps into Blackjack when he came out after getting dressed. He was wearing a dark pullover over a black t-shirt with slim blue jeans and ankle high van sneakers. (Here's the link: cgi/set?id=194626101 )

He walked passed Blackjack ignoring his constant gaze and turned right into the dining, living and kitchen room. On the circular table in front of him laid his apartment keys and his watch. Percy took them both before turning around to his desk behind him. His laptop was in rest mode and next to it laid his smartphone, a wired connected to let it to charge it.

Percy walked to his desk and unplugged his phone, the screen turning on indicating in big numbers: 100%. It also indicated the time and he was fifteen minutes early. He put his phone in his pocket as he walked to the other side of the room. He went around the sofa to the kitchen next to the entrance of the apartment.

He opened the fridge on the left and pulled out his orange juice and breakfast laying them on the counter where he sat on one of the two high chairs behind it.

He'd drunk the last of the orange juice in his glass when he found Blackjack next to him sitting on the second high chair to his right. Percy did his best not to scream right there and then as the black cat gave him a heart attack. Percy sighed as he realized he was having another starring match with his cat.

He stood up put his breakfast away and put the orange juice bottle back in the fridge. He walked out of the kitchen turning right to the entrance where his jackets and shoes were. He took one of the hanging jackets and put it on. It was a collar cotton jacket.

He looked back to the kitchen to find the second high chair empty. _Where was he?_ Percy wondered than saw a black figure in the corner of his eye and with a start he realized he was right in front of him sitting on the floor starring up at him with those brilliant yellow eyes and that annoying look.

Percy was starting to think Blackjack was some kind of ninja cat trained in martial arts, and to be silent and unmoving. Percy also realized Blackjack hadn't meowed yet.

Percy pointed at the cat, "You, don't move," he said thinking he must have looked so stupid giving an order to a cat, "Stay put and don't make a mess." Percy waited a second before they shared another of those awkward starring contest.

"Alright." Percy quickly said turning away from the cat's gaze grabbing his school bag in the process and walked out of his apartment, locking the door in the process. He checked his watch seeing he still had ten minutes before school started and he only lived a few blocks away from school.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy rolled across the road on his board and jumped off as he climbed up the steps to the school. He dropped his board and jumped on it again before rolling down the corridors on his way to his locker.

Some students were sneakily glancing at him he realized and one particular one looked familiar and he didn't look where he was going. At the corner of his eye he could see a flash of blonde hair and his instincts kicked in.

He quickly placed his back foot on the tail and offset it slightly to give the board a push. He put the weight on his back foot and whipped his back foot forward and leaned backwards slightly until the board came to a stop in front of a shocked grey eyed beauty only an inch away. He basically did a power slide.

He stepped off his board as he apologized: "Sorry about that," he said scratching the back of his head like he did when he was nervous, "You ok?"

"Hello to you too," she said smiling back at him, "And yes I'm ok." She said clutching her books, who Percy just realized was carrying them, in her arms tighter against her chest.

She was wearing her denim jacket over a grey sweater with skinny red pants and black and white converse (Here's the link: cgi/set?id=198448665 )

He came back to reality when he realized she was walking away in the same direction of his locker. He quickly caught up with her putting his board back in his schoolbag and walking beside her on her left.

"So um…." He started thinking of what to say. This lack of knowing what to say was bugging him. Next time he'd need to come with a sheet of paper written random questions he could ask. "How's… life?"

He really wanted to hit his head against a wall repeatedly when those words came out of his mouth. _What kind of question was that?_

"Good." She said looking sideways sending him a weird look at him that confirmed it was a stupid question, "What about you?"

"Um… goodish." He said thinking about what was happening in his life. And most of all how messed up it was. It was clearly much worse than goodish. But Annabeth didn't have to know that, she didn't know anything about him. To her, he was a complete stranger.

Suddenly the bell rang bringing Percy back to reality. He just remembered he had English with Thalia so he called to her as she walked to her class.

"I'll see you at lunch!" he said waving at her with his signature grin. She waved back as she smiled disappearing around a corner. Percy sighed before heading to his class.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"…Now you'll be working together on this project and before you start choosing your partner, I have decided to make them myself," the teacher was saying waking him up from his small nap, "Now I'll call your names and you move to sit next to the partner I chose."

Percy yawned wiping the tiredness out of his eyes with one hand as his arms were folded on the table from where he slept. He came back to attention when he heard the teacher call his name: "Percy Jackson with Thalia Grace…"

The girl in question turned to him from the seat straight in front of his desk. She sent him a grin that he returned even though he didn't know why she was grinning. He saw the other students moving their tables next to other students and realized he had to move his next to Thalia. Maybe that's why she was grinning.

He sighed before moving his table and chair. He sat down next to her and noticed her moving her chair side way so she would be facing him. He didn't see the point of it so he stayed sited the way he was.

"So," she started getting Percy's attention, "How's it going?" she asked making Percy roll his eyes. That's why she was grinning earlier and still is now. _She wants to talk to me_.

"I'm good," Percy said simply playing with a pen with his right hand. He spun it around his fingers with ease. "And you?" he asked looking away from the pen to her.

"Good," she said before asking another question, "What have you been up to for the past _five_ years?" she asked.

"It's a long story." Percy said simply turning his attention back to his pen. He knew he couldn't tell her anything of what he was doing for the past five years. _At least not now anyways_ , he thought.

"Well you have an hour," she said simply and he sighed looking back at her, "There's no way I can tell you everything in just _one_ hour."

"Then tell me just one bit of it than tell me the rest tomorrow." She reasoned making Percy sighed again but he didn't say anything. After several seconds of silence she asked another one, "At least tell me why you left?"

"It's complicated," he said turning to look at her, "But to make it easy and short… I left because I was in danger and by staying with you it would put _all_ of you in danger." He briefly said.

"You mean it's because of Bianca." She said making Percy look down. He still remembered her death very clearly.

"Yes." Percy said looking down at his table before looking back in her electric blue eyes, "That's why Nico and I don't see eye to eye."

"He's never talked about it," she admitted making Percy frown. Despite those two constantly fighting each other, or at least used to, they were very close. If Nico never mentioned it to her than he's never mentioned it to anyone.

Percy decided to change the subject, "Anyway enough sad talk," he said flashing her his signature grin, "Let's talk about you."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy had finished his last lesson of the day and as he walked down a corridor, he saw a crowd cheering down another corridor to his right. Not planning on seeing Blackjack anytime soon, he decided to see what was the commotion about and jogged down the corridor.

When he reached the crowd, he pushed through them until he was at the very front where he saw three bullies on one guy. With a jolt he recognized the guy as Nico.

"C'mon di Angelo is that all you got?" the guy in the middle asked. Must have been the leader of the bullies. He was rather small, two inches smaller than Percy. He had eyes like a pit bull, shaggy black hair and dressed in clothes in between sloppy and expensive.

Percy remembered someone saying he was called Matt Sloan or something where one of his front teeth was chipped from when he ran into a 'Please slow down for children' sign while driving his father's Porsche.

The two other guys behind him were very different with shoulder length long hair, dull grey and blue eyes, hey were bulky full of muscles with tattoos on them, easily six foot and a couple inches wearing worse clothes than Matt.

When Nico didn't say anything, Matt spoke: "Joe Bob," he called and the guy on his right walked up towering over Nico. Joe lifted Nico by the color of his black t-shirt with one hand as he prepared his right hand in a fist ready to punch him. Everyone cheered.

Without thinking Percy stepped forward throwing his school bag to the floor and held back Joe's fist making the crowd all around them go silent. "Let him go" Percy said sternly at him

"Who do you-" Joe winced in pain as Percy twisted his wrist slightly but he still held Nico by the collar.

"I said" Percy twisted it even more "Let him go" he let go just as Percy was about to brake it and Nico fell on the floor and Percy let go of Joe's wrist. Percy turned his attention to Nico on the floor but Percy's reflexes took over when he felt Joe swing a punch at Percy from behind. Percy ducked and turned before Percy took Joe's wrist with his left hand and with Percy's right hand he gave Joe an upper cut on his chin. Percy still held his wrist and pulled him forward before Percy elbowed his nose with a _crack!_ braking his nose. Percy finally let go of Joe's wrist and the taller boy put both hands on his nose. Percy quickly took his head and banged it hard against the locker sending him back dazed. Percy used the locker to propel himself in the air and hitting Joe's jaw with Percy's fist knocking him out on the floor.

Percy stood over Joe panting slightly as he watched the crowed back away slightly. The bell decided to ring just then and the crowd disappeared one by one, a few guys took the unconscious guy away, probably the infirmary.

Matt yelled at him, "This isn't finished loser, you'll see!" he yelled though he was shaking in fear.

Percy was surprised there still was no teacher. He turned to Nico who was already on his feet. "Hey, you alright?" Percy asked but Nico ignored him.

He took his bag lying on the floor and was about to leave when Percy blocked him with his right arm, "Wait." Percy said but Nico still didn't look at him; He was looking straight in front of him.

"Before you go on ignoring me for I don't know how long because of your grudge," Percy said looking at him bringing his arm back to his side, "Before Bianca died, she always told me of this Quote."

"Do you know which one it is?" Percy asked him but Nico still stayed silent looking straight in front of him. "Life becomes easier when you learn to accept an apology you never got."

Nico looked back at Percy with wide eyes. Percy continued meaning every word he said, "And I realize now that I never gave you that… an apology," Percy said.

Percy clutched Nico's shoulders with both hands as he looked into his black eyes and spoke the same words Bianca told him before she died. The ones he realized were meant for everyone she cared about: " _I'm sorry_."


	17. Chapter 17

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Annabeth's POV**

The library was probably Annabeth's favorite place in the whole school. Maybe even the whole world. The books were kind of her thing. They were like many different doors to different worlds.

Usually she goes to the library to read a book or to do her homework. There was no place as silent in the whole school. That's another thing she liked about it: everything was so calm.

But this time she wasn't reading or doing her homework. No, she was talking on her phone to her mom; Minerva.

"Yes Mom I passed my algebra test," Annabeth said in her phone rolling her eyes as she sat back in her chair, "I nailed it."

Today she was wearing a red leather biker jacket over a golden knit jacket with dark skinny jeans and knee high lace up brown boots. (Here's the link: cgi/set?id=199289012 )

"What about your geogra-?" Minerva's voice was cut off by Annabeth's very hushed one.

"Yes I did, piece of cake and for physics and English too," Annabeth said looking around the big sized library. It had two levels with a circular staircase going down to the level below.

"Alright," Minerva said, "Did you like the architecture book I gave you?" She asked as Annabeth looked down at the book in question that laid on the table in front of her.

"Yeah mom, I'm reading it now," Annabeth said turning a page with her hand, "I really like it."

She then saw a familiar person heading her way. He was wearing a navy blue zipped jacket over a white pullover hoodie and slim slightly ripped jeans and blue vans shoes. Annabeth could also make out a brown leather strip watch on his left wrist. "I'll call you later mom" Annabeth hushed quickly before hanging up.

The guy with messy black hair (Andrew Garfield's haircut in the Amazing Spiderman 2012) and sea green eyes, dropped on the seat straight across from her table. He flashed his brilliant grin at her. She couldn't help feeling something in her gut.

"Hey" Percy greeted with a small wave and she 'heyed' back, though it sounded more like a whisper. She quickly cleared her throat as she analyzed him with her stormy grey eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked perplexed, "I though you didn't like books."

"I never said I didn't like them," Percy said, "It's just I have dyslexia, so reading is kind of difficult." Percy said sarcastically making Annabeth roll her eyes.

"And I have dyslexia yet I still read books." Annabeth said gesturing to the architecture book she had in her hands lying on the table.

"Whatever," He said waving it off, "I didn't come here, a library full of books that I can't read, to argue about dyslexia,"

"Then why did you come?" Annabeth asked after he didn't say anything, wandering why he'd come in the library; a place he supposedly doesn't like.

"Well to hang out," he said simply making Annabeth frown, "You know, chat a bit, walk with you to wherever you have to go."

"Okay, if you want," She said not sure what to say, "I guess." She added.

"Cool." He said flashing a grin once more that she was accustomed to seeing quite often now.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When they left the library, they walked together to their lessons. Since it was one of the classes they shared, they sat next to each other. As the bell rang, they walked together to the cafeteria for lunch.

"…That's how I got this scar." Percy finished his story as he showed Annabeth the scar she noticed on his right hand. They were walking down a corridor nearing a turning to head to the cafeteria.

"Wow," Annabeth said amazed as they turned right passing the corner, "That's one heck of-"

She was brusquely cut off when she bumped into someone's muscled chest. She nearly fell back if it weren't for the person to hold her back in balance with his hands in hers.

"Hey sorry you alright?" the guy asked worried and she was about to reassure the guy when she looked up into his eyes. He was handsome with short cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build much like Percy's (from what Annabeth could gather as she's never seen the raven head shirtless) but even more muscular, and a sneaky look. The only thing that wasn't perfect about the guy was that he had a thick, deep pale scar that runs from the bottom of his eye down to his chin.

He was wearing a red and grey pullover hoodie with dark biker jeans over red and white converse sneakers. Sun glasses were attached to his collar, his IPhone sticking out of his right pocket and an Apple watch attached to his left wrist.

Basically, this guy was her one and only boyfriend: Luke Castellan. She still remembered the first time she met him two years ago…

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _June 10 2012,_

Annabeth sunk a hard punch in the punching bag straight in front of her. In the next seconds, she sunk another five. Another five minutes and she landed thirty and she was already sweating.

She wasn't the type of girl to be violent, but right now she couldn't take it anymore. This nagging feeling of trying to remember something she knew was important constantly, and to always have it at the tip of her tongue, drove her mad.

So that's why she was pouring all her anger on the punching bag in front of her. She found it half an hour ago after coming in the building filled with a boxing ring and several different punching bags and other boxing training equipment.

She was wearing a black sports bra with black storm shorts and black and white Nike running sneakers. (Here's a link: cgi/set?id=199356712 )

She was about to punch the bag hanging from the ceiling in front of her when she heard someone behind her talk, "You know you're doing it wrong right?"

She turned to look back at the guy standing behind her. He was wearing a blue IVY pullover with slim black sweatpants and was bare feet. He looked a few years older than Annabeth, easily 6ft tall and an inch with an athletic and muscular build.

"Oh yeah?" She asked mockingly at the handsome stranger, "And how would a stranger like you know if what I'm doing is correct or not?"

"Because I know a few things," he simply said as he walked towards her until he stood next to her. "Look instead of using your arm to punch, use your whole body," he suggested, "C'mon give it a go."

She looked at him strangely before turning her attention back at the punching back. She started to pull her right fist back when she felt the guy use his leg to mover her legs apart. She looked into his blue eyes with a frown, "Always keep your feet apart and grounded, you'll see." He explained gesturing to the punching bag.

She let out a breath before doing just as the stranger instructed. She pulled her arm back making her torso twist sideways. She waited till she pulled back completely before launching her fist forward. When it made contact with the punching bag it flew backwards at the powerful punch.

She looked back at Luke in amazement, "Nice punch!" he said with a grin, "Now, I'd like to teach you a few more moves but I'd like to know one thing first…" he said.

"What?" she asked wondering what he would like to know before she got to learn more moves.

"Your name," he said simply with a smile and she rolled her eyes before giving him what he wished, "Annabeth"

He grinned wide pulling his hand out for her to shake. She took off her punching finger-less gloves before shaking his hand as he gave her his name, "The name's Luke. Luke Castellan."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxENDxOFxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Before she could control herself, she jumped in Luke's arms, hugging him tightly. "Whoa, hey there Annie!" Luke said as he hugged her back, turning her in circles, her feet not touching the ground.

She might have stayed in his embrace longer if it weren't for someone clearing their throat. She let go of Luke and looked back to see an awkward Percy standing there.

"Oh, yeah sorry, Percy this is Luke, my boyfriend" Annabeth introduced the two boys. They shook hands as she finished the introduction, "Luke this is Percy my… um friend."

"Good to meet you Percy," Luke said smiling at Percy who smiled back. Annabeth could see they were shaking their hands pretty hard by the veins that were becoming visible.

"Nice to finally meet you too Luke," Percy said, their hands still shaking, "Annabeth's told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Luke asked mid-surprised while Annabeth looked at the interaction between the two boys.

"Yeah your girlfriend isn't the type to keep secrets," Percy told him as if he was pointing at something. As if he was hinting at something, but Annabeth didn't have a clue what.

"Yeah I do know that," Luke said still shaking his hand. Annabeth was starting to think it to be weird. "Not that you were that type of guy? To keep secrets?"

This whole situation seemed to awkward and weird for Annabeth and she couldn't handle it. "Boys!"

Both boys turned to look at her still holding their hands, "I'd like to say two things: one could you please let go of each other's hands?" She asked but it sounded more like an order and both boys turned to look at their hands as if realizing they still held hands. They quickly let go as they looked weirdly at each other.

"And second: why the hell are you here Luke?" Annabeth asked looking over at Luke, "Not that I'm complaining but I mean… You're not exactly a student."

"Yeah you're right," Luke said smiling looking around the corridor before looking back into her eyes, "But I came anyways to see you!" Luke said stepping forward towards her real close, slipping his hands in hers. "But yeah you're right I'm not a student so I can't exactly stay here long but you know it's been a long time and I thought we could catch up?"

Annabeth smiled up at him as they shared a kiss. It was not a quick peck on the lips nor a fall-out making out session but it was between the two.

But somehow something was wrong with the kiss. Like something was missing or something wasn't right but she didn't know what or why. She didn't have the usual feeling in her stomach when she kissed Luke. It was like her stomach was empty.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

She had to go back home by foot when the day was over. Luke had gone after having lunch with her; Thalia had finished before her and took the car with her to go back to her house. And Percy had a phone call during lunch and said he had to go but he didn't say where so she was alone.

Not that it bothered her much. But it sure sucked to have no one for company. Well at least she got some alone time to think about her mixed emotions or whatever was wrong with her.

She was walking down a lonely and closed street when she heard him. At first she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her but then he heard the silent but significant footsteps behind her. She guessed it was a 'he' because she heard a few ragged breaths.

By now she knew very well this guy was following her and if she wanted answers, she'd have to get him by surprise. She pretended she didn't suspect anything as she turned a corner to the left. She quickly hid behind the wall of the building as she waited the guy to pass her.

A few seconds passed when she saw him pass her. She quickly jumped on him gripping his arm and judo flipped him over her on the hard ground. She knelt next to him still holding his arm locked in place.

"Who are you!?" she demanded as the guy on the floor laid there groaning in pain. Like he was hurting really bad, but she only judo flipped him to the ground.

Just then she realized the wounds on his chest like bullet holes or knife wounds. She then saw his face. She suddenly let go of his arm standing back holding her hands against her mouth as she fought a sob. It was just a kid.

He coughed a bit bringing Annabeth to his side as she lifted his head off the ground and looked into his grey eyes full of pain. He started to mumble something inaudible to her ears so she leaned forward and he whispered in her ear. One simple word, that didn't make any sense to her.

When she looked back into his eyes to ask the dozen questions that came to mind, they were already unblinking and empty of all emotion. He was dead.

She started to feel rain drops fall down on her skin as she knelt there before a dead kid who told her one simple word. A word she guessed was a name. But a name that sent shivers down her spine, even though she didn't know who this name belonged to, she really didn't want to meet this person.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy had left school shortly after Grover called him during lunch, saying he had to meet him back at base. When he asked why, Grover only said it was urgent and so Percy ditched school and made his way to the base. He had found a lonely street and descended through a manhole into the sewers. Quickly found a door leading to a submarine like the one he used to see his family.

When he reached the base, he went straight in the elevator and pressed on the third floor. He felt the familiar tug at his stomach as the glassed lift went down.

Percy came out of the circular elevator onto the third level. It was also the biggest floor in the whole base, easily fifty meters in diameter with four meter thick walls. It was separated in two with the elevator in the center. On the left side of the floor it was where the rooms were including his. On the right side was what they called the Armory because basically that's where all the guns were stored.

That's where he was headed as he walked down the corridor till he reached a crossway. He turned left into another smaller corridor with two doors on either side. On his left, the door closest to him looked old.

He stepped in front of it and turned the circular metallic handle and the door opened with a loud creaking noise. Inside was a 100 m² sized room. There were a few long tables with dark glasses on top which told Percy they were computers.

Grover who hadn't Seen Percy enter or hear the creaky door as he had been wearing head phones jumped up off his comfy chair, "Gods Percy!" he exclaimed clutching his chest as he took long breaths, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Calm down buddy it's only me," Percy said walking over to Grover and looked at what Grover was doing on the computer/table. There were several encrypted files on it that Percy couldn't decipher. "So why did you call me down here, bet it wasn't to decipher that."

"Decipher what?" Grover asked with a frown. Percy blinked a couple times at him like he was an idiot before pointing at the holographic file on the screen.

He looked at what Percy pointed before looking back at him with a look that told Percy: _Are you an idiot?_

"Percy it's a story," he said making Percy frown, "Not an encryption or anything. Gods you really have it bad with dyslexia don't you?" he asked sarcastically.

Percy raised his eyebrows at him: "Pff you know me," Percy said before getting to the matter in hand, "Anyway you didn't call me down here just to mock me about my dyslexia right?"

Grover chuckled before standing up, "Of course not," he denied but it wasn't convincing to Percy's ears, "Anyway no you're right I haven't called you down here just for that, I would have called maybe Clarisse or Beckendorf or maybe even Juniper."

"Juniper?" Percy asked, "How are you two? Did you finally ask her out?" Percy asked making Grover blush and glare at him. Percy laughed as the other boy was steaming, "I'm kidding Grover. Kidding"

"Whatever," he said walking towards the end of the room passed the two long tables to the black tiled wall. Percy followed him till he was standing in front of the table looking at the wall, "Now let me show you a little something I've been tinkering with…"

Grover pressed a black tile on the wall and the sound of something mechanic could be heard. A rectangle shape, bigger than Percy in length, turned down in a 180 degree circle till he could see the other side of the wall.

There, instead of a blank wall, were five glass boxes all closed. Inside each box were different things. In the biggest box, the one in the middle was a high-tech armor on a metallic dummy.

There was only the torso while in the other two boxes; the one on the right had the boots, while the one on the left had the pants. The whole armor was black with yellow lines of several designs on it.

The mask looked ridiculous to Percy. It had big blue eyes with gold lines around them and several designs on the rest of the mask. (Mercury man 2006 mask)

The torso armor on the other hand Percy thought was just sick. The torso as well as shoulders and forearms had different armor plating of some kind. (Black Ops 3 Specter Armor)

Percy had to admit it was some pretty cool stuff but kind of ridiculous to him, but pretty cool nonetheless.

"What'd you think?" Grover asked raising his eyebrows repeatedly grinning at him. "Not bad." Percy's replied.

"Not bad?" Grover asked unbelieving as he walked in front of the glass boxes, "Do you have any idea what this armor is made of? Kevlar And the mask? It has heat and night vision! Those boots? They're magnetic! As well as those gloves there. And that? That's a grappling hook just like the one in the game Just cause 3! You played that game right?" He asked quickly but Percy couldn't answer as he continued, "Never mind. Oh and that? That's a wrist crossbow my friend. It can shoot all kinds of darts!" he spoke quickly gesturing to each item in question.

"And you're telling me it's not bad?" Grover asked unbelieving while Percy rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Yeah it's cool." Percy said smiling at Grover who shook his head.

"But there's no way I'm wearing that right?" Percy asked while Grover gave him a sneaky look Percy didn't like, "Oh boy…"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy knelt on the high steel balcony in an abandoned ware house on the outskirts of Manhattan. The same ware house his father told him to go to. From the outside it really looked abandoned and unoccupied, but once inside, it certainly wasn't.

"Move it! The general is waiting and I do not want to be the one to face him when he's angry!" one of the armed men yelled.

Percy could count at least a dozen armed men. They were all wearing military equipment with bullet proof vests and assault rifles slung over their shoulder, held in their arms with their finger hovering over the trigger.

"I can't believe you made me wear this thing Grover" Percy whispered through the earpiece in his high- tech mask as he looked down at the van being loaded by the dozen armed men.

"Oh c'mon Percy, the suit is awesome!" Grover replied through the earpiece making him nearly deaf in that ear, "Gods Grover, don't shout!" Percy whispered quickly.

"Sorry!" he whispered back making Percy roll his eyes as he flicked on his heat vision in his mask and looked around the abandoned-not-so-abandoned ware house.

"Jacob, keep the engine running!" the same armed man shouted to the bald headed man sitting in the driver's seat of the white van. "We should be done any minute!"

"Sure thing boss!" Jacob yelled back.

Percy zoomed his vision on the crates loaded in the van and saw them full of assault rifles and RPG's. His father really was right about this gun shipment.

"Alright wish me luck?" Percy asked in the earpiece spying the last box of shipment being loaded in the van.

"I doubt you'll need it, considering how good you fight in the training room, not that I watch you or anything but-" Grover kept rambling making Percy feeling bored.

"Grover?" Percy asked cutting him off mid-sentence or at least he thought it was mid-sentence, it might have been just his first sentence out of a hundred.

"Are all the packages in order?" the 'boss' asked.

"They're all loaded." Answered one of the dozen armed men.

"Alright, let's go!" the 'boss' jumped into the back of the van ushering the two other men inside with him.

"Yeah yeah I know, shut up…" Grover said and Percy turned the signal off as he got ready to jump down when he felt something tap his shoulder.

Percy swirled around and came face to face with one of the biggest guys Percy has ever seen. The 'guy' was about eight foot tall metallic super robot soldier thingy. It was just ridiculous to Percy. (Here's the link: 6988/f/2014/316/2/8/super_soldier_code_name_chimera_front_back_side_by_ )

Its helmet opened to reveal the face of a very ugly and terrifying guy. "Did you really think we would leave this perimeter unguarded?" the guy sneered.

"Wow you're a big fella aren't ya?" Percy asked sarcastically as he punched the guy's armored torso lightly.

Before Percy could do anything, the man or mammoth, Percy couldn't tell the difference, grabbed his neck and pulled him off the steel balcony and pushed him against the ware house's brick wall, hard.

"What are you? An AEGIS agent? Part of the Legion?" the man demanded clutching Percy's neck tighter. Percy could hear the van's engine starting and the metallic door opening for the van to escape.

"Pff! AEGIS agent? Part of the Legion?" Percy said mockingly, "What are you talking about fat man?"

"Fat man?!" the mammoth asked getting angry, "I'll let you know I'm a lady mister!" he/she yelled making Percy blink a couple time. _She's a girl?!_ Percy thought.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Percy's mouth, before the female mammoth lost it?

She aimed a punch with her left metallic fist as she clutched his throat with her right hand. Thankfully Percy was no ordinary guy.

He quickly caught his metallic fist with his right hand using his 'super strength' to hold it back. The woman in the metallic suit was dumfounded making her lose her hold on his throat.

He quickly used his left arm to take off her arm and fell to the ground making her left fist, punch the wall where Percy used to be held at. He then rolled between her legs and pulled out the Bo staff that was attached on his thigh.

The woman pulled her fist out of the brick wall and turned to face him, her helmet closing over her ugly face. Percy saw at the corner of his eye on his left, the van drive out of the building. He quickly looked back at the woman who looked ready to charge him.

Time seemed to slow down as he assessed the situation. At the corner of his eye he could see the back of the van going right. He then looked back at the woman who was running towards him in slow motion. He noticed the half circle window behind her, just above where she held him against the wall. Then it clicked.

Time went back normal and Percy's instincts took over. He charged toward the female mammoth straight on. Just before they made contact, Percy thrust his Bo staff forward and used it to pole vault over her. He then, still Bo staff in hand, used the back of the female mammoth to lunch himself towards the half circled shape window.

He went straight through the glass, breaking it in the process, and free fell towards the small road below. He was only fifty foot in the air as he spotted the white van driving down the road. He thrust out his left arm and aimed it towards the van. He used his middle and ring finger to press a button on his palm and the grappling hook came into action. The hook came out in a straight line towards the van followed by a steel wire.

The hook attached to the van and Percy was shot towards the van as it drove. He wheeled in and landed with roll on to the roof nearly falling off if it weren't for his quick reflexes and lodged his Bo staff straight through the roof.

Percy used that time to sigh and catch his breath when the passenger door came open and an armed man aimed his assault gun at him.

Percy quickly moved the other side as the man fired a dozen bullets at the place he was seconds ago. The van then started to move right and left in order to get him off but Percy was had his hand glued on his Bo staff with dear life.

He flicked his heat vision to look inside the van and saw the 'boss' and the two over men aim their gun at the roof. Percy quickly jumped forward as the bullets came clean through the roof of the van, and landed on the hood of the van.

He expected the man in the passenger seat to shoot at him but just smiled at him evilly. Percy also noticed the driver smirk also. Just then he saw in the windshield what looked like a crossroad. He quickly looked behind him to see that there was in fact a crossroad where two rows of taxies were driving across the crossroad.

Percy only had a few seconds to react and once more his instincts took over. He quickly aimed his grappling hook to the taxi closest to him and fired at it. He was quickly wheeled in till he was only a few inches away from touching the taxi, before propelling into the air over it using the momentum to lunch himself in the air going over the other lane where a taxi was driving bye and landed on the other side of the crossroad onto the roof of a delivery truck. Before he could tumble off the back, Percy pulled out his katana sword, also called _Riptide_ , and plunged it into the roof stopping him from falling off the back.

Percy heard cars crash before the white van passed him on his left. He groaned before rolling back on top of the roof and seethed his sword on his back. The buildings in front of him were four stories tall and he aimed his grappling hook towards the building on the left of the one straight in front of him.

The hook clutched the building and wheeled him in lunching him in the air. He landed on the flat roof of that building and ran on it. He spied the white van below in the street on his left as it made a right. Percy looked forward and was running out of roof but he knew that below the van would be passing through. He sprinted till the last second before he jumped into the street just 45 feet below him. He aimed his grappling hook at the van and wheeled it in once it took hold of the roof. Percy didn't realize that his Bo staff wasn't in the roof anymore.

Just as he landed on the roof, Percy opened the driver's door punched the guy in the nose with his right fist, holding onto the roof with his left hand, and turned the wheel towards him. Time slowed as the van turned suddenly turned to the left at 60 miles an hour making it roll on its side. Percy used his feet to jump back landing with a roll on the road.

The van slid with a horrible sound on its right side for several meters before coming to a stop. Luckily the streets were small and rather deserted other than a few people who immediately called 911.

Percy walked over the back of the van and opened it. Before he could react someone kicked him in the chest hard sending him flying several meters before hitting a car parked on the side making a hard dent in the side breaking the windows. They shattered over him as he groaned. He used his arms to get himself up from a sit up position in a kneeling position. He looked up at the van and what he saw made his heart stop.

A girl no older than fifth teen was standing there looking at him with a cold stare. She was African-American with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She looked as pretty as he remembered. She wore this shirt and jacket that made her skin look as warm as cocoa. She was toned and fit and quite short.

"Ha-Hazel?" Percy asked unbelieving. She blinked when he said that frowning at him. Suddenly the sirens could be heard making Percy look down the street to his right. He looked back to find her gone. He looked to his left as he stood up.

 _She was still alive!_ Percy thought before wondering one thing; _what have they done to you?_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"How the hell could he lose track of the van!" A guy Percy remembered was called Octavian or something. He really didn't care as he didn't like the guy. "He was right on it!"

Percy had changed into his casual outfit since he came back. (Here's the link: percys_casual_outfit/set?id=197708718 )

Grover, Octavian, Chiron and Percy were currently in the Situation Analysis Room where they're quite often Percy realized, and of course accessing the situation.

"Yeah but he lost it for a few seconds at a cross road when he had to take a detour to catch it up!" Grover lied. Well partially as he couldn't say I was wearing a ridiculous outfit with a grappling hook, swinging around like Spiderman.

Somehow Grover said that what Percy did had to be a secret between them like Percy was some kind of super hero. He really wouldn't be surprised if Grover came up with a name for him.

"I don't believe a word of it!" Octavian scoffed before he turned his attention on Percy who didn't breathe a word through the whole argument, pointing and glaring at him, "You're just not-"

"Silence!" Chiron cut him off shutting Octavian up as the man in the wheelchair sighed and mumbled two words that no one heard. Octavian was the one to ask, "What?"

"Leave us." Chiron ordered. Octavian looked like he wanted to protest but obliged. Everyone except Percy stood up and left the room one by one leaving just the two of them.

When the last person, Grover, closed the door behind him, Chiron folded his hands together as he rested his arms on the table analyzing Percy.

"What happened Percy? What did you see?" Chiron asked gently and Percy looked up into his warm brown eyes full of knowledge.

"I-I um…" Percy cleared his throat before speaking, "I saw… someone… from the _lab_ …" Percy said looking down thinking about that terrible place.

"The lab?" Chiron asked, "I thought you told me you were the only survivor."

Percy sighed before telling his mentor the truth he's been keeping for two years. "No," Percy started, "No I wasn't the only one."

"When I was a prisoner two years ago," Percy said fiddling with his hands as he told his tale, "What they did for eleven months was just horrible." Percy said, "And I wasn't alone. No there were hundred there kept prisoner like me. One of them was called…Ha-Hazel" Percy had trouble saying her name.

"She was one of the two friends I made in that hell hole who I could trust," Percy told Chiron. "Who was the other one?" He asked.

"…Frank," Percy said, "They were only thirteen then. But they were brave." he said remembering their faces, "They were Part of the Legion before but got caught in a mission and so they were both captured and held prisoner in a cell next to mine."

"As they brought us out of the cells like we were _animals_ ," Percy scoffed at the last word, "They tied us to these chairs in separate rooms where they put this blue… liquid in our veins." Percy continued remembering the moment quite clearly, "It was the most painful thing I ever felt…"

Percy was silent for a moment as he thought about the pain. All the pain he felt in that one moment. A thousand times worse than all the beatings Gabe ever gave him, "After that, they threw us back in our cells and for the next days, we could still fill the pain but we also felt something else…"

"What?" Chiron asked as Percy looked down at the table. He looked up into his mentor's eyes as he spoke the word, "…Power."

"Power?" Chiron asked surprised like he wasn't expecting that answer, "What do you mean?"

"We felt powerful. We discovered our super strength that helped us escape as we bent the metal bars of our cells," Percy explained, "But the place was like a Labyrinth and on our way to the exit, we found countless cells like ours. But with dead bodies in them." Percy said remembering those dead corpses, "We figured we must have been the only survivors of their tests. Then we heard guards running for us and so we ran."

"What then?" Chiron asked.

"We soon found the exit but it was a small gap and we could only fit one at a time," Percy said looking down, "I was forced to go first as they were willing to give their lives to save mine by holding off the guards."

"That was the last time I saw either of them…" Percy finished his tale. "Until today." Chiron said understanding what Percy was saying.

Percy didn't say anything, his gaze cast down to the table as he thought of how Hazel looked when he called her name. She had frowned like she didn't know who he was. _Did they somehow brainwash her?_

Suddenly Percy felt a hand clutch his right shoulder making him jump slightly as he looked up into his mentor's warm brown eyes.

"We will find them Percy." Chiron said, "Hazel and Frank. I swear on the River Styx."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy was sitting on a bench, watching his house he used to live in five years ago, that stood a hundred yards away. He was wearing different clothes to make him stealthy: the same white pullover hoodie he wore today with the hood over his head hiding his face, over a plain black t-shirt and slim ripped jeans with ankle high blue and white convers. He also had earphones in his ears as he listened to a group he started to like; _Avenged sevenfold, A little piece of heaven._

He was halfway through the music when he saw the front door of his house open. His breath caught in his mouth when he saw his younger brother come out climbing down the front steps onto the sidewalk.

Percy saw a girl, red head the same age as Tyson, come out the door after him, closing it behind her as she jumped down the steps and stood next to Tyson.

Percy bit down hard on his bottom lip as he held back the tears that threatened to form in his eyes. The scene in front of him was too much for him. Seeing his younger brother so happy with a girl made Percy think of how he must have been with Annabeth so many years ago.

The two started to walk down the sidewalk and would soon be out of Percy's vision when he saw something that made him frown. He stood up from the bench and walked towards them going down the road that linked perpendicularly to the one Tyson and his friend were walking on.

Percy turned the corner on his right, walking away from his house that was now behind him as he looked at the two younger children on the other side of the road. They were too busy laughing a t whatever they were talking about to not realize the danger they were in.

What Percy saw earlier, were gangsters and he knew enough about them that they liked to prey on children like Tyson and his friend. One of the gangsters was walking behind them just a few feet but neither took notice of it.

The two passed an alley when two other gangsters came out of it joining the other gangster. Percy looked further down the street; several yards in front of the two children were two gangsters walking straight towards them. Percy knew very well what was happening and he had to do something.

The two looked like they finally took notice of what was happening as they stopped talking and looked behind and in front of them. They stopped when the two gangsters who walked towards them were only a few feet away and the two tried to run away by crossing the road on the right. Maybe by going around the car that blocked them, maybe passing between the gaps there were between that car and the one in front or behind. But the two were too slow as three of the five gangsters quickly caught them and dragged them down the alley, the two screaming as they went.

Percy quickly ran across the road and jumped over the hood of the car before running down the alley. When he made it towards the end he had to go either left or right. He waited before hearing two screams being muffled like hands were held over their mouths on his right. Percy quickly ran down the alley on the right before he turned right once more and could see the five gangsters holding the two children against the wall at the end of the alley.

Percy's heart stopped when he saw the gangster holding Tyson by the hair, bang his head against the wall hard. Everything went in slow motion as Percy saw Tyson fall to the ground. When he hit the dirty ground, Percy's vision started to blur as his rage took over and clouded his mind.

What happened next was a blur. He faintly remembered screaming, kicking and punching harder than he's ever done. He remembered hearing bones snap and screams come out of their mouths as Percy took them down.

When he finally came back to reality, he was standing over a gangster whose face was covered in blood and couldn't be recognized. Percy stomach was getting in knots as he thought of what he did. He looked down at his bloody hands; they were shaking. Percy made fists as he controlled the rage he felt.

He looked back to where Tyson lay on the floor and the girl next to him looking at Percy with wide eyes. Her cheeks were wet from the tears. Percy recognized that look; fear.

He made his way towards Tyson but the girl suddenly jumped in between Percy and Tyson glaring up at him. Percy couldn't help but admire her bravery. He smiled at her as he crouched down, took off his hood so she could see his face, and lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Hey its ok," Percy spoke softly as the girl still looked ready to fight, "Its ok. I'm not going to hurt you," he told her as he looked in her coffee-colored eyes, "You're a friend of Tyson, right?" he asked and she nodded hesitantly, "Me too. What's your name?"

She looked hesitant but she soon let go of her fists and clutched her arms as she felt cold. Percy, still kneeling, walked the small distance that separated them and hugged her slowly and he felt her hug him back tightly.

"My name is Ella." She whispered in his hair as she buried her head on his shoulder. Percy cuddled her back, "Shhhh." Percy said softly as he felt her shiver less and less. Percy soon felt her relax.

Percy soon felt drops of water on his skin before it started to rain hard. In a matter of seconds, Percy was soaked. He pulled his hood back over his head before he took Tyson and laid him on his shoulder and used his right arm to hold Ella close to him as they walked down the alley leaving behind the five gangsters in the street. Their blood going down the drain with the rain.


	19. Chapter 19

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Tyson's POV**

Tyson was tired. That was something he wasn't used to in quite a while. Last time he was tired it was because he stayed up late with Ella, as she recited the poems she was supposed to know for the next day. Tyson had to admit she had one crazy memory that girl. One of the many reasons why he likes her. Not that he would ever admit that.

He had finished the day with history and was now walking down the corridor on his way out of school. He hadn't paid much attention today in lessons. Everything just passed so fast that the day was racing by. He was so eager to leave school.

His steps seemed to echo in the empty corridor as he walked out of the glassed double doors and jumped down the three steps that lay before him. There were hedges on either side of the stoned path that run in front of him. There were flowers and beautiful plants on either side of him but he wasn't looking at anything he was just eagerly looking for someone.

There, standing at the end of the path by the metal gate, stood a tall guy with messy jet black hair (Andrew Garfield's hairstyle in the Amazing Spiderman 2012) with tan skin and a grin on his face.

He was wearing a white and blue varsity jacket with slim blue jeans and dark blue vans sneakers. Tyson could also see a leather strap watch on his left wrist. (Here's the link:  cgi/set?id=191604699 )

Tyson just stood there as he looked at his older brother leaning against the wall waiting for him. Tyson couldn't help but smile at him as he remembered when he woke up earlier and saw him…

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _The night before…_

Tyson awoke in a comfy double bed with the worst head ache he ever had. He clutched his head with both hands hard as he groaned.

When the pain started to fade, he started looking at his surroundings. He was in a dark room and the only source of light came from the street lamps outside, their rays penetrated through the window on Tyson's right. It must have been easily the middle of the night. He also noticed he was wearing a tank top and shorts.

He tried to move from his sitting position but as he did, he felt pain in his stomach. He groaned once more as he sat back against the wall behind him as the pain was too much.

"Yeah that must hurt quite bad," a voice suddenly spoke from the other side of the room, "But I gave you some _nectar_ so you should heal fast."

Tyson somehow recognized that voice from somewhere but he couldn't quite place who it was. Tyson gulped before he spoke, "Who- who are you?" he asked.

"All in good time Tyson," the voice said, "Just relax for now, your friend will come in soon to check-" he was cut off by a knock at the door.

Before either one could say anything, the door creaked open and soon Tyson heard the sound of the light switch click on, the room was then flooded with bright light.

The brightness of the light was too much and he was blinded for a couple seconds as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. When it did, he could clearly see the bedroom.

On either side of the double bed there were small tables with a digital alarm clock on Tyson's left and a lamp on his right. On the far right corner of the room was the wardrobe while on the left corner was a fish tank. Between these two was the door and Tyson realized with a jolt that Ella was standing in front of the door.

In front of her sitting on a chair, was a figure with the hood of his white hoodie over his face. Ella was wearing a black hoodie with skinny blue jeans and her ankle high brown boots. He red hair had orange highlights. (Here's the link:  cgi/set?id=200410617 )

"El-Ella?" Tyson asked unbelieving and she smiled at him, "Where are we? Why are we here? How did we-" Tyson was cut off as Ella jumped on him with a bear hug.

"Yo-you're ok!" she said in his ear as she hugged him tightly. Tyson was shocked but hugged her back just as tightly. After a few moments they let go of each other and the guy spoke.

"I'll give you two a minute." He said nodding at Ella who nodded back like they knew something Tyson didn't in an unspoken message. The figure stood up and Tyson noticed he was tall, maybe six foot tall with an athletic build from what Tyson could make out. He didn't look bulky or anything, more fit like a runner.

The guy walked to the door, then he stopped momentarily, and picked up a black cat in his arms before opening the door and closing it behind him silently. The two left in the room stayed quiet in the awkward silence. Tyson guessed Ella didn't know what to say as much as he did.

After a couple more seconds that felt like hours to Tyson, he started to talk; "So… um.. you ok?" he asked not sure.

She rolled her eyes at him as she sat on the bed and patted her right hand on the place for him to sit. He sat up with difficulty before sitting next to her.

"I'm ok," she said taking his left hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together. "Last night was pretty intense," she said looking into his eyes, "How much do you remember?"

Tyson frowned as he tried to remember. He only remembered being jumped on by those gangsters and being dragged to a wall at the end of an alley before one of them punched him in his stomach and hit his head hard against the brick wall before everything went black.

"Just… those gangsters and being punched in the stomach and hit my head against that wall and then… just darkness." Tyson told her and she nodded.

"Wait," Tyson said realizing something, "How did we get here? Who was that guy with the white hoodie?" Tyson asked her urgently and she smiled at him.

"Hold on big guy," she said her nickname that she gave him the first time though Tyson still didn't know why, he was far from being a 'big guy' but she told him she read it in a story where one of the characters was called Tyson.

"One question at a time," she scolded him as she ruffled his hair and he pouted. She laughed at him making him blush before her laugh died out and she got serious.

"After you got knocked out on the floor," she said looking down, "I heard a scream from that guy in a white hoodie who charged the gangsters…"

"No way," Tyson said unbelieving but she nodded still looking down so he shut up as she continued, "He took them down so fast… there was so much blood… I thought he was going to kill me too…" she said making Tyson shiver.

"But it turned out he was there to help, as he took us both back to his apartment- this apartment and he patched you up." She finished looking back into his eyes.

He waited a few seconds, letting what happened sink in," Wow." He just said and she smiled at him. He smiled back before he asked; "What about him? Who is he ?" he asked mentioning to the door of the bedroom he went through.

She looked to the door as if expecting to see through the door to where ether the guy was. She looked back at Tyson taking a breath, "You better see for yourself."

Tyson was confused but before he could say anything, she stood up and held out a hand for him.

"Come on," she said mentioning the door with her head, "It's time you met the one who saved us."

Tyson was hesitant as he looked towards the partially open door. He couldn't see anything but he could sense something. Like a sixth sense or something.

He took a breath before taking her hand and she pulled him to his feet slowly as he clutched his stomach with one hand. She helped him for a couple steps before he managed to walk on his own.

As he made it to the door, he opened it wide enough for them to go through. He could see a door on his left that could have been the bathroom, Tyson wasn't sure. Ella led him to the living-dining room and kitchen on his right.

There standing against the sofa facing Tyson, was the guy with the white hoodie, the hood still hiding his face from Tyson's view.

"I guess there is no better way of breaking this to you than to just show you…" the guy said bringing his hands to his hood. Soon it came off his head to reveal messy jet black hair (Andrew Garfield's Haircut in the Amazing Spiderman 2012) and sea green eyes, "Hello Tyson, it's good to see you little brother."

Tyson lost his breath. He couldn't breathe. His stomach twisted in knots and his heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. His head was firing with questions giving Tyson a migraine. Tears started to well in his eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them away as they rolled down his cheeks. Tears that he's been keeping for five years.

His body started to shake as he formed fists with his hands and clutched his jaw as he felt tons of emotions falling down on him; joy, hate, remorse, loneliness, pain… It was his _mask of pain_ that was falling apart as let all the emotions he held for five whole years go.

He took a step forward before another until he was walking slowly towards his older brother that had left him five years ago. Just as he reached him and his fists were aching to punch something he hugged him. Tyson hugged his older brother with all the emotions he's been bottling up.

He could feel the older boy tensed up, but then he felt two strong arms hugging him back. Tyson started to cry silently as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the embrace. He started to feel Percy shake and realized he was crying. He was crying like Tyson and the younger boy smiled. The two brothers were finally reunited.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxENDxOFxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tyson came back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to Percy who asked worried, "You alright, little bro?"

Tyson smiled at him before he nodded, "Yeah… yeah I'm cool." Percy grinned back before the two walked out of the gate and on their way home. Their _real_ home.

Tyson had convinced Percy to come home to see Sally, their mother. It had been five years and he accepted.

It felt different to walk back home with his older brother, Tyson thought. It wasn't so lonely he thought. It felt much better to be with someone else naturally, but with Percy, it felt like he was safe.

They soon made it to their house and they stood in front of the steps to the front door. The same house they shared before Percy left five years ago. Tyson was only eight then and he still remembered how Percy used to come back home and they would have fun together playing games. He remembered when Percy used to protect Tyson from Gabe. He remembered laughing at Percy's nickname for the fat guy: Smelly Gabe.

Tyson walked up the steps and was about to open the door when he realized Percy hadn't moved. He turned to look at his older brother quizzically and saw the older boy with a frown on his face. He seemed to be staring into space.

Tyson cleared his throat shaking Percy out of his daze as he looked up at Tyson, "You ok Percy?"

The older boy smiled at him nodding before he climbed up the stairs as Tyson opened the door. He took off his shoes as he yelled; "Mom we're home!"

"I'm in the kitchen honey!" Sally yelled back and Tyson smiled. He checked on Percy who looked scared. Tyson gestured up stairs and Percy nodded. Tyson climbed up the stairs, Percy on his tail.

"What did you mean by 'we' Tyson?" Sally asked as she had her back turned to the two boys, "Did you bring a friend? Is it Ella?"

Tyson smiled as they walked to the island and he spoke; "No mom it's not Ella," he said before putting a hand on his older brother's shoulder, "It's the third member of the family Jackson."

Tyson could see Sally tense up as she turned round slowly, sauce spoon still in her right hand as she faced the two boys. She let go of the spoon as she put her hands to her face holding back a sob as stared at the boy who's been gone for five years, "Percy's home mom."


	20. Chapter 20

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Nico's POV**

The wind blew through his messy hair, held in a small pony tail. He could hear the wind wisp through the trees as leafs flew in the air. The grass at his feet was green while all around him it was turning brown.

But Nico didn't care what was happening all around him at the moment. He stared at the grey tomb stone that stood before him. He could clearly read the words: _Here lies Bianca di Angelo, a loving daughter and sister 1981-2009._

"Hi, sis," he spoke softly at the tombstone, imagining his sister at its place from where he stood. "I didn't tell you this sooner because of school and everything but, um…"

He bent down till he was crouching in front of the grave, imagining his sister there looking at him as she listened, "Percy… Percy told me that quote you always used to say, you know?"

The grave stayed silent. "He said: _Life becomes easier when you learn to accept an apology you never got."_ Nico recited as he looked at Bianca, her dark brown eyes and her hair in a single braid that tumbled over her left shoulder. It was as if she was right there in front of him.

"And I know you kept telling me that we kept grudges and it was because of our father or whatever… And that it runs in the family…" Nico said, "But um… I never really quite got over my grudge…"

Nico cleared his throat as it got lower. He could see her worried face, "Of your death I mean…" he said, "It's not that I don't forgive Percy and I know it's not his fault and how I acted five years ago was completely childish but… it hurts."

"It hurts so much… your death was so… _painful,"_ Nico nearly spat the last word, "That it was like I've been carrying a… a _Mask of pain_ all these years… and I somehow still can't forgive _why_ you died."

Nico could see her lifting a hand to his face and tried to imagine the touch of her hand on his cheek. _What it would feel like if she were actually here and caressing my cheek_ , he thought. He closed his eyes as he concentrated.

He could feel it now. The soft touch of her skin against his. The gentleness of her hand giving shivers down his back. Not the one that gives bad shivers, no, the good shivers he thought.

He involuntary put a hand to his cheek and that's when he didn't feel her hand anymore. He opened his eyes to find nothing but a tombstone with the name of his sister written on it in white letters.

He could feel someone standing next to him. At the corner of his eyes he could see black expensive shoes and black pants. "She used to love the earth- the dirt like it was something so _precious_."

"And now she is one with it forever," the man spoke as Nico stood up. The younger boy only reached the man's shoulder at full height. The man was dressed in a dark suit with a black and platinum stripped tie and a tombstone grey shirt. He had a silver ring on his finger. He didn't have a mustache and was clean shaven with greasy black hair and was even paler than Nico. His eyes were darker than Nico's and were fiery, angry and full of mad power.

"I take it you haven't gone all the way from whatever city you were just in to say hello to my sister," Nico said as he asked the obvious question, "What is it, dad?"

"Look Nico," his father said, Nico could feel his old man's gaze on him but he didn't return it as he looked at the tombstone, "I know I haven't been the best father there is and I'm not asking for forgiveness because of your _grudge_."

Nico thought about this. His grudge. Something he's been having for his whole life. It was supposedly his fatal flaw. Bianca always used to tell him; _holding grudges has always been the fatal flaw of children of Pluto._

"But there is something you need to know about your sister," Pluto started getting Nico's attention.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked confused turning his gaze to see his father looking down.

"Your sister's death was no accident," he said, "She didn't happen to stumble through that warehouse, she chose to go in to save Percy and that _girl."_

Nico frowned. "So your saying Percy was telling the truth five years ago? That she was some spy or something?"

Pluto looked at him in a way Nico didn't like. "Yes," he said, "Your sister was a hero."

Nico looked back at the tombstone. "But I don't quite get it, why tell me this now?" Nico asked his father, "why not five years ago?"

Pluto put a hand on Nico's right shoulder clutching it gently as he looked into Nico's eyes, "Because you weren't ready yet."

Nico frowned yet again. He didn't quite understand what his father was getting at. Pluto let go of his shoulder and walked down the path towards the gate. Nico could see a black limo parked there.

"Come, son," Pluto urged to him as he kept walking, not looking back to check if Nico was following, "I want to show you something."

Nico looked one last time at the tombstone, seeing his sister there instead, smiling at him. She moved her head towards Pluto's walking figure as if encouraging Nico to follow his father. Nico smiled back at her before he turned on his heels and caught up with his father.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The ride in the limo was rather fast. It took maybe ten minutes before his door was opened by the driver. Nico looked back at his father who sat opposite him.

"Go on," Pluto urged him and Nico sighed before he climbed out of the limo. They were parked right next to a warehouse. It looked abandoned, yet new. There seemed to have been a restoration on the building at some point as Nico could see old bricks and new ones in the walls.

Pluto came to stand next to Nico. "Where are we?" Nico asked looking at the warehouse.

"This is the warehouse, Nico," Pluto told him making Nico look up at him, confused. "This is the warehouse where your sister died."

Nico's eyes widened as he looked back at the warehouse. _It was here?_ His heart was beating a bit faster as he imagined the warehouse five years earlier. The building in ruins with smoke and fire.

"Why-" Nico cleared his throat, "Why did you bring me here?" Nico asked his father, but Pluto stayed silent and looked at the warehouse.

"Come." He ordered him as he walked to the door of the warehouse that also looked new. Nico didn't have much choice but to follow his father. Pluto climbed up the metallic stairs and opened the door. Nico slipped in before the door could close on him.

The inside was much like the outside; abandoned. The floor looked new as well as the walls and the ceiling. Pluto walked to the center of the room before he stopped. Nico frowned before making his way next to him.

Nico was about to ask him what was happening when the floor beneath them went down like a lift. Nico nearly lost his balance as the floor went down several feet before it gave way to an open subterranean room. It was probably three times bigger than the warehouse above, because he counted more than a few dozen people walking about, some sitting down behind holographic computers, others walking about with piles of paper in their hands.

When they reached the floor, Pluto walked off the lift and made his way towards another room through a set of double doors. The lift silently went up to become the ceiling again. Nico followed his father, while looking around him. On either side there were two glassed rooms with people of various ages, who sat behind glassed screens while others stood behind tables.

Nico walked through the set of double doors into a long corridor that was much more silent than the room they just came from. Pluto stopped in front of the door on the left. It looked high –tech with a screen next to it. Pluto put his righty hand on it and it scanned it. After a second or two, the screen turned green and the door opened automatically. Pluto pushed it more open and waited for Nico, who came in shortly afterwards.

Pluto closed the door behind him as Nico spied his surroundings. The room they stood in had a glassed window at the end that showed a very big climbing wall. The right wall revealed a huge flat TV screen and a table much like the others who Nico saw in the other room. While on the left side, there was a plain white wall. The floor was made of huge black tiles. There was also a door on the far right corner that must have led to the climbing wall.

"So," Pluto started walking in the room before turning to look at Nico, "What do you think?"

Nico was confused. "Why am I here?"

Pluto looked sad. "Let me show you son," he said and turned to the blank white wall and pressed his hand against it. Suddenly a square shape in the wall moved to the side. Nico walked to stand next to his father facing what was in the wall. There was a high tech armor on a metallic dummy on display, (Arkham Knight Armor in the game **Batman: Arkham Knight** )

"It used to be Bianca's," he said and Nico looked up at him surprised. He never knew she had this armor.

"Was she some kind of superhero?" he asked sarcastically at his father who just smiled at him.

"Not _super_ ," he said. "But definitely a hero."

"I still don't get it," Nico said. "What does all this have to do with me?"

Pluto sighed. "Your sister worked for me as a spy to protect you," he said putting a hand on Nico's shoulder. "She wanted to do good by protecting you."

"Why?" Nico asked. _Why would she do that for me? Was I in some kind of trouble all those years without realizing?_

"Because, son," he said. "You're a son of one of the three most powerful men in the world. You're bound to get some attention right?"

Nico hadn't thought about it like that. But now that he put it that way, it kind of made sense.

"Were they the ones who killed her?" Nico asked bitterly. No matter how hard he tried, he could never let go of his grudge over Bianca's death.

"Yes," he said. Pluto grabbed Nico's shoulders again as he looked seriously deep into Nico's eyes "That's why I want you to join me. To take revenge on those who took Bianca away from us."

Nico had to admit his father was convincing. It would definitely help to take vengeance on those who took his sis away. It was because of them she was dead. And they needed to pay.

"Alright," Nico said letting out a breath as he looked up to his father, "When can I begin?"

Pluto smiled at him. "That's my son," he said proudly before turning his attention to the table where he pressed his hand on it and a holographic screen came into view. "Now, first I want something back that was stolen from me."

Nico stood on the other side, looking down to the screen on the surface of the table. It showed photos of a figure in a high tech armor standing on a delivery truck holding a katana sword in his hand.

His mask had big blue eyes with gold lines around them and several designs on the rest of the mask. (Mercury man 2006 mask) The torso as well as shoulders and forearms had different armor plating of some kind. (Black Ops 3 Spectre Armor)

"We believe this is the thief," Pluto told him across the table. "His code name is Spectre. He is a highly trained agent and my sources say that he is the one who stole… well something that belongs to me and I want you to _capture_ Spectre and bring him back here to base."

Nico wasn't sure he was qualified. It wasn't like he hadn't had training before. It's just been a while since he's been trained.

Nico let out a breath he didn't know was holding as he looked up to his father. "When do we start?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy walked down the hallway heading to his locker. It was Monday morning and he had a few minutes before his first lesson started. Students were all around him; the guys talking to each other while girls gossiped in groups giggling every few seconds.

He was wearing a zipped down black collar jacket over a blue zipped down hoodie to show his light polo t-shirt. He also wore blue slim jeans and high top dark blue sneakers and leather strap watch on his left wrist. (Here's the link: cgi/set?id=200998479 )

Percy passed a group of girls who immediately started to giggle at him, he had no idea why they did this but if he amused them then they were happy , he ignored them when he reached his locker, he twisted the circular handle putting his code in when he heard a click and his locker opened.

He opened it and suddenly his 'enhanced reflexes' kicked in as he moved out of the way and ink splashed where he was seconds earlier and instead of hitting Percy it splashed all over the front of a tall guy that had been passing. He turned to face Percy furiously.

The students all around went silent. Even the group of girls that were giggling stopped to look at them. The guy that had been splashed on with ink looked like a bully. He had a red varsity jacket and baggy jeans with high top sneakers. His mid length blonde hair was glossy and his dull blue eyes were glaring at Percy like he was ready to fight. He was also two inches taller than Percy with huge muscles that told Percy he wasn't agile.

Percy just stared at him unimpressed for a few seconds before turning to his locker. Everyone gasped as if that were the craziest thing to do. Suddenly he felt a hand grab the back of his head and banged it hard against the locker. Percy felt a loud ringing in his head and he tried to shake it off as his vision became blurry.

After several seconds his senses came back and looked back at the bully who had hit his head. He could feel a bruise on the left side of his cheek. Before Percy could punch him or send him through the wall with his 'super strength' someone stepped in between them.

He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and was one inch taller than Percy. He stood between them holding his hands out to stop them from fighting.

He was wearing a biker denim jacket over a black t-shirt that read: _I don't give a damn!_ He also wore jeep pants with black and white adidas shoes. On his left wrist Percy could see his apple watch. (Here's the link: cgi/set?id=200996621 )

"Alright! Keep cool you guys!" Luke said and Percy noticed the bully start to relax immediately. "You both don't want to be in the principal's office do you?"

The bully shook his head while Percy just blinked at him. Just seconds ago he was ready to fight Percy and now he was _scared_?

"Alright then shake hands gentlemen and get on with it!" he said cheerfully and the bully brought up his hand for Percy to shake.

Percy took a breath and touched the pen in his pocket to calm himself down. _It wasn't worth it_ , Percy told himself and grabbed the bully's hand. He was shaking it hard but Percy just shook it a little harder just to show who the boss was.

They let go of their hands and Luke clapped his hands before talking to the crowd around. "Alright move on people, show's over!"

The crowd moved away apart from the group of girls who went back to giggling and gossiping. Percy rolled his eyes lifting his hood over his head as Luke grabbed his shoulder.

"You alright Perce?" he asked and Percy just ignored him as he looked at the bully walking away with his buddies around a corner.

"Why are you here Luke?" Percy asked facing the older boy who was more of a man since he was over twenty years old. "I thought you had a mission in Greece or something."

"Yeah about that…" Luke looked around as if to make sure no one would be watching or listening on them. "I've been replaced. Chiron believes I'm needed here. You know with everything that's going on…"

"Right…" Percy said confused. "So you're her because…?"

"Well for Annabeth of course!" he said cheerfully with a smile. Percy felt something in his stomach though he didn't know what. "Oh and I have another mission coming up like…" he looked down to his apple watch. "…now. So I'll see you in a bit."

Luke was about to walk off when he turned to Percy and said with an evil grin: "Take care of Annabeth will ya? Thanks!" he said and was off before Percy could reply.

Percy turned to his locker grabbed the books he needed, stuffed it in his schoolbag and closed his locker with a _bang!_ Percy saw a few of the girls jump like they were scared but he ignored them as he made his way towards his first lesson.

He suddenly saw in the corner of his eye Annabeth walking beside him with a smile on her face. Percy felt something in his stomach again but he didn't know what. Percy took his hood off and he passed his hand through his already messy hair.

She was wearing the same clothes as when they first met: a long sleeved dark denim jacket over a black tank top with skinny-leg leather trousers and black and white converse. (Here's the link: annabeth_high_school_outfit/set?id=175751219 )

"Hey," Percy greeted her and she replied with a "hi" as they walked side by side down the hallway full of students.

"Where're you headed?" she asked looking at him. Percy looked down thinking about his first lesson of today.

"Um…" he said thinking, than it clicked. "Monday, English."

"Oh, it's Thursday," she said stopping and he stopped as well turning to face her and asked unbelieving: "It's Thursday?"

"What happened to your eye?" she asked worriedly and Percy felt self-conscious for a bit.

"What?" Percy asked, not sure what was wrong with his eye. There was nothing wrong with his vision.

"Your eye-" she started again. He realized he must have had a bruise or something from that incident with the bully hitting his head against his locker.

"Oh yeah yeah no no…" he said feeling uncomfortable looking down before looking back up at her. She was trying to see the left side of his face more clearly. "It was just a bully, you know?"

"It's pretty bad, are you going to the nurse?" she asked worriedly and for a moment he froze. That sentence brought back memories. Memories that she didn't have because of him. He remembered when she used to ask him that worriedly when he had bruises from his abusive stepfather.

Percy couldn't speak anymore so he just nodded quickly at her. She looked hesitant for a moment like she wanted to say something. Percy waited a few seconds before she asked: "Do you like branzino?"

Percy was so confused that he just looked at her when she added: "Like a fish?"

 _Oh_. He started nodding again, nervously this time. "Yeah I know, I know." Smiling how stupid he was.

"Well, if you want," she said pulling a piece of paper out of her books she carried and started to write on it with a pen that was attached to the side of the book. "You can come to this address at eight o'clock tonight?"

She stopped writing and held out the piece of paper in her hand for him to take. Percy couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. She, who used to be his best friend, was inviting him for dinner at _her_ house at eight o'clock.

He took the piece of paper out of her hand. She hugged her book closely to her chest. "My mom, well stepmom, is making branzino tonight so..."

Percy looked down at the piece of paper again and realized she still lived at the same house she did five years ago. He smiled at her and she smiled back and his stomach started to do funny things again.

Suddenly they heard screams at the end of the hallway. Percy saw a dozen students running away, screaming. Percy then heard loud footsteps and his eyes widened when he saw what it was.

It was an eight foot tall metallic super robot soldier thingy. The same one Percy encountered last week in the warehouse but green this time. (Here's the link: 6988/f/2014/316/2/8/super_soldier_code_name_chimera_front_back_side_by_ )

The machine turned his gaze towards Percy. He turned to look at Annabeth and a dozen other students that were frozen in fear.

"GO!" Percy yelled and all the other students immediately ran away. Students that were closest to the machine came running his way pushing Annabeth with them who looked worriedly at Percy.

Percy turned to look at the machine that marched down the hallway. Percy got ready as students ran passed him. He took a breath before sprinting towards the machine. The machine also charged at Percy.

Just as it was about to punch Percy, he slipped under the machine grabbing his right foot with him making the machine fall to one knee. Percy quickly got to his feet and jumped on the machine's back and lifted his right fist to hit the back of the machine's helmet.

But the machine moved his head and grabbed Percy's fist throwing him on the floor in front of it. Percy landed hard on his back. He quickly tried to get to his feet but the machine grabbed his bag and Percy managed to wiggle out before it threw it away and landed on his butt. He tried to back away, but the machine grabbed him by his foot and took him by his shoulders, lifted him in the air so his feet didn't touch the ground and pushed him hard against the lockers making a good dent in them. Before Percy could react, the machine swirled around and threw him against the wall. Percy went straight through it and landed on his back, sliding a few feet before coming to a stop. He groaned in pain. He noticed his jacket wasn't black but a light grey like the floor from the dust and pieces of the broken wall.

He didn't have time to worry about that as the machine came through the hole Percy made and came towards Percy who still laid dusted on his back.

He looked up at the machine that towered over him and tried to get up but the machine put his metallic foot over Percy's right arm pinning him to the floor. The machine brought out his right hand and Percy noticed metallic claws at the end of them. _Oh boy_ , Percy thought.

Percy used his legs to block the machine's swinging arm but the machine used its other arm to grab hold of both his legs in one metallic hand. Percy grabbed the stool next to him with his free hand and used all his strength to throw it at the machine's helmet. It did a nice crack in the visor and the machine let go of Percy's legs and stepped back freeing Percy's right arm.

Percy quickly got to his feet and saw his schoolbag through the whole in the wall, lying on the floor of the hallway. Percy knew he had his grappling hook in there and he could use it against the machine.

The machine seemed to have got its bearings back and readied a fist to punch. Percy slid between the machine's legs and went for his schoolbag in the hallway when he saw out of the corner of his eye a strange spherical object flying towards him. Percy's instinct kicked in and he managed to jump out of its way. When the tennis ball- sized object made contact with the metal locker, it exploded.

Percy pulled out the grappling hook from his schoolbag and attached it to his left arm. The machine stepped through the hole in into the hallway. It turned to look at Percy and charged him as Percy fired the first grappling hook at the machine's helmet and turned his aim to the wall behind Percy and fired the second hook. He quickly jumped out of the way as he pressed a few buttons on the digital screen attached to the grappling hook. The wire that attached the machine and the wall wheeled in and using the machine's momentum, it sent it straight through the other tiled wall.

Percy took that moment to catch his breath. He only had a few seconds, Percy guessed, before the machine would come back again. _How did it find me anyway?_ Percy wondered as he called Grover with his phone. He heard it ring a few times before Grover answered.

"Hey Percy my man!" he cheered making Percy roll his eyes, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing…" Percy said dusting his trousers so they could be blue once more when he heard the machine getting up and smashing things. "Other than an angry eight foot tall high tech soldier thingy attacking me!"

"What?!" Grover yelled making him nearly deaf in one.

"Just help me out Grover, I don't have the suit so I'm kind of vulnerable. I do have the grappling hook though and it's proving useful but I'm gonna need a plan to take this thing down. Can you tell me any weaknesses in this thing?"

"Yeah, yeah ok, give me a sec," he said as Percy heard him type on the computer.

"Grover what's-" Percy was cut off suddenly by a metallic hand coming straight through the wall next to Percy's ear, nearly hitting him, if it weren't for Percy's 'enhanced reflexes'.

"Give me an update man, I'm dying here!" Percy yelled as the machine started to tear the wall to bits.

"Wow this thing is a monster alright," Grover said through the phone. "Says here; it's a highly dangerous machine of terror. They call it the 'Chimera' just like the monster in-"

"Greek mythology, I know," Percy cut him off as the 'Chimera' was nearly through the wall. "Just tell me if it has any weaknesses."

"Um it doesn't. His entire armor is made of Titanium," Grover said. "But wait, his helmet is made of… hard glass? Oh my gods that's it! Percy you need to smash that helmet!"

"Easier said than done," Percy said as he grabbed a bit of wall on the ground from where the Chimera passed his fist through. "But it's better than nothing, thanks Grover I'll ca-"

Suddenly a bit of the wall hit Percy in chest sending him against the locker behind him. Percy groaned and looked down to find his smartphone smashed. He looked up to find the Chimera coming through the wall.

"You're going to pay for that," Percy growled before grabbing the bit of wall from the floor and through it at the Chimera's visor making a bigger crack than earlier as it stumbled backwards using his metallic hands to protect it.

Percy got to his feet and used his 'super strength' to punch the right knee of the machine. The Chimera immediately fell to one knee and Percy punched its helmet, making yet another crack.

It still wasn't enough, because Chimera suddenly grabbed Percy by the throat and lifted him in the air and pushed him with his back colliding with the lockers behind him. It than threw him straight down the hallway straight through the double doors. Percy landed in a roll and felt slightly dizzy as he got up on his feet. He saw the Chimera come towards him and he got in a fighting stance lifting his arms up to protect his face.

The world spinning around. Percy wasn't sure from which side the Chimera was charging him. He tried to punch but it dodged him and kneed him hard in the stomach. Percy's breath was knocked out of his lungs as the Chimera, once again, grabbed him by the neck and pushed him high against the wall.

Before Percy could do anything, the Chimera made a fist with his right arm and punched Percy's left arm that gripped the metallic hand that was tightening around Percy's throat. It hit with so much force, it broke Percy's arm. He screamed in pain and then he clenching his jaws as hard as he could and let out a groan.

Percy tried to take the metallic hand off his throat with his good hand when he started to see stars. Percy wouldn't be able to stay conscious much longer with the pain of his broken arm and the metallic hand that was strangling him.

Suddenly Percy saw something hit the Chimera in the head smashing the glass to bits. The Chimera let go of Percy who fell to the floor on his butt. He looked up to see Annabeth holding a baseball bat. _How the hell did she get baseball bat?_ Percy wondered.

The Chimera, now without a visor, showed the ugly face of a man. He had a wide jaw, bald with dark eyes and pale skin. His teeth were crooked and yellow. Percy couldn't imagine the man's breath. He suddenly was thankful the guy had a mask, otherwise Percy might have fainted with just one gulp of air of the man's smelly breath.

The guy turned to face Annabeth who looked scared. Percy couldn't blame her, it was one scary face the guy had. As the guy was raising his arm ready to hit Annabeth, adrenaline kicked in.

He jumped to his feet kicked the left knee like earlier making him fall to one knee and he turned to look at Percy, now at his height. _Perfect_ , Percy thought.

He used his good hand to make a fist and used all the strength he had left in that one punch. His fist swung towards the man's ugly face and hit him straight on the nose. The man tumbled back through the window just a feet away and landed twenty feet below on the playground.

Percy shook his hand he used to punch the guy as he felt pain in his fingers, they might be broken too, he thought. He looked over to Annabeth who just starred at Percy with her eyes and mouth wide open. Percy managed to do a thumbs up with his good hand and grinned at her before he lost conscious hoping she would catch him before he fell.


	22. Chapter 22

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy had a hard time opening his eyes to the bright lights. When he finally managed to open his eyes to look around he noticed the beeping machines hooked up to him, the pounding in his head, the lack of strength in his body, and a girl with curly blonde hair sleeping on the chair next to his bed. He wondered what he had done to land himself in the hospital.

He quickly started to think of all the possible scenarios that would lead him here. A car accident? Maybe he fell? Or a blow to the head? He could feel his head pounding but ignored the pain and lost himself in his thoughts. He was so concentrated on trying to work out what happened he didn't realize the girl sleeping in the chair, he now realized was Annabeth, had woken up.

"Hey," she said with a smile that made Percy's stomach do a flip. "Are you feeling okay? The doctors said you have a broken arm but you'll heal quickly."

Percy realized just then she was holding his hand. Somehow it made him feel calm. Percy tried to speak but his throat felt dry. She must have understood as she stood up still holding his hand.

"I'll go get a glass of water," she said smiling at him and let go of his hand and made her way to the door. "Be back in a bit."

The door closed behind her and Percy found himself alone in the white room. He could hear the machine beep whenever his heart pounded. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened.

Suddenly it clicked. The chimera. The fighting. The grappling. The phone smashed and the broken arm. He wondered how he got that but it didn't matter. The doctor was right that his arm would heal but he had no idea how fast it would be.

A knock came at the door and Percy frowned. Percy couldn't answer because of his dry throat but the door opened anyway. The person who entered closed the door behind him and turned to look at Percy.

At first Percy thought the man was the doctor based on the man's clothing but when he turned to look at Percy, he instantly recognized him.

"So you're my new doctor?" Percy asked with a grin spreading on his lips. "I didn't know you attended medical school dad."

Neptune smiled at Percy as he made his way to his bed sitting on the side. "I have actually sat the exams , but I dropped out," he said with a smile. "No actually this is your doctor's white jacket. I just needed to use the his disguise to see you."

"Why?" Percy's voice was hoarse with his dry throat but he cleared it and it felt a little bit better to speak as he sat up.

"Because Percy, this hospital is crawling with TITAN agents, I'm bound to need a disguise to come here," He told Percy. "You're in danger here Percy."

"I have to get out here don't I?" Percy asked his father finally grasping the situation he was in.

"Yes," He said looking back at a camera Percy just noticed that was looking back at them in the corner. "You're friend Grover is controlling the cameras so you'll have the upper hand."

"Oh and bring that girl um, Annabeth?" his father asked uncertainly. Percy nodded. "Take her as well with you; she is a target now. So bring her back to base where she'll be safe."

Percy nodded again. His father didn't really have to tell him to do that as he was already thinking about it. He looked down at his bandaged arm and remembered how he got it.

"Did you catch that um, Chimera?" Percy asked and his father smiled at him.

"Yes we did," he said. "All thanks to you."

Suddenly the door came open and both tensed up expecting a TITAN agent. Instead it was Annabeth Chase standing there with a glass of water who was closing the door still not noticing Percy's father.

"Sorry I took too long, the damn machine wouldn't-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Percy's father sitting on the side of his bed. "-Work." She finished.

Percy gulped while his father smiled at her as he stood up and held out a hand for her and she shook it. "Hello, you must be Percy's friend Annabeth right?" he asked kindly with a smile and she smiled back.

"Yes, sir," She said politely. "Are you um the-" she was cut off mid-sentence by Percy's father.

"-The doctor?" His father asked and she nodded. "No I just like wearing white. I'm Percy's father, Neptune."

Annabeth didn't seem shocked or surprised, she just smiled at him. Percy guessed his father and he looked more alike than he thought. His father turned to look back at Percy.

"Alright time for me to go," he said smiling and leaned next to Percy's ear so Annabeth wouldn't hear. "You have five minutes." He leaned back ruffled Percy's hair and walked to the door. "I'll leave you two some _alone_ time."

Percy rolled his eyes after his father closed his door behind him. There was an awkward silence now as Annabeth stood there still hadn't moved as she seemed to stare into space. It creeped Percy out every time she did that.

"So," Percy started shaking her out of her daze. "You okay?" Percy asked no knowing what to say really.

"Yeah," Annabeth said . "But it really should be me asking you that. You're the one sitting in the hospital bed with a broken arm."

"Yeah well…" Percy smiled at her. "You saved me. I never had the chance to say anything so.. thank you."

She smiled. Percy's stomach did another of those flips and he looked away from her and noticed there were flowers to his left. They were red roses. Percy thought he'd seen those before but he couldn't remember where. "Did you..?"

"The tulips?" Annabeth asked looking at them and he nodded. "No I didn't since well… I didn't know you liked flowers."

"I don't really but it's kind of weird," Percy said and thought about them for a while but soon gave up. He looked back at Annabeth who still stood at the end of the bed.

"You must have quite a lot of questions regarding what happened at school?" Percy asked knowing he would have to tell her if she were to come to base.

She walked around the bed and sat on the chair she slept on earlier while he was unconscious. She leaned forward resting her elbows on her legs like she ready to listen.

"What I am about to tell you is strictly classified so you are to tell no one of this. Not even Thalia, Nico, your family or anyone close to you, do you understand?"

She nodded and he sighed. ""Well, where to start?" Percy asked to himself before looking at her. "I am what you could call a spy for an organization that fights against terrorist groups," Percy told her as she listened. "Now one of these groups called TITAN is the most dangerous one ever encountered."

"And that thing that came at the school," Annabeth said. "It was targeting you right? That's why it attacked the school?"

Percy nodded and looked down at his broken arm. "I don't know how they found out who I was but it doesn't matter now. What matters is that we're in danger _now_."

"We?" Annabeth asked with a frown and Percy nodded. He noticed the camera moving left and right. Grover must be telling him it was time.

Percy started to take the bandage around his arm off. Percy noticed Annabeth staring at him when he moved his arm around to make sure it was fully healed.

"The doctor said-"

"The doctor said it was healing," Percy cut her off sending her a grin. "He just didn't know how _fast_. I'll explain later. First we need to get out of here."

Percy sat up and stood up unsteadily but Annabeth quickly came to his side to keep him balanced. She helped take a few step before he could do it on his own. He realized he was still wearing the hospital gown and he needed his clothes. _Shouldn't take too long_ , he thought.

He opened the door and looked down the hallway left and right and didn't find any TITAN agents so he grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her with him for her to follow. They made their way down the hallway towards the stairs. Just as they reached the corner, Percy peeked around to see an armed man dressed in black tuxedo suits like FBI agents. He was looking down the stair case.

Percy turned to Annabeth and spoke in sign language to her knowing she would understand; "Stay here."

He silently walked behind the man and put a hand on his mouth and the other around his neck to knock him out. The man tried to fight back but he soon lost consciousness and Percy dropped the man to the floor. He looked back and saw Annabeth starring at the body. He mentioned for her to follow and she did. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her along down the stair case.

There was another man guarding the floor below but was turned to look down the corridor. Percy and Annabeth carried on down the stair case as silently as they could. The floor below that one had two armed men guarding the corridor but Percy knew it was the clothes room on that floor so he had to pass them. He looked back at Annabeth and spoke once again in sign language.

'Stay. Don't move and don't make a sound. I'll be back quickly.' He was about to go down the stairs to knock the two men out when she pulled him back and used her hands to do the sign language.

'Where are you going?' she asked with a frown. She looked scared. Percy couldn't blame her with all these armed men that wanted to kill them. Percy used both his hands to hold her shaking ones. He looked her in the eyes and did his best to calm her down.

'Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it.' He said with his hands. She didn't look to convinced though. 'Tell you what, count to a hundred and eighty seconds. If I'm not back in time you can hit me then.'

He made sure she was okay before he made his way down the few steps before he faced the two armed men. He stood behind the smaller one and tapped on his left shoulder.

The man turned around to face Percy quickly bringing his sidearm up but Percy disarmed the man and used the sidearm to knock the man out. The other man heard the body fall to the ground and turned to face Percy as well. But Percy had jumped the distance between them in seconds took him down with a few kicks and punches.

Percy took a breath and looked back at Annabeth at the top of the stair case who looked worried at him. He grinned at her lifting his two thumbs up and she smiled back.

He turned and walked down the corridor and peeked around the corner to find the door to the clothes room just a few feet away and the armed men at were walking down the hallway their backs to him. He quickly slipped in the room and closed the door behind him silently.

He took a breath and searched for the switch on the wall. When he felt it, he flicked it on. The room was more of a closet and his stuff was on the table. Percy had already been in this hospital a few times so he knew his way around perfectly.

After Percy slipped out of his hospital gown and into his old clothes of when he thought the chimera, he opened the door silently and peeked out. The men had their backs to him again so he slipped out into the hallway closing the door behind him and making his way back to Annabeth when he heard someone yell; "Freeze!"

Percy froze. He turned back slowly to see the armed men walking down the hallway towards him with their handguns up. Percy couldn't take them down from that distance so he did what was logical: he ran.

Bullets flew over his head as he just passed the corner and saw Annabeth already running down the stair case. He followed her quickly as they ran down the stairs like their life depended on it.

They made it to the last floor and into a long hallway that led to the entrance on the left. There were three armed men who turned with their guns up but Percy's instincts kicked in and he quickly jumped on the first guy quickly disarming him and using him as a shield while the two other men shot nine bullets each in the body. Percy threw the body with his 'super strength' at the man furthest away sending the guy on the floor. Percy shot three bullets at the other man that stood closest to him. The bullets pierced his knees and shoulder sending the guy on the floor. Percy looked back to see Annabeth she was standing behind him.

He took her hand and led her down the hallway, more armed men ran towards them. They quickly closed the double doors and ran out the entrance and into the night.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy and Annabeth had stopped running after they were a good distance away from the hospital. He had received a message from Grover that a van would come to pick them up.

"You okay?" Percy asked her as they walked down a lonely street passing a street lamp. It's yellow light reflected Annabeth's blonde hair that looked golden to Percy. "I know what happened earlier must have been… Well something quite intense right?"

Annabeth didn't respond. For the second time that day she was staring into space. She never did that when they were younger. Could it have been a side effect from her loss of memories of him?

"Annabeth?" Percy asked worried and she turned to look at him as if just comprehending he was talking to her.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Percy looked at her worriedly. These moments where she was out of it were getting worse Percy realized. He wished he could fix it but how?

"Nothing." Percy sighed looking away from her. Every time he looked at her it reminded him that he failed her. It reminded him that she didn't know him or at least not as much as he did know her. It was a painful truth.

Suddenly the front door of a house just a few feet away from them came open as a man slammed it behind him. He walked down the steps and walked towards them. The man was ugly and reminded Percy of someone he hated. The man had a bear bottle in his hand and Percy starred at him. The man starred back as they passed each other but didn't say anything.

"Hey you okay?" Annabeth asked touching his hand. He then realized they had stopped walking and they stood under a street lamp. He looked back at her and she looked beautiful. His stomach was doing another of those flips but he ignored it. Her blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders and glowed a golden color in the street lamp's yellow light. Her stormy grey eyes bored into his.

Percy had to tear his gaze away when he heard a van beeping and park next to them. The side door came sliding open and Grover himself stood in there. He smiled at Percy before throwing something at Percy. He caught it with ease and looked down at what it was. A syringe containing a yellow liquid.

He looked back up to his best friend who nodded at him. Percy sighed. He looked back at Annabeth who frowned at him but he smiled at her.

Before she could react, he planted the syringe in her neck as the yellow liquid went into her blood. She slowly lost consciousness and he held her in his arms.

He lifted her body and laid it into the van and entered before closing the door behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Thalia's POV**

Thalia was sleeping peacefully in her double bed when her alarm awoke her. She groaned and turned to face the alarm. With her right fist she hit it hard just enough to stop it, she hated the mornings.

Her bedroom was the size of a living room. Her double bed was in the middle against the wall facing the flat screen that was fixed high up against the wall, there was a sofa standing in front of it and a coffee table in between. The double doors to her bedroom were on the right corner of the room. On either side of her double bed were wooden cupboards.

She groaned when she heard the double doors to her room open. She rolled on her bed back to the comfortable place she laid moments earlier and before that damn alarm woke her up. _I thought I broke it?_ She thought, _someone must have replaced it with another one._

"Miss Grace," Thalia heard the old butler say as he made his way to the double windows. _Wait, no, not the windows_ , she thought. "It is already one o'clock in the _afternoon_."

The curtains opened and with it the sun's rays that blinded Thalia for a few seconds. She groaned once more. She felt like throwing the old butler out of the window that he was opening.

The old man had slick grey hair, dark brown eyes and always carrying this neutral expression that made it impossible for anyone to tell if he was or wasn't happy. Thalia sure had a hard time but she wasn't just anyone and she had the skill to read even the hardest people. Even the old butler.

She pulled the covers over her head to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

"You must get up young lady," the old butler said as she heard him walk towards the double doors. "You have a visitor waiting for you in the living room."

When she made no effort to move, he continued. "Someone who loves you very much and who _you_ love very much."

Thalia frowned. She lifted the covers and was about to ask who but the old butler was already walking at the end of the hallway. She tried to think of anyone who loved her and who she loved back. There weren't that many people she liked, let alone loved.

She soon gave up and decided to get up. She pulled the covers aside and stood up and stretched. She was wearing a grey tank top and black booty panties.

After she stretched all the mussels in her body, she decided to meet this person she supposed to love very much. She quickly jogged to the bathroom, cleaned her teeth and brushed her hair and splashed some water over her face to wake herself up. She looked at herself in the mirror, happy with what she saw. She walked out of her room into the hallway. When she reached the end of the hallway, that was full of wardrobes and paintings, she came into the indoor balcony that overlooked the entrance with one stair case on either side that led down. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging in the center that she couldn't help but look at it every time she walked down the stairs as she did now.

She passed the main door; a set of double black painted doors that looked like those of a castle. (Although this place could be considered as a castle) She would never have thought she'd be here ten years ago. She didn't think she'd still be with her mother Beryl, but she wouldn't have thought of going so far as to live in a castle. She never thought she was the daughter of possibly the most powerful man in the _world_ ten years ago.

She shook her thoughts away as she remembered where she was going and why. She passed the statue in the middle of the entrance and she went into the living/dining room that was easily the size of a basketball court, with half the size for the kitchen.

She walked into the dining room which had a long table for at least twelve people with another chandelier over it. It was smaller than the one in the entrance but just as beautiful and impressive. She walked around the table as she saw her visitor whom they supposed to 'loved each other very much'.

She stood in the middle of the living room which was the same room as the dinning with three large sofas around a large coffee table and the biggest flat TV one would ever see. Large speakers stood either side of the TV that was held high on the wall over a fire place.

Thalia stopped walking a few feet behind the woman as she asked: "Who are you?"

"I've always wondered how one man can have so much," the woman said turning to look at Thalia. "Then again father is possibly the richest man in the world."

The woman that stood before Thalia was very beautiful. She was also tall and well-built with shoulder length raven black hair and striking silver-grey eyes that could easily intimidate when she was angry.

She was wearing a green hunting jacket over a grey t-shirt and white leggings with lace-up combat boots. She also wore silver earrings and a necklace with a moon on it. (Here's the link: artemis_outfit/set?id=202767131 )

Thalia couldn't help but smile. Artemis smiled back walking closer and the two hugged. They stayed there in each other's arms for quite a while before they let go and stared at each other.

"How've you been?" Artemis asked as they sat on the closest sofa still holding hands. "Have you carried on the training I asked you to? I see you're still in _very_ good shape."

"Yes of course," Thalia said looking at her elder step-sister that she saw more of a motherly figure. "Donkey kicks, side long butt kickers, side squats, gate swing squats, deadlift squats, plie squats and basically all the squats there is. Running, jogging, and biking every day. I've been keeping shape."

"Yes I can easily see _that_ ," Artemis said with a grin that Thalia returned. Artemis then stood up and pulled Thalia up with her. "Anyway I didn't come here just for that. I need to show you something. It's important."

"But first you need to wear some _clothes_ ," Artemis told her and Thalia looked down just realizing she was still in her black booty panties and grey tank top. She blushed slightly as she nodded and walked back to her bedroom to get dressed.

After taking a quick shower and walked back in her room, she came out fully dressed. She was wearing her black biker jacket over a green tank top with her black slashed leggings and black combat boots. (Here's the link: thalia_years_later/set?id=195099183 )

She found Artemis waiting for her by the front door. She looked pleased with Thalia's choice of clothes. "I like your style," Artemis said and opened the double doors, the afternoon sun light rays coming into the room.

Outside was a pathway that led to a small round about where a black limo was parked. Either side of the stone pathway were hedges and beautiful flowers.

"Come on," Artemis said getting Thalia's attention as the silver eyed woman walked down the stone stairs onto the pathway looking back at Thalia. "We don't want to keep the girls waiting do we?"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The drive wasn't very long, about twenty minutes and Thalia talked to Artemis during that time. It had been a long time they hadn't seen each other and had quite a lot to catch up on.

"How long has it been?" Artemis asked as the limo drove them into the wilderness on small concrete roads. "Three? Four years?"

"Five years," Thalia said smiling at the memory; "I was only twelve years old then. Shortly after…"

Thalia looked down. It was the day everything changed after all. The day the group fell apart. Thankfully Percy was back and she was happy about that but… there was still the problem about Annabeth. Thalia's done her best in the last five years to help her remember but it seems as though it was all for nothing. Maybe Percy will have a better chance. They used to be best friends longer than Thalia and Annabeth after all. Thankfully Artemis changed the subject.

"Oh look, we're here." Thalia looked up to see Artemis look outside. Thalia followed her gaze and sure enough there was camp outside in a flat green field surrounded by trees.

Artemis opened the door and walked out followed by Thalia who closed the door behind her. They walked to the camp and as they got closer, one would realize there were only girls. But Thalia wasn't surprised as they were the hunters of Artemis after all and only girls were allowed. The camp was made of a dozen tents all around one big tent. _Artemis' tent_ , Thalia thought.

As they strolled through the camp, Thalia could smell soup cooking and by the smell of it, Thalia knew it' be delicious. The girls must have noticed them because a few dozen were surrounding them in seconds making Thalia and Artemis stop as the girls started to chant Thalia's name.

"Thalia! Thalia! Thalia!" she smiled as they continued chanting her name. They stopped when a girl walked up to Thalia. She was beefy and big with ginger hair. She wore the same thing as the rest of the girls; a pair of leggings, combat boots and jackets.

After a few seconds of silence, Thalia couldn't help but grin and the two hugged. Soon the chanting began again as the two were hugging. Then, over the chanting, Thalia heard Phoebe whisper in her ear: "Welcome home."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You know there is a reason why I haven't seen you in _five_ years. So why now?" Thalia told Artemis as they sat in her tent. It was warm and confortable inside. Silk rugs and pillows were used as seats on the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without smoke. Behind Artemis, on a polished oak display stand, rested her huge silver bow, curved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bears, tiger.

Artemis studied Thalia with those silver eyes. "It's true there is a _reason_ but.." She paused as if to make suspense. "That _reason_ isn't much of a _reason_ now that _he's_ back, is it?"

Thalia didn't answer. She was right after all. There wasn't much of a reason or an excuse for Thalia not to join the hunt once again. She did have a contract after all.

"In any case, even if he hadn't come back, I would have called upon you anyway," Artemis said. Thalia was confused and Artemis elaborated. "As you know there is a _thief_. The thief who stole our father's lightning bolt."

Thalia nodded. She remembered her father telling her about it. His lightning bolt isn't _really_ a lightning bolt, it's just called that way because it's made of electricity from actual lightning, which gave it its name. They say it's the most _powerful_ weapon ever created.

"Well recent reports say that our uncle Pluto's helm of darkness has also been stolen and that isn't a _coincidence_ ," Artemis said. Thalia was surprised. "Most likely the one who stole our father's lightning bolt and the one who stole our uncle's helm of darkness is the one and same thief or at least they are two thieves working together."

"Now I hear that Pluto has found the thief," Artemis said and Thalia looked up her eyes slightly wider. "He doesn't have proof of course but he's going with it anyway. Now he'll most likely send someone qualified of course and that means someone who is a near expert, that's why I want you to be careful around him."

It took a moment for Thalia to understand what she meant. "What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"This is why I brought you here Thalia," Artemis said. "I _need_ your help. You are the best. Much better than any of those hunters outside. Will you help me?"

Thalia sighed. She knew it wasn't a coincidence Artemis came in person to bring her back to her camp and ask Thalia's help. Well Artemis wasn't just her friend but more of her elder sister or even a mother she never had. So the answer was simple and obvious: "Yes."


	24. Chapter 24

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Annabeth's POV**

She woke up in a double bed with the worst headache she ever had. She sat up clutching her head with both hands trying to ease the pain. She opened her eyes slowly as she spied her surroundings.

The room she was in was medium sized with a metal door at the far right corner. There were wooden cupboards on either side of the bed and a giant wardrobe against the wall opposite her and big windows on her left but she couldn't see outside. The walls were different shades of grey, her favorite color.

She tried to remember how she got here. It wasn't her bedroom or any of her friends. Then it hit her. Everything that happened from the school to the hospital with Percy.

 _Percy_ , she thought _That's the reason I'm here. He injected me with something that must have knocked me out and now I'm here._

She shook her head as she still had a headache and all these thoughts were making it worse. She took off her covers as she stood up. There was a mirror in front of her and she checked herself out.

Her curly blonde hair that framed her face was loose as the curls tumbled over her shoulders and her stormy grey eyes stared back at her. She always thought her eyes were ordinary and nothing really special.

She shook those thoughts away as she saw she was wearing a new set of clothes. A black off the shoulder sweater with a set of dark blue skinny jeans and her black and white converse. (Here's the link: cgi/set?id=203462274 )

She didn't know who those clothes belonged to, but they sure fitted her well. She looked back at the bed and just noticed her denim jacket laid on the bed. She picked it up and put it on in one swift movement. She walked over to the door and opened it.

She found herself in a busy corridor. People with roughly her age and higher passed her sending her weird looks. She wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped into someone. She steadied him before he could fall.

He was a tall guy with curly brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian skin and a wispy beard. He wore a Rasta beanie over his curly hair, a plain green zipless hoodie and blue ripped jeans with black ankle high converse.

"Whoa there watch where you're going," He said when his eyes widened. "Oh it's you isn't it? Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes," she said unsure. _How did this guy know my name?_ _Wait, maybe he knew Percy_ , she thought.

"Well, why aren't you with Percy?" He asked. They'd both moved to stand against the wall of the corridor as people passed and some gave second glances at Annabeth. "Wait, Percy wasn't with you? Even when you woke up?"

She shook her head and he cursed. _Was that Greek?_ She wondered, but didn't say it out loud as he looked around.

"Alright, well I guess I'll take you to him," He said with a sigh. He started to walk down the corridor turning to look at her but she didn't move. "Come on, I know you must think this is weird and all but just follow me and you'll get your answers. Trust me."

She hesitated but she didn't really have a choice. She didn't know where she was or why and this guy would supposedly give her some answers. So she followed him reluctantly.

He smiled at her as they walked side by side to what seemed to be a circular elevator. "The name's Grover by the way. Grover Underwood."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

She followed Grover until they reached a door that read 'Situation Analysis Room'. They used the circular elevator to get here. On the way Grover had given her a detailed plan of the 'base'. He also told her they were underwater and when she asked the location, he said it was classified.

Grover smiled at her before he opened the door and waited for her to enter. When she came in she took in the size and the amount of people in it, who apparently didn't give her any attention as they were busy discussing. It was a fairly big sized room with a long table and twelve seats around it. The walls were made of metal with several big sized holo-screens. There were also a few plants in this room and a stylized floor. She heard Grover close the door behind her.

She noticed Percy sitting at the table. He was wearing a knitted slim pullover sweater collar with one button point over slim black cargo pants and converse sneakers. (Here's a link: percys_casual_outfit/set?id=197708718 )

He sat a few seats away from a middle-aged man with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. He sat in a high tech looking wheelchair at the head of the table.

Just then she realized they had stopped talking and they were both looking at her. She didn't really know what to say but thankfully the middle-aged man started to speak.

"Ah, you must be Annabeth," he said with a warm smile as his electric chair moved around the table and stopped in front of her. He held out his hand for her and she shook it.

Percy looked at her with a small smile maybe knowing that she was going to hit him after he drugged her. She turned her attention back to the middle-age man that she guessed was the leader of this 'base'.

"My name is Chiron," he said letting go of her hand as he wheeled back to the head of the table. "You already know Percy, right? Oh and I see you've met Grover."

Percy flashed his grin while she faked a smile back, making sure he got the message. Chiron invited her to a seat opposite Percy and she obliged.

"Now, we were just talking about the terrorist group known as TITAN," Chiron started, looking at Percy, who nodded looking down. "I'm sure you're familiar with them by now, no?"

She nodded remembering the armed men in that hospital. They were trying to kill Percy and her. She also remembered how helpless she felt, and how she relied on Percy.

Suddenly she remembered that he drugged her and her blood started to boil. Even though she kind of understood why, she still felt angry at him for drugging her and kidnapping her.

Chiron must have noticed Annabeth glaring at Percy across the table because he started to calm her down. "I understand that you're angry at Percy for putting you out and taking you here, but it was for your own safety."

She let out a breath as she calmed down. Chiron sure had a way with his words.

"Now on to business.." Chiron and Percy started to talk about stuff but Annabeth didn't give any attention as she zoned out.

That was until she heard Luke's name. "Luke told me he had a mission before-" Percy was saying but Annabeth caught him off guard as she stood up startling both men.

"Luke? What do you mean he had a mission? You know each other? Is he…" she ended her bombardment of questions with this last one and she hoped she was wrong. "Is he… one of you?"

Percy was biting on his lip as he looked back at her. Chiron looked at her with sad eyes. The answer was obvious. She didn't say anything as she slumped back in her chair. _How could he?_ She thought, _How could he not tell her?_

It got worse when Chiron spoke. She could feel his eyes on her before he spoke. "Luke hasn't been seen for three days."

Both Annabeth and Percy looked up at him with surprised eyes. They looked at each other anxiously as Annabeth guessed they were asking the same questions in their head: _Where is he?_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You want me to show you around?" Percy asked her when they stood outside the Situation Analysis Room again. Only a few people passed them as they went where ever they had to go.

She smiled at him. He smiled back before she hit him quite hard on the shoulder. His smile turned to pain as he gripped his shoulder with a groan.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He asked her and she smiled sweetly at him as she walked around him so she faced him.

"That," she said, her smile gone as she became deadly serious. "… Was for _drugging_ and _kidnapping_ me."

He rubbed his shoulder before he flashed her with his signature grin. She was a bit surprised. She was sure she aimed her punch perfectly with all she had. It worked against Luke. Maybe Percy was stronger.

"So?" He asked. She shook her head as she focused on him realizing how close they were. She took a step back.

"What?" she asked confused and he smiled or more broadly than before and she wanted to glare at him but couldn't.

"Do you want me to show you around?" He asked. She couldn't help but to smile back at him and nodded. He reached for her hand. She took it and the two smiled at each other, as they walked down the corridor.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"And here we are," he said. The elevator doors came open and they walked out onto a familiar corridor. The same one she found herself in when she bumped into Grover. There were only a few people there talking to each other. _Definitely less people than earlier._

Percy had shown her about the whole base except for one level. When she asked him about that level, he just said it was the storage room, though she didn't believe him.

The two walked down the corridor in silence. Suddenly Percy stopped and she did too looking back at him confused. He was taking out a set of keys from his pants and inserted it in the door lock. She just realized the door there. It was a dark blue with the number 003 written on it. She looked back on the other side of the corridor to her door that was grey. On it was written the number 006 on it.

She came out of her thoughts when Percy opened his door. She looked back at him and he pointed in side. "Want to check my room out?"

She tried not to think on how weird that sentence sounded and just walked passed him and into his bedroom. It was the same size as hers. There was a double bed held against the wall on the left with blue covers and cushions on it. The floor was covered with black tiles and the walls were different shades of blue. There was a giant screen held against the wall on the right, opposite the double bed. There was also a fish tank on the left and wooden cupboards on either side of his double bed, much like hers. The windows straight in front of her only showed blackness. There was also a wooden wardrobe under the giant screen.

She walked around, checking everything out. She was nodding several times before looking back at Percy, who was always smiling at her. She was looking at the wardrobe, when her eyes landed on an unusual, yet familiar object. Like a déjà vu. She pointed at it with a frown. "Are those yours?"

Percy cocked his head to the side and walked passed her to take them in his hands. "They used to." He said as he put the reading glasses on his nose and looked at her.

Suddenly her head started to hurt and she was soon seeing black dots in her vision. Her head was spinning and the world was becoming disorientating and Percy's voice was fading away, it felt like the air was getting thinner and thinner. She then lost her footing and everything went black.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

She stood in the snowy park facing three mean boys. They encircled her like she was some freak. She hated those bullies. Especially if they bullied her.

The three of them were one year older as well as taller than her. She really had no chance. She couldn't do anything but glare at them.

"Look the little baby doesn't look happy," the fat one in front of her said while the other two just grinned.

Let's teach the baby a lesson?" the slim one on the left proposed. The other two just laughed like idiots.

"That's a nice scarf baby has," the fat one noted. "I want to have fun with it."

The two other boys held her in place while the fat one ripped the scarf off her. As he did so, Annabeth gave a hard kick where the sun doesn't shine. The boy fell to his knees whizzing like a pig.

Before she could do anything else, the two other boys punched her stomach knocking the air out of lungs as she coughed.

The fat boy she kicked earlier got to his feet and glared at her. "Baby hurt me. Me hurt her bad," he said readying his fist for a punch. Annabeth closed her eyes waiting for the pain.

Suddenly she heard someone yell, "HEY!" she opened her eyes and looked at who yelled. The boy looked five years old like her and had messy jet-black hair and sea green eyes with one size too big black glasses. He stood a few feet away from them. Annabeth admired his bravery.

"Or what little guy?" the fat boy asked.

"Or I'll um… teach you a-a lesson." He said nervously. The three boys looked at each other before they laughed at him and let Annabeth go. They marched towards him but the raven haired boy did not budge.

"Alright buddy, show us… or are you too afraid you little baby?" the fat boy taunted.

"Just leave her alone!" the raven haired boy yelled and tackled the fat boy to the snowy ground and bombarded the boy with punches. Sadly he was only able to land just a few before the other boys got over their surprise and yanked him off the fat boy. They threw him to the ground sending his black glasses in the air.

Annabeth could only watch in horror as she saw her 'hero' be beaten up by bullies. After a few minutes they stopped hitting him and walked away laughing. She walked over the boy lying in the snow with a black eye and a bloody nose.

She picked up his glasses lying in the snow as the boy sat up rubbing his cheek. She knelt next to him and handed him his glasses. "Thank you," she said sincerely and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

The boy became as red as a tomato as he stuttered an answer. "You-you're wel-welco-welcome," he said looking anywhere but at her.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she said bringing her hand up for him to shake. He looked at it, then at her and gave her a wide grin before shaking her hand.

"Percy Jackson."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxENDofFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Her head was buzzing as her vision started to clear. She blinked her eyes a couple times as the sounds came slowly back to her.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, come one Wise Girl wake up," she heard someone say as her vision was still blurry and could faintly make out the outline of a boy's face, a few inches away. She blinked yet again and he yelled. "Annabeth wake up!"

She sat up so fast her head butted the person yelling her name in the face. She groaned as it made her headache worse. She gripped her head with her hands trying to ease through the pain. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Percy crouching next to her on the floor in front of her clutching his head as he groaned in pain.

"You okay?" she asked as she tried to stand up but had some trouble. She used the end of the bed to push herself up. She nearly fell back as her head was still spinning. She took a moment to steady herself before she brought her hand down for Percy.

He took it and she pulled him up. He was so heavy she had to use both hands and all her strength to pick him up and led him to sit on the bed. The two looked at each other and laughed with no reason as they lay there at the end of the bed looking at the ceiling.

"You're sure you're okay?" she asked turning her head to look at him. He was still smiling as he turned his head to look back at her.

"Am I okay?" he asked in disbelief. "More like are you okay, you just _fainted_ and _head_ - _butted_ me."

Then it hit her. The flash back. The scarf, the glasses, the bullies, everything. It was giving her yet another head ached as she jumped to her feet starting to hyperventilate. She tried to calm herself down.

"Hey, hey, hey Annabeth; you're not fainting again," he said jumping to his feet putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to get head butted again." He added jokingly but it didn't help.

"I-I-I ," she shuttered looking at him. He didn't have the glasses on anymore but she still remembered the same face when he was five years old. It was too much. Too much. "I need to go."

She quickly ran out of his bedroom closing the door behind her and went into her own bedroom, locking the door behind her. She stood there, her back pushed against the door as Percy's worried voice called her name asking if she was _alight_. She wasn't.

Her head was hurting so much that she felt something wet fall down her cheek. She realized she was crying. She slumped down onto the floor, her back against the door as she hugged her knees closer to her chest. She was remembering _Percy Jackson_.


	25. Chapter 25

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Three days later_

Percy was worried. He was worried about Annabeth. She still hadn't left her bedroom since she ran out of his bedroom. He didn't know what made her so upset. He's never seen her act this way and frankly had no idea what to do. He would knock on her door every morning and afternoon but she would either not respond or tell him to go away.

He was standing in the viewing deck, resting his shoulder against the circular elevator. There were dozens of comfortable black sofas around the place with coffee tables in between. There was also a bar to one side. The floor was made of stylized black tiles and there were large windows all around the circular room. Percy didn't really know why it was called the viewing deck as there wasn't much of a view underwater. Percy preferred calling it the _Relaxing room._

He was wearing his casual outfit.(Here's the link: percys_casual_outfit/set?id=197708718) He was watching his mother talk to Chiron with Tyson by her side. They were several feet away so he could only make out a few words of what they were saying but they weren't talking about anything interesting. Apparently Sally had to go to the bank. Tyson also didn't seem interested in what the two adults were saying either and just spoke in sign language as he looked at Percy.

"I'm bored," Tyson said waving his hands in sign language. Percy smiled at him and replied.

"I know, I can clearly see that." Percy laughed as Tyson pouted like a little baby.

"Stop laughing at me." He glared but Percy wasn't fazed as he laughed even more. Tyson crossed his arms and tapped his feet like he was angry.

When Percy finally caught his breath, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Percy pulled out his smartphone and checked on the screen who was calling him. The ID read Grover.

"Hey man, what's up?" Percy asked smiling at Tyson who still looked 'angry'.

"Percy, I need to show you something. Meet me in the 'Secret Room'." The line went dead before Percy could say anything.

He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He pressed the button for the elevator to come up. When it arrived, the glass doors opened and he entered looking back at Tyson.

"Be back in a bit, take care of mom and behave." He said in sign language before pressing the button. He did thumbs up at Tyson before the doors closed and the elevator descended, as always Percy's had that too familiar feeling, he just didn't like lifts.

After a few seconds of waiting, the elevator doors opened soundlessly and he walked out onto the third level. He walked down the corridor into a crossway, turned left and entered through the old looking door.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the room Grover came to call the 'Secret Room', were two brilliant yellow orbs starring at Percy.

He froze. Grover was on his smartphone, his back against the black feline creature sitting on the long table. He turned to look at Percy with a smile.

"Hey Percy," Grover said but Percy's gaze was locked on the black coated creature in front of him. In the corner of his vision he saw Grover frown at him and turn to look at what Percy was looking.

As if he had just noticed him, Grover jumped in the air nearly dropping his phone as he stifled a yelp. Percy turned his gaze away from Blackjack's yellow eyes as he realized they were having yet again another starring contest.

"How?! How did- I was just-" Grover panicked looking at Blackjack in disbelief who just stared back at him calmly. Percy made his way next to Grover putting a hand on his shoulder. Grover jumped slightly and looked back at Percy with still a panic look in his eye.

"Don't bother," Percy said looking at Blackjack. "It's beyond explaining."

Grover nodded as the two boys looked at the black cat that sat on the table not three feet away, facing them. There was something about the way the cat looked that bothered Percy but he didn't know what. It just wasn't… natural.

Percy blinked and turned to look at Grover as he had had enough of staring at the cat. "You called me." Percy stated flicking fingers to get Grover's attention since he was still starring at Blackjack. "Hey, hey don't be seduced. Grover , focus. Why did you call me? It seemed urgent."

Grover blinked a few times and turned to face Percy as if just realizing he was talking to him, and then he started to nod. "Ah yes, yes of course, um it's about your suit I have made several adjustments you'll like!"

Grover, excited, made his way to the wall pressed a black tile on the wall and the sound of something mechanic could be heard. A rectangle shape, bigger than Percy in length, turned down in a 180 degree circle till he could see the other side of the wall.

Like last time, there were five glass boxes all closed. Inside each box were different things. In the biggest box, the one in the middle was a high-tech armor on a metallic dummy.

There was only the torso while in the other two boxes; the one on the right had the boots, while the one on the left had the pants. The whole armor was black with yellow lines of several designs on it.

Percy noticed the mask being different. Well it wasn't much of a mask and more a of a motorbike helmet, only cooler. (Black Ops 3 Spectre Helmet)

The torso armor was the same as before only with a few adjustments. Like before, the torso as well as shoulders and forearms had different armor plating of Titanium. But the shins, thighs and knees were also added paneling. He could also see several pouches held around the torso, the belt and the left thigh. There were also grenades on the belt. (Black Ops 3 Spectre Armor)

Percy nodded his head several times impressed crossing his arms as he checked the other glass boxes. He noticed his katana sword, Riptide on the far right with a small knife next to it. Then he saw a hand gun on the far left with several pouches of ammo.

"Um, is that a handgun?" Percy asked Grover, who still had a smile, pointing to the gun. Grover who was still smiling as he looked at Percy like he was an idiot.

"I mean lethal?" Percy emphasized and saw a sign of recognition as Grover shook his head several times.

"No no of course not, I know it's not you style." Grover made his way to the box and pulled out the hand gun. He detached the magazine and pulled a bullet. "This is tranquilizer bullet so it will only knock him or she out for let's say a good hour."

Grover reattached the magazine and handed the gun at Percy. It felt good in his hand like the grip was made for his hand. "Try it out," Grover said.

Percy looked for a target and he is eyes fell on Blackjack. He was looking back unmoving. Percy locked back the slide the load a bullet. He twisted his body sideways as he aimed with his right hand at Blackjack. "Sorry dude," Percy said before he pulled the trigger. The bullet came out with a small explosion and hit Blackjack in the side avoiding any vital parts.

Blackjack fell on his side and nearly fell off the table. Percy felt kind of bad for shooting his cat but it was just a tranquilizer so he was okay. And he won't wake up for another hour according to Grover.

"You just shot the cat" Grover said looking a Percy in disbelief.

"Like you said Grover it's just a Tranquilizer, and I was getting real fed up with that cat"

Percy handed back the handgun to Grover who put it back in its glass box. "Not bad Grover, I can't wait to go out on a mission!" Percy said with a grin.

"Actually, you have." Grover made his way to the long table and pressed his finger on it and a holo-graphic image came up. Percy frowned as he made his way to stand next to Grover. The image showed the image of something that looked like half man half bull.

"He or she calls himself/herself the Minotaur," Grover said. He described how it was armor nearly indestructible and there weren't any know vital parts. "I guess you're going to have to figure that out on your own." Grover finished looking at Percy.

"Right," Percy said sarcastically rolling his eyes when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. His eyes widened when he saw Blackjack sitting on the floor looking up at him with its brilliant yellow eyes. Percy gulped and looked back at Grover who also noticed him. "I thought it would knock him out for an hour at least?"

"I-I don't understand it should have!" He exclaimed distressed. Percy let out a breath and he put a hand on Grover's shoulder.

"I really need to ask my dad what the hell is wrong with this cat," Percy said mentioning at Blackjack who was still starring at them. "But first this mission, did Chiron say when? I'm kind of still in a Quest but now that my cover's blown I don't think I am anymore."

"Um no he didn-" suddenly there was a beep and the holo-graphic image showed the news. Apparently a bank robbery was taking place and there was a sighting of a mechanical thing that looked like the Minotaur.

"I guess that answers my question," Percy said sarcastically as he made his way to the glass boxes and opened the one with the torso. "It's time to suit up."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy, in full armor (Bo3 Spectre armor), was heading to the bank robbery in Manhattan with a Quinjet. He soured over the water before pulling up right over the rooftops. Of course he the Quinjet in invisibility so no one would see him nor hear him thanks to silent thrusters. That's why they call it the _Ghost_.

Percy soon reached the bank and landed silently on a high rooftop that looked over the robbery. Percy turned the engines off and walked out the cockpit and pressed a button on the right that opened the backdoor.

He walked out on the roof and stopped at the very edge surveying the situation. He could see police cars forming a road block on either side of the large road in front the entrance of the bank. Behind the cars were a hundred people.

With a sigh Percy jumped off the roof. He fell for several seconds, the ground rushing towards him. At the very last second he pressed a red button on his knuckle and the thrusters on his back stopped his fall until he landed on his feet safely. Percy definitely liked Grover's upgrades.

He noticed police officers shouting at him to get away but Percy ignored them as he walked to the entrance of the bank. He went up the steps and entered through the front glassed doors.

The gang, dressed in black with featureless masks, aimed their weapons directly at Percy, except for the three in the back that had guns trained on the hostages. He didn't see where the Minotaur was but he guessed he was through the vault door getting the money.

"Hands up!" one of the armed men ordered and Percy obliged lifting his hands in surrender. "Hey chill guys," he said.

"What are you doing here? Are you with the police?" the same man demanded. Percy chuckled and the men looked at each other confused.

"You mean those guys in blue uniforms?" Percy asked pointing his thumb behind him as he took a step forward. "No of course not. I'm more of a lone wolf." Percy pointed to himself.

"And who are you?" One of the men asked and Percy pretended to think about it lifting his chin while crossing his arms.

"I don't really have a name right now but people are calling me…" He paused for suspense as he unfolded his hands and Percy behind the helmet looked straight at the first armed man. "Spectre."

Before anyone could do anything, Percy pressed the red button on his hand and he soured into the hair over the armed men. Before he could fall back to the ground, he twisted in mid hair pulling his hand gun out in the process and fired three bullets.

When he landed on the ground, the three armed men that had guns trained on the hostages were knocked out on the floor. The dozen armed men that stared at him in fear started to open fire on him. Percy once more pressed the red button to send him several feet to the side to take cover behind a column.

Percy behind his helmet took a breath as he waited for the moment to jump out. The men kept firing at the column tearing it to shreds. Percy knew he stayed any much longer, he would be too.

Suddenly he heard the familiar click! That meant their weapons were out of bullets. While they proceeded to reload, Percy rolled out of the column and fired quick shots at three armed men taking them off guard as their weapons fell to the ground unconscious. The other four were smarter and had took cover behind two columns. Percy jumped behind another column as the armed men had finished reloading and were firing once more. Percy knew he couldn't wait for them to run out of bullets and pull the same stunt again as they'd be ready. He thought for a moment while three men fired their bullets on the column. He noticed the forth made his way closer.

Percy had an idea. He pulled off one of the grenades from his belt and pulled the clip before throwing it to the ground next to the men. Suddenly bright white light came out of the grenade blinding the four men.

Percy protected by his helmet jumped out of his cover and took the first armed men quickly with a blow to the man's temple. He fell to the floor out. The three other men started to fire around still blind.

Percy quickly pressed the red button on his hand and flew in the air avoiding the bullets. Two of them fell to the floor as they got shot multiple times by the crazy one in the middle. Percy landed right behind him and quickly took the weapon out of the man's hands and sent him flying with a punch to the man's nose. The guy slide on the floor for several feet before coming to a stop.

Percy looked down at the assault gun in his hand and threw it to the side uninterested in the killing machine. He quickly freed the hostages and helped them out of the bank. They all thanked him.

Percy was helping the last of the hostages out. The old man had his leg broken from one of the armed men. Percy helped him down the stairs as the man leaned on Percy heavily. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, two police offers came to take the old man. Percy waited to make sure all the hostages were safe.

Just then he realized the cheering. The hundred people on either side of the street were cheering happily. Percy then realized that they were cheering a word. "Spectre! Spectre! Spectre! Spectre!"

Percy guessed the hostages must have heard him say that he was named Spectre. It was Grover who called him that. At first Percy thought it was weird but now hearing a hundred people cheering that name. He had to admit, he liked it very much.

Suddenly Percy felt the ground shake and the entrance of the bank exploded in a shower of glass as a mechanical figure came out.

The cheering stopped and everyone was silent. When the dust cleared Percy stood back up straight as he saw it. There a few feet away stood a mechanical ten feet tall figure. _The Minotaur_.

Then the people gasped and Percy couldn't breathe as he saw the hostage standing next to the Minotaur with a tape around her mouth and her hands bound. She was beautiful with blue eyes that sparkle and change color in the light, long brown hair with a few streaks of grey in it, though it was impossible for Percy to imagine her as old. He always remembered her with a smile that was as warm as a quilt. I remember her saying earlier that she was going to the bank but what are the chances of it being this bank seriously? He thought.

Percy for the first time in five years did not know what to do and it _frightened_ him. He was _scared_ and the Minotaur knew it. Percy tried to lift his arms up to surrender or tell the Minotaur to stop but the monster just brought a hand out extending its claws as his other hand gripped the woman's shoulders. She looked at Percy who behind the helmet was shocked; she smiled slightly with tearful eyes. She lifted her hand up as if wanting to touch him but he was too far away.

Percy could only watch as the monster drove the claws through the woman's back. Her smile turned to that of pain as she fell to her knees. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The noises seemed to be louder as her knees touched the ground that shook the earth. Percy could hear is own heartbeat loud and clear in his ears. Behind the helmet, Percy could feel something wet fall down his cheek. But he didn't care as he watched Sally Jackson, his mother, the one who raised him all alone till he was twelve years old. The one who had put up with Gabe just so Percy and later Tyson could live under a roof. He watched his mother tip to the side and fall to the cemented road, her eyes that held so _much_ were fading away as they stared at Percy. He could somehow see her draw her breath as she mouthed three words. Three words before she drew her final breath and Sally Jackson was dead.


	26. Chapter 26

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy's world was crumbling right before his eyes. The people, the police cars, the bank and even the whole city existed no more. There was just him, his mother's lifeless body and the Minotaur. It was the reason he was suffering at this moment, the cause of his anger in a physical form. The _Beast_ was now something Percy could express his anger and hate on physically.

Percy stared a few moments longer at his mother's lifeless body before she too disappeared and all that was left was Percy and the Minotaur. Behind the helmet, Percy glared at him with pure hatred. Percy looked down at his hands that formed tight fists on either side of him they were shaking with anger. When he spoke, he did with no sign of emotion.

"You shouldn't have done that," Percy said looking back up at the Minotaur. Percy's hand crept to Riptide on his back; he pulled out the hilt and unleashed it slowly in one movement. He twisted it in hand before he got ready in a fighting stance, separating the distance between his legs and holding Riptide in one hand beside him.

The Minotaur also got ready; it lowered its head and shoulders hunched and neck curved. It pawed at the dry earth with its right giant metallic foot, sending a cloud of dust upwards. The Minotaur was ready to charge.

Suddenly, the Minotaur charged but Percy was ready. The mechanical figure jumped the average distance between them in a few strides. When the Minotaur was only a few feet away, Percy used all his 'super strength' to throw Riptide at the beast.

The Minotaur couldn't dodge it and it caught him in its mechanical shoulder, yet it kept charging. Percy pressed the button on his hand and flew in the air twisting over the _Beast_ , narrowly avoiding the Minotaur's pointy horns.

Percy landed with a roll and turned to see that the Minotaur had stopped with a slide and turned back to face Percy who ran towards it. The Minotaur didn't charge and instead seemed to wait for Percy to come to him.

Just before Percy collided with the Minotaur, he vaulted in the air with his thrusters high enough to come level at the Minotaur's head. Percy readied a punch but the Minotaur was quicker and his right fist hit Percy in the torso sending him to a column next to the stairs of the bank.

Percy's armor protected him from most of the damage but he was sure winded. He landed on the ground and he knelt on one knee, breathing slowly, while he got his strength back. Percy looked back up to see the Minotaur slowly walking around to face him. Percy knew that only way to take the damn thing down was a good punch to the head and if he's lucky he might be able to hit his temple through the Minotaur's helmet. Percy needed a diversion for that.

The Minotaur came to a stop a few feet straight in front of Percy. It brought a giant clawed mechanical hand to Riptide still embedded in its shoulder and tore it out. The Minotaur eyes never looking away from Percy, threw Riptide at Percy's feet.

Percy took it in his right hand and used it to pull himself up before twisting it to his side. Percy behind his helmet stared up at the Minotaur before he lunged forward. Percy slashed Riptide at all the vital parts he could find in the Minotaur's mechanical armor who tried to hit Percy but with no luck.

Percy slashed his blade with his 'super strength' at the joints in the legs of the armor. The Minotaur brought a mechanical clawed hand at Percy, but he back flipped out of the way before slashing once more. Soon Percy was in a rhythm of slashing, dodging and slashing.

Then Percy found an opening and jumped on the Minotaur back. He jumped off before it could catch him and he brought Riptide up to slash at the Minotaur's throat.

Percy landed with a roll as sparks flew from the Minotaur's throat and Percy seized that chance to throw Riptide with his 'super strength' at the Minotaur's shoulder and this time it went hilt deep causing it to scream in a very weird voice.

Percy wasn't finished and pressed the button in his hand and flew to the Minotaur's head. Percy brought his fist up and this time the Minotaur couldn't do anything as Percy's fist connected with the bottom of the mechanical head sending the heavy Minotaur backwards and landed on its back, Percy felt the earth beneath his feet vibrate.

Percy walked slowly over to the dazed Minotaur lying on its back; he stepped on the Minotaur's torso and put the tip of his blade at the Minotaur's throat stopping it from doing anything else. Behind the mask, Percy stared down at him emotionless. He lifted his sword for the killing blow but saw something in the corner of his eye: his mother lying on the floor.

Suddenly he had so many memories flowing through his mind giving him a migraine. He tried to shake them away but it was impossible. His body froze and he couldn't move. His hands were shaking as if another part of him was stopping him. He could see images of his mother cooking his birthday cake for him. He remembered her bringing him to her shop. He remembered why she named him after a Greek hero. The stories she told him about the Greek gods and monsters. The day she told him he was going to have a little brother. He tried to push harder in order to put the blade straight through the Minotaur's throat but he couldn't. Despair welded in him as he felt tears in his eyes when he remembered where he was. The bank, the police cars, the people, the whole city came back into view and he looked away from the Minotaur sheathing Riptide back on his back. Before he jumped of the Minotaur's torso, Percy knocked it out with a mighty kick to its temple.

Percy ignored the cheers of the people and knelt to his mother side. He pushed a curl away from her face as her unblinking eyes were starring where he stood moments before. He closed her eyes.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy was staring at his mother's paled face. He was standing in the morgue back in the underwater base. They have one, mostly because sometimes bodies are found with unexplained deaths. Grover had seen him earlier expressing his condolences.

"I am truly _sorry_ for your loss Percy," Chiron said siting in his wheelchair beside him. Percy didn't look at him and kept an emotionless gaze fixed on his mother's face. He saw in the corner of his eye Chiron rolling away.

"You know," Percy started still looking at his mother who looked like she was sleeping. Percy heard that Chiron stopped. "I used to sneak out whenever I could in the night to go and see her and Tyson so I could keep an eye on them. I used to think that by accepting your proposal I could protect them."

"Yet here I am, five years later standing over her _dead_ body." Percy spat the word out. He hated this. He hated the feeling of helplessness.

"Percy…" Chiron's voice came closer as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "This wasn't your fault."

Percy stayed silent. He tried very hard to believe that, he really did. But it _was_ his fault. He could have saved her somehow. Yet he didn't, because he was _afraid_.

Chiron's reassuring hand slipped away from his shoulder and he wheeled away in silence. Percy didn't know how long he stood there for. It could have been minutes or hours but he didn't care.

"Mom?" he heard a quiet and broken voice say. He whipped his head to look at who it was. Tyson stood at the doorway with teary eyes. Percy's eyes widened as he quickly walked to him.

"Mom? Mom?! MOM!" Tyson was yelling and Percy grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him out of the room while Tyson kept hitting and scratching Percy hysterically.

"Tyson, Tyson, she's gone!" Percy shook him to make him stop. He looked in his little brothers eyes to make him understand that their mother was gone and she wasn't coming back. "She's gone… she's gone…" he repeated, not really wanting to believe his own words.

Tears formed once more in Tyson's eyes and Percy hugged him. He didn't care how his pullover sweater was getting increasingly soaked from his little brother's tears. He didn't care that he felt a few tears go down his cheeks himself. He just cared about having his brother in his arms and keeping him safe.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Later, Percy had brought Tyson to bed in one of the guest rooms. Percy found his way back to his room. He sat still in his _casual clothes_ on the side of the bed facing the windows that looked underwater. It was still day time as the sun's rays went through the water illuminating the water at his window. He could see a few fishes here and there but he wasn't paying any attention to them.

He was just staring into space when he heard a soft knock at his door. He didn't even bother to turn around when he spoke. "Come in."

He heard the door open and close as the person walked slowly towards him. It wasn't before the person sat on the bed next to him that he knew who it was: Annabeth.

He was slightly surprised to see her after three days being locked in her room. She was wearing the same black off the shoulder sweater she was wearing three days ago, with purple flannel shorts. Her hair was like princess curls as they tumbled down her shoulder framing her perfect face. Stormy grey eyes bore into his sea green ones with concern. She was biting her pink lips as if not sure what to say.

Suddenly the thoughts of today's events came back to him and he looked back outside thinking of his mother's death still not quite believing it. He felt a hand on his shoulder that stirred him slightly.

"Percy I heard of what happened," he heard her voice not far from his ear and could feel her eyes fixed on him. "I'm so _sorry_."

 _That's it_ , he thought as he suddenly stood up and started to pace back in forth in front her, frustration clawing at him. "Stop saying that! Everyone says that!" he snapped at her.

Annabeth looked surprised at his outburst and looked like she wanted to say something but he cut her off. "Everyone keeps saying that! Everyone I meet says those words to me! I don't want your pity! I just want…"

"I just want…" Percy swallowed hard and he tried to control his anger as he clutched his head. He dropped his hands to his side as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes. He didn't want to look weak, especially in front of Annabeth.

Suddenly Annabeth stood up and held his shoulders. Percy looked anywhere, but at her to hide the tears. He felt her hand touching his chin and she lifted up his face to meet hers. A single tear slid down his cheek followed by another one and another one until soon a steady stream of salty tears flowed down, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of him for all this time, but still he did not make a sound.

Then Annabeth did something that surprised him: she hugged him. His body froze as she caught him off guard. The hug might have just been a display of reassurance, yet it felt so much more than that. The surroundings started to disappear; the bed, the walls, his bedroom until there was only them two. The arms that held him were soft yet strong. The feel of her body so close to his, soothed him more than he had expected. He found himself sink deeper and deeper in the hug. He closed his eyes as a lonely tear ran down his cheek.

Soon they broke their hug and Percy found he missed her warmth, but he shook those thoughts away as he brushed his tears away. He looked back at her with a smile and he found her deep in thought.

"Hey," he said gently getting her attention. He looked deep in those stormy grey eyes of hers. "What's up?"

"I…" her voice died away as she looked back at the door. Percy followed her gaze but the door was closed. She looked at the floor anxiously. "Percy I need to tell you something..."

"Okay." Percy raised an eyebrow now getting a little anxious about what she was about to say. When she didn't say anything, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Annabeth, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

She looked at him for a couple seconds before she nodded suddenly gaining confidence. "It's something that's been bothering me for days now and the time never seemed appropriate to tell anyone but now…"

"Do you remember the day when you met me in the library back at school?" she asked and he nodded. He vaguely remembered that day but he didn't see the point of why she was referring to that now.

"Well on my way back home on foot I was followed by a guy," she said. Percy's eyes widened but before he could say anything she glared at him to not interrupt. He clamped his mouth shut.

"When I took him down by surprise, I found out he was just a kid and had several bullet wounds," she told him. "Though before he died he told me something…"

"What did he say?" Percy asked curiously. She took a while to answer as if deciding if she could trust him with this information.

"It was just a name but every time I think of it, I shudder at the thought," she said. Percy tried to think of a name with that much power but... _no,_ he thought nervously. _No it can't b_ e…

"What was the name?" he asked trying to control his voice. Annabeth seemed to have caught his tone and looked up at him dead in the eyes as she spoke _his_ name.

"Kronos."


	27. Chapter 27

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Nico's POV**

Nico was in a fighting stance, his legs spread apart and his body slightly bent forward. He held the stygian black sword in his hands tighter as he watched the three other swordsmen encircle him. He was bare footed wearing a black tank top and dark slim pants. His messy shaggy black hair was in a small ponytail while a few strands tumbled over his forehead. His black eyes were dating from side to side spying on the other three men's movements. They were all bare chested and bare foot like him but they had a number on their torso.

Suddenly the man who stood in front of him, number two, came forward with an upper cut. Nico quickly sidestepped him and kicked the guy in his side who crashed against number one. Nico quickly brought his sword up to block a blow to a side as the third man, number three, attacked Nico with his short sword. Nico parried every strike with ease. Nico brought his sword up for an upward block with his right hand while he punched the guy with his left fist sending the guy sprawling on the floor.

The two other men were already up and ready. The first one, number two, came charging like a brute; Nico deflected the other guy's blade and tripped him with his foot. The second guy, number one, was more careful as he brought his blows quick and swift. Nico deflected the first two blows before he noticed the guy he had punched come at him bringing his sword up to cleave Nico's head off. Nico blocked another blow from number one before he crouched and rolled away. Luckily number one just had time to block number three but the force of the blow sent the sword of number one shattering to the floor. Number two soon got up and came at Nico again who grew tired of it and quickly disarmed him with a flick of his wrist.

Nico deflected number three's blows before he two was disarmed and knocked on the floor. Before anyone could move, the door behind Nico opened to reveal his father.

Nico heard the others quickly stand bow while Nico lifted his chin and stared up at his father. He stared back at Nico with a blank expression before he turned on his heels and walked on calling behind him: "Come."

Nico sighed before he turned to look at number one. Nico through him his stygian sword who barely managed to catch it. Nico turned and followed his father quickly trying to catch up with him.

Nico had trouble keeping pace with his father's long strides as they walked down a busy corridor. They walked to the end before Nico's father went through the door on the right. Nico followed and found himself back in the room with his sister's armor.

"Nico," his father said turning to face him, a folder in his hands. "I believe you are ready for a mission."

Nico straightened and took the folder from his father's outstretched hand. He opened it to see a photo of a middle aged man in a business suit. "Geryon? Who is this?" Nico looked up at his father.

"He doesn't have a name, and if he does, he keeps it well hidden." His father turned to face the blank wall where the armor was on the other side. "I want you to capture him and bring him back here for interrogation; he might have some leads to the TITAN organization."

"You mean he works for them?" His father nodded. Nico looked back down at the folder but there wasn't much written about him. "I thought I was supposed to bring Spectre back?"

"You are not yet ready," his father simply said. "Now, you'll find Geryon in a warehouse on the outskirts of New York. Tall building, abandoned. Can't miss it."

Nico closed the file and handed it back to his father who raised an eyebrow at him. Nico starred back at him determined. "When do I leave?"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nico found the warehouse quite easy, an abandoned rectangular building with four stories. He sped around the building in the Quinjet looking for anything suspicious before he landed on the north side of the roof, a few feet away from a big hole in the ceiling. He turned off the engine before he exited the vessel through the back door. He brought his assault gun up.

Of course for the mission, he wore the high tech armor. The assault gun wasn't very special and Nico doubted he would need it. With his metallic arms that grant him 'super strength'.

He let out a breath behind his helmet before he walked over to the hole. He felt his heart racing as he looked down the hole filled in darkness. He closed his eyes controlling his breathing before he jumped.

He landed with a _Thud_ in a crouching position as he aimed his gun around the vast room looking for anything suspicious. Through the high tech helmet he could clearly see in the dark corners of the room and when he didn't sees anything he let out a breath he didn't was holding as he slowly walked towards the staircase on the far left.

He could hear the creaks in the wood as he walked down the old staircase, careful of any immediate danger. AS he walked down the last creaking step, he was facing a long corridor. There was a window on his left and another at the end of the corridor so he could see with no problem.

He made his way down the corridor, his heart beating steadily faster as his mind considered all the possible danger he could meet at that very second. He felt his skin tingle as a slight fear went into his veins. It made him shiver.

He was at the end of the corridor when he heard a piece of metal clank to the floor. His heart skipped a beat as he looked down another set of stairs, knowing the noise came from down there. He let out a breath and descended the stair case before he lost confidence. After all, it was his first time in the field; he was bound to be a little edgy.

As he stepped of the stair case he could see a few windows on his right and on his left. In another room, what looked like a rectangular whole with enough space to walk around and railings all around it. He couldn't see where it led but he guessed it was the ground level and there was a stair case on the other side.

He started to walk towards the other room when he heard something like thrusters. It came from outside. He whipped around just in time to see the window shatter in a shower of glass as a dark figure landed with a roll a few feet in front of Nico.

The dark figure looked up at him and slowly stood up, the sun raise showed the dark figure in detail. His mask, well it wasn't much of a mask and more a of a motorbike helmet, only cooler. (Black Ops 3 Spectre Helmet)

The torso armor as well as shoulders and forearms had different armor plating of Titanium. But the shins, thighs and knees were also added paneling. He could also see several pouches held around the torso, the belt and the left thigh. Nico could make out a Katana sword on the figure's back and there were also grenades on the belt. (Black Ops 3 Spectre Armor)

Nico's body tensed as he stared behind his helmet at Spectre. He knew he was supposed to face him one day, the whole purpose of Nico's extensive training but that's just it. One day. He never expected it to be _this_ day.

The two stared at each other, without moving a muscle. Nico wasn't sure, but found that Spectre was frozen, like in shock. He shook that though away and aimed his gun at the other man and as he spoke, his voice distorted to that of a robot. "Do not move."

"Who are you?" Spectre's voice also sounded kind of robotic yet not as deep as that of Nico's.

"Spectre," Nico said and he stiffened. "You're going to have to come with me."

Spectre just stared at him for a few moments before he started to walk towards the other room. Nico was so taken off guard he nearly let him pass. Immediately Nico went to block Spectra and knock him out with the butt of his assault gun.

Spectre was fast. He grabbed the assault gun and yanked it out of Nico's arms and kicked Nico in the stomach with so much force, it sent him backwards several feet. Nico stood under the stairs. He came down with his back against the wall. Spectre looked down at the assault gun in his hands before he threw it out of the window he just came in through. Nico was dumbfounded for a minute before Spectre started to walk towards the rectangular hole again.

"Stop!" Spectre froze but did not turn to face him. "I don't want to fight, but I will if I have too, either way you _are_ coming with _me_."

Spectre suddenly turned and his Katana was unsheathed and he threw it like a Frisbee straight towards him in a blink of an eye. Nico barely had time to move his head a few inches away before the sword imbedded itself in the wall where his head used to be a millisecond earlier.

Behind the mask, Nico gulped. He looked back at Spectre who stood there starring back at him.

"A fight it is then." Nico said. He put a hand on the handle of the blade and with slight help from his metallic arms, he pulled it out and jumped towards Spectre with a swing aimed at his ribs. Spectre put his left wrist up and a set of twin blades a foot long each came out and deflected Nico's blow.

Soon it became a blur to Nico as they fought. It turned out Spectre was an expert with those twin blades. Nico tried everything he could with the blade in his hands: complex slashes as well as impossible faints, but it was futile. Spectre could see through every move he did. And he knew exactly how to deflect them.

Their sparring took them down the right side of the rectangular hole. Nico had to rely on his metallic arms to push Spectre back towards the far wall. _He's strong!_

Nico was bringing his sword in a powerful down swipe when Spectre sidestepped not deflecting the blow this time. Nico slashed thin air but the power he used in the blow made it impossible for Nico to stop the swing as it hit the ground. He tried to pull it free and Spectre took that opening to kick Nico in the ribs with such force, it sent him sliding all the way to the other side of the building. Nico stood back straight, his back a foot away from the wall opposite Spectre's.

Nico watched him flick his left wrist and the twin blades disappeared. Spectre put his right hand on the handle of his sword and pulled it free like it was nothing. He walked three steps towards Nico before he stopped and pointed his blade at Nico.

"You fight well." Spectre complimented before bringing the blade behind him and sheaved on his back. He widened the distance between his feet, his hands on either side of him formed fists as he got ready in a fighting stance. "But this ends now."

Suddenly he sped forward. Nico did the same. Time seemed to slow down and the sound was gone. He could see Spectre in slow motion getting ready to bring his right fist up for a punch. Nico brought his own fist up. Their fists collided and with it the force of a truck. The strength was so powerful, he could feel the metal around his fist bend and Nico's knuckle stared to spike with pain.

Time resumed its normal pace and with it the pain. He could only gasp as he felt his knuckles and more importantly his wrist brake a the force. Before he could do anything, and in a blink of an eye, Spectre brought his left fist that collided in Nico's stomach with the same force knocking the air out of him. His mind could barely register anything with all the pain. He could see Spectre jump on the railing before bounding towards him and his right fist came up again in an uppercut. The punch sent him flying back until his back hit the brick wall behind him. The last thing he saw before he drifted into unconscious was Spectre looking down at him and then everything went black.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A bitter taste was in his mouth as he came around. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes and at the same time he was very wary of his surroundings. He tried to move but he felt pain burn through his right wrist and his back. He decided not to move and stay there lying against the wall. It was dark right now but he didn't know how long he was out. It might have been a few hours or a few days.

He sighed leaning his head back against the wall as he thought about how he got kicked, literally, by Spectre. He knew it wouldn't be easy to take him down but boy, did he underestimated him. Nico was no match for him, but in the fight he did find a weakness in Spectre. He wasn't sure, it was a hunch. He needed to be certain the next time they met.

 _Father won't be pleased about this_ , he thought. _Oh well_. He waited a long time before he decided to stand up and walk back up to the Quinjet. So much time passed by that it was already dawn. _No, father won't be pleased…_


	28. Chapter 28

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth has rarely felt nervous in her life. In the times that it has happened before, she didn't show it. But inside she was actually freaking out. This time was no different. She was summoned by the 'Great Council' by the 'Olympians' on 'Olympus'.

She, Percy and Chiron, were entering the Empire State Building. Annabeth was wearing her denim jean jacket over a grey t-shirt that read _sleep under the stars_ and skinny blue jeans with her black and white converse. (Here's the link: annabeths_outfit/set?id=205880159 )

They walked to the man sitting behind a desk; he was reading a huge book with a picture of a wizard on the front. Chiron sat in his wheelchair between Percy and Annabeth.

"Six hundredth floor please," Chiron said. It took a while before the guard looked up at them.

"There's no such floor."

"The Great Council has summoned us." He gave them a vacant smile before he asked, "Sorry?"

"You heard me."

The guard nodded pleased that he stood up from his chair, he looked for a key card, and then handed it to Annabeth. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you."

Annabeth was confused why the guard had handed the key card to her and not Chiron or even Percy but she didn't question it and did what the guard told her to do. When the elevator doors closed, she slipped the key into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600.

She pressed it and felt the familiar tug in her stomach. Then she waited, and waited. Muzak played. "Raindrops keep falling on my head…"

Finally, _ding._ The doors slid open. She stepped out and felt her breath taken away.

She was standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below her was Manhattan, from the height of a airplane. In front of her, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. Her eyes followed the stairway to its end. From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, it's summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multi-leveled palaces- a city o mansions- all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires.

Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. Annabeth could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must have looked twenty-five hundred years ago.

 _This place can't be here_ , she thought. The tip of a mountain hanging over New York City like a billion-ton asteroid? How could something like that be anchored above the Empire State Building, in plain sight of millions of people, and not get noticed?

But it was. And here she was.

Percy stepped out of the elevator next to her followed by Chiron. "You know the first time I came out of this elevator, I nearly had a heart attack. I know exactly what you're thinking."

Annabeth glanced sideways at Percy who looked straight ahead at the city in the sky. He was wearing a knitted cream colored slim pullover and slim black cargo pants and converse. (Here's the link: percys_casual_outfit/set?id=197708718 )

"How can something so big even exist over New York and yet no one's ever seen it?"

He looked at her with a smile. "Well it's invisible like literally. That's why you can't see it from all the way down there." He pointed down at Manhattan.

"How-"

"How is it invisible? Where did they get the technology to make this? Well, I don't have a clue."

The trip through 'Olympus' as they call it, was a daze to Annabeth. They passed some giggling girls dressed in weird outfits who threw olives at her from their garden. People in the market offered to sell several different futuristic gadgets. One of them was a small jetpack. Musicians were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered. Everybody seemed in a festive mood. Several of them turned to watch them pass, and whispered to themselves.

On the way, she wondered how the city could be flying, so she voiced her thoughts to Percy who looked at her sideways and said with his signature grin, " _Aliens_."

They climbed the main road, toward the big palace at the peak. Everything glittered white and silver.

Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that the throne room. Columns made of gold rose to a doomed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations.

Twelve thrones, that were the right size for giants, were arranged in an inverted U. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were empty while the room was full of people of different ages. Some looked only two years older than Annabeth while others looked more Chiron's age.

Then a man came up to them with a wide grin. He was wearing a white business suit that matched his bright teeth and his glossy hair was sleek. He was tall, taller than Percy but much thinner.

"Chiron!" the two shook hands and chuckled before he turned to look at Annabeth and Percy. "Ah! You must be Annabeth!" he shook hands with Annabeth with a strong grip which surprised Annabeth as how thin he was. He then shook hands with Percy.

"And you must be Percy Jackson! I've heard a lot about you! Are you Annabeth's boyfriend?" Annabeth was speechless and suddenly felt her face get hot and saw in the corner of her eye Percy have a similar reaction as he shifted from one foot to the other uneasily.

The man laughed at them before shaking his head. "I'm joking, joking!" he turned back to Chiron still smiling. "Chiron, might I have a word in private? We have much to discuss."

"Yes indeed," Chiron said smiling slightly. He turned and gave one last look at Annabeth and Percy before he wheeled away with the smiling man before Annabeth lost sight of them in the crowd.

The two decided to walk towards the terrace on the far side of the throne room so they could take some fresh air. They managed to squeeze through the crowd and onto the terrace.

Annabeth sighed and took a deep breath of fresh air. There was an amazing view of the sun set and there were no clouds so she could see the city below. Percy stood next to her leaning on the railing like she did and they both stood there in silence enjoying the view.

"So, you like it here?" Percy asked looking at the sun set. Annabeth thought about it before coming up with a good answer.

"Yes and no." Percy turned his gaze to her, a frown on his face. "I find it amazing here, the architecture, the idea of a floating replica of Athens in the sky over Manhattan."

"But I also find it… I don't know." She didn't really know why she didn't like it at the same time. "It just doesn't feel like home… it just feel Alien."

Percy chuckled at that word. Somehow she felt her stomach tug again. She didn't really know what it was but it's always happened whenever she was with Percy. It might have happened once with Luke but…

She banished the thought of Luke out of her mind. She couldn't think about him now otherwise she will feel all sad again. She did miss him. The thought of him disappearing like that…

"Annabeth!" she swirled around to meet whoever called her name and saw that it was her mother. She was wearing…. ?

Annabeth returned the smile and hugged her. She could smell her perfume. She soon let go of the embrace as she remembered Percy standing behind her.

"Mom this is Percy," Annabeth said looking back at Percy who looked surprised somehow. "Percy this is my mother." She waited for them to shake hands.

They didn't shake hands. Instead Annabeth's mom glared at Percy who gulped. "Yes, _Perseus Jackson,_ " she said that word as if it were venom. "Neptune's offspring."

"Hey Minerva," he said smiling nervously. Annabeth didn't really know what was up with him. Either of them actually. "What's up?"

Minerva stayed silent as her glare intensified. Percy scratched the back of his head, a habit he did whenever he was nervous Annabeth knew. "Right. Well, I'll leave you two alone."

And with that, Percy walked away and back into the throne room gone in the crowd. Annabeth turned back to her mother who lost her glare, and looked at Annabeth with loving eyes.

"What? Why did you do that?" Annabeth demanded. Minerva was staring at that view. Annabeth sighed knowing how her mom could be stubborn.

"Whatever. How is it you're here anyway?"

"Why I'm a lead member of the Great Council of course," Minerva said smiling at Annabeth. She guessed as much. Annabeth's mother was the wisest one there is.

"Mom…" Minerva turned to face her again. "Why do you hate Percy?"

Minerva sighed and looked out towards the sun set. She stayed silent for so long, Annabeth lost count of the minutes that passed and feared she wouldn't answer.

"Well it all began with a certain misunderstanding with Neptune…"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When Annabeth's mother finished her tale of how she came to hate Percy's father, the council began. Annabeth had returned to the throne room.

The crowd had disappeared until only; Chiron, the smiling man, Percy and Annabeth faced the gigantic chairs. Minerva had left on a high tech plane as she couldn't attend the meeting.

Suddenly 3D holographic images of people appeared. They were all sitting in eleven gigantic thrones, all gigantic also. Their images were grey so Annabeth couldn't tell what color their hair or clothes were*. Most of the men wore business suits while the women wore dresses. There was an equal amount of men and women, Annabeth realized. That is if her mother was there and Percy's father too. Six men and six women that represent the Great Council.

The man in the center in the biggest throne that was made of solid platinum, wore a dark pinstriped suit. He had a well-trimmed beard. His face was proud and handsome and grim. Annabeth guessed he must have been Jupiter, the head of the Great Council.

"Great Council, I have summoned each and every one of you here because of an urgent matter." He paused as his holographic image turned to look at each member of the Great Council. Like he could see them. That was some high tech, Annabeth thought.

"As some of you well know and to those who don't, the Master Bolt has been… _stolen_." Immediate outrage spread around the Great Council except for a few who must have already known this information.

Jupiter held up his hand and the council slowly drifted silent and he spoke again. "I and others of this council believe we have found the thief while my brother, Neptune, strongly believes against the idea..."

Another holographic image appeared but this one was more like a screen that seemed to be hovering several feet off the ground. The image showed a video of a figure in a high tech black armor fighting against a bigger metallic figure that looked like the Minotaur.

"This- Spectre- is the thief who we believe has stolen the Master Bolt." Annabeth could see Percy tense. She followed his gaze to the holographic screen and it showed the figure in dark armor, _Spectre_ , holding a woman in his arms. Annabeth took a second to realize that the woman was Sally Jackson, Percy's mom.

Annabeth intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed his hand to reassure him. He glanced at her and flashed her a small smile that showed he was grateful. Annabeth smiled back before turning her attention back to the Great Council.

"Now he doesn't work for the TITAN organization as he's been seen twice fighting against its agents," Jupiter said. "And I have a _witness_ who saw who stole my Master Bolt and he says he looked just like this _Spectre_."

The holographic image that hovered in the air disappeared and the throne room was filled with whispers as the members of the Great Council discussed their thoughts among themselves.

"Now, this isn't the only reason I have summoned you hear." Immediately all the members of the council listened to what he said. " _Annabeth Chase_ , step forth."

She felt her hearty quicken when he boomed her name across the room making everyone turn their attention on her. She wasn't really shy but now somehow, she felt nervous with all of them looking at her. She sighed and with a reassuring squeeze from Percy, she let go of his hand and stepped forth.

"I-" she swallowed. "A few days ago, I was followed by someone." She looked up at each of the holographic images in the chairs. "When I confronted him, he was just a boy and was gravely injured. But before he died, he whispered to me a name."

She paused. "The name was _Kronos_."

They gasped in disbelief before they started to speak in outrage all at once. Only Jupiter was silent but Annabeth could see he was silently raging. He held one hand up like before, but the members of the council either didn't notice him or didn't care as they continued talking.

"SILENCE!" his voice boomed through the giant room making Annabeth wince and for several seconds she was deaf. When she could hear again, everyone was silent.

"We will discuss this no further." He said in a dangerous tone. "This council is dismissed." And his image disappeared just like that. All the other holographic image soon followed until no thrones were occupied.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Annabeth walked with Percy back to the elevator. The smiling man who she still couldn't name, was walking next to Chiron several feet in front of them, so Annabeth couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Do you think the one you faced in the warehouse was working for Jupiter? And that he was there to bring you back for questioning?" Annabeth asked Percy.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her surprised. "How did-"

"Percy you really think I didn't know you are this Spectre guy? It was pretty obvious to me." Annabeth bit down on her lip so she didn't laugh as he gaped at her.

"Come on." She pulled him forward and they walked towards the elevator again.

"So you think that guy worked for Jupiter or not?" she asked. Percy shook his head.

"No."

"How do you know?"

"Because I recognized the armor he wore," he said looking straight ahead. Annabeth could see he had a faraway look in his eyes. "And more importantly I think I know who would be wearing that suit. And if it's who I think it is, then I'm hundred percent sure who he works for."

"Who?" she asked and he turned to look at her and said, "Pluto. He would be working for Pluto."


	29. Chapter 29

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Thalia's POV**

Thalia was looking at the abandoned building from where she was crouched on a branch in a tree. She was about twenty feet off the ground, but it wasn't high enough to make her feel vertigo.

She was several miles away from New York and there was only a small road, if one could call it that, that led deep into the forest to this abandoned, several decades old building.

The sun was quickly rising behind her; its rays illuminated the dark valley. She could feel the air brush her spiky black hair as it did so, she could hear the wind gently rustling the leaves that were all around her.

She was wearing a tight black cat suit with her blue bow and quiver attached on her back, and a silencer strapped around her right thigh. She also wore fingerless gloves, and had two hunting knives hidden in her shin high boots.

She sighed, enjoying the view and feeling one with nature. She closed her eyes breathing in the smell of pinecones.

She snapped her eyes open when she heard what sounded like a vehicle speeding down the small road. What she saw exit from the forest and in the view on the road, was a tank like vehicle.

It had thick wheels the size of tractors and small black windows and Thalia bet they were bulletproof as well. On the roof she sited what looked like a turret or cannon that looked automatic.

The tank drove down the track before stopping in front of the abandoned building. There, she saw, was an industrial garage door that to Thalia's surprise, opened up. When it was high enough, the tank drove in before the garage door came back down.

 _Not so abandoned after all_ , Thalia thought. _I better tell Artemis what I saw._

She looked down at her wrist; her IPhone strapped around it, and wrote quickly to Artemis that she was going in.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

An arrow hissed through the air and slammed into the center of a target mounted on a fence, which shook with the force. Thalia, her blue bow still in hand, pulled two arrows from the quiver on her back. She eyed the target fifty meters away. She let out a breath. Then she nocked both arrows, aimed and fired faster than the eye could see.

"Nice shot."

Thalia whirled around surprised by the voice. The girl who stood before her was beefy and had ginger hair. Thalia smiled.

"Phoebe," Thalia said and the other girl smiled back. "What brings you here? I thought you'd be eating with the others."

"Nah, I wasn't hungry," she said. "Artemis sent me. She wants to see you. She has a mission for you."

Thalia nodded, slung her bow on her back and walked to the target to yank the three arrows she fired out. All three arrows had landed in the center ring. They were set so close together that she could yank all of them at once with but one hand. She put the three arrows back in her quiver on her back.

She made her way back to the ring of tents in the clearing. She passed a group of girls who were talking between each other. They smiled at her and she smiled back. Thalia continued on her way until she was in front of Artemis' tent.

She sighed before she pulled open the flaps and entered. She found Artemis sitting cross legged. Thalia joined her on the silk rugs and pillows on the floor.

Artemis still had her eyes closed when she spoke, "Thalia."

"My lady," Thalia greeted as was custom since she was the leader and founder of the group of hunters. "Phoebe told me you wanted to see me? About a mission?"

"Yes." She opened her silver eyes and studied Thalia. She was silent for several minutes before she spoke again, "I want you to infiltrate a building."

"Okay," Thalia said unsure. The idea sounded quite easy, even too easy. _Then why would she send me? There must be something more._ "What sort of building? Where? Why?"

Artemis smiled. "It's an abandoned building a few clicks East of here, a few miles away from New York. And why? Well, I believe it's only to cover up something. There have been a few sightings of armed vehicles going in. Most likely TITAN agents."

"That's why I want you to infiltrate, discover what you can and come report back to me."

Thalia inclined her head before standing up and walked to the exit. She pulled the straps up to walk out when Artemis spoke. "Oh and Thalia? Please don't sound any alarms, will you? It would be most _unfortunate_."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxENDofFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Thalia felt her wrist buzz. She looked down and saw on the screen of her IPhone that Artemis had replied. Thalia read it and smiled that Artemis said she could go in.

Thalia pulled the scarf around her neck over her head until she was wearing a hood. Thalia quickly jumped down the branches on the tree until she landed with a _thump_!

She made her way down the valley to the abandoned building as swiftly as she could. She climbed another tree close to the building and jumped down on the roof. She found a hole in the flat roof. She quickly jumped down and landed with a roll.

She was crouched in a long and empty corridor. She made her way through the corridor before walking through another. She made her way down the levels to the ground level where she saw the tank from earlier.

She crouched behind the tank when she saw a man dressed in a lab coat with glasses. He stood with two guards on either side of him. They stood in front of a metallic door. The man in the lab coat who Thalia thought would be a scientist, pulled a key card out of his pocket and used it to open the door.

He and the guards entered while the door started to close behind them as if it had a mind of its own. Thalia quickly bounded towards the door but by the time she reached it, the door was already closed. Thalia sighed and she saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked to her right, there six feet in the air, was a metallic grill. Thalia grinned.

She managed to take off the grill and jumped into the vent. She brought the grill back in place before she crawled down the maze. She mostly followed the scientist and could see him thanks to occasional grills in the bottom of the vent.

She followed him down the long corridor, careful not to make any sound as she crawled, until the scientist turned right into a dead end. Thalia stopped and lowered herself as she peered through the grill and watched with a frown. The guards stood at the corridor, their backs to him.

Thalia watched the scientist push a square piece in the wall that wasn't there earlier. The square piece opened down to reveal what looked like a key whole. The scientist pulled out a set of keys and inserted it before turning it clockwise. The sound of mechanics were heard before the wall in front of the scientist pulled itself sideways until it revealed what was behind: an elevator.

It was one of the old elevators with a metallic gate for doors. And a lever that went either down or up. The scientist pulled the gate aside before closing it behind him once inside the elevator. Thalia then couldn't see what he did as his right hand was obscured from her vision, but she heard the lever full into place and the elevator descended before the wall went back into place and the keyhole disappeared behind the small square piece.

Thalia, cautious to make any sound, opened the grill before she dropped to the floor without a sound. She looked back to see the two guards hadn't noticed her. She, crouched, went behind them and with great speed she pulled two arrows from her quiver on her back and plunged them in the men's calf's. They gasped and for several seconds they stood there confused and then, they fell backwards. Thalia stood over them, putting the two sleeping arrows back in her quiver, and she grinned.

She then walked back to the wall the scientist faced and she pressed about where she remembered the keyhole was. A small square piece pushed a few inches in before it came out and revealed the key hole. Thalia pulled two pins from the small bag attached at her waist and inserted first one than the other in the key whole as she set to work.

It took her but a minute to open the lock as she heard mechanical set to work. She watched slightly awed as the wall swiveled to the right and there was the elevator. She pulled the gate aside and entered. She closed it and inspected the lever to her right. She gripped it and with slight effort, she pushed the lever down wards and the elevator descended.

She then jumped up and clung to the ceiling with her hands and feet as she waited for the elevator to reach bottom. The elevator screeched slightly as it came to a stop. She waited patiently before her suspicions were correct and a guard opened the gate to look inside. She hugged the ceiling of the elevator tighter.

The man then shrugged and walked out not bothering to close the gate behind him. She waited till she didn't hear the echoes of his boots down the long hallway. She let go and landed on the floor of the elevator, she waited just to make sure no one was hanging around outside in the corridor, she didn't hear anything so she slowly stepped out of the elevator..

She found herself in deed in a long hallway. The guard was nowhere to be seen. She saw cell doors with small windows to see inside. She stood to her full height as she inspected each cell on either side of her.

The first one was of a beautiful woman who looked dead. She had translucent skin to the point where Thalia could see the woman's blue veins. She was balled and wore nothing but a hospital gown. But the strangest thing about the woman was her legs. One of them was bronze while the other was that of a donkey. She lay in a bed and a screen next to him showed her steady heartbeat.

Thalia frowned at the sight and looked down to see a name written on the door just below the window. It read: _Empousai._ Thalia looked at the other door and saw they all had codenames. She checked every cell as she read the names; _Chimera, Gorgon, Harpie, Kampê_ …. They were all names from Greek mythology Thalia realized, and they all looked more or less like the original ones in the myths.

The last one on the right was different. She looked at the name: _Number 3._ Thalia frowned at it. All the other doors had names from Greek myth but this one was a number. She looked inside and saw a man with long black hair. He was bare chested, and his back to her as he looked at the TV in front of him. He was the only one with a TV in his cell and he didn't look weird like the others. He looked normal.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps from the nearest corridor. Thalia quickly thought of a place to hide and jumped in a dark room that looked abandoned. She crouched behind the big window that looked in the corridor. The footsteps stopped and Thalia heard two people talk.

"Dr. Mckenzie," the scientist greeted. "Has there been any improvement on his conditioning?"

"No, he is still in that induced coma," Dr. Meckenzie said. "Do you really believe that what Neptune has in his vault will get him out of his coma? He was the Crooked One."

"Of course," the scientist said. "What about our two subjects? 68 and 72?"

"They're both successful however…" her voice died away as if she wasn't sure what to say next.

"Yes?"

"… They seem to show different abilities than the original two."

"Oh?" the scientist said interested. "What kind of abilities?"

"Well they both have superhuman strength and high stamina as well as stronger bones, but subject 68 shows to have increased speed and 72's are more complex."

"He seems to be able to swim like a fish, charge with the force of an elephant and his strength seems to be stronger than the original subjects 003 and 011," she explained.

The scientist was silent for several seconds before he said; "Have Mrs. Levesque and Mr. Zhang brought in the test rooms, I'd like to see these abilities for myself."

Thalia heard the sound of shows meaning one of them was walking away when the voice of Dr. Meckenzie call out; "Octavian?"

"Yes?"

"What about subject number 3?" she asked. "Don't you want to see his abilities, to see he has the same abilities as subjects 003 and 011?"

There was a pause before the scientist answered. What he said made Thalia freeze; "Yes Dr. Meckenzie. Bring him in his test room. Time to see if I replicated the same serum that was used on Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan."


	30. Chapter 30

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Percy's POV**

"So wait, wait, you mean to tell us that you have a suspicion on Pluto, one of the three most powerful men in the world, sending this guy, Nico, after you only because this Nico wore the same armor as his sister who wore it before him? Is that right? I didn't miss anything?" Grover asked.

Percy was wearing his casual outfit as he sat at the table of the situation room with Chiron at the head of the table, Grover just across from Percy, Beckendorf sat next to him and Reyna next to Percy. They were deciding what to do next.

"Well, yeah," Percy simply told him and Grover looked at him incredulously. "Look, I don't want to believe it either, but it's too much of a coincidence. Bianca-" Percy coughed out her name. "Wore this armor and she worked for her father and then there's this guy I face in an abandoned warehouse. It has to be Nico. Pluto would never let anyone else wear his daughter's mantle."

Grover shrunk back. Beckendorf nodded slowly as if convinced from what Percy said. Chiron looked thoughtful; his gaze lingered on the table while he scratched his beard.

"If what you say is true, than what do you want us to do about it?" Reyna asked. "We can't just confront Pluto with it if we can't prove anything?"

"No," Chiron said getting everyone's attention on him. "No, we can't do that. We can only capture this Nico and interrogate him. Do you think he suspects who you are Percy? When you faced him in the warehouse?"

"No."

"Good. Well in the meantime, we'll keep an eye on Nico and Angelo will inform you when the time is right," Chiron said looking at Percy before he faced everyone in the room. "Now, you're all dismissed."

Reyna stood up and walked to the door followed by Grover and the two walked out into the corridor, leaving the door open. Beckendorf took the files in his hands and made his way to the door. Percy then realized who was missing. _Where was Annabeth?_ He wondered.

Percy quickly stood up and stopped Beckendorf before he could leave the room. "Have you seen Annabeth?" Percy whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Beckendorf asked and Percy gave him a look that meant: _seriously?_ Then Percy motioned with his head behind him where Chiron sat in his wheelchair writing something on a piece of paper.

"Ok, fine," Beckendorf said. He pulled Percy with him out of the room and into a rather empty looking corridor that lead straight to the circular elevator. "I heard she was in the Training Area."

Percy nodded his thanks and was about to head out to the elevator when he noticed a ring on Beckendorf's left hand. Percy pointed at it. "Is that?"

Beckendorf looked down at his hand and brought it up for Percy to see it better. Beckendorf grinned at him. "Yep!"

Percy couldn't help himself from smiling as he clasped one of Beckendorf's big shoulders. "Congrats man! I'm so happy for you! Seriously that's really… awesome."

Beckendorf nodded several times before he motioned with his other hand down the corridor. "Go man."

Percy smiled at him before he walked towards the elevator. He nearly missed a step when he heard Beckendorf say: "Oh and be sure to invite me to yours and Annabeth's wedding!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy found Annabeth punching the living daylights out of the punching bag held up by a chain to the ceiling. She had her hair in a ponytail and it flew in all directions whenever she landed a punch. She wore a black sports bra and matching colored shorts with black and white sneakers and finger-less black leather gloves to punch the heavy bag in front of her.

She didn't notice him as he walked towards her. There were only a few other people training but they were on the other side of the room. As he got closer, he noticed her tanned skin was coated in sweat and she was barely panting. She had her feet spread apart and he realized she wasn't just using her arms to punch but her whole body.

Percy was impressed. It was a perfect pose. There was no way she could have learned this on her own unless she had a professional boxer as a coach.

He frowned before he cleared his throat. She turned her gaze to Percy, her stormy grey eyes bored into his own as she panted slightly.

"Hey," Percy smiled at her and she smiled back looking tired from all the punching. _She did look like she's been punching that heavy bag all morning,_ he thought.

"Hey," she said taking her gloves off. She picked the bottle of water on the floor and drank. She took three gulps, swallowed and breathed for air. She closed the bottle and put it back down before she faced Percy. She was only a few inches smaller than him.

"So, where did you learn to do all that?" he asked motioning his head to the punching bag. She seemed hesitant for a moment before she said: "Luke."

Percy looked down to the floor when she said that name. He walked to the ring and sat on the steps. Annabeth joined him. He could feel her eyes on him but he ignored her.

He looked into space as silence reigned between the two. He let out a breath of air he didn't know was holding. Then he heard Annabeth's soothing voice not very far from Percy's ear.

"Percy?"

"Mmh?"

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked. He turned to look at her. Just then he realized the small distance that separated them. He looked into her stormy grey eyes, feeling lost. He didn't trust his voice so he just nodded.

"How… how did you two meet?"

His eyes widened. Her question caught him off guard. _Why was she so interested in how he and her boyfriend met?_ He wondered. _Maybe she wants to understand him better?_

"Well…" he looked away from her as he felt his memories cloud his vision and without realizing, he was engulfed in one particular memory.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy walked next to Chiron who sat in his wheelchair as they went down the corridor of the third level where all the rooms were. He had already showed Percy everything about the base, except for level 0 which Percy didn't know about.

They stopped at a door that read 011. "Section 11, Percy" Chiron told him before he knocked on the door. "This will be your home for now."

The door opened and a guy about the same age as Percy looked surprised to see them and he opened the door wider. Chiron motioned with his head inside. Percy naturally tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of himself. There were some snickers from a few guys inside, but none of them said anything.

"This is Percy Jackson," Chiron stated.

"Regular?" someone asked. Percy didn't know what it meant, but Chiron answered thankfully. "No he will only be staying for a while until we have his room ready."

No one said anything until a guy a little older than the rest came forward and he brought out his hand for Percy to shake. "Welcome, Percy. The name's Luke."

The guy was about sixteen and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing that Percy thought unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

Percy immediately shook his hand. Luke had a strong grip. Then as they let go, he looked up at Chiron and said, "I'll take it from here, Chiron."

The same guy who opened the door for Percy closed it and Percy was now alone surrounded by strangers around his age and older. They all looked at him strangely. Only Luke treated him normally. He guided Percy from the big room to a large corridor where there a dozen doors on either side.

"Right, usually new inmates sleep in the 'guest room'," Luke told Percy as he guided him to the end and opened the door. "But it's not really fun when all the other guys will do prank's on you so I'll share my room with you."

Percy walked inside and the room was fairly big with a bunk bed against one wall. Two desks against either walls and two wardrobes. There was a flat TV screen and a window that looked into the dark water.

Percy smiled before he turned to face Luke. "Why? Why would you share your room with me?"

"Because, Percy, I have a feeling that.." he paused as if not sure how to say the next words. Percy frowned at him. Luke then smiled and said: "I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends."

XxxxxxxxxxxENDxOFxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxX

"Percy?...Percy?...Percy!" he heard a voice ring in his hear and he came back to reality. He was sitting on the stairs next to Annabeth as she looked worriedly at him.

Percy blinked a few time before he rubbed his eyes and turned his gaze back to Annabeth, "Mmh?"

She had her mouth open as if she was about to say something but then she looked down to his lips as if noticing something. She graced a smile and said: "You're drooling."

Percy felt self-conscious for a moment and was about to wipe it off from his chin with the back of his hand but Annabeth was quicker as she used the towel over her shoulders to brush his chin.

Percy looked at her face. She looked concentrated. The way her eyebrows were creased and slightly lower than usual. Her stormy grey eyes were focused on her task and just then, Percy felt butterflies in his stomach.

He understood the feeling now. It felt new yet old at the same time. Like he used to feel the same thing before. Maybe it was the same feeling he had with her when they were younger. The feeling made his skin crawl and his cheeks hot. He closed his eyes and let out a small amount of breath as he tried to control his feelings. It was nearly impossible but it helped.

He opened his eyes again when he didn't feel the towel on his chin. Annabeth was looking at him differently than he was used to. She was only a few inches away from him and he couldn't look away from her. It was like his eyes were glued on hers. He could feel his face moving forward.

Just then he couldn't help but whisper out: "Wise Girl…"

She stopped and frowned at him. He too stopped as he felt something was wrong. Her frown turned to that of pain and she gasped. She brought her hands to her head as if something wanted to come out. She was gritting her teeth as if in great pain. Then she fainted. He quickly caught her before she fell off the stairs.

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Annabeth!" He yelled as he touched her forehead and it was burning hot. With a yelp he brought his hand back quickly as a red mark spread on his hand. He ignored it and quickly called Beckendorf to quickly bring a medic at the training area. Beckendorf told him to slow down, so Percy did and repeated what he said.

"But Percy, the medic is already with another patient," Beckendorf said. "Why, what happened?"

"It's Annabeth, she was just fine a second ago and then she clutched her head as if in pain and then she just fainted. I checked her fever and her head is burning hot! I nearly burned myself!"

"Alright, calm down Percy, I'll get a stretcher as fast as I can!"

While Percy waited for Beckendorf, he took the towel and poured it in cold water before putting it on her forehead. He did it three times before Beckendorf came out the elevator with another guy Percy didn't recognize as they brought the stretcher to Percy.

They quickly laid her on the stretcher before the two jogged to the elevator with Percy right behind them. They went down a level and went straight to the medical wing at the end of the hallway. They burst through the doors and the doctor quickly came to their side examining Annabeth. He then asked Beckendorf and the other guy to bring her with him. Percy tried to follow but the doctor told him to wait in the waiting room. Percy was going to protest but decided against it. _What could I do anyway?_ Percy asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy was slumped on one of the dozen chair in the waiting room. The walls, floor and ceiling were all white with just a few painting and flowers as decoration. Behind the counter, a woman was nonstop typing on a computer. There were a few other people in the waiting room, but he didn't pay any attention to them as he looked outside into the dark water through the large window.

It's been five hours since Annabeth was brought in that room with the doctor. Beckendorf thanked his mate before he left. Beckendorf stayed with Percy for an hour before he got a message from Selina, his new fiancée, and he had to leave.

So here he was sitting in the same chair for five hours while he was worried about Annabeth's condition. He was convinced that it had something to do with that serum that went in her system five years ago. _Maybe it was because I said "Wise Girl"?_ He thought.

Suddenly the doctor walked through the double doors and towards the waiting room. Percy sprang to his feet with worried expression. The doctor's was blank.

"I'm sorry Percy, but Annabeth is in a coma. We tried our best…" the doctor's voice faded in the background as Percy felt his shoulders fall. _She was in a coma? Why? How?_ He wondered. He looked back up at the doctor, his mouth was still moving, but Percy couldn't hear a word he said. _I need to find out what happened_ , he thought. _I need to know how to wake her up from the coma._

With those thoughts, he walked past the doctor, ignoring him completely, as he made his way out of the medical wing and into the corridor. He saw familiar faces who smiled at him, but he ignored them as he made his way to the elevator. _If I'm going to get answers_ , he thought. _There's only one place that I can find them_...


	31. Chapter 31

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy stood in the circular elevator as it descended down the many levels of the Base. He could feel his skin crawl as he thought of what was going to happen in the next moments.

The elevator abruptly stopped its descent and the doors opened with a _ding!_ Percy stepped out of the elevator on level 0 or otherwise the level where they kept the prisoners.

Level 0 was actually two levels. These two levels were circular like level 1, with doors and numbers on them. Percy walked to the metal stairs. He went down the steps knowing where he was going.

He then walked to the other side of the room where there was one cell different to the other side because whereas the others had metallic doors, this one was an ordinary cell with metallic bars.

Percy stood in front of the bars. To the side of the cell was a rectangular plate within written in black numbers; 2187. Percy turned his attention back to the cell and peered inside to see a square shaped room made of rock from the river bed. There was a toilet on the far side, a small single bed on the left and single small yellow lamp hung from the ceiling. The prisoner inside, who had his back to Percy, sat at the edge of the bed. He wore the regular orange uniform like all the other prisoners.

Percy banged his fist against the metal bars making the prisoner stir. He turned his head to his left and Percy could see a vague smile on the man's face.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" the man asked in that familiar voice. The same annoying voice he remembered as a kid. The man stood up and turned to face Percy. "The little punk, who put me in here, of course!"

The man who stood behind the bars in front of Percy was slightly slimmer than Percy remembered, but still had more fat than an average person with a double chin and three hairs on his bald head that he had combed over his scalp.

"I came to talk, Gabe, not to insult you," Percy said serious and Gabe's smile got even wider if it was possible.

"Talk, eh?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "What is it you wish to know, oh, _stepson_?"

Percy glared at him, but he didn't comment on it. Instead he simply said, "Annabeth is in a coma."

"Ah! Annabeth I remember her… Wasn't she the girl you fancied way back? The one that got the serum and completely forgot about you?" he asked with a smirk. Percy knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to anger him.

When Percy didn't say anything, Gabe looked impressed. "Nothing, huh? Well what about it? She's in a coma, so?"

"I think it has something to do with the serum," Percy said. "And since you're the only one we have who knows about the serum, you're going to tell me how-"

"How to save her? How to bring her out of the coma?" he asked cutting Percy off. "It's pretty simple; you _can't_."

Percy gritted his teeth. "Why's that?"

"Because that is the last stage of the serum," he said with another smile. "First she forgets all about you for an amount of time with that constant nagging feeling of missing something, an in this case; you."

"Then, at some point, if she sees you often enough, she will start to remember stuff or if she comes into contact with something the two of you both share a memory with, it can be a place, an object… a _nickname_." Gabe added with a smile. _Wise Girl!_ Percy thought. "Then after that, she may go in a coma and there it's all up to her if she wants to wake up or not but if she does wake up, she will remember everything."

Percy's eyes widened. "You mean she'll…" Percy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He put a hand on his chest where he could feel his heartbeat racing in anticipation. He smiled.

"Yes, she'll remember you," Gabe said. "That is if she wakes up which is like a thirty percent chance of success."

Percy lost his smile and glared at him. "If you think that's what's going to stop her from waking up, than you don't have the _faintest_ idea… who she is."

Gabe smirked at Percy. "I told you, you fancied her."

Percy ignored him and said, "Thanks Gabe, that's all I needed to know." Percy turned on his heels and started to walk away. He could only do one step before he heard Gabe say:

"You remember that night when she died? What was her name again? Beatrice? No, um Bianca? Yes that's it!" he said happily and Percy stiffened at the name. "Ah you do remember her? What was it? Five years ago?" Percy stayed silent. "Anyway, you remember I blew up the building and you came crawling inside? And after you said goodbye to Bianca, you came to me with a gun…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"There you go little punk" he said, "She's dead because of you, all this is your fault! You're the only one to blame!" he yelled.

Percy turned his cold eyes on Gabe. The fat man was still alive and his lower half was buried under the rubble in a pile of stones.

Percy walked slowly towards him. To his left he saw a hand gun lying on the floor. _It must have belonged to one of Gabe's men._ He crouched down and grabbed it with his right hand and marched towards Gabe.

Percy stood over him as Gabe laughed at him: "What? You're going to kill me? You never would, you coward!" he taunted.

Percy's eyes were red with rage and pain. But his body was utterly relaxed which seemed to scare Gabe. Percy pointed the black handgun to Gabe's face and took off the safety as his index finger hovered over the trigger. Percy never touched a gun before. It was his body that was doing all this in a daze. But he didn't care.

"It's thanks to me you're alive boy!" he said in vain, "If it weren't for me, my employee would have you dead!"

Percy crouched down next to Gabe as he pressed the barrel of his handgun against the ugly man's sweaty forehead, "But do you think it was better to beat me up every day of your life!" Percy screamed, "You made my life a living hell!"

Gabe wisely didn't say anything as Percy's gun was pressed in the middle of his eyes. One wrong word and Percy would end his life.

"But I'm the nice guy, so I won't make you suffer like I did, ever since you came into my life" Percy said as he stood back up, the gun still pointing at Gabe's head.

"No, that would make me exactly like you and there's no way I'll _ever_ be like you" Percy said, "So say hi to Bianca for me" and with that he pulled the trigger….

XxxxxxxxxxxENDxOFxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy blinked the memory away and he found himself leaning against the wall. He clutched one hand on his head and did his best to fight back the memories.

"Do you remember what happened next? After you pulled the trigger?" Gabe asked from behind him. Percy closed his eyes and clutched his hand harder against his head trying to block the memory but he couldn't…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nothing happened. There was no bang. No bullet shot out. Gabe's head didn't have any red hole in it. There was nothing, only silence…

Percy pulled the trigger again. Nothing. Again and again, but still nothing happened. The gun kept clicking and Gabe was still alive. He smiled at Percy until he laughed like a mad fool.

Percy stared at the gun in disbelief before he threw it away. He then leaned down and brought a fist up and punched Gabe in the nose. He groaned in slight pain. Percy punched him again and again and again until his knuckles were bruised, blooded and numb.

He stood back up, panting out of breath. Percy looked down at his hands. They were shaking. Then he looked in horror at Gabe's face. It was unrecognizable.

The sight was too much for Percy to bear and he doubled over and vomited. He continued vomiting until he didn't have anything left in his stomach. Percy leaned back against the pile of rock that crushed Gabe. Percy closed his eyes and used one hand to rub his mouth.

XxxxxxxxxxxENDxOFxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy opened his eyes. He was now sitting against the wall. He rubbed his eyes before he stood up and looked back at Gabe who was still smiling behind the bars.

"You do remember, don't you?" he asked. "If I recall, you left to accompany Annabeth to the hospital. You said goodbye to Annabeth but you couldn't bring yourself to say goodbye to your other friends or your family, so you wrote a letter, right?"

Percy looked down remembering when he wrote the letter and hid it in his messenger bag for his brother to find. He smiled as he remembered Thalia showing it to Percy when he was at school.

"So here we are," Gabe said spreading his arms out. "So much has happened in the last five years. To you I mean, because I haven't had much to do in here, but you… wow you have suffered."

Percy looked back at him. "For five years you left your whole life behind, then you meet Annabeth and all your old friends, and also your family… Oh wait, is it still a family if there are only two left, right?" he asked. Percy gritted his teeth and glared at him daring him to say it. "I heard what happened to Sally, she died too didn't she?"

Percy didn't know what happened in the next few seconds but the next thing he knew, Percy's hand was wrapped around Gabe's thick neck through the metallic bars. Gabe was gasping for air and Percy was itching to snap the pig's neck. He could just add a little more pressure and he was dead…

Percy let go of Gabe and retrieved his hand from the bars. Gabe fell to his knees, gasping for air. Percy glared at him before he turned and marched away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy sat by Annabeth's bed with her right hand in his. It had been several days since he visited Gabe in his cell and Annabeth had still not woken up. Percy was worried that she might not wake up at all, but he still had a part of him, a big part of him, that believed she would wake up. He just didn't know when.

Annabeth's new room was square shaped, with a big window that looked out underwater, like every window in the Base. The lights were turned off, so the only source of light was the soft rays of the moon that shined through the water and through the window. Percy didn't mind.

As he looked at her sleeping form: her eyes closed, her princess curls spread around the pillow her head rested on, Percy couldn't help but have a Déjà vu from five years ago, when he was in the same situation. Percy was sitting by Annabeth's bed thinking he would never see her again.

Yet here he was, five years later, by her side. Just like she was when he woke up in that hospital full of TITAN agents. Percy smiled at the memory. He looked down at her hand that held in his. His thumb rubbed small circles on her hand.

"I know you can't hear me right now and this sounds pretty stupid for me to talk to you like this but um…" Percy paused and swallowed. He looked back at her sleeping face. "Do you remember when you tried to tutor me every night in Math's and how you said I was utterly hopeless at it? How you'd call me _Seaweed Brain_?"

"Or when we hung out with Thalia and Nico every Wednesday afternoon and occasionally in the weekend when we had to wake Thalia up from her long weekend naps?" Percy laughed at the memory of an angry Thalia chasing them around with a slipper in her hand. "Those were the good old days… I miss them… I miss them so _much_."

He tried to hold back the tears that threatened to blur his vision. "I miss you… All these years I've been bottling up my feelings and tried to bury them, but when I saw everyone again… When I saw _you_ again…" Percy paused. He let out a breath before he continued; "I've been struggling to keep my feeling inside, but it's getting harder and harder… It hurt so much that you don't recognize me… All the memories we had together… everything… I-"

A single tear slid down his cheek making Percy stop. He used his free hand to wipe the tears away and sniffed before he let out a breath. He relaxed and closed his eyes.

There was a soft knock on the door. Percy blinked his eyes open as he saw Grover standing in the doorway. He looked worriedly at Percy before he spoke, "Chiron wants you in the Situation Analysis room for briefing."

"A mission?"

"Yeah," he said. "I don't have the details, but he said it concerned the one you faced in that warehouse. The one you believe to be Nico? Well anyway, we have a lead on his location."

"Alright," Percy said swallowing down the lump in his throat as he stood up. "I'll be there in a sec."

He nodded and left leaving the door open. Percy looked back at Annabeth and a small smile spread on his lips. He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. He stood back up and let go of her hand.

He walked to the open door and looked back in the room and noticed for the first time there were flowers by her bed. They were red roses and Percy thought he remembered them from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He shook his head and looked back at Annabeth one last time before he closed the door. A door he won't be opening anytime soon…


	32. Chapter 32

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth wasn't sure where she was. Everything seemed so alien yet so familiar. One thing was for sure, she was dreaming. Nothing else could explain the bizarre surroundings she was in.

She blinked her eyes open as she found herself on a medical bed in a white room with no walls, just a floor. Annabeth looked down and saw she was wearing the typical hospital gown patients had when they were in a hospital.

She sat up slowly and tried to remember what happened. One moment she was talking with Percy then, darkness and then this… this place… Her memory was sort of fuzzy and she wasn't too sure where she was.

She looked around again and just then noticed a door. It was white like everything else she saw but the door knob was a bronze color. She frowned at it. There were no walls yet this door just stood there.

She slowly slid off the bed to the ground. It felt hard yet soft at the same time under her bare feet. She took a few steps towards the door. She looked around once more but she couldn't see anything other than white. Not even a horizon could be seen or a sky.

She turned her attention back to the door. She hesitantly brought her hand up to the circular bronze door handle. It felt cold yet warm at the same time. She then slowly turned it clockwise and the door opened with a soft _click!_

The door opened completely but on the other side there was nothing, just white. She took one step through the door way and everything changed. The white became a blinding brightness and even when she closed her eyes and brought her hands up to deflect the light, she was still blinded. It lasted but a second.

When she opened her eyes once more, the first thing she realized was that she was somewhere else, somewhere familiar yet alien again. She stood in a forest. She was still in the hospital gown and barefoot as she felt the soft dirt under her feet. There were trees all around her as well as plants and nestled in-between two hills there was a small lake. The sky was a bright blue and the sun shined brightly, but she didn't feel its heat like she usually did. She could see the green leaves on the trees move in the wind yet she didn't feel it. It was like the wind blew straight through her like she wasn't there.

Annabeth looked behind her expecting the white door she passed through, but as she turned to look, there was nothing. The door was gone. Instead she saw more trees and plants. She frowned. _Nothing's making any sense!_ She thought.

She turned to look back in front of her when she heard a noise. It was faint but it was something. She wasn't sure what it was so she took a few steps forward in the direction of the lake as she thought it came from there. She waited several seconds, she then heard it again. It sounded like child laughter.

She looked down at the small lake and squinted to see any sign of children but she didn't see anything. Then she heard the laughter again and it definitely came from the small lake.

She quickly jogged down to the lake. The path she used led her straight to it and in a matter of minutes she arrived at her destination. On the way she didn't see any signs of life. Human or animal. There was just the sound of leaves blowing in the wind and the occasional laughter that sounded louder and louder.

When she reached the lake, she found the source of the laughter. There was a wooden ramp that led several feet over the lake and she could see a boy and a girl right at the end of the ramp who laughed together as they pointed to something in the water.

Annabeth frowned as she walked down the wooden ramp. They looked familiar to her. The girl looked like Annabeth with her curly blonde hair in a ponytail under a blue cap. While the boy, who had raven black hair, wore an orange t-shirt and shorts like the girl, reminded Annabeth of someone, but she wasn't sure who.

She was halfway down the ramp when the girl who looked like Annabeth pointed below and the boy looked at what she pointed at. Then the girl pushed him and with a yelp, he went straight in the water with a _splash!_

The girl doubled over in laughter as she fell on her back and holding her stomach as she laughed. The scene looked familiar to Annabeth and she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

She stopped a few feet behind the little girl who had gotten her breath back and was now leaning down as she looked at the boy in the water. Annabeth got even closer until she stood right next to the little girl.

Annabeth's breath got caught in her throat as she saw the girl up close. The girl looked exactly like Annabeth, only younger. Maybe nine or ten years old. The younger Annabeth leaned down and reached out with a hand out to haul Percy up, who looked back up at her. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." She smiled. "C'mon, take my hand."

Suddenly time slowed down and the world seemed to be spinning in circles making Annabeth tipsy. She only lasted a few seconds when it proved too much and she lost her balance and fell backwards and everything went black…

She opened her eyes again. The blue sky was hidden behind white and grey clouds. She sat up and spied her surroundings. She sat in a snowy park. The grass, bushes and trees were all covered in a soft sheet of white snow. Again everything seemed familiar to Annabeth yet alien at the same time.

She stood up, and looked around for any sign of life. She could see tall buildings all around the park but she didn't hear any cars or traffic. It was like the city of New York was asleep for the first time.

Then she heard chatter. It was faint, but it was something. She walked towards the sound, she could hear the sound of her footsteps crunching as she walked through the snow, but she noticed she didn't leave any footprints behind, like she wasn't actually there. She could hear voices now as she made her way around a bush.

She found the source of the voices a few feet away. There were three little boys, maybe six years old, who faced a small blonde girl. As Annabeth got closer, she realized the blonde girl was her again but younger. Younger than the other Annabeth by the lake.

Just then Annabeth remembered. She remembered the scene like an old memory that was locked away in the back of her mind.

The fat boy wanted her scarf, but the younger-Annabeth didn't want to give it to him, which caused a small fight, but the three boys overpowered her. Then the fat boy was about to punch her.

"Hey!" Annabeth turned to see the young boy and she froze. He wore a beanie that covered his messy raven black hair and he wore a one sized to big set of glasses. But it was his eyes that made Annabeth wide eyed. He had bright sea green eyes that seemed to glow.

She didn't move. She just stood there like a statue while the rest of the memory went on. The young boy losing his glasses and getting beaten by the three boys before they left.

Annabeth turned and saw her younger self pick up the glasses that had fallen in the snow and hand it to the boy who rubbed his cheek. Annabeth's brain was spinning. Her senses were returning to her. She started to feel the cold wind, the cold snow below her feet and the freezing temperature. Annabeth hugged her arms tightly as she felt cold.

"Thank you," Annabeth's younger self told the boy as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. The boy became red as a tomato as he spluttered out a response; "Yo-you're wel-welcome."

Annabeth's younger self brought her hand up for him to shake as she introduced herself. Time seemed to slow down as the boy looked down at her hand. The sound seemed to disappear like the world was on mute. Annabeth could feel the world spin around her and she had trouble staying up.

Time resumed its pace as the young boy shook Annabeth's younger self's hand as he said his name, "Percy Jackson."

Annabeth fell to her knees, clutching her brain as memories after memories flooded her brain. It felt like she was burning inside. It was too much for her. Annabeth couldn't hold it anymore and she let out a scream. She screamed and screamed while all the memories flooded back.

 _She sat on a bench next to Percy while she handed him a birthday cake she and Tyson made together. He was smiling like a goofy as she told him, "Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain!"_

Another memory was: _She was sitting by his bed as Percy slept. He was sick and she was taking care of him. When he woke up, he was confused why she was there and instead of giving an explanation to him, she said, "You drool when you sleep."_

Annabeth's throat felt dry as she couldn't scream anymore but it still felt like agony. Her hands were crushing her head from all the pain as more and more memories came back. There didn't seem to be an end to them. Her surrounding also changed, but only briefly before it changed. One moment she was in a house, then in a field, then in a swimming pool. The only thing they had in common was that Percy was always there.

After the countless memory, there was one particular memory more vivid than the others. It seemed like the last one she ever shared with Percy.

 _Annabeth, who was still on her knees, found herself in a hospital room. The same one she woke up in five years ago when she had that nagging feeling of forgetting something._

 _A young Percy was waiting by Annabeth's bed in the hospital when Thalia and Nico came rushing in the room._

 _"Is she alright?" they both asked at the same time. Percy smiled at them both. The smile looked sad to Annabeth. Like he knew something the two cousins didn't._

 _"Yeah she's fine." Percy assured them as if to not freak them out more than they already looked like they were. They stood on the other side of the bed from where Percy sat._

 _"What happened to her?" they once more asked together making them glare at each other. Percy smiled again, but this one was of amusement._

 _"Nothing, she just passed out," he said looking at Annabeth's peaceful face. "But there is something that the doctor doesn't know about.." he began._

 _The two cousins looked at each other before Thalia asked Percy what it was._

 _"The thing is, someone injected her with a special serum that makes her forget something, or more specifically, someone." Percy explained to them._

 _"Who?" Nico asked just a bit faster than Thalia as she was about to ask the same question it seemed._

 _Percy looked down for a while before he looked back up, straight in Nico's eyes: "Me"_

 _The cousins were confused, "Why would someone make her forget you?" This time it was Thalia who asked._

 _Percy shrugged. Annabeth knew he knew exactly why but he didn't tell them for a reason._

 _"So how do we make her remember you?" Thalia asked, "Surely if we tell the doctor-"_

 _"The doctor won't believe us." Percy strictly told them, "There is just one way and that's time."_

 _"What do you mean?" Nico asked confused, "How much time?"_

 _"I don't know." Percy told them as he looked down as if remembering something. "It could be a week or it could be a decade" Percy said shrugging._

 _"You don't seem bothered about it." Thalia pointed out rather suspiciously, "There's something else you're not telling us."_

 _Percy sighed before he answered: "Before I tell you and when I mean you, I mean Nico" Percy said looking at Nico, "I want both of you to not tell Annabeth anything about me." he said and they were both about to go against it, but Percy beat them to it, "I want to tell her myself, please."_

 _Both of them considered it and finally they nodded. Percy than stood up and motioned for Nico to come with him in the corridor._

 _Percy waited for him to walk out the room before he turned to look at Annabeth's younger self's sleeping form. He smiled sadly with teary eyes. Then at Thalia before he closed the door._

Annabeth blinked her eyes open. The first thing she noticed was the brightness of the room she was in. At first she thought she was back in the white room with no walls again, but it felt different. She felt alive.

When her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she noticed the beeping machines hooked up to her, the pounding in her head and the lack of strength in her entire body. She also noticed that she lay in a hospital bed, in a small square shaped room with red tulips by the side of her bed. In the window next to her, there was something moving. She realized it was a fish and then she realized the room was underwater.

She realized she was back in the base. _Am I awake?_ She thought. _Nothing makes any sense!_ She groaned as she tried to move. She didn't have any strength left. Just keeping her eyes open was already a challenge.

She then heard shuffling before the door opened. She couldn't move her head as her gaze was fixed on the ceiling. She heard someone gasp in shock and a familiar face came into her vision.

He had curly brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian skin and a wispy beard. He wore a Rasta beanie over his curly hair, a plain blue zip less hoodie. She recognized him as Grover, Percy's friend. He looked at her with wide eyes. He looked both scared and happy at the same time as he yelled, "Doctor! Come quick Doctor! She's awake! Annabeth Chase is _finally_ awake!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Several days before Annabeth wakes up…_

Percy, in his full Spectre armor, stood on the building opposite the big warehouse. He didn't like it. He could feel in his gut that something wasn't right. But he knew he had to go in anyway.

"You ready Perce?" Grover asked through the earpiece Percy had in his ear. "The longer you wait, the less chance you have of catching him."

"I know."

"Then why are you still on the roof?" Grover asked. "You know I can see you on my GPS, right?"

"Glad to know you put a tracking device on the suit. That's pretty creepy knowing you know where I am all the time."

"I didn't exactly put it in it," Grover said. "The suit is made one with the tracking device so no one would ever suspect it having a tracking device in it."

"Right. Of course." Percy, behind the helmet, shook his head and let out a breath. He crouched down on the edge of the roof of the multilevel building he was on. The road below that separated the two buildings was empty of activity. There were just a few cars here and there parked on the side. The other buildings attached to the building Percy was on didn't show any sign of life. Everything was silent. He glanced behind him and saw over the hundred over multilevel buildings, Manhattan in all its beauty. He looked back at the ware house that was two levels smaller than the one Percy was on, hence why Percy chose this building as an advantage point.

He tapped his index finger against the side of his helmet and a digital 3d print of the warehouse showed up in the helmet. It scanned the building but it only showed one sign of life.

"Alright, I'm going in."

"Finally, I thought you would stay on that roof all night!" Grover exclaimed making Percy roll his eyes in amusement before he stood straight back up and aimed his forearm towards the warehouse pointed roof. Percy formed a fist and pressed his fingers tightly and faster than the eye could see; the grappling hook shot forward and attached itself to the roof with a thick metal cable attaching Percy to the roof. Then it wheeled in, sending Percy forward to the warehouse.

Percy landed with a roll on the warehouse's roof. He made his way to the rectangular shaped window. He pulled out a small pan from a pouch strapped to his thigh. He pressed the point of the pen to the window and drew a circle big enough for Percy to fit through. When he completed the circle, he put back the pan in the pouch and pulled out a circular object with a handle on it. He pressed it in the center of the circle he made and pulled the circle glass off and put it on the side.

He then jumped in after putting the object back in his pouch. He free fell for several seconds before he pressed the button on his hand and the thrusters halted his descent with a quick burst before he landed harmlessly on the dusty ground of the warehouse.

He stood back up and spied his surroundings with the help of the light rays of the moon that passed through the huge windows on the roof. The building was nearly as long as a football field but as narrow as the full length of a basketball field. There were dozens of pillars that went up to the roof, all in line on either side of the building. Percy, behind the helmet, frowned and walked to the middle of the warehouse. There wasn't a sound. It was silent…

Then Percy heard it. Too faint for him to hear normally, but with the enhanced hearing from the helmet, he could hear it very clearly. It was the sound of a step… And it came from behind him.

He turned slowly and there he saw him. Percy tried to imagine Nico's dark eyes behind those holographic bright eyes. Nico's scrawny body behind that high tech heavy muscled armor. Yet, Percy couldn't. He couldn't imagine his friend could be standing there wearing that armor. The same one _she_ wore.

"There you are," Percy said though his voice was distorted to that of a robot as to conceive his identity.

"Here I am," the other side in the same metallic voice as he spread his arms that were hidden behind exo-skeleton arms. "Looks like you were looking for me as I have been looking for you."

Percy's eyes widened slightly as his head display told him that multiple life signs could be detected in the building. All moving towards him in all directions.

"You see, last time we met," the other said. "You proved to be too much for me so I decided to bring some _friends_ to help."

Percy looked left and right and saw dozens of armored men with swords step out of the shadows into the rays of the moon. They all wore dark red armor that covered their body, they had hoods that covered their faces and a katana sword on their back. They formed a circle around both Percy and the other guy who Percy had a hard time believing it could be Nico.

"You're sure you brought enough?" Percy asked sarcastically as he eyed each of them with a glare. "How many are there of you guys? Fifty?"

"They are professional ninjas."

"Ninjas? Right." Percy rolled his eyes before he spread his feet apart slightly and bent slightly forward in a fighting stance. His right hand hovered on the handle of Riptide that laid on his back.

For a moment no one moved. Then, at once, they unsheathed their swords from their backs and swung forward. Percy quickly pressed the button on his hand and he flew in the air over the ninjas and he landed with a roll. He brought Riptide out and turned to face the ninjas. Two were already in front of him. One had his sword swinging for Percy's head, the other one went for his legs.

Time slowed down as Percy first parried the sword aimed at his head while jumping in a circle at the same time to avoid the sword that was swung at his legs. When his feet touched the ground successfully, dodging the sword that threatened to cut them, he swung his sword at the ninja that wanted to cut his head off.

Time resumed its pace and the ninja swung and fell on the floor crying out in pain. The other quickly got his momentum back and jabbed his sword at Percy who quickly deflected it and gave a powerful kick in the ninja's stomach sending him flying against the wall, yards away.

Percy turned his attention back to the rest of the ninjas and four of them were on to him with thirty others not far behind. Percy sprang forward to meet the four ninjas. The first two he quickly took down by deflecting their blades and giving powerful kicks or and punches. The two others were also quickly dealt with.

He was kicking one where the sun didn't shine, sending him in the air when a ninja threw a chain around Percy's left arm and he smiled at him. The ninja tried to pull, but Percy was quicker and he used his super strength to pull the ninja towards him. Percy turned in a circle and the ninja flew in a circle as well, before the ninja let go and he collided with four ninjas that were headed towards Percy.

He grinned and used Riptide to cut the chain. He quickly deflected a blade that threatened to chop his arm off and another one that was going for his foot. The rest of the fight went the same way; a blur of silver blades and punches and kicks. Only twice did the ninja's manage to cut Percy between the armor plates that protected him, but he knew his luck would run out. There were just too many of them and he couldn't escape. His grappling hook was broken as a ninja swung his high blade against it and each time he tried to thrust away, one of the ninjas caught him and brought him back down. He was running out of time.

Then, one lucky ninja manage to creep behind Percy and stab him in the thigh. The blade went straight through. Percy screamed in agony and fell to his knee, Riptide falling to the floor next to him. The five ninjas that were over him brought their blades up ready for the killing blow but then he heard the metallic voice, "STOP!"

The voice boomed through the whole building and echoed several times. The ninjas froze before stepping back and sheathing their swords. Percy, behind the mask, panted as his face was covered in sweat. The sword that still pierced his thigh felt like agony. The pain was intense. He had a hard time staying conscious as he could see stars in his vision and the world spinning.

The other guy, who Percy still couldn't believe to be Nico, stepped forth and looked down at Percy. His emotionless holographic eyes stared down at him and Percy could imagine a smirk behind the helmet. Percy's vision was turning darker by the second.

"Lights out, Spectre," he said in his robotic voice before he kicked him in the helmet and Percy slipped into unconsciousness…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy woke up with a start. He sat up straight on the small bed he was lying on. He blinked his eyes several times as he looked around. He was in a square shaped room with no door or window. There was a toilet in one corner and that was all. The walls were a dark grey and they looked new.

Claustrophobia gnawed at Percy as he didn't see any exit or entrance. He didn't know if it was day or night, underground or above, he did not have a clue where he was and it spooked him. He looked down at his clothing; a black jumper and slim dark pants with a white bandage strapped around his injured thigh from the ninja that pierced it with his sword. The pain was nearly gone. He had slippers for shoes. Percy buried his head in his hands with a shaky sigh.

Suddenly he heard a faint noise and as Percy looked at the wall opposite his bed, he saw Nico. He was dressed all in black, much like Percy, but with a chain held from his belt, black shoes instead of slippers and his aviator jacket over his black t-shirt. His messy black hair was held back in a small pony tail. His expression was blank and his eyes didn't show any emotion.

Percy stood up from the bed and limped towards him before stopping in front of him. Percy put a hand up and it made contact with an invisible wall that separated them. Percy let his hand fall back to his side and looked at Nico who was a few inches smaller.

"So," Percy began breaking the silence. "It was you after all."

Nico stayed silent. He stared blankly at Percy as if he hadn't heard anything. Then he said, "And it was you."

"Seems like we're both discovering new things," Percy said. "But Nico why…?"

Nico looked down for a moment before looking up in Percy's eyes. "My father believes you're the thief. The one who stole his helm and his brother's master bolt."

"What do you believe?"

Nico again didn't answer. He just stared at Percy blankly. At first Percy didn't understand, but then a certain movement caught Percy's eye. Without moving his head, Percy looked down at Nico's hands and saw his index finger and thumb were connected to form a circle.

Percy's eyes widened slightly. He understood. The circle was the sign of the _eye_. He looked back up at Nico who faintly moved his head to nod. Percy wisely didn't nod back.

"You will tell us where the helm and bolt are," Nico said in a monotone voice. Percy again saw a movement and looked down to see that he was pointing to the floor with his index finger, and again, Percy understood. It represented the number one.

Percy looked back up and behind Nico, in the corridor there was an elevator door and over it, slightly to the right, was a camera. At exactly one o'clock like Nico 'said'.

"Oh and don't try to escape, there is no way out," Nico said as he turned away and walked to the elevator. "This cube is sealed tight, no one but my father can open it and there is no way he will, unless you tell us where you have hidden the helm and the bolt, because I _know_ you have them both."

The invisible wall went back to the normal dark grey wall like the rest of the room. Percy went back to his bed and sat down. He leaned forward on his elbows and despite the situation he was in, Percy smiled…


	34. Chapter 34

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Thalia's POV**

Thalia stood in Artemis' tent, waiting patiently to hear her mistress' answer to her demand. It had been several days that Thalia came back from her infiltration mission in that abandoned building. The information she gathered enabled her to discover the real identity of Spectre and soon after that, a spy informed them that there was a big fight and he was captured.

"No," Artemis sternly said from where she sat cross-legged. Artemis' gazed upon the file in her hands. She wore black leggings and a white tank top. Her raven black hair was held in a loose pony tail.

"Why not?!" Thalia demanded with frustration. She wore a green sleeveless cowl tank top with her slashed black leggings and black boots. Her black biker jack was next to the entrance to the tent. She didn't need it as it was warm inside.

"Because that is my answer."

"But-"

"No buts, Thalia. I will not risk any of my hunters to save him."

"I'm not asking you to send any hunters, just me!"

"Thalia, my answer is _no_ and that's final."

Thalia was about to say something, but she swallowed her pride and just glared at her. With a huff she stormed out the tent, grabbing her jacket in the process. She stepped out into the cold night.

She let out a breath of air and put on her biker jacket as she felt the cold wind bite her bare arms. She strolled down the camp back to her tent, her mind not focusing on her surroundings, but on the matter at hand. She needed to save _him_ , _even if Artemis doesn't want me to go_. _It would mean disobeying a direct order._

She finally made a decision as she entered her tent. It was warm and confortable inside. It was smaller than Artemis' but in the same style: silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a small brazier of fire seemed to burn without smoke. The walls were hung with animal pelts.

Thalia fumbled through her stuff as she searched for her car keys. After several minutes, she found them hidden under a pillow. She quickly took them and exited the tent. She made her way out of the camp, sticking to the shadows as to avoid being seen by any of the other girls. She made her way to her car that she parked not too far from the road, but far enough to be hidden in the forest.

She walked for several minutes in the cold night with the full moon illuminating the way. She spotted her white 2014 Ford Shelby GT350 with blue racing stripes. She pulled her car keys from her jacket and clicked the unlock button. The back lights flashed orange once, indicating Thalia it was unlocked.

She was a few steps away when an arrow wheezed by Thalia's ear and imbedded itself in the tree in front of her. Thalia froze.

"Turn around," a female voice said from behind her. Thalia immediately recognized the sound before she turned around to face the ginger girl: Phoebe.

"Artemis sent me to have an eye on you." She chuckled dryly. "I guess she knew you'd disobey our mistress' direct order."

"Phoebe, listen to me." Thalia brought her hands up in front of her as Phoebe stood several feet away with an arrow knocked and aimed at Thalia. "I need to go."

"Why? Why do you want to save this _boy_?" Phoebe asked incredulously. "A girl I just might have understood, but a boy? Why?"

Thalia lowered her hands, looking down. "He's my friend, no… he's _more_ than that… he's…" she thought of the proper word to define him. It took her several seconds when she knew what to say. She looked back up at Phoebe's eyes. "He's _family_."

Phoebe's eyes grew slightly wider. Thalia looked at her unblinking. The two didn't move for several seconds, neither breaking eye contact. Then, Phoebe lowered her bow and nodded a few times looking sad. "Go. I won't tell Artemis anything."

Thalia nodded thankfully before she turned on her heels and opened her door. She looked back at Phoebe who smiled slightly and waved at her. Thalia smiled back and closed the door. She inserted the key and with a twist, the engine fired to life. Thalia's smile broadened as her hands moved on the steering wheel. It had been a while since she'd driven her car. She put it in gear and the car moved forward as she pressed her foot down. _Percy, here I come._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thalia spied the abandoned looking warehouse, knowing full well its appearance was just to fool everyone that it was dead and empty when in fact it was the opposite. It looked abandoned, yet new. There seemed to have been a restoration on the building at some point as Thalia could see old bricks and new ones in the walls.

She stepped out of her car, locked it and walked up the stairs to the warehouse. Thalia walked to the door of the warehouse that looked new, not like some parts of the warehouse that was a mix of old and new bricks. She climbed up the metallic stairs and opened the door.

The inside was much like the outside; abandoned. The floor looked new as well as the walls and the ceiling. She slowly walked to the center of the room before she stopped.

She thought maybe she wasn't in the right place, when the floor beneath her went down like a lift. Thalia nearly lost her balance as the circle of floor she stood on went down several feet before it come to an open subterranean room. It was probably three times bigger than the warehouse above, and she counted more than a few dozen people walking about, some sitting down behind holographic computers, others walking about with piles of paper in their hands.

When the lift reached the floor level, she realized that everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at her with surprise. She bit her bottom lip as she looked around, thinking maybe it wasn't such a good plan. Then someone stepped out of the surprised crowd. She instantly recognized the person who came in view,: Nico di Angelo.

She smiled at him and he smiled back, but it was fake. She could see it in his eyes that screamed: _what are you doing here?!_ Or _how are you even here?!_

"Hey there Thals," he said spreading his arm apart as a gesture for her to embrace him. They hugged and she heard his whisper in her ear.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tell you somewhere more private."

They separated so no one would be suspicious. He kept his smile as he put an arm around her shoulders and led her away. They made their way towards another room through a set of double doors. The lift silently went up to become part of the ceiling again. Thalia looked around. On either side there were two glassed rooms with people of various ages, who sat behind glassed screens while others stood behind tables.

"Don't stare you idiots! Get back to work!" he ordered and immediately everyone returned to what they were doing before the interruption as if nothing had happened.

They walked through the set of double doors into a long corridor that was much more silent than the room they just came from. Nico removed the arm from her shoulders and stopped in front of the door on the left. It looked high–tech with a screen next to it. Nico put his right hand on it and it scanned it. After a second or two, the screen turned green and the door opened automatically. Nico opened it wider and waited for Thalia, who came in shortly afterwards.

Nico closed the door as Thalia spied her surroundings. The room they stood in had a glassed window at the end that showed a very big climbing wall. The right wall revealed a huge flat TV screen and a table much like the others that Thalia saw in the other room. While on the left side, there was a plain white wall. The floor was made of huge black tiles. There was also a door on the far right corner that must have led to the climbing wall.

"So," Nico started walking in the room before turning to look at Thalia, "Mind telling me how you- wait no never mind, just why are you here?"

Thalia crossed her arms as she looked at Nico looking him up and down. He had his usual messy black hair in a tiny pony tail. His dark eyes were even darker and his skin was the same pale skin. His clothing hadn't changed one bit over than his jacket which wasn't his usual aviator jacket, but a simple unzipped black collar jacket that showed his skull t-shirt under it. A chain hung from his belt that held his skinny black jeans. His shoes were black vans. Thalia guessed that his socks were also black.

"Percy," she said and Nico's eyes grew wider in surprise. She held a hand up to stop him from saying anything. "I know you have him so don't deny it and I know you want to help him out as well, but you can't because your father has a close tab on you. Luckily, I'm here."

"Sorry what?" Nico asked confused. "What do you mean? Are you some kind of-?"

"Spy? Yeah sort of. I can't give you any details, but just so you know I'm a professional."

"Well I me too."

Thalia scoffed. Nico raised an eyebrow before he smirked at her. Thalia didn't like that glint in his eye. "Don't believe me? Let me show you then," he said and turned to the blank white wall and pressed his hand against it. Suddenly a square shape in the wall moved to the side. Thalia made her way to stand next to him facing what was in the wall. There was a high tech armor on a metallic dummy on display, (Arkham Knight Armor in the game **Batman: Arkham Knight** )

"It used to be Bianca's," he said and Thalia looked at him surprised. Thalia never knew she had this armor, let alone be a spy. Nico turned to look at Thalia. "Now you believe me?"

Thalia didn't trust her voice and nodded. Nico chuckled at her speechlessness. "Yeah I know it's a lot to take in. I was just like you when my father showed me this for the first time. It feels so long ago now."

Thalia swallowed. "Well, it explains a lot. Didn't think you were a spy."

"Yeah well I didn't expect you to be a spy either. Well I did… sort of… I mean after discovering who Percy was… well nothing can surprise me," Nico said. "But anyway, I suppose you didn't come here without a plan so… let's hear it."

Thalia turned her attention away from the fancy armor and to her slightly taller younger cousin. "Well, that all depends on you."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, his eyes brows scrunched.

Thalia smiled at him. "Are you willing to defy your father and help me to escape Percy from prison? I need to know if you're in. Because if you're not well…"

Nico looked hesitant for a second. He didn't say anything for so long Thalia thought he would never answer. Then he looked straight in Thalia's eyes. His dark eyes were full of determination like she'd never seen them before.

"Yes," he said. "I'm in. Now, when do we begin?"


	35. Chapter 35

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Nico's POV**

Nico walked out of the square room where his armor was in, but also it was where Thalia had told him her plan to help Percy escape. When Nico had learned that Percy was Spectre, he immediately knew it wasn't him the thief. Which made Nico guilty as it was his fault that Percy was captured in the first place. That's why he wanted to help him escape, to make up for his mistake.

He walked down the silent corridor, heading towards the security room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nico grabbed the hand and judo flipped him to the floor and held the person's arm in an arm-lock.

"Ni-Nico! It's me Will!" the teenager on the floor cried out. Nico's eyes widened in surprise and he let go of the boy's arm. Nico held out a hand for Will who took it and Nico pulled him to his feet.

"Boy, Nico what's going on with you?" Will asked rubbing his arm. "Why are you so tense? You nearly broke my arm!"

Nico bit his lip, not sure how to reply to the young nurse. Will had the looks of a surfer, just like his father, shaggy blond hair, blue eyes and an athletic build. He wore a green t-shirt and slim black pants and he was the same height as Nico.

"Sorry Will, I can't tell you," Nico said with a small smile before walking passed him. Will immediately put an arm out to stop him. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Nico you know you can trust me," Will said with pleading eyes. "Plus you owe me."

Nico was tempted to knock the guy out, but alas he couldn't. Will was right after all and Nico did owe him. _Maybe this is how I can repay him_ , Nico thought.

Nico sighed and stepped towards Will and whispered: "Alright, you want to know? I'm going to help my friend Percy Jackson escape from that prison."

Will didn't move for a moment. He didn't show any emotions or anything. His face was just blank of everything and Nico had to guess what the other boy was feeling or thinking. Then, his lips opened in a wide smile as he put and arm around Nico's shoulders. "Alright!"

Nico face palmed at the other boy's excitement. Will turned to face him, "So what am I supposed to do?"

Nico scrunched his eyebrows at him. Then an idea popped in his head and he whispered in Will's ear. When he finished, Will's smile broadened if it could and said, "Don't worry death breath, you can count on me!" and he was off down the corridor.

Nico shook his head before he faced the other way where the security room was. He made his way to the door on the left where it was written in bold letters: SECURITY ROOM. Nico knocked before opening the door.

Inside was pretty small. There was just enough place to squeeze in a dozen people. There was a security guard sitting in a chair facing more than a dozen screens that showed every corner of the base, thanks to carefully hidden cameras. The security guard turned to look at Nico. He was pretty fat with a scruffy beard and messy hair hidden under a blue cap that matched his blue uniform. The man also had a burger in his hands and was just about to take his third or fourth bite.

"Yes?" the man asked politely and Nico shook his head before he closed the door behind him and stood behind the fat man in the chair.

"I need you to add security to the entrance in the warehouse in case if anyone were to stumble in there and step in the lift."

"Yes, right away sir!" he said putting his hamburger down on the desk in front of him and setting his fat fingers on the keyboard. Nico counted to three before he put a hand on the back of the man's head and slamming it hard against the desk. The guy was out with a loud BANG as his head made contact with the desktop.

Nico pushed the man's knocked out body off the chair and on the floor as Nico took his place on the chair. Nico pulled an earpiece from his jacket's pocket and inserted it in his ear.

"Thalia, you there?" he asked checking each screen for her. He finally found her on the top left screen showing her in profile.

"Yeah, you see me?" she asked through the earpiece and she waved at him on the screen. Nico smiled before his fingers flew on the different keys of the keyboard. He put the video footage of that camera in constant reload.

"Yeah alright go down the corridor and at the end you'll find an elevator," Nico said as he checked the other screens for any signs of security. He was both happy and disappointed when he found none. Happy because it would make the op easier, but disappointed because it showed the lack of security they had in the base even though it was brand new.

Nico followed her across the screens as she made her way down the long corridor to the elevator. She slowed down as she reached a T cross road with the elevator doors on the other side. Nico told her there wasn't anyone so she clicked on the button next to the doors and the elevator made its way up to Thalia.

Nico looked down at the hamburger on the desk and suddenly felt an appetite to eat it. Then an image of the fat security guard eating it popped in his head and he immediately dispelled any ideas of eating the hamburger.

Suddenly movement in the screens caught Nico's attention and he looked more closely to see two security guards making their way to where Thalia stood waiting for the elevator doors to open. "Um Thals? Mind hurrying up? You have some company."

"Well I'd love to Death Breath, but the stupid thing won't open!" she whispered loudly in the earpiece. Nico saw the security guards move from one screen to the next. There was maybe a few feet before they passed the corner and would be able to see Thalia down the corridor standing in front of the elevator.

Nico could feel his heart racing at each step they took that led them closer and closer to Thalia and her being spotted. Then the elevator doors opened and Thalia jumped in and asked, "Which floor?!"

"Three!" Nico replied just as stressfully and Thalia pressed the number a hundred times. The security guards passed the corner just as the elevator doors closed and Thalia descended the levels. Nico sighed just as Thalia did, he saw her on a camera screen in the elevator.

"That was close," Thalia said clutching her thighs and letting out a breath. Nico checked the other screens that showed the small corridor that led to Percy's cell. He could only see two security guards that Nico was confident Thalia could handle.

"Alright, when the elevator doors open, be careful, there are two soldiers on either side of the door," Nico warned.

The elevator doors opened and Thalia sprang out. The first guard on the right, who was oblivious to her, was taken down first with a complex set of moves. She used her body to move around him and take him down to the floor. The other security guard could only take out his Taser gun before he was disarmed by Thalia with a side kick. Her right heel then connected with his jaw and he landed on the floor, out cold.

Nico nodded impressed. Thalia moved towards the wall in front of her and it disappeared to reveal the inside of Percy's cell. Percy himself was lying down on the bed throwing a piece of rock in the air before catching it again when it fell back on him.

"Percy!" Thalia called out and Percy froze. He caught the piece of rock and sat up before turning to look at Thalia. His eyes were wide in surprise and he quickly stood up and put a hand on the invisible wall that separated them. Thalia did the same.

"Thalia!" Percy said excitedly. "How-?"

"It's a long story and trust me we don't have that long," Thalia said before she turned to look at the camera. "You think you can open up his cell, Nico?"

"On it." Nico's fingers once more flew on the keys of the keyboard in front of him as he proceeded to open up the cell.

"Nico? Nico's helping you? How are you here? And what happened to those dudes? Did you do that? What's going on?" Percy bombarded Thalia of questions. Nico smiled as he continued typing on the keyboard. He was taking longer because he didn't want to trigger any alarms.

"Calm down, Percy. One question at a time." Thalia laughed and Nico checked on the screen to see that Percy was doing his pouting face thing. Nico couldn't help but chuckle as he returned to what he was doing.

"Okay, yes, Nico is helping me. I'm here because I kind of strolled into their base, it was very easy actually," Thalia said.

"Hey!" Nico said.

"Anyway, those dudes," she said turning to face the security guards that laid by the elevator doors. "Are unconscious and yes I took them down."

Percy looked impressed. "Well if we get out of this place alive and we find this thief that got me here in the first place, I'd like to face you. You too Nico."

Nico pressed the enter key and the invisible wall opened. Percy put his hand in front of him and when he realized there wasn't any walls anymore, he took one step out and hell went loose. Alarms were ringing all over the place and red lights flashed in the room and Percy's former cell closed.

"What now Nico?!" Thalia yelled over the alarms. Nico looked around the map and saw a way out for them.

"Alright go back in the elevator and go up one level," Nico said. "Then go down the corridor and you'll find a door at the very end. Open it and you'll find yourselves in a stair case that leads straight to the roof. Wait for me up there and I'll join you."

Nico stood up from the wheelchair and exited the security room and in the not so silent corridor anymore. People were running towards the big room where the lift was. Nico ran to the room with his armor in. He opened the door and pressed his hand against the wall that flipped around to show his armor. He took one of its gadgets; it looked like a Frisbee with a handle on it. It was called the Wheeler.

Nico ran out of the room and to the central room with the lift. He passed through the crowed who took another bigger elevator that was in another big room. Nico stepped on two tiles on the floor that called the lift from above to come down. Nico stepped on it and it went up. Nico stepped of the elevator and found himself in the warehouse. _The same one where Bianca died_ , he thought.

He quickly shook his head and ran towards the exit. He burst out of the door, jumped over the three steps and he made his way around the warehouse to one of its side walls. Nico found Will standing there leaning against the wall. He was playing a self-made instrument that Nico ignored the name of.

Will nearly jumped when he saw Nico rushing towards him. Nico put the Wheeler on the wall. "Alright you know what to do Will, right?"

Will nodded. "Yep I borrowed the truck of a friend's best friend's half-brother who said was his sister's cheating boyfriend's new girlfriend's father who didn't need it."

Nico just stared at him blankly before he face palmed. "Will? Do me a favor. _Shut up_."

Will saluted Nico. "Yes sir!"

Nico sighed before he put a hand around the Wheeler's handle and pressed the on button. Suddenly the object launched upwards with Nico holding on to it. It wheeled upwards and in a matter of seconds, Nico reached the flat roof.

Nico jumped over the small wall and on to the roof. There were two other warehouses in line with the one Nico stood on and at the very last one, Nico saw Thalia had Percy's right arm around her shoulders as she helped him made their way across the roofs. Nico smiled and waved at them. Thalia must have realized as she waved back.

Nico lost his smile when he saw five security guards burst out of the door from the staircase Thalia and Percy used to get on the roof. Nico could see the two wouldn't be able to outrun them.

Nico ran forward. He jumped from the roof he was on to the other roof that belonged to the second warehouse. He landed on his feet like a cat before he ran again. He pulled out of his pocket a handgun. It wasn't charged with real bullets but more like knocking out bullets as they produced the same kind of pain. Nico called it the Imitator. He aimed at the first two security guards that were closest to Thalia and Percy who were going as fast as they could. There was only one roof that separated them.

Nico fired two bullets that hit the two guards in the chest stopping them dead in their tracks and they fell back like they got hit by sniper rifles. They cried out in pain before they went mute and drifted in unconsciousness.

Percy jumped from the roof and onto Nico's roof. He landed on his injured leg and he gritted his teeth in pain as he nearly lost his balance and fell, but he used the small wall that surrounded the roof.

Nico's eyes met Thalia's. "Take care of them!" Nico yelled and through the Imitator gun at Thalia who caught it in one hand. She turned and took down the three security guards and the five others that Nico saw were climbing on the roof.

Nico went to Percy's side and put one of his arms around his shoulders and helped him up. "Thank you Nico," he said. Nico could see his face was covered in sweat from all the effort and the pain. Nico looked down at his leg and could see that his wound had reopened. His eyes were half open and Nico could tell he wasn't going to stay conscious for long.

Nico helped him move to the side of the roof. Nico pulled out the Wheeler and he attached it to the wall. He looked down and he saw Will had parked the truck exactly where it was needed. Nico helped Percy to sit down on the edge. "Alright Percy you're going to need to go down by taking hold of the Wheeler."

"The what now?"

"The Wheeler," Nico said slowly, like he was a five year old. "Anyway, take hold of it and it will take you down to the ground fairly slowly, alright?"

Percy nodded and he took hold of the Wheeler and he took his legs off the wall so he hung on the Wheeler. He pressed the on button and it descended down to the ground. Nico turned to look at Thalia who had taken down a dozen guards. The Imitator was gone from her hands, maybe because there weren't any bullets left so she was stuck with hand to hand combat against two guards.

"Thalia!" he yelled. Thalia took one of the men down quickly and counted the second's one punch before sweeping him off his feet. She turned to look at Nico who was motioning for her to come to him. She looked back and two men were standing up. Thalia quickly jumped onto Nico's roof and stood by Nico's side.

"Where's Percy?"

Nico pointed down and Thalia turned white and gulped as she looked down. Nico was confused, but then he remembered. Thalia was scared of heights. Nico sighed before he called to Will who had helped Percy go in the truck, "Will, get the Wheeler up here!"

"The what now?" Will and Thalia said at the same time and Nico let out a breath of frustration. "Just get the damn thing attached to the wall up here!"

Will quickly got to the Wheeler and powered it on. It went straight up. Nico explained quickly to her how it worked as two men were jumping on their roof. Nico quickly took one down by dodging his punch and grabbing his arm and swing him towards the other guy sending them both to the roof's rough ground.

Nico turned to Thalia who he saw was closing her eyes and took hold of the Wheeler before powering it on. Nico made his way to the edge and smiled as she went down to the ground. Nico looked back to be sure no one would attack him by surprise. When he didn't see anyone he looked back down and saw Thalia had powered the Wheeler and it went up again. Nico didn't wait for it to reach the roof and just jumped off the roof. He grabbed the Wheeler's handle and powered it to go down. It went down fast and Nico let go and landed with a roll.

He took the Wheeler off the wall and put it in the back of the truck. He entered in the back with Percy. Will and Thalia were in the front. Will turned on the engine and stepped on the clutch and drove them away from the warehouses.


	36. Chapter 36

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Tyson's POV**

Tyson stood hesitantly in front of a blue door with 003 written on it and he was unsure if he should open it or not. He wasn't quite sure what was holding him back. His hand was hovering over the doorknob. Maybe it was because Tyson was afraid of what he would find inside. He'd never been in his brother's bedroom after all and he wasn't sure if he was ready to see inside, the place he'd been sleeping in for the past five years.

Tyson closed his eyes, inhaled and let out a long breath calming himself. _I'm ready_ , he thought. He opened his eyes and looked down at the doorknob. His hand took hold of it and with a twist, the door opened. Tyson pushed it open wider and looked inside.

Percy's room had a double bed against the wall on the left with blue covers and cushions on it. The floor was covered with black tiles and the walls were different shades of blue. There was a giant screen held against the wall on the right, opposite the double bed and a fish tank on the left with wooden cupboards on either side of his double bed. The windows straight in front of Tyson only showed blackness. There was also a wooden wardrobe under the giant screen.

Tyson walked into the room and looked around imagining his brother here in the room all these years. His gaze landed on the pair of reading glasses that lay on the cupboard.

Tyson took the glasses in his hands and he could feel lots of memories fill his mind. Tyson closed his eyes and let himself be taken over by them.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

An eight year old Tyson sat behind the kitchen table, bored out of his mind. He was looking at the clock counting the ticks and tocks when he heard the front door open. Tyson's eyes grew wide and a smile spread over his cheeks as he jumped to his feet and ran down the stairs to the entrance.

He saw Percy standing there, lost in thought. He was wearing his usual outfit; cream colored pants and ruined sneakers, a white shirt under a light grey and blue jumper. His raven hair was a mess and his reading glasses sat straightly on his nose.

Tyson jumped over the two last steps and tackled his brother in a bone crushing hug. Percy laughed at Tyson's eagerness to see him.

"Hey there buddy," Percy said holding him at arm's length. "Missed me?" he asked with a smile. Tyson gave him a toothy grin.

"Mom said she won't be back till late," Percy told him. "Where's Smelly Gabe?" Percy asked making Tyson giggle at Percy's nickname for their stepfather.

"He's not here," Tyson said. "He said he was going to come back very late tonight."

"Well then, I guess we have the house for ourselves," Percy said with a grin. "So, what have you been doing since I wasn't here?"

"I've been bored out of my mind!" Tyson exclaimed. "But now that you're here, we can have loooaaaddds of fun!" he said pulling Percy up the stairs. Their laughs echoed through the empty house.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxENDofFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tyson smiled as he looked down at the pair of glasses. He looked up over the wardrobe where there was a small mirror. The reflection showed Tyson's appearance. He wore an over-sized grey hoodie and baggy jeans. His brown hair was a mess and his dark brown eyes looked empty. Tyson fitted the glasses on his nose. They fitted Tyson perfectly and he couldn't help, but smile at his reflection.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tyson stood behind one of the high tech tables in the Hologram Room. His hand swiped against the surface of the table as it showed him different weapons and armor that had been developed in the database.

The Hologram Room was a fairly big sized room that was full of people who either stood behind high tech tables much like Tyson did or were behind computer screens. Tyson's table was on the far side where there weren't as many people.

The reason why he was alone behind the table when it could accommodate at least four other people, was that the other people were leaving him alone. Tyson had noticed their pitied looks and he hated it. They were all eighteen years and older, but they all had the same looks.

It had all started when his mother passed away, but it had gotten a lot worse since Percy has been reported missing over a week ago. Now Tyson didn't know where his brother was, but he knew he was out there somewhere. Not like everyone else as they didn't seem to believe that he was still alive. So he knew that they looked at him, as this unlucky child that turned orphan and had no family left.

Tyson sighed and shook those thoughts away. He may have lost his mother, but he wouldn't lose his brother too. He turned his attention back to what he was doing and he swiped his hand across the surface of the table to show a different weapon. He continued swiping until he found something that got his interest.

It was a device that could be attached to the wrist and it could create a holographic shield. Tyson liked the idea and so he checked the details. He was so engrossed in what he was reading, he did not notice Beckendorf approaching him.

"Hey there bro, what are you up to?" he asked. Tyson looked up at the tall muscular guy that stood opposite the table. His dark brown eyes were full of genuine concern. Tyson liked Beckendorf. He was one of the few who didn't pity him and who saw him as an equal. He saw Tyson as a friend.

"Nothing, just thinking on a project," Tyson said looking back down at what he was reading. Tyson could see in the corner of his vision, Beckendorf moving around the table to stand next to him.

"Project? Who's this for?" Beckendorf asked, but Tyson didn't answer. "Percy? You're doing this for Percy, right?"

Tyson felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he looked up to meet Beckendorf's eyes. Tyson cleared his throat. "Yeah."

Beckendorf nodded. "It's a good idea, and quite complicated," he said. "I'll help you if you want."

Tyson looked up at him again. He smiled and Beckendorf did as well. Beckendorf patted Tyson on the head like a big brother which made Tyson think of Percy and it made him more determined to make this 'project'.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tyson found himself in the elevator. He had been working with Beckendorf for more than four hours on the project and Tyson needed a break. So he decided to visit the training room.

The elevator door opened with a ding. He walked out and heard the sound of fists and kicks hitting punching bags. Tyson walked around the huge room to find dozens of agents training, but one person in particular caught his attention.

She was hitting a punching bag with all she had. Her curly blonde hair, held in a ponytail flew around as her body moved. Her whole body twisted as she delivered powerful punches. When her right fist made contact with the punching bag, her left fist made contact just a second later before repeating the process.

She wore a black sports bra and matching colored shorts with black and white sneakers and fingerless black leather gloves to punch the heavy bag in front of her. Her skin was covered in sweat, but she hardly panted as she punched the punching bag. Tyson looked in awe as she continued her bombardment of punches. Tyson thought that the punching bag would come off its chain.

Annabeth seemed to have noticed his presence as she punched the bag before doing a powerful side kick against the bag sending it backwards. Tyson was quite happy he wasn't standing behind that punching bag.

He gulped as Annabeth turned her stormy grey eyes on him. She sighed as she stood back straight from her fighting pose. She proceeded to take off her gloves. "Hey there, Tyson."

"Hey, Annabeth." Tyson kept fidgeting with his hands as he felt nervous which wasn't like him as he never felt nervous around Annabeth. Not like he had any feelings for her. She was extremely beautiful he had to admit; she looked like a typical Californian girl, only with a natural tan. She was tall, fit, and athletic. Her stormy grey eyes that held a distracting look like she was thinking a million things at once. But she was five years older than him. _So why am I nervous?_ He thought.

Annabeth took off her second glove and dropped them in her sport bag she had on the ground. She took out a small bottle of water and opened it. She looked confused at him with those intelligent grey eyes of hers. "Is there a reason you came to see me or..?"

Tyson opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His mouth felt dry and he didn't know what to say. Annabeth brought the bottle to her lips and took three whole gulps. When she swallowed the last sip, she panted slightly out of breath as she closed the bottle. She put in her sports bag and brought out a towel to wipe the sweat away from her skin.

"I-I just ca-came to see how yo-you were doing," Tyson managed to blurt out getting a curious glance from Annabeth who took the scrunchie off to let her curly blonde hair tumble down her shoulders to frame her beautiful heart shaped face and lilac soft lips. "You know after what happened."

Annabeth smiled at him. "Thanks Tyson, that's very sweet of you," she said taking her phone out of her bag as if to check the time. When she realized that he hadn't moved, she looked back at him. "Is there anything else?"

"No," he blurted out a bit to quickly and he inwardly cursed. There was a reason. He wanted to talk to her about Percy mostly as he knew she cared about him just as much as Tyson did.

"Ookay then," she said looking at him weirdly unsure what to do. Then she cocked her head to the side as if she knew what he was thinking. "There is though. I can see something's troubling you Tyson. Do you want to talk about it?"

 _Yes_ , he thought. He tried to speak, but his throat was dry so he just nodded. Tyson's gaze went to the swimming pool several yards away in front of them. Annabeth followed his gaze and smiled at him and she motioned with her head for him to follow her. He did.

The swimming pool was as big as an Olympic sized swimming pool. No one was swimming in it so it was fairly quiet as most of them were on the other side around the boxing ring. Annabeth sat down on the edge and patted with her hand next to her. Tyson made his way wordlessly to her and sat down next to her.

She took off her white sneakers and put them on the side as she put her feet in the water. She looked at him. "So, what's bothering you?"

Tyson sighed. "It's about Percy."

Annabeth didn't say anything. She looked down at the water as her feet moved around making circles. "What about him?"

"Well… how did you two meet?"

Annabeth looked at him surprised as if caught off guard. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it and smiled. She sighed. "Well… it's a long story."

So for the next two hours, Tyson and Annabeth talked about the memories they shared with Percy Jackson. It turned out she was easy to talk with. The more they talked about him, the less nervous Tyson was around Annabeth and the happier he got. They laughed together at stupid thing Percy used to do or used to say. They talked about how they learned to speak in sign language. Everything went so well until one particular subject changed the mood.

Tyson maybe shouldn't have said what he said next, but he got caught up in the moment and his tongue just spoke the words before he could think. "You know, Percy has a secret that no one knows about?"

Annabeth cocked her head to the side with an intriguing expression. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Tyson wetted his lips several times with his tongue. _Crap!_ He thought, _why did I say that!_ He sighed as he knew he couldn't hold it anymore. This secret had been eating him alive for a long time and now was his chance to share it to someone. "That Percy was…" he gulped.

Annabeth leaned forward. "What?"

Tyson sighed once more and looked Annabeth in the eyes. _I can trust her_ , he thought. He opened his mouth and closed it again several times before he could muster all his courage and tell her possibly Percy's biggest secret. "Percy was abused by our step father Gabe…"


	37. Chapter 37

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was frozen. She could not move and she could not breathe. She could not blink nor could she think. She was just frozen. Yet she did feel something. Anger, rage or hate or all three. but Annabeth could feel it rising from inside her and it was powerful.

Tyson was biting hard his lip. The two stayed silent for a whole minute before Annabeth could breathe again. She blinked several times as she let out a long breath to calm her speeding heartbeat. She looked back at Tyson.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I-I said…" Tyson gulped. He looked away and scratched the back of his head as he was nervous. The gesture reminded Annabeth of Percy. She closed her eyes as Tyson repeated what he said: "Percy was abused by our stepfather…"

Annabeth's hand formed fists that were turning white. "Explain… Explain to me everything… from the start," Annabeth said looking him straight in the eyes.

Tyson sighed and looked down into the surface of the swimming pool. Annabeth followed his gaze and saw his expression: one of sadness. He closed his eyes and took a breath before he spoke. "It all started when I was four. Gabe was already married for a year to my mom and…"

Tyson swallowed. "I was playing with a new toy that Percy got for me… it was a blue sports car… a Maserati… his favorite car," Tyson said with a smile. Annabeth couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips. "Anyway, that night I was in my room playing when I heard my mom and Gabe fighting… they'd fought before, but that night it was worse…"

"I stayed in my room though as I always did whenever they fought… I'd just wait till it was over," Tyson said. "When it did… I heard my mom go up the stairs and as always she whispered from the corridor to me good night… I couldn't sleep that night so I decided to go to my mom's room but just as I walked out into the corridor I bumped into Gabe who was going up the stairs, probably to his room…"

"Anyway he got angry with me and was about to hit me, but Percy was there, as always…to save me," Tyson said. Annabeth smiled remembering the day they met in the snowy park and Percy saved her too."

"He stood up for me… He protected me… protected me from Gabe who hit Percy…" Tyson sniffed. Annabeth watched a single tear run down his cheek. "But no matter how many times he hit him, or how long Percy was knocked out, he would always stand back up…"

Tyson wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up from his reflection and looked at Annabeth sideways. "Ever since that day, Percy has stood up for me and hidden the bruises from everyone, our mom, his friends and even you…" he said.

Annabeth looked in his brown eyes. They were full of sadness. Annabeth's expression softened as she leaned forward and hugged him. She could feel him freeze as if he was caught off guard, but she soon felt two small arms encircle her back. They hugged tightly.

They stayed in that embrace for a long time. Annabeth used her hand to do small circles on Tyson's back and he became gradually calmer. Annabeth moved away from the embrace and held him at arm's length as she looked deep in his brown eyes.

"What happened to Gabe?"

Tyson looked down for a second. He brought one hand to wipe his nose as he sniffed. He looked back in her eyes. "I heard Percy locked him up here in the base five years ago you know when…"

"Bianca died."

Tyson nodded. "I don't know where though, but I'd bet it's on a level we two don't have clearance to," Tyson said.

Annabeth knew he was right. But she was determined to meet this Gabe and confirm this nagging suspicion she's had for some time. The thought of her being right made her both thrilled and scared at the same time.

Annabeth came back to reality, she took her feet out of the water and stood up. She grabbed her shoes in her hands and walked away. She could feel Tyson's eyes on her and she briefly stopped and looked at him from over her shoulder. "See ya around Tyson," she said and resumed her walking, but she stopped in her tracks once more at Tyson's voice.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit someone," Annabeth said with a smile. "Someone I've been dying to visit for the past five years…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Annabeth walked down the half empty corridor in search for someone she knew could help her with what she needed. She had changed from her sport outfit and taken a shower. She was now wearing her denim jean jacket over a grey t-shirt that read _sleep under the stars_ and skinny blue jeans with her black and white converse. (Here's the link: annabeths_outfit/set?id=205880159 )

She was getting more and more frustrated as she couldn't find who she was looking for. She was about to return to the elevator to go up the next level and then she saw him. He was locking his room with his keys. She relaxed and made her way towards him.

When she stood right next to him, she noted his appearance: he wore a blue beanie which was new to Annabeth as he usually wore a red one, a dark Marvel hoodie with grey biker jeans and black and white sneakers. (Here's the link: grovers_outfit/set?id=209841136 )

Annabeth waited patiently as he locked his door. People walked around them, they all looked around Annabeth's age. Some looked new to Annabeth while others she recognized.

Her attention returned to Grover as he jumped in the air in fright and screamed like a girl. If she weren't in such a dire mood, she might have found the scene hilarious, but she wasn't. in a funny mood.

"Don't ever do that again!" Grover yelled at her getting a few looks from the teenagers that passed. Annabeth ignored them completely as she crossed her arms and looked deep in Grover's eyes whose hands were fidgeting none stop.

"Tell me where _he_ is." Annabeth tapped her foot on the floor. Grover gulped and looked around before he leaned forward and asked: "Who do you mean by _he_?"

Annabeth also leaned forward, her gaze never leaving his, so she could read them. It was a skill she's had ever since she could remember, telling if people were lying by looking in their eyes. "Gabe. I know he's here, in this base, so tell me _exactly_ where he is."

Grover's eyes widened. Annabeth smiled inwardly. She knew she had him. She knew he knew, so he only had to tell her and she would know if it was the truth or not. "I-I don't-"

"Don't lie to me, Grover." Annabeth glared at him and stepped closer to him and he stepped back only to be stuck against the wall of the corridor they were in. "I'm not in the best of moods and I need to see him. Please Grover… help me."

Grover looked everywhere else then her eyes as he whimpered under her gaze. He whimpered so much that Annabeth thought she heard him bleat like a goat, but maybe that was just her imagination.

"Okay, okay, just don't do that again… please," Grover pleaded. Annabeth leaned back and crossed her arms once more as she waited. "Now I'm not supposed to tell you this, but…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Annabeth stood in the circular elevator as it descended down the many levels of the Base. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as she thought of what was going to happen in the next moments.

The elevator abruptly stopped its descent and the doors opened with a _ding!_ Annabeth stepped out of the elevator on level 0 or otherwise the level where they kept the prisoners.

Level 0 was actually two levels. These two levels were circular with doors and numbers on them. Annabeth walked to the metal stairs. She went down the steps remembering the instructions given to her by Grover.

She then walked to the other side of the room where there was one cell different to the other side because whereas the others had metallic doors, this one was an ordinary cell with metallic bars.

Annabeth stood in front of the bars. To the side of the cell was a rectangular plate within written in black numbers; 2187. Annabeth turned her attention back to the cell and peered inside to see a square shaped room made of rock from the river bed. There was a toilet on the far side, a small single bed on the left and single small yellow lamp hung from the ceiling. The prisoner inside, who had his back to Annabeth, stood in front the opposite cell where he used a piece of rock as a chalk stick on the wall to make a bar. Annabeth counted a bit less than two thousand white bars on the wall that must have represented each day he passed in the cell. He wore the regular orange uniform prisoners had.

She was about to speak, but he cut her to it. "Interesting," he said with still his back to her as he sniffed the air. "I haven't smelled that perfume in a long time..."

He turned to face Annabeth and stepped forward so he was directly under the lamp that hung from the ceiling. His appearance made Annabeth's blood boil. He was mostly the same than she remembered. He was slightly slimmer than Annabeth remembered, but still had more fat than an average person with a double chin and three hairs on his bald head that he had combed over his scalp.

He had the same look of a madman or psych killer that she remembered when she was a kid and would see him sometimes at Percy's house.

"Five years if I remember, right?" he asked with a wide grin. "Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth lifted her chin as she glared at him, but she didn't say anything. Her hands on either side of her formed fists as she could feel something rising in her.

"Oh, there she is," Gabe said. "The daughter of Minerva! The wisest of the wisest and the smartest of the smartest and the proudest of the proudest! Always with dignity! You my dear are very much alike."

He stepped forward and fitted his face right between the bars as he held them in his hands. "You know your roles could have been switched, huh? Yours and Percy's," he said and Annabeth was inwardly confused while on the outside, her expression was blank. "Yes, you could have been the one to be beaten, but… seems the fates had different plans."

He laughed. Annabeth narrowed her jaw. His laughter echoed through the silent room. Annabeth was sure now; Gabe was completely crazy.

When his laughter died, he cocked his head to the side. "What? You got nothing to say? My, you are good," he said. "Better than Percy, but then again you're all about controlling your emotions… it's in your blood."

Annabeth didn't say anything. On the outside she looked calm and relaxed, but in the inside she was getting angry and it was fueled by something quite powerful she hadn't felt before.

"Still nothing… hmm but maybe that's-ha!" Gabe exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "That's it! You don't know what happened do you? You have maybe a few theories, but nobody ever told you what really happened?"

Annabeth's blank expression slipped and showed that of confusion. "Ah! Yes that's it! Oh am I going to enjoy this!" he laughed. "Well let me tell you Annabeth, what happened five years ago in that warehouse, when you lost your memories…"

So that's how Gabe broke her mask. That's how he figured out her weakness. He figured out her fatal flaws: arrogance and pride. He told her everything that happened that night in the warehouse where everything changed. How he was the one who captured Annabeth and brought her to the warehouse. How he used a drug on her to call Percy to tell him to come. How he forced Percy to tell him the code or he would use the serum on Annabeth to forget Percy. How Bianca came to the rescue, but ultimately sacrificed herself to save both Annabeth and Percy. How Percy tried to kill Gabe, but ultimately he was brought here in this dark cell to stay for the past five years.

When he finished, Annabeth couldn't hold it anymore. She could feel tears falling down her cheeks, but she didn't care. She glared at Gabe with pure hatred while he laughed and laughed like a madman. Her fists were trembling as her knuckles were turning white. She punched the red button on the wall to the left and the cell opened. Gabe's laughter abruptly stopped and for a second he had a panicked expression before he grinned at her.

Annabeth stepped inside and with a battle cry, she grabbed Gabe by the collar of his uniform and pinned him against the opposite wall. She punched him straight in the nose and Annabeth heard a loud _crack!_ Gabe's nose was broken and he moaned in pain and tried to cover it with his hands, but Annabeth wasn't finished.

She punched him again and again until Gabe's face was unrecognizable. She punched him with everything she felt. She punched him till she didn't have any strength anymore.

Suddenly two large arms grabbed her from behind her and dragged her out of the cell. Annabeth tried to break free and went hysterical. She tried everything the break the man's grip, but he was too strong.

The guy closed the cell door and let go of Annabeth who whirled around to punch him, but the person caught her arm. He was a huge eighteen year old African-American dude with a permanent scowl, short afro hairstyle, dark brown eyes, muscles like a pro ballplayer's, and hands like catcher's mitts. That's when she suddenly recognized the person in front of her: Charles Beckendorf.

"Annabeth! Calm down! It's okay," Beckendorf said. Annabeth could feel her initial fighting energy subside and was replaced with a fatigue. She sunk in his arms and cried. She could feel him hug her tighter and he whispered in her ear. "It's okay, I'm here… It's okay…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So that's what happened," Annabeth summed up as Chiron nodded several times. They were in the Situation Analysis Room. Beckendorf had brought her there after she had calmed down and her eyes were dry from the tears.

"I see," Chiron said with a thoughtful look. Annabeth looked nervously at Beckendorf who sat on the opposite side of the table. "I can't say that what you did was a bad thing as you had good reason, but do restrain yourself from doing that again."

"Yes, sir."

Chiron nodded satisfied. "But if it helps, I have a proposition for you and I'll need an honest answer," he said. "But you can either accept it or refuse it and well, let's hope you don't."

Annabeth was confused. "I don't understand, what's this proposition?"

Chiron leaned forward from where he sat on the wheelchair at the head of the table. He pressed his hand on the surface of the table and a 3D holographic image popped up. It showed a logo of a shield with AEGIS written next to it.

"I want to know if you were willing to join our organization?" Chiron asked looking at her with his warm brown eyes. Annabeth's eyes grew wide in surprise and her mouth parted open. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

She was about to say no, but then her thoughts turned around Percy. Then Gabe and how he was part of this terrorist group TITAN and this AEGIS group fought them. She wanted that. Annabeth wanted to fight people like Gabe, men who torment and destroy other peoples' lives. She wanted to stand up against bad men like Gabe. And she wanted to fight them by her friends' sides. Stand by Percy's side.

"Since you've been staying here for a couple weeks, you practically live here and-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," Annabeth said determined, looking away from the holographic screen and into Chiron's brown eyes and gave him her honest answer: "I want to join; I want to be an AEGIS agent."


	38. Chapter 38

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy blinked, his eyes slowly opened as Nico's voice became louder and louder, waking him up from what felt like a short nap. He sat in the back of the van with Nico while Thalia drove and Will sat in the passenger seat. It had been a full week since they escaped from Nico's father's base and they were laying low.

The reason they did was because they wanted to hunt down the thief themselves. They couldn't go to Thalia's camp because she disobeyed a direct order from her mistress and they couldn't go to Percy's base because there probably was a mole.

"Percy, wake up!" Nico shook Percy awake. The raven haired boy blinked his eyes open repeatedly once more as the van came to a stop. Nico opened the back doors and stepped out into the night.

Percy crawled out of the van, and stretched his aching limbs as he stood up straight for the first time in hours. He had changed from his black prisoner uniform into some more appropriate clothing. He wore a leather-sleeved denim jacket equipped with a grey hood, over a grey t-shirt with black cargo pants and brown ankle high sneakers. (Here's the link: percys_outfit/set?id=210189941 )

He looked around and saw that they had parked on a hill overlooking a manor, some three hundred feet away. Nico had a pair of binoculars out and was currently spying on the illuminated building at the edge of the hill.

The sudden sound of the passenger door shutting stirred Percy from his daydream. He looked at Thalia who joined Nico. Percy nearly jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked at who it belonged to; Will.

"You okay man?" the blonde haired boy asked and he looked down at his leg. "Your leg seems to have healed quite nicely."

Percy nodded as the two walked towards Nico and Thalia. "Yeah, that's some nice work Will. Thanks."

Will shook his head. "Anytime, man."

Percy stood next to Thalia, who stood next to her cousin on his right. Nico was still looking through his binoculars. Percy looked in the direction of the manor. He couldn't make out much of it from where they stood, other than a small road that reached a metal gate and a small round about in front of the manor that had Greek style architecture.

"So," Thalia started. "How many men can you make out?"

"Hmm. It's manageable," Nico said passing the binoculars at Thalia who put them to her eyes to see. "I count maybe a dozen security guards outside, and I only count three inside, but those are just the one I can make out from the window. We need to get closer if we want to know the exactl numbers."

"It's certainly well-guarded," Thalia said. "The security guards look like professionals with submachine guns and even bullet proof vests."

"Well they're not exactly guarding anyone," Percy said. "I'm surprised there isn't even a tank as protection."

"A tank?" Will asked. "Who are we after again?"

"Ares," Nico answered as Thalia gave Percy the binoculars. "He's the chief of about ninety percent of the guns in the world. He basically makes money out of war."

"Sheesh."

Percy looked through the binoculars and zoomed in on the manor. On either side of the metal gate there were two armed guards that looked like they had done a few tours in the army. Thalia was right; they had submachine guns and bulletproof vests under their black and white suits. Percy focused on the manor where he found two more security guards next to the entrance and two more with vicious looking dogs as they walked around the garden. The manor itself was square shaped and all the rooms were illuminated.

Percy gave the binoculars to Will. "I think I can get passed the security guards and inside unnoticed, but I'm gonna need to know exactly where the security guards are inside."

Nico nodded. "I think I've an idea, but…"

They all looked at him questioningly. "But..?" Percy asked.

Nico turned to look straight into Percy's eyes. Percy didn't like the look he had in those black eyes of his. They reminded Percy of his father's that were full of madness.

"You're not going to like it…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Percy said disbelievingly as from where he sat in the tree that overlooked the walls around the Manor. "I prefer my plan."

"I told you that you wouldn't like it." Percy heard Nico's voice in his ear. Percy used Nico's binoculars to look around the garden. There were several lights scattered around the garden that illuminated the passing security guard with dog. Percy really did not like those dogs.

"Don't complain that much Percy," Thalia's voice came into Percy's earpiece. "At least you don't have to distract the vicious Rottweilers."

"I love Rottweilers!" Will's voice destroyed Percy's hearing in his right ear making all three groan in pain.

"Will!"

"Sorry!"

The three of them sighed. "All right, Thalia, whenever you're ready-"

Suddenly Percy saw the Rottweiler run off sending the security guard flying off as the dog ran at the other side of the garden and Percy heard the men yelling their orders. The plan was set in motion.

Percy quickly put the binoculars in the black sling bag on his back. Percy readjusted his grey hood on his head before he jumped down from the tree and on the ground. Percy quickly jumped onto the wall and quickly flipped over, landing with a roll on the other side. Percy made his way around the garden in a crouched position as to avoid detection, he stuck to the shadows.

Percy hid behind a small wall that stood in between two staircases. Percy saw a security guard standing at the top of the stone stairs with his back turned to Percy.

Percy pulled a sling shot out of his pocket and a Taser from his sling bag. He twisted the sling shot before throwing it. The sling shot whirled around the security guard's legs and with a powerful pull from Percy, the man's legs flew backwards. The man lost his footing, and his face collided with the last stone step knocking him out instantly.

Percy quickly sprinted up the stairs. He then came face to face with two other security guards who heard what happened. Percy quickly brought up his Taser and quickly took out the first man shook violently, as electricity shot through his system. The second guard had just enough time to just bring his submachine gun up, before Percy quickly knocked him out with the Taser too.

Percy carried on towards the entrance. Percy hid behind a bush so he could check out the entrance. He could see two guards in front of the fountain. Percy pulled out two tennis sized metallic balls from the sling bag. He rolled one of them on the floor, towards the two security guards.

One of the men looked at it with suspicion, while the other pointed his submachine gun at it. The security guard who stood nearest, grabbed it. Nothing happened and he looked at the other security guard with a frown.

Suddenly the ball exploded with a small flash that blinded both men. Percy casually stepped out from behind the bush and threw the second ball that exploded in electricity upon contact with the water from the fountain, and both men fell on the floor shaking.

Percy walked past the limp bodies to the double doors. Percy turned the handle and the double doors opened. He stepped into the entrance. There was a wooden staircase on either side was leading to the first floor. Percy saw a woman past out on the table, a few feet in front of him.

"Alright, guys I'm in-" suddenly alarms bleared out and in a matter of seconds, four heavily armed guards came into the room with their customized assault guns pointed at Percy.

Percy sighed before lifting his hands up to surrender. "Okay guys, you've got me…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy was pushed roughly inside a basketball sized room by one of the armed guards. Percy pulled his hood down as he looked around the room and he whistled impressed. The walls were covered in painting of war scenes, with a big painting that covered the ceiling of a big battlefield. There were huge windows on the left side, with huge red curtains. The floor was covered in dark wood paneling, upon which laid a huge carpet picturing yet another battlefield.

Percy's eyes landed on the chair on the other side of the room that was turned with its back to him. It was right in front of the huge fireplace. The bright fire was the only source of light or sound in the room as it occasionally crackled. Percy looked back at the armed guard behind him and was confused as to why they didn't have their guns pointing at him or even why they brought him here in the first place.

"Leave us!" The loud voice echoed through the huge room. Instantly the armed men left the room, closing the wooden doors behind them. Percy looked at the chair from which the voice came from.

The man stood up and turned to face Percy and his suspicion was right; it was Ares.

Ares was a huge muscular man with handsome features, but in a cruel and brutal way, with knife scarred cheeks and oily black crew cut. He wore black jeans, combat boots and a red muscle shirt under a black leather bike jacket that were easily XXXL. Percy also noticed a large hunting knife strapped to his thigh.

"Hey, kid," Ares said, seeming genuinely pleased to see Percy. "You were supposed to die."

"You tricked me," Percy said. " _You_ stole the helm and the master bolt."

Ares grinned. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Members of the council, going for each other's symbols of power- that's a big no-no. But you're not the only spy in the world who can run errands."

"Who did you use?"

"Doesn't matter," Ares said. "The point is, kid, you're impending the war effort. See, you needed to die in Pluto's base. Then your father will be mad at Pluto for killing you, then Jupiter would have seized that moment for himself."

He snapped his fingers and the double doors behind Percy opened and two security guards came in, carrying a midnight black armor Percy recognized. "The helm of darkness…"

"Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Pluto will be mad at both Jupiter and Neptune, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going."

"But," Percy reasoned. "Aren't they your family?"

Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."

"So you also have the master bolt, I presume."

"Yes and no," Ares said. "It's too complicated for you to understand, but at the moment I don't have it no."

"Why didn't you just keep the master bolt for yourself?" Percy asked. "Why send it to someone else?"

Ares got a twitch in his jaw. For a moment, it was almost as if he were listening to another voice. "Why didn't I… yeah… with that kind of firepower…"

He held the trance for several seconds making Percy nervous before his face cleared. "I didn't want the trouble."

"You're lying," Percy said. "Sending the bolt elsewhere wasn't your idea, was it?"

"Of course it was!"

"You didn't order the theft," Percy guessed. "Someone else sent a spy to steal the two items. Then, when Jupiter sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Jupiter. Something convinced you to let him go."

"I am lord chief of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have hallucinations!"

Percy hesitated. "Who said anything about hallucinations?"

Ares looked agitated, but he tried to cover it with a smirk. "Let's get back to the problem at hand, kid," he said. "You're alive. I can't let you leave alive. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal."

Ares snapped his fingers and the armed men behind Percy brought threw a gun and a sword at Percy's feet. "So," Ares said. "How would you like to die? Classic or modern?"

Percy looked down at the weapons on the floor and made a quick decision. He picked up the sword and gave a few twists before he pointed it to Ares.

"That's cool, dead boy," Ares said. "Classic it is."

The armed man behind Percy brought a huge two handed sword to Ares who took hold of it with both hands. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth.

Ares came towards Percy. "I've been fighting ever since I could walk, long before you were born. My strength is unparalleled. What have you got?"

 _A smaller ego_ , Percy thought, but he didn't say anything. Percy spread his feet apart in a fighting stance. Percy knew that Ares wasn't like anyone Percy faced. Percy thought back to what Annabeth had said to him at the snow park, so long ago. _A brute has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes._

Ares cleaved downward at Percy's head, but he wasn't there. Percy's body thought for him. His feet guided him to the side slashing at his side, but Ares was just as quick. He twisted and the strike that should've caught him directly in the spine was deflected off the end of his sword hilt.

Ares grinned. "Not bad, not bad."

He slashed again and Percy was forced on defense. Percy tried to side step, but he outmaneuvered him, pressing so hard Percy had to use some of his 'super strength' as to not get sliced to pieces. Percy kept backing away and couldn't find any openings to attack. Ares' sword had a greater reach than Percy's sword.

 _Get in close_ , Luke had told Percy once, back in their sword class. _When you've got the shorter blade, get in close._

Percy stepped inside with a thrust, but Ares was waiting for that. He knocked Percy's blade out of his hands and kicked Percy in the chest. Percy went airborne for several seconds before his back hit the wall hard. He landed to the floor with _thud_!

Percy was seeing double. His chest felt like he had just been hit with a battering ram, but he managed to get to his feet. Percy let out a breath as he looked at Ares who looked breathless.

"Admit it, kid," Ares said. "You got no hope. I'm just toying with you."

Suddenly the huge windows exploded in millions piece of glasses as two people swung inside and landed with a roll. Percy grinned as he recognized Thalia and Nico. They smiled at Percy before they jumped towards the guards.

Ares used the distraction to get Percy by surprise, but it didn't work as Percy rolled one side as Ares' blade slashed the wooden wall Percy stood seconds ago. Percy ran for his sword, scooped it up and launched a swipe to Ares' face who didn't have time to deflect it. He sneered at the red cut that crossed his cheek.

Percy grinned at him before he twisted the blade in his hands and waited for Ares. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Nico and Thalia quickly taking down the armed guards at the doors.

Ares roared with laughter. "Now, kid. Let's end this!"

He slashed. Percy deflected his blade and got in close enough to strike, tried to fake him out with a feint, but his blow was knocked aside.

"Percy!" Nico called to him and Percy managed to deflect Ares' strike and kick him hard in the chest before he turned to look at Nico who threw him another of those tennis sized metallic ball Percy used earlier. Percy caught it with one hand.

Percy quickly dodged Ares' strike before Percy closed his eyes and pressed the button on the metallic ball and it exploded in flash of white light. When the light disappeared, Percy saw Ares' eyes closed shut as he cursed.

Percy quickly feinted toward his head, as Percy had done before. He turned in time to raise his sword, but this time he was disoriented, he didn't anticipate the trick. Percy changed directions, lunged to the side and stabbed him deep in the leg. Ares screamed in pain and Percy quickly brought his hilt up and knocked him out with a powerful blow to his temple.

The huge muscular man fell backwards causing an earth shake on the floor. Percy stood over him, panting as he'd never had done before. His knees couldn't take it anymore and he fell backward to the floor, but he felt two people behind him straighten him back up. Percy grinned at Nico and Thalia who smiled back at him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy sat on the same hill they'd used prior to the mission. Percy felt the cold wind brush his face soothing him. Will and Nico were in the van discussing future plans. Thalia joined him and sat cross legged next to him as they overlooked the manor.

"You feeling alright?" Thalia asked. "That was one hell of a fight."

"Yeah," Percy said. "Just exhausted."

"No wonder," Thalia said. "I still can't believe you defeated him. You realize you just defeated Ares, right?"

Percy smiled at her and she smiled back. "Yeah, he was one tough guy."

Silence settled between them as they listened to the sound of crickets, the occasional sound of a owl and the wind that blew through the leaves of the trees around the valley. This silence was just calming and it felt good.

The ring of his phone shattered the calm and soothing silence. Percy sighed before he pulled out his phone from his pocket. He checked the caller, but it was unknown. Percy answered it.

He brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Percy." A familiar voice came to Percy's ear.

Percy recognized the voice of the person, but he couldn't quite place who it was. "Who's this?"

The person on the other side laughed. Percy could feel his heartbeat quicken and his eyes widened as he recognized who it was. _It can't be…_

"It's me Percy," the voice said. "It's Luke…"


	39. Chapter 39

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy was nervous. Not the usual kind of nervous he had before a mission or talking to Annabeth or anything remotely close to that. No this was different, almost fear.

After Luke had contacted Percy, he'd told Percy to meet him at a bar in Manhattan. Percy had accepted as he needed answers and he had a horrible suspicion that weighed on his mind and the only way he could be sure, is if he spoke face to face to his old friend.

"You're alright?" Thalia asked. She sat in the back of the van with him while Nico and Will were in the front. Thalia leaned forward resting her forearms on her legs as she looked concerned at Percy. "You seem… agitated."

"Yeah," Percy smiled. He nervously ran his hand through his messy hair. His leg went up and down in a constant rhythm that matched his rapidly beating heart. "I can't help it."

Thalia nodded at him. "Yeah, I feel pretty nervous myself." Percy cocked his head to one side with a questioned look at her. She sighed. "I used to know Luke… a long time ago."

"That's new," Percy said. "When did you meet him?"

Thalia looked down. "It was about a week after you left," she said. "He came to me, but I didn't know he was… you know, a spy."

Shed blinked before she looked away. Percy noticed that she was avoiding eye contact. Then it dawned on him. "You… fell for him," Percy said. "You love him."

Thalia glared at Percy. "Loved," she corrected. "But yes… I loved him, but he was different then. That's why I joined the Hunters, Percy… he…"

"He broke your heart," Percy guessed. She looked down. He bit down on his lip. "I'm sorry Thalia, I… I didn't know-"

Suddenly the van came to a stop. Nico looked back at them from the driver seat. "We're here." Percy nodded at him. He looked back at Thalia who wiped her eyes.

"Go," she said. "And be _careful_."

Percy nodded at her. He opened the double doors and stepped out. He found himself in a busy street. Percy looked across the street and saw the bar. He sighed before he crossed the road, careful not to get run over by passing cars.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy entered the bar. Inside it was fairly empty with a few men playing around the two pool tables. The room was rectangular shaped with the two pool tables in the middle, in front of the bar. On Percy's right and the other side of the room were square tables and sofas as seats facing each other. The bare tender was washing glasses and looked coldly at Percy. Basically, not a real fancy place.

Percy walked along the bar, ignoring the bar man who was glaring at him. A flat screen attached to the wall showed the news, but Percy wasn't interested and was more concerned about the person who sat on a high chair at the bar. Percy joined him, taking seat on the high chair on the man's right.

"Luke," Percy said looking straight in front of him. "What a fine place to meet."

"Oh, trust me, it used to be," Luke said taking a sip of his drink. Percy looked at him; he wore that same denim biker jacket with slim pants and black and white adidas sneakers. His sunglasses hung from the collar of his dark grey t-shirt. The same outfit he wore the last time Percy saw him. (Here's the link: lukes_outfit/set?id=200996621 )

"So," Percy said unsure what he should say. "How's it going?"

Luke gave him a tiny smile. "Amazing. Now tell me what you've been up to." He lifted his hand up and the barman approached them still glaring at Percy. "two beer."

Percy started to protest, but Luke put one strong hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Aw, come on." He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Drinks are on me."

"Sure," Percy decided. "Why not?"

When the barman brought them two big glasses of beer, the two started to drink in silence. After a while Luke said, "You miss being on a quest?"

"With agents attacking me every three feet? Are you kidding?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I miss it," Percy admitted. "You?"

A shadow passed over his face. Percy was used to hear from the girls how good-looking Luke was, but at this moment, he looked weary, angry, and not at all handsome. His blond hair was gray in the interior light. The scar on his face looked deeper than usual. Percy could imagine him as an old man.

"I've lived at base since I was fourteen," he told Percy. "I trained, and trained, and trained again. I never got to be a normal teenager, like out there in the real world. Then they gave me one quest, and when I came back, it was like, 'Okay, thanks, but the ride's over. Have a nice life.'"

He gripped his empty glass so hard that it shattered in a thousand pieces of glass. He cursed and the bar man quickly came with a cloth and started to clean the mess up. Luke sighed.

"The heck with it," Luke said. "I'm not going to end up like those dusty trophies in the base's basement."

"You make it sound like you're leaving, I mean _leaving_ leaving, like not coming back."

Luke gave a twisted smile. "Oh, I'm _leaving_ leaving, all right, Percy. I invited you here to say goodbye."

Luke looked straight at him with an evil smirk. Percy looked at the half empty glass of beer he had. Percy's eyes widened. _Poison_ , he thought.

Percy tried to punch Luke, but his strength was already leaving him and Luke easily caught his fist with his hand. "I wouldn't," Luke cautioned. "Ricin. Highly toxic, produced in the seeds of the castor oil plant. I won't lie to you Percy, it took me a long time to decide which poison to kill you with, but I think this one's perfect. You'll be dead in about five minutes."

"Luke, what-" Then it hit Percy. Everything. The thief. Percy's suspicion came true. It was Luke. Percy looked at him.

"You."

Luke let go of Percy's fist and he fell off balance to the floor. Percy couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. Luke stood calmly and looked down at Percy with a sad smile.

"I saw a lot out there in the world, Percy," Luke said. "Didn't you feel it-the enemies gathering, the TITANs growing stronger? Didn't you realize how useless it all is? All the heroics-being pawns of the OLYMPIANs. They should've been overthrown years ago, but they've hung on, thanks to us."

Percy couldn't believe this was happening. He managed to choke out the words , "Luke ... they're…our… parents."

He laughed. "That's supposed to make me love them? Their precious 'Western civilization is a disease, Percy. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest."

"You're as crazy as Ares."

His eyes flared. "Ares is a fool. He never realized the true master he was serving. If I had time, Percy, I could explain. But I'm afraid you won't live that long."

Percy could feel the poison in his system. There had to be a way out of this. Percy needed time to think. "Kronos," he said. "That's who you serve."

The room got colder. "You should be careful with names," Luke warned.

"Kronos got you to steal the master bolt and the helm. He spoke to you in your dreams." Luke's eye twitched. "He's brainwashing you, Luke."

"You're wrong. He showed me that my talents are being wasted. You know what my quest was two years ago, Percy? My father, Hermes, wanted me to steal a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperidia's and return it to Olympus. After all the training I'd done, that was the best he could think of."

"That's not an easy quest," Percy said. "I remember this guy, codenamed Hercules, did it."

"Exactly," Luke said. "Where's the glory in repeating what others have done before? All the members of the council know is how to replay their past. My heart wasn't in it. The man in the garden gave me this"-he pointed angrily at his scar-"and when I came back, all I got was pity. I wanted to pull Olympus down, stone by stone right then, but I bided my time. I began to search for the TITANs and that's when I discovered Kronos. He convinced me to steal something worthwhile, something no spy had ever had the courage to take. When we went on that winter-solstice field trip, while the other campers were asleep, I snuck into the throne room and took Jupiter's master bolt right from his chair. Pluto's helm of darkness, too. You wouldn't believe how easy it was. The Olympians are so arrogant; they never dreamed someone would dare steal from them. Their security is horrible. I was halfway across New Jersey before I heard the sirens, and I knew they'd discovered my theft."

Percy had trouble seeing straight. He tried to keep his voice level. "So why didn't you bring the items to Kronos?"

Luke's smile wavered. "I ... I got overconfident. Jupiter sent out his sons and daughters to find the stolen bolt- Artemis, Apollo, my father, Hermes. But it was Ares who caught me. I could have beaten him, but I wasn't careful enough. He disarmed me, took the items of power, threatened to return them to Olympus and burn me alive. Then Kronos's voice came to me and told me what to say. I put the idea in Ares's head about a great war between the members of the council. I said all he had to do was hide the items away for a while and watch the others fight. Ares got a wicked gleam in his eyes. I knew he was hooked. He let me go, and I returned to Olympus before anyone noticed my absence."

Luke crouched in front of Percy who tried to choke him, but moving his arm felt like it weighed a ton. "Afterward, the Lord of the TITANs ... h-he punished me with a special serum that gave me nightmares. I swore not to fail again." He leaned forward. "I intend to keep that vow."

"You're being used, Luke. You and Ares both. Don't lis-ten to Kronos."

"I've been used?" Luke's voice turned shrill. "Look at yourself. What has your dad ever done for you? Kronos will rise. You've only delayed his plans. He will cast the OLYMPIANs into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their caves. All except the strongest-the ones who serve him."

"Call off the bug," I said. "If you're so strong, fight me yourself"

Luke smiled. "Nice try, Percy. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me. My lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quests for me to undertake."

"Luke-"

"Good-bye, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it." He smiled down at Percy before he walked away.

Percy's ears pounded. His vision went foggy. _Will_ , he thought. _He healed me before_. Percy had to use all of his 'super strength' to get to his feet. The bar man's eyes widened and he stumbled away. Percy ignored him. Right then he needed to get to his friends. Percy could barely stand up. The poison was too strong. Percy's vision was getting dark.

He made it outside and saw his friends across the street: Nico, Thalia and Will. Percy took one step, but his knee buckled and he fell forward.

The three of them ran across the street and two of them took his arms, pulling him along. Percy remembered seeing Thalia's worried face, Nico yelling but there wasn't any sound. All the while Percy thought that maybe this was it. This is how he dies. His friends put him in the van. He smiled one last time at them. Then everything went black.


	40. Chapter 40

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Number 3's POV**

Number 3 was bored. He was watching the TV again like any other day of his boring, short and miserable life. He just wished he could get out of the prison he was in, just to be able to see the outside world.

Of course, he had an idea of what was out there but thanks to the TV they gave him, and he was thankful for that, but he knew very well that seeing and experiencing weren't all ways the same thing.

Ever since he could remember, he's been having this same routine every day of his life. Every day began at six o'clock in the morning by a very loud and annoying alarm that were integrated in the speakers so he could not turn them off. And there was no point to go back to sleep because the alarm would just set off again.

Then at seven o'clock, someone gave him breakfast; a set of pills and a glass of water. The pills must have been made of the same stuff as the food, but they didn't have any taste whatsoever. He really wished he could taste some of the food he saw on the TV.

He slightly jumped in alarm when he heard a loud bang against the door. He turned off the TV and stood up. He was wearing slim blue pants and a white t-shirt. The blue jacket he was supposed to wear, hung around his waist.

His bedroom or more like his house as he spent his whole life in, it was small. Much smaller than any house he saw on TV. It was square shaped with blank white walls, a white floor and ceiling. His single bed was also white with white sheets, cushions and cover. The mattress was also quite hard making it quite uncomfortable.

There was only one window, but he could not see anything outside as there was always a blinding light like there was a flashlight that pointed straight at the window.

He walked around the room to stand in front of the door and lifted his fists up as he got in a fighting stance. He heard a familiar noise that meant the door was going to open. "Come on!" he yelled.

The door burst open and a dozen armed guards with shields charged Number 3 straight against the opposite wall and pinned him against it. Before he could do anything, one of the guards inserted a syringe in his neck. He groaned at the sharp pain he felt before he could see darkness cloud his vision.

He managed to push two men away before he fell forward as he lost consciousness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He woke up in a different place, a place that he didn't recognize. He was sitting on a metallic chair in the middle of a rectangular shaped room that was the size of a basketball court. The walls, ceiling and floor weren't white like in his room, but a dark grey. Maybe it was because it was made of metal.

"Number 3," a man's voice called through the speakers. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. Dr. Octavian, was the lead scientist here in this hell whole Number 3 was in. He was the one that made his life horrible.

He turned and looked up to see a rectangular shaped window several feet high, where he could see both Dr. Octavian and his assistant Dr. Mckenzie in their lab coats. He hated them both.

"Now there, Number 3," Octavian spoke in the mike in front of him that projected his voice through the speakers around his room. "Don't look at us like that. You did have your favorite pills this morning, did you not?"

Number 3 grabbed the chair and threw it straight at the window. He wasn't very surprised when the chair bounced off the window harmlessly. It couldn't have been that easy he knew.

"Alright, let's get to the point then," the mad scientist said. "I need to make some tests on your… abilities. Just so I can see with my own eyes that I've replicated the serum."

Number 3 didn't quite understand what exactly he was saying. He didn't know anything about a serum, but he did know about the abilities. He's felt it for quite some time now. He felt stronger, more… powerful than ever before. He felt he could do anything with his hands. Just like when he threw the chair twenty feet in the air.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a heavy door roll up. He looked back to see a young girl and a slightly older looking guy enter the room.

The African American girl looked around 14 years old with dark complexion, brown as a roasted coffee bean, shoulder length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She was marked with a glyph, the letters SPQR. She wore the same pants as Number 3 but hers were black. Her shirt and jacket made her skin look as warm as cocoa. She was toned and fit and quite short at 5'3. Number 3 found her cute.

The guy on the other hand was tall, 6'3, and had a large and stocky frame. He had Asiatic features with brown eyes and close-cropped black hair which seemed out of place with his stout body and military haircut. He wore purple pants and a white t-shirt. Number 3 could see he had a tattoo composed of an image of two crossed spears above the initials SPQR and a single bar line beneath.

The two looked uneasily at Number 3 as if not sure if he would attack them or not. Number 3 couldn't blame them after hearing his cellmates crying or shouting in the night like animals. It gave him nightmares.

"Ah, good you could join us Hazel and Frank," Octavian's annoying voice echoed through the speakers and into the empty room. "I would like to get this party started, but there is a few party members missing."

Two doors opened and two men entered the room close to Frank and Hazel as they stood back to back on the other side of the room from Number 3. These two men were bare chested and while one walked on four legs, the other moved around jumping from one pillar to the other on the ceiling like a monkey.

Another door rolled up and Number 3 heard loud footsteps like the one walking weighed a few tons. He turned slowly to see a ten foot tall monster.

The monster faced him on the other side of the room from where Frank and Hazel were, some thirty feet away. It had a humanoid body that was the color of metal, a dark grey similar to the walls with red veins poking out of the monster's arms. The monster was ugly with the same face as that guy in the lord of the rings, Gollum. It looked male with broad shoulders and with heavy muscles that was visible through its dirty black tank top. It brought one finger up to his throat and slid it across its throat. The message was pretty clear. Number 3 gulped.

"Now for your first test," Dr. Octavian said. "Take down the monsters."

Number 3 let out a breath. There was no way out of this. He couldn't see any other exits other than the three doors everyone came from, and the monster's was the closest. But the only way to get there was to pass that monster, which meant he had to play Octavian's game. He sighed once more and cracked his knuckles before getting in a fighting stance.

The monster showed its sharp yellow teeth as it grinned or sneered, Number 3 wasn't sure. He charged the monster, but it did not move.

Number 3 quickly kicked it in the knee and punched it straight in the stomach. It bent forward, its face out in the open. Number 3 punched it straight in the nose.

It stumbled back one step and, faster than he could react, it brought its powerful arm up and hit Number 3 straight in the jaw sending him to the floor.

Number 3 quickly got to his feet slightly dazed. The monster swung its fist and Number 3's quick reflexes kicked in and dodged the punch. The monster then brought its other arm back to punch Number 3 again. Just then, Number 3 saw a tag on its tank top that read: Stan. Number 3 jumped back, effectively dodging its punch.

Number 3 saw the metal chair lying next to him. He grabbed it and swung it straight to the monster's or Stan's face. The chair made a loud dang! But otherwise, Stan was just fine as he grinned once more at Number 3. Than if anything couldn't be any more surprising, Stan spoke.

"Gonna have to try harder than this," Stan said in a deep voice.

It surprised Number 3 so much that he let his guard down. Stan swung a powerful upper cut. Number 3 went airborne for several seconds before he hit the hard and smooth ground. He rolled a few feet before he came to a stop.

Number 3 groaned in pain as he felt a metallic taste in his mouth. He spat it on the floor. It was the first time he saw the red liquid in reality, but he knew what it was called: blood.

He lifted himself up with some effort and got to his feet. His head throbbed and he was seeing stars. He shook his head and concentrated on the monster that was marching towards him.

When Stan was only two feet away, it made a punch for Number 3 who ducked just in time. Stan used his right fist to punch him once more only to find thin air as Number 3 jumped to the side.

Number 3 saw an opening and punched Stan's exposed ribs. Stan clutched its rib with one hand for a few seconds before it tried to punch Number 3 again who leaned backwards narrowly avoiding a powerful punch.

Number 3 brought his fist back and used some of his 'extra strength' to punch Stan straight in the stomach. Before Stan could react, Number 3 delivered another powerful punch in the face. Stan staggered backwards.

Suddenly, alarms rang loudly through the speakers as red lights flashed around the room. Number 3 looked back at the window to find Dr. Octavian and Dr. Mckenzie gone. _What's going on?_ He thought.

Because of the alarms, Number 3 let his guard down and Stan quickly grabbed him by the throat with one hand. Stan than punched him in the face making Number 3 see stars all over again. He could feel the world spinning as his vision was getting worse. He could also feel the life drained from his lungs.

Stan brought him up until his feet couldn't touch the floor. Number 3 tried to break Stan's grip, but it was too strong. Ears pounded. His vision was becoming foggy.

For the second time that day, Number 3 was taken by surprise as two people tackled Stan who lost its grip on Number 3 who fell to the ground.

He coughed several times as his lungs filled with air again. He sighed as his sense came back and he looked up to find Frank taking Stan on. Hazel knelt by his side and brought out her hand for him. Number 3 took it and she pulled him to his feet.

They looked at Frank who had knocked out Stan and was standing above him as he delivered a couple more punches. Number 3 looked at Hazel who shrugged at him before she called to Frank, "It's okay Frank, I do think he's taken care of."

He turned to face them and nodded with a grin before he stepped away from Stan's motionless body. He scratched his neck nervously smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that, got carried away."

Frank then turned to look at Number 3. "So you're the one, sheesh I must admit you look exactly like him. If not for the long hair and knowing you've spent your whole life here, I would've definitely confused the both of you."

Number 3 stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're-"

Hazel elbowed him in the stomach shutting Frank up. "Frank! You're confusing him. Don't make it any more complicated than it already is." She turned to look at Number 3. "Don't mind what he says, it's not important. Right now, we need to get out of here."

The two walked to the wall before sticking their finger between a gap in the middle that Number 3 hadn't noticed before. The two pulled with all their strength and the metallic doors came open. Red lights flashed in the outside corridor.

Frank stepped out and looked left and right before nodding at Hazel. She nodded in return and turned to look at Number 3 who hadn't moved. "Well, don't just stand there! C'mon we gotta go!"

Number 3 wasn't sure why, but he found himself trusting them. So he followed them out in the corridor as they made their way to where he guessed was the exit. The corridors were like maze though, so Number 3 quickly got lost, but Hazel and Frank seemed to know where they going.

He still didn't get what was going on. "Um, what's the plan exactly? If you're planning to escape that is."

"Well, you're escaping, we aren't," Hazel said as she checked a corridor, but found nothing. "Don't ask it's top secret."

"What? You're on a top secret mission? Like the government?" he asked as they sneakily walked around a lab full of scientist.

"Yeah, you could say that," Hazel said. "More like spies that work for another group that doesn't technically work for the government."

Number 3 starred at her completely lost. Hazel let out a puff of air. "You know what, never mind."

Frank, who was leading in front, stopped right next to a wall. He peeked down the corridor, before he brought up a hand that motioned them to continue. They went down a familiar corridor Number 3 recognized.

There were cell doors on either side of the long hallway. Hazel and Frank walked ahead as Number 3 checked the cells. The first one on his left had something written; _Number 3_. It was his cell.

Number 3 looked at the other doors and saw they all had codenames. He checked every cell as he read the names; _Chimera, Gorgon, Harpie, Kampê_ …. They were all names from Greek mythology Number 3 realized, and they all looked more or less like the original ones in the myths.

The first one was of a beautiful woman who looked dead. She had translucent skin to the point where Number 3 could see the woman's blue veins. She was balled and wore nothing but a hospital gown. But the strangest thing about the woman, was her legs. One of them was bronze while the other was that of a donkey. She lay in a bed and a screen next to him showed her steady heartbeat.

Number 3 frowned at the sight and looked down to see a name written on the door just below the window. It read: _Empousai._

"Pe-Hey!" Frank called down the hallway getting Number 3's attention. He quickly jogged to them as they pressed a button on the wall and he could hear the noise of gears getting into work as an elevator descended.

When it reached their level, Frank pulled the gate aside and motioned him to enter with his hand. Number 3 did and turned to look at them.

"Alright, well this is your ride out of here," Frank said. "Now don't get caught, because otherwise we'd have to break you out again."

Frank brought his hand up and Number 3 shook it. "It's good seeing your face again even if you're not exactly _him_."

Number 3 didn't understand why he kept referring him to someone else. He couldn't ponder it much as Hazel stepped forward and hugged him. The act caught him off guard and it took several seconds before he encircled his arms around her. He'd never been hugged before and he sure liked the feeling.

After a while, she broke the embrace and Number 3 saw tears in her eyes. "Gods, I didn't think it'be this hard to say goodbye." She wiped the tears away and smiled up at him. "Anyway, good luck. I hoped you make it out and explore the world. Don't worry it's a great big world and not everyone is the same. There is still some good out there."

Number 3 nodded at her and smiled. The two smiled back before Frank closed the gate and pressed the button. The elevator ascended and Number 3 had the strangest feeling of having his stomach sink down while he went up. He looked up and smiled as he thought of what was going to happen. _I'm going to be free_ …


	41. Chapter 41

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy felt horrible. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or awake. He couldn't move, his body wouldn't let him as he lost control. He couldn't even blink or move his eyes. He could only breathe.

At first he only saw blackness before he started seeing what looked like the ceiling of the medical wing of the base. Then everything became distorted and a blinding light came to view. When his vision adjusted to the light, he saw a white and smooth ceiling.

His vision changed and he found himself in what looked like the circular elevator at the base. Then a familiar face popped up in his vision. She looked down at him with concern. Her blonde curls tumbling down towards him and those stormy grey orbs watched him with curiosity. He recognized her, but there seemed to be something blocking him. Like he had forgotten her.

Her lilac soft lips moved as she spoke, but Percy couldn't hear anything. Only the soft sound of his beating heart. She spoke again and this time he heard her faintly calling his name, but it sounded more like an echo.

"Percy!"

Percy bolted upright from where he lay down on the floor. He stared at the beautiful blonde haired girl that looked at him with a cute smile showing her white teeth.

She wore an air hostess fancy dress outfit that consisted of a deep blue mini coat-dress, which was trimmed at the cuff with a golden braid. The jacket also had epaulets. She wore black tights over he tanned legs and high heels.

"Finally," she said. "Sleeping beauty stirs."

"Where am I?"

He took in his surroundings as he could finally blink again. Everything was still kind of blurry and the colors seemed slightly too bright. He was in a circular room with glassed doors on either side, but he could see through it. He really was in the elevator back at base. He got to his feet.

"You got dost, Seaweed brain," she said and he whipped his head at her. She spread her arms: "Welcome to your hallucination."

 _Seaweed brain_ , he thought. He recognized that nickname from somewhere. Again, the girl in front of him reminded him of someone. Someone very important to him, but he just didn't know who. He tried to think, but the sick feeling in his stomach from the elevator descending made it impossible.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Where's everybody? And why can't I remember you?"

She immediately stood up straight and stared at him clueless. "Hell if I know," she said before turning her back to him and faced one of the glassed doors. "Now, we have a lot to be getting on with."

He stared back at her back; confused. This whole situation was making him dizzy. He wasn't sure what was going on or what the hell was wrong with him. Everything seemed just… off. Like he was in a dream.

He took three steps forward to stand next to her. She was just one inch smaller than him with those high heels of hers. She didn't look back at him, her gaze was set straight in front of her as if in a trance. The silence was bothering him. "So," he started. "What's happening now?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Well, you have some stuff to do." She leaned towards him. "See, that's the thing about hallucinations, Seaweed brain… you gotta ride out the 'trip'."

 _Again that nickname_ , he thought. _Seaweed brain_. Somehow that word meant something to him. Like a bond or something. He just didn't know where it came from.

He looked back in front of him through the glassed doors. He realized he could see something. The same thing someone sees when looking at the road from inside a car as it goes sixty miles an hour.

"What exactly does this 'trip' entail?"

"Well, no one gave me any details," she said looking back at him with a smirk. "But knowing what's going on inside your head, it's bound to be something… interesting."

Percy stared at her, unsure if she was speaking out of experience or that she was just guessing. Percy looked back at the glassed doors. "So, this is where I face my inner demons, huh?"

This time she didn't look at him. "That's up to you."

Suddenly the elevator stopped abruptly it's descend making Percy momentarily light headed. He turned to look at her and she smiled. The glassed doors opened with a _ding!_

"Well, go on." She motioned her head outside which was totally pitch black. When Percy hesitated, she leaned towards him. "Unless you want to stay in this tiny little space with me?"

This girl was making Percy uneasy. He knew her somehow, or at least her appearance, but the way she was acting was very different. It felt somehow wrong. Like it wasn't really her, but just a figment of his imagination impersonating her, based on memories he had of her. Memories that he couldn't remember right now. _Maybe that's why I can't remember her_ , he thought. _The memories are locked inside this girl._

"I'll take my chances," Percy said with a smirk and walked out the elevator feeling her gaze on the back of his head.

He only took one step in the darkness when there was a blinding light that appeared out of nowhere, but just as it came, it disappeared just as quickly.

He found himself outside with a skyline view of Manhattan. He craned his neck to look up at the 50 meter tall statue that stood over him. He looked around and realized he was on liberty island standing right at the feet of the statue of liberty.

He turned around and saw a boy around 12 years old, standing on the edge of the stone wall that kept the tourists from falling over the edge, a 50 meter drop. Percy then noticed the weather. The blue sky was completely covered by dark storm clouds, but there wasn't any lightning. The Hudson River was raging as large waves crashed against liberty island, like it was possessed by some angry demon.

Wind blew through Percy's clothing, which was his casual outfit he wore at base. (Here's the link: percys_casual_outfit/set?id=197708718)

He walked towards the boy, when he reached him he just stood next to the boy who looked out at the New York skyline. Percy noticed that the boy wore a mask to hid his face. The boy turned to look at him, so he got a full view of his mask.

The mask looked like one of those drama masks; one looks sad while the other looked happy. Percy remembered reading something about it that was in Greek mythology of how these two masks were used in theatre. They represented Tragedy and Comedy.

The mask the boy wore was the Comedy mask. It kind of reminded him of something. Something Percy wore himself since as long as he could remember, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Who are you?" Percy asked the boy.

The boy stayed silent. He just stared at him with those fake and empty looking eyes of his. He then raised one hand and pointed down over the stone wall. Percy knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

He looked over the railing to where the boy was pointing. He squinted his eyes. 50 meters below, he could faintly make out a big pile of something.

His eyes widened in horror. It wasn't a pile of waist, but a pile of bodies. And not just any bodies, they were the bodies of his friends at the base. He could make out Grover's, Beckendorf's, Chiron's and basically everyone he called a friend at the base, lifeless bodies all piled up like it was ready for a bonfire.

He looked back at the boy who now stood behind him. He tried to speak, but he choked. He wanted to vomit. The boy brought his hand up to his mask and lifted it up to reveal his face.

Percy couldn't believe his eyes. The boy standing before him was none other than his younger brother Tyson. But he seemed different. He didn't have his usual cheerful expression on like the Comedy mask he wore, but more of a blank expression. Sad even.

Percy couldn't speak. This whole situation was making him dizzy and light headed. His throat constricted and his head pounded like Beckendorf pounded metal with a hammer.

Tyson brought his other hand up and Percy noticed for the first time he had a gun in his hand. He recognized it from the armory at the base. It was the model 686 handgun. Tyson pointed the gun at Percy's gut.

Before Percy could do anything, Tyson pulled the trigger. Percy felt a sharp pain in his gut and bent forward as he coughed. But just as the pain came, it disappeared. Something fell to the floor and he looked down to see a pair of reading glasses.

He looked down at them in shock. He couldn't move. As if the bullet Tyson shot somehow paralyzed him entirely. It reminded him of the poison Luke slipped in his drink. He watched as Tyson crouched down and took the glasses in his hand before standing up again. He put the glasses on his nose and suddenly shoved Percy backwards.

Percy lost his footing and somehow there wasn't any stone walls keeping him from falling down the 50 meter drop. He fell backwards his arms around in fright as he free fell to his death, but just before he hit the ground, his vision turned black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy wasn't sure where he was. After everything went black, he felt a blinding light and someone parting his lips and hot air filled his mouth and his lungs.

He opened his eyes to see the blonde girl giving him CPR. He quickly pushed her lips of his mouth and scrambled away to the opposite wall of the elevator.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your life," she said like he was an idiot. "Like _you_ wanted."

Percy wiped his mouth. "The last thing I want is your lips on my mouth."

She scoffed at him. "Need I remind you, _Seaweed brain_ ," she said. "Everything that is happening-" she spread her arms apart "-is in your head."

Percy got to his feet as she continued looking up at him from where she knelt on both knees. "Which means _you_ made _me_ give _you_ CPR," she said sweetly. "Just like _you_ put me in this-" she motioned her hands to her outfit "- really cheesy nurse's uniform."

Just then, Percy noticed her change in outfit. Indeed she wore a nurse uniform which consisted of one white dress with the zip a little too low showing a good amount of cleavage. The dress ended in a mini skirt and she wore high heels again. She didn't were any tights, exposing her smooth tanned legs.

Despite her gorgeous appearance, Percy managed to keep his voice level. "That's easily rectified."

He imagined her in the less revealing outfit he knew. She looked down at her new outfit: A long black and white dress that covered her whole body and a matching black and white hood with a veil that covered her beautiful face.

She scoffed at him. "Seriously?"

Percy shrugged at her. She got to her feet. "One bad encounter with Tyson and-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." She raised her hands in surrender. "Just don't fall into a monosyllabic depression, because…" she raised her finger and Percy felt the elevator halt its descent. She smiled at him. "We're at the next stop."

She pressed the button on the wall that opened the glassed doors. "I have mixed feelings about this floor," she said as the glassed doors parted to reveal once again pitch black darkness.

"I'm afraid to ask," Percy said. He walked out of the elevator and found himself standing in front of a mirror in a dark and narrow corridor.

He noticed the image in the mirror was wearing a different outfit. Instead of his casual outfit, he wore a white polo under a blue hoodie that was zipped down halfway with a pair of slim blue jeans and dark blue and white sneakers. (Here's the link: percys_outfit/set?id=200998479)

"Percy," a familiar soft voice called him from behind. He turned around slowly to face the person. He choked in surprise when he saw who stood in front of him.

She was a strikingly beautiful woman with blue eyes, a smile as warm as quilt and long brown hair with a few streaks of grey in it. She wore a simple blue dress and a brown leather belt strapped around her waist with high heels.

His mouth was dry and his throat constricted. He didn't understand, as if his brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. _How could she be here?_ He thought. _Is she too an illusion?_

He took one step then another until he stood right in front of her. She smiled up at him from the height difference which wasn't that important thanks to her high heels.

She brought her hand up and touched his cheek. He couldn't believe it, she was really touching his cheek. She wasn't an illusion. She was real. He felt tears in his eyes, but he didn't bother to wipe them away.

"Mom?" his voice choked out. She smiled and hugged him. He blinked a couple time before he encircled her with his arms and hugged her back twice as tight as he buried his face on her shoulder and he cried. She smelled of chocolate, licorice and everything else one would find in a candy shop.

He didn't know for how long they hugged, but when they separated, there was a blinding light and he found himself back in the dining room at home. He heard someone running down the stairs a hundred miles an hour and step into view.

"Percy's back!" Tyson exclaimed before tackling him in a hug. At first Percy was afraid of him, but he quickly shook that feeling away and hugged his younger brother back.

"Percy?" a familiar voice called. Percy looked up to the man standing behind his mother. He was tall and muscular with black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, a deep tan and see green eyes that were surrounded by sun crinkles that told one he was prone to smiling. He wore a white and blue polo with slim blue pants and grey shoes. (Here's the link: neptunes_outfit/set?id=198239992)

"Dad?" Percy smiled at him. He smiled back as he hugged his mother from behind and rested his chin on her head. Percy couldn't help, but cry in joy. Tears fell down his eyes and all three looked at him in concern.

"Percy, you're ok?" his mom's concerned voice made his heart hurt. She put both her hands on the side of his face and looked worried at him.

He nodded, letting a little smile escape. "Yeah, I'm okay, mom," he said. "I'm happy."

She smiled back at him before letting go of his face. Percy's father made a thumbs up at him and Tyson grinned at him. Percy thought things couldn't be more perfect.

Suddenly, the lights over his head shimmered and his father disappeared. He looked at where he stood seconds earlier in horror. Tyson beside him also disappeared as the lights shimmered once more. He looked back at his mother who smiled at him before she too disappeared.

"No, no, no, no!" he yelled, his voice shaken. "No! Come back!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He blinked his eyes a couple time and found himself in the elevator again. The blonde girl stood on the other side of him in a, once again, new outfit and holding a cocktail in her hand. She wore a very expensive looking dress that was white and golden with golden earrings. Her blonde hair was held back in a bun. She also had make up on which didn't change much, she was still just looking gorgeous. She wore a different set of heels that were golden. Her dress reached just over her knees.

She looked at him differently. She wasn't smiling anymore and didn't have that twinkle of fun in her eyes. "You look like you need a drink."

Percy jumped towards the glassed doors and tried to open them, but it was useless. He brought his fist back and punched it as hard as he could. The glass didn't even crack. It only made his knuckles hurt.

"Percy…" he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around towards the blonde girl and grabbed her throat with both hands. He pinned her against the elevator's curved wall. She stared at him with surprised eyes.

She grunted as he tightened his grip around her throat. "Open the damn doors!" he said. "I need to get to them. To my family!"

She broke the glass that contained the cocktail against the metal railing of the elevator and pushed the sharp glass to his throat. She then pushed him all the way back to the other side of the elevator.

"If you're so desperate to see your family," she said venomously. "Why did you stay away for all these years from them?"

"Let go of me," he said. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I know you're lost," she said. "You want to find your way home? Play _nice_."

Percy looked in to her stormy grey eyes that were so familiar and he knew she was being serious. He slowly let go of her neck until his hands were on either side of his head in surrender as she kept the glass in his throat.

"It's a long way to the _basement_." She pressed the button on the wall with her free hand. The elevator started its descent as it creaked. Percy really didn't like the way she said that word. It sent shivers down his spine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy stayed silent for the rest of the ride in the elevator. She had let go of him a few minutes earlier , she gazed at the glassed doors. Percy stood next to her feeling anxious.

He felt the elevator slowly stop its descent and the glass doors opened with a _ding!_ But it sounded distorted.

"Last stop," she said making him nearly jump in surprise. She had been silent for so long, he'd completely forgotten about her. He looked at her. She looked back. "Don't be scared."

Percy gulped. He looked back out in the pitch black void in front of him ignoring her pitied look she sent him. "It's not easy to face who you really are."

Her words echoed through his head. He looked at her suddenly hoping she'd go with him. She brought a hand up and he looked down to find a hand gun in her hand. He looked back at her.

"Use this," she said. She brought his right hand up and put the killing machine in his hand. It felt as though the grip was made to fit perfectly with his fingers. "Or don't."

He could feel her gaze on him again. "It's up to you." He looked up at her and she gave him a small reassuring smile. "Good luck, Percy."

Then she looked back staring straight in front of her and stayed like that; silent and unmoving like a statue. He looked back at the gun in his hands. Last time he ever used a real hand gun had been five years ago.

He looked back into the void and with all the courage he could muster, he stepped into the dark and empty void.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He looked around confused and lost. He wasn't in any place he knew. Everything around him was pitch black. There was a light just over his head, like a spot light, that was the only thing that illuminated the place. He looked down and saw water at his feet like he was standing in a puddle.

He looked around until his eyes landed on a figure crouched some 50 meters away. It too had an imaginary spot light on it. He frowned. He looked around again, but there was nothing except this figure. He let out a shaky breath before he made his way towards the figure.

As he got closer, he noticed the figure was a young boy around 10 or 12 that sat with his head down and legs extended. He was crying, based on the sobs Percy heard and the slumped shoulders shaking slightly. His head was bent down so Percy couldn't see his face. The kid had raven black hair like him.

He crouched down on one knee in front of the boy, laying his hand gun down to the floor. Percy noticed the boy's cream colored pants were torn with bloody cuts and bruises. His white and blue sweater was torn.

Percy brought his hand up and touched his shoulder gently. The boy jumped and looked up at him fearfully. Percy had to do a double take at the boy's face. He was Percy, only younger.

"Who-who're you?" Younger Percy asked in a shaky voice. He wiped the tears away.

"I'm-" Percy stopped himself. He wasn't sure what his younger self meant and he guessed that it wasn't a great idea to tell him they were the same person.

Percy guessed this younger version was a representation of his pain. All the cuts and bruises he got from Gabe and the crying from the emotional pain that Percy felt inside.

Percy grabbed his younger self by the shoulders and looked deep in his eyes. "I'm a friend," he said. "I'm here to help."

He felt the Younger Percy relaxed a bit. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, avoiding eye contact. Percy noticed something lying beside him. He picked it up. It was his reading glasses.

He handed them to his younger self who starred at them. "Oh, you found them," he said in a broken voice as he took them from Percy and put them on his nose. "Thanks, I always lose them."

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, I know you do."

Younger Percy cocked his head to the side. "I'm Percy by the way," he introduced. "You look… familiar…"

Percy sighed before he got comfortable in kneeling position on both knees. "Can I tell you something, Percy?" he asked. "It's important."

It felt weird for him to call someone else Percy and even weirder talking to his younger self. Younger Percy nodded several times making his reading glasses slightly loose and he had to readjust them on his nose.

"Don't ever let anyone hurt you," he said. "Ever… not here-" Percy pointed one finger to his temple "-and especially-" Percy pointed at his younger self's chest "-not here."

Percy pulled his hand back. "No matter what," he said. "You have to look after yourself, ok? Understand?"

"I think so."

Percy smiled. He blinked and his younger self was gone. He sighed and looked down at the hand gun on the wet floor. He noticed something in the corner of his eye and looked up slowly to see another figure only 10 meters away.

It had the figure of a muscular, but lean man. He wore some high tech armor that was a mix of dark grey and black. Percy recognized the figure as Spectre.

Percy took the hand gun in his right hand before standing up straight. Spectre seemed to notice him as he turned around. Percy aimed the gun at him, his finger hovered over the trigger.

Spectre cocked his head to the side, his helmet preventing Percy reading his expression. "You're hesitating, huh?" his robotic voice said. "You know you shouldn't."

Spectre took a step forward, but Percy didn't pull the trigger. Spectre took another step and another towards Percy. "There is not enough place for the both of us," he said spreading his arms. "It's either Percy Jackson… or it's Spectre."

He now stood in front of Percy, the gun barely an inch away from touching his helmet. "I'm the real you."

Percy lowered the gun to his side. "I'm not going to kill you nor am I going to fight you."

Spectre punched Percy straight in the face sending him airborne for several seconds. He landed on the hard and wet floor. He groaned in pain and quickly rolled on his stomach so he could push himself up on his feet. But Spectre was quicker.

He jumped towards Percy and grabbed him by the throat. "I'll make you fight me," he said. He brought his fist back and punched Percy on the jaw, which made a huge crack behind Percy and the floor gave way into a white void.

Percy couldn't ponder on it much as Spectre kicked him in the stomach sending him rolling away. Percy let out a shaky breath. Spectre grabbed him from behind and pulled him back, so Percy was in a kneeling position on both knees.

"You killed your own mother," he whispered in Percy's ear. "You're deadly."

Percy snapped. He used all his strength to elbow him in the stomach which sent him flying backwards about 15 meters. Percy got to his feet and glared at Spectre who too had found his feet.

"No one will ever love you Percy," he said in his robotic voice. "They're not even going to miss you. This world will be better off without you."

Percy glared even more at him, but then he realized something. He was fighting Spectre who was just another version of himself. This fight just represented the fight Percy constantly had in his head. He knew it was pointless fighting himself, because there wouldn't be a winner. Spectre lunged forward.

He closed his eyes and let go. He let go of everything; his fears, his doubts and the pain. All the things that hurt him. He thought it was finally time to let go of his mask of pain.

Percy opened his eyes again. He found himself standing in a different place. Everything was bright instead of dark. There were no walls and no ceiling but just a white floor and a white sky. Spectre was gone.

"You made it, Seaweed brain," a female voice said from behind him. "You actually made it."

He turned around to face the beautiful girl sitting on a white lounge chair. She wore her denim jacket over a grey t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans a black and white converse. (Here's the link: annabeths_outfit/set?id=205880159)

She was the same girl in the elevator. The same beautiful girl he had trouble remembering. The one person that kept him going and she'd been with him the whole way through this hallucination. But now he knew exactly who she was and he just wished he remembered sooner.

" _Wise Girl_." he breathed.

She smirked at him. "Now you remember me," she said. "I wondered how long it would take you."

Percy smiled nervously. "Yeah…" he looked around. "Anyway where are we? Where did the elevator go?"

"There is no elevator anymore," she said. "This is the end of the trip."

Percy nodded. "How do I wake up?"

"You just have to pull the large blue lever," she said motioning one hand to the lever next to her that Percy hadn't seen seconds before. "That will get you home."

"Ah," Percy said. "I see the lever. You're lying next to it on the chaise."

"Um, that's right," she said. "It's right next to me."

"Yeah," Percy said closing his eyes. His head was pounding and his breathing was getting shallow. He took a few steps before he fell to one knee.

"Percy, you okay?" she asked worriedly with her hands up as to catch him if he were to fall any further. "Why don't you sit down next to me?"

Percy wasn't sure if it was because he was slowly going crazy, but he had the strangest urge to confess something to her. She didn't look like a hallucination compared to all the others. She seemed real, like she was really taking the trip with him. She was like the room they were in; light. The light in his dark life that would show him the way. "I'm confused."

"Well, I know," she said. "It's because you were given a heavy dose of nectar-"

"No it because you picked Luke."

She was silent. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know I can't be what you need. I know I can't be the guy that you deserve, but I always thought that…" he trailed off. "That eventually, that you would want to… you want to be with me."

"And," he added. "That's why it hurts."

"Because…" he exhaled looking at her. She visibly swallowed taking in what he said. There was no turning back now. He had to say it. Hallucination or not, he had to. "Because I love you."

He noticed how she froze. It seemed like she didn't know how to react and her body sort of shut down. Her face sunk, mouth slightly open, body unmoving and all color was drained from her face as she stared wide eyed at him. She froze to the point where he could hardly see her breathing.

She blinked a couple of times and Percy noticed her eyes were slightly teary. She let out a sudden sigh and opened her mouth to speak before snapping it shut. She gulped. "I-I love you too, Percy."

Her voice sounded raspy and barely audible. He stared up at her surprised by her confession. "And we-we can be together," she added quickly. "You just have to pull that lever, and it'll be just you and me."

A lone tear fell down her cheek. She let out a shaky breath and blinked the tears away. "And we'll be together… _forever_."

He gulped and looked for the lever, but it was gone. "I can't see the lever," he said. "I just see your hand."

"Well, that's what I meant," she said. She looked at him as he brought her hand up to him. "Take my hand. Pull me to you."

Percy stared at her hand. "Do that," she said. "And everything will be okay, Percy."

He let out a shaky breath and put his hand in hers. "Now pull me close."

He pulled her close and as he did, everything turned to a blinding white. It was like looking straight at the sun forcing him to close his eyes and he felt suddenly light headed before he lost consciousness. (Or regained consciousness.)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy slowly lifted his heavy eyelids and the strong smell of anti-bacterial cleaner filled his nose. His mouth was dry and he smacked his lips a few times.

He was lying down, in a bed it seemed, and the room was bright. Light from the ceiling reflecting off the white walls, making him want to close his eyes again. He felt like he had slept for years, but he was still tired.

Percy heard the beeping of a machine and slowly turned his head towards the source of the noise. The muscles in his neck were stiff and sore. He saw a blonde haired girl sitting in a chair by his bed, sleeping it appeared, with her fingers laced around his. They fitted perfectly together, like their hands were made for each other.

He didn't bother trying to wake her up. There was no point. He couldn't speak and couldn't move his fingers. He just laid there and closed his eyes enjoying the moment.


	42. Chapter 42

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth felt conflicted. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to believe. She didn't know if she was supposed to use her head or her heart. She felt torn between the two.

When she found out what Luke had done, she felt her world crumble. She didn't want to believe it, that somehow Luke had turned evil. She always thought that he didn't have anything to do with this mess. She was wrong.

That's why she felt torn and disoriented. She always had this sixth sense that allowed her to read people and tell if they were lying. It was a handy gift, but somehow Luke had lied to her and she hadn't seen it didn't see it. Maybe it was because she loved him which clouded her judgment. _How could he lie to me?_ She thought. _How could I be so blind?_

Despite how furious and crushed she felt inside, she also felt guilty. _Maybe if I'd paid more attention to Luke_ , she reasoned. _Maybe I would have known._

None of this would have happened then. She never wanted to experience what happened again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _A few days ago…_

She brought a shaky hand to the door knob and entered the room. She found Percy lying down on his bed with the machine next to him that beeped at the rhythm of his heartbeat.

She walked slowly to the bed. She pushed the chair toward the bed and sat down. She sniffed as she put a hand through his messy black hair. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful lying there. had a peaceful face on.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but," she took in a shaky breath. "I need you to know that-" she smiled -"From the first moment that I saw you… I knew that no one could make me happier than you."

She smiled sadly. "But I also knew that you'd never change," she said. "You know, running around trying to save the day."

She heard something. At first she thought it was just a trick of her mind, but then she heard it again. She looked around the room, but there was no one there. Then she looked down at Percy and saw his lips were moving slightly.

She leaned her ear down closer to hear better. "I'm confused… Luke… you want… with me… why… hurts… because… I love you…"

Her breath caught up and she found herself looking down at him in shock. She knew he was dreaming, but she couldn't help think that he was somehow talking to her. Which meant he had confessed his love for her.

She gulped uncertainly and wiped the tears away. ""I-I love you too, Percy."

Her voice might have sounded raspy and barely audible, but she didn't care. "And we-we can be together," she added quickly.

A lone tear fell down her cheek. She let out a shaky breath and blinked the tears away. "Together… _forever_."

XxxxxxxxxxxENDxOFxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxX

"Annabeth?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to see five heads turned her way in concern. She realized she was sitting at the table of the Situation Analysis Room with Thalia, Nico, Grover and Beckendorf. Chiron was the one who had spoken. His eyebrows were scrunched in worry.

"You're alright?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, fine." She smiled confidently. "Just thinking."

Chiron nodded. He turned his attention to the others sitting closer to him at the table. "Alright, I do think we covered most of it." He turned to Nico and Thalia. "You two look exhausted and I implore you to rest, I fear you'll need it for whatever's going to happen. Grover can show you to your rooms." He looked at Beckendorf. "Get all the agents ready, I don't want to be caught unprepared."

They nodded in understanding and stood up and filled out of the room silently. Annabeth made to stand, but a look from Chiron told her to sit back down, so she did. She watched Grover close the door behind him. The room became deadly silent.

Annabeth felt anxious for some reason. She didn't know why though. Something about the way Chiron looked at her with those warm brown eyes sent her off. She avoided his gaze and took at her outfit: she wore her denim jacket over her black jumper and a pair of jeans with black and white converse. (Here's the link: annabeths_outfit/set?id=203462274)

"Are you sure you feel fine Annabeth?" he asked concerned, leaning his hands on the table. "You seem perturbed."

 _So he can read people too uh?_ She realized. She decided to stay silent and folded her arms avoiding Chiron's gaze.

"Does this have to do with Luke?" he asked. "I knew you too were quite… _intimate_." He smiled sadly at the word. "It saddens me to think Luke, my own student, would follow such a path."

"I feel like"- she gulped and took a breath. "I feel _betrayed_."

Chiron nodded slowly. "I understand child."

Annabeth blinked the tears away and decided to change the sour topic. "Anyway," she said. "Is there another reason you want to talk to me?"

"Yes," he said. He brought out a folder from under the table and slid it across that smooth table surface. She stopped its slide easily with her hand.

Annabeth frowned at the folder. On the front was the logo she recognized of the base. It was a circle with A.R.G.U.S written in bold letters in the center. She opened it to see the contents inside.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She looked up at Chiron who smiled warmly at her. She grinned at him before looking back inside the folder. "Is this…?"

"Your first mission?" he finished for her. "Yes. I figured you'd be quite bored here and a mission would be the perfect thing for you."

She looked up at him with a broad smile. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "Thank you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She stepped out of the elevator once the glassed doors opened with a _ding!_ She made her way down the rather empty hallway to the medical wing. She held a rather joyous stride as she held the folder in her right hand.

She entered the medical wing and walked down to Percy's room. She was a few steps away from his door when it opened. She didn't expect a blond haired boy to come out of the room. She recognized him as the doctor who helped save Percy. His name was Will Solace.

He looked sad for a second, but smiled when he noticed her. "Hey!" he said and came towards her until he stood right in front of her. He brought his hand up. "I'm Will."

She shook his hand. "Annabeth."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. " _Annabeth Chase_?" he asked. She nodded and he chuckled. He muttered something under his breath that she didn't quite make out. "I get… likes her… hot."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. He realized her look and shook his head at her. "Anyway, it's good to meet you Annabeth," he said. "I need to find Nico quickly so see ya!"

He was already running towards the elevator before she could say anything. She felt kind of suspicious of him. He was the doctor who was on the run with Percy and who saved him from the poison Luke slipped in his drink? She understood why he would visit Percy, but she couldn't shake off the sad look he had when he exited the room.

She let out a long breath to calm her nerves before she knocked on Percy's door. She waited and heard a "Come in."

She turned the door knob and entered the room. She found a pair of yellow eyes looking straight at her. She felt hypnotized by those eyes. They belonged to a black Bombay cat that sat on the table next to the bed.

"Don't even try to stare at him," Percy said. "He will always win the starring match."

She tore her gaze away from the cat and looked over at Percy who laid down on the bed in a hospital gown. She couldn't help herself to just stand there like an idiot and stare at him. _He looks amazing._

His short raven black hair was a mess as usual (Andrew Garfield's haircut in the Amazing Spiderman 2012) and his eyebrows were graceful. His nose was slender and his jaw was prominent and curved elegantly. His soft sharp lips were parted in a perfect grin that showed his white teeth. He was quite muscular, but very lean with an athletic build.

But, his most attractive feature that made her week in the knees was his beautiful eyes. They were a bright sea green that seemed to glow. They hypnotized her even more than those of the cat.

She shook her head and approached his bed. "Is he yours?" she asked motioning her head to the cat that looked calmly at her.

Percy looked at the cat with a smile. "Yeah, a gift from my father's," he said looking back at Annabeth. "Blackjack likes to look tough and act as my bodyguard."

She sat on the bed. "Blackjack?"

"Yeah, that's what was written on the card around his neck anyway," he said with a sheepish smile before scrunching his eyebrows. "I always pictured that name to belong to a horse."

Annabeth smiled and looked down at the folder in her hands. She wished he could come with her on this mission. It was a part of the reason why she came here other than just to see him.

"What's that?" Percy asked steering her out of her thoughts. She followed his gaze on the folder and she brought it up for him. His eyes light up even before she opened the folder. "A mission?"

She nodded and made to hand it to him, but he shook his head. "No, no, no don't show it to me," he said. "It's _your_ mission which makes it _top secret_. Chiron forgot to mention it to you, uh?"

Annabeth felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment which felt weird as she doesn't usually feel embarrassed. The room fell silent. She looked at Blackjack who just stared back at her, unmoving like a statue.

She broke the gaze when she heard Percy abruptly cough. She looked at him with concern. He had a hand over his mouth as he continued coughing several times, each one worse than the one before. _Maybe this was why Will looked so sad,_ she thought. _Was Percy somehow sick?_

"Sorry." He lifted the glass of water from the table next to him Annabeth just noticed and took a few sips. When he'd drunk enough, he put the glass back on the table and smiled at her. "Side effects from all the nectar Will gave me."

She nodded wordlessly. Silence fell into the room again. She didn't know why though. She had always felt happy, warm and safe around Percy. But now there seemed to be something that made all of it awkward.

"Annabeth?"

She looked up to meet his gaze and found herself melting just looking into those mesmerizing eyes that just seemed inhuman. "Yes?" she breathed unsure how she could still speak.

He leaned forward from his sitting position, but she didn't move. She couldn't. Her body didn't respond like she was caught up in the moment and was frozen. He leaned till his face was only inches apart from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Annabeth I-"

Suddenly the door burst open and Grover stormed into the room. Blackjack caught off guard jumped two meters in the air turning into a big ball of fur and hissing at Grover. Annabeth jumped away from Percy who did the same causing him to hit the back of his head against the wall. He winced in pain.

"Oww!" he moaned.

Annabeth let a small smile befall on her lips before she turned her attention to Grover who was panting hard like he had run around the base a dozen times.

"Annabeth!" he breathed out as he caught his breath. "You need to"- he paused to swallow –"You need to-"

"Grover," she said interrupting him. "Take a breath."

He nodded several times bending over. She looked back confused. Percy too, who rubbed the back of his head and shrugged at her. She looked back at Grover who put both hands on her shoulders. "Annabeth you need to come see this."

"What?"

"Don't ask!" he hushed. "Just follow me!"

She was about to follow him out of the room, but Percy's voice stopped her in tracks. "Wait, I'm coming too."

She looked back to see him getting to his feet. She quickly jumped to his side and tried to push him back down. "No Percy, you still need your rest!"

"I'm fine," Percy simply said. "It's been three days I'm lying in that bed with Blackjack for company and he's no fun."

He looked at her pleadingly and she couldn't resist. She sighed and put one of his arms around her shoulders and helped him on his feet. "Fine."

Grover quickly took Percy's other arm and together, the three of them made their way out of the room and to the elevator. She noticed the doctor looking there way and was about to stop them when a certain black cat jumped on him and started to scratch his face. Annabeth smiled at the sight before looking forward as they made their way down the hallway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They walked out of the elevator and onto the fifth level. Grover guided them down a hallway she wasn't familiar with. They stopped in front of a door that read: _Hologram Room_.

He let go of Percy's arm to open the door wide for them to enter. Annabeth had never been in this room before. It was a pretty big sized room that was full of people who either stood behind high tech tables much like the one in the Situation Analysis Room or were behind computer screens. She could see on the opposite wall a huge holographic screen that showed the streets of New York.

They made their way to the front where there joint Chiron, Nico, Thalia, Will, Beckendorf and other people Annabeth recognized. They all looked devastated and shocked. She looked back at the huge screen more closely and noticed everyone was lying down motionless on the floor unmoving. The cars weren't moving. It looked more like a photo than a video. The only giveaway was that the traffic light was turning red to green every minute.

"Uh, guys?" Percy asked them and Beckendorf looked away from the screen and at Percy, but he didn't look surprised he was up. "Please tell me this is a film you're watching?"

"It's not a film Percy," Beckendorf said. Annabeth looked at him surprised. _It couldn't be…_ She looked around thinking this was some kind of joke and everyone would just yell Surprise!

But no one did. She looked at the holographic screen in horror. She knew what Beckendorf was going to say even before he said it.

"This is _real_ , its video footage, _live_ from New York…"


	43. Chapter 43

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy had never seen the base so busy in the five years he's been in it. The news had taken everyone by surprise; this was something totally different than anything anyone had ever encountered. But none the less, Chiron sent out a full on assault to Manhattan as reports of a vast ship was approaching New York harbor and recent reports confirmed it was full of armed TITAN agents.

The elevator doors opened and Percy walked out. To his left was a desk, but the usual big bald headed guard that sat behind the desk was gone. Percy remembered the day he came back from that mission in Venice with Grover, Reyna and Luke. That day felt like forever ago.

He shook his head and carried on down the long corridor where he found a screen on his left held on the wall. He entered the code and laid his hand on the screen for it to scan. After a second, a door opened sliding to the side the suns bright rays blinded Percy for a moment.

He held out a hand to shield his eyes as he walked out. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness of day light, he spied his surroundings. He craned his head back to see the Statue of Liberty.

He looked back in front of him to find a dozen Quinjets on the grass several yards away. He quickly made his way towards the mass of people walking around the Quinjets loading them up with weapons and ammo. He bumped into a couple people before he spotted his ride.

He jogged towards the Quinjet with the blue strips and found Grover in the cockpit getting ready for takeoff. He jumped in through the back door and joined him in the cock pit.

"Hey G-man," Percy said to Grover who was tapping and clicking on random buttons all around the place. He looked back at Percy and grinned.

"Hey Perce."

Percy was about to say something when he saw two familiar people making their way towards them. Percy scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell is he doing here..?"

He walked to the back of the Quinjet to find Tyson and Beckendorf . "Percy!" Tyson yelled and tackled Percy in a hug.

Percy chuckled and patted him on the back. "Whoa there, little guy," he said braking the embrace and holding him at arm's length. "You saw me leave like five minutes ago."

"I wanted to give you this," Tyson said pulling out a fancy and high tech looking gauntlet from his messenger bag. "I meant to give it to you when you came back, but well… you know…"

Percy took the object from Tyson's hand and inspected it with a closer look. It was a dark grey and black with sharp looking claws at the top of each fingers. (here's the link: pin/427771664580021164/)

Percy looked up at Beckendorf who stood right behind Tyson. "Did you do this?"

Beckendorf smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I was just there to help him. This was all Tyson."

Percy looked down to his younger brother. He grinned back at him. Percy put a hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Thank you Tyson."

Tyson shook his head. "Never mind about that," he said quickly. "Just try it on, c'mon!"

Percy smiled at his younger brother's eagerness and put the gauntlet on his right hand. The metallic straps automatically fastened the gauntlet to Percy's forearm. Percy moved his fingers around impressed.

"I'm impressed Tyson."

"You haven't turned it on yet."

"What?"

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Tap the red button on the palm of your hand."

Percy did as Tyson said and tapped the button on his palm. Suddenly, blue lights flashed around the gauntlet and Percy felt his hand course with energy. "Whoa!"

"I call it the Shocker gauntlet," Tyson said. "I don't have to explain why, I hope."

Percy shook his head in amazement. The Shocker gauntlet looked truly amazing. And what was even cooler was the fact that his younger brother made it himself for Percy. It gave him a warm feeling in the stomach. A nice feeling he hadn't felt in a while.

Percy tapped the red button on the palm again to turn the gauntlet off. The blue lights faded with the energy Percy felt in the gauntlet. "Thanks Tyson."

"Wait," Tyson said. "That's not the only cool thing." He smiled at Percy's surprised face. "Tap the button on your wrist."

Percy looked down at his wrist, his palm facing down. He found another circular button, but this one was blue. He tapped it and a circular shield expanded from the blue button.

Percy was so surprised he nearly yelped. He looked down at the shield with amazement and wonder. It was a holographic blue shield that was see through, maybe 70 cm in diameter. It was impossibly light and as he tapped it with his left hand, it was exceptionally hard.

"I call it the Energy shield," Tyson said proudly. "It has no weight and is as hard as well… I can't remember the name-"

"-Celestial bronze," Beckendorf cut in.

"Right, that."

Percy smiled at his younger brother. He didn't need to thank him again, Tyson looked as though he understood Percy's gratitude and just nodded. Percy nodded back and disabled the shield and took off the gauntlet.

Percy saw two Quinjets taking off behind Tyson and Beckendorf and he knew it was time to get going. "Alright, well it's time to get going," Percy said. He shared a bro hug with Beckendorf. "Take care of my brother, will you?"

"Will do."

Percy smiled at them both before he entered the Quinjet and gave the thumbs up to Grover who nodded and took the stick. Percy looked back at Tyson and Beckendorf as the Quinjet's engine fired to life and took off the ground slowly. Percy waved at the two who smiled and waved back.

When the Quinjet was at the height of the Statue of Liberty, Percy turned around, tapped the button on the side to close the back door and joined Grover in the cockpit, before the Quinjet sprang forward. New York skyline was getting closer and closer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm switching to automatic controls," Grover said from the cockpit. "I need to show you something. Your brother's not the only one who made some fancy toy for you."

Percy rolled his eyes as he let Grover pass and walked to the side of the Quinjet where there were three cases with ARGUS inscribed on them. Grover opened all three and stepped out of the way for Percy to see.

"Since you were captured," Grover said. "I had to make another set of armor for you and I thought about upgrades to your last set of armor."

Percy looked down in the biggest case and brought out the helmet and took a closer look to it as he held it on eye level. It looked quite different from the other two head pieces he had before. This one Percy thought looked even cooler.

"The helmet is like that of Iron man's in the movies," Grover explained. "You know, the same interface just without Jarvis."

Percy put the helmet back in the case and checked out another case that had the torso armor in it. It looked the same as the one before, though there were a few things different like the color. Instead of a dark color, it was green with like honey texture. (Spectre Chameleon Armor Black Ops 3.)

"I tweaked a few things with the armor as well," Grover said. "Small things like the jets that you used to have in the feet are now on your shoulders so you can run faster. But the biggest change is the camouflage."

"Camouflage?"

"Yeah, you basically turn invisible," Grover said like it was no big deal. Percy starred at him bewildered. "It's basically made with calcite crystal that splits light and makes you invisible."

"That's awesome!"

"I know right?" Grover said with a grin. "Anyway I also added a few stuff like flash grenades and I gave Beckendorf for him to sharpen Riptide with Celestial bronze."

Percy took out the blade from the last case and unsheathed it. Instead of a silver blade, he held bronze colored katana sword with Greek name written on the blade: Anaklusmos.

He did a few quick swings and it felt perfect in Percy's hand. It weighed around 5 pounds and felt like an extension to his arm and cut through the air with elegance and precision.

Percy sheathed the sword and put it back in the case next to all the other gadgets, including the Shocker gauntlet Tyson gave him. He turned to look at Grover and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks G-man."

There was a beep from the cockpit. Grover quickly got in the driver seat and took the controls putting the headset on. Percy stood next to him and looked outside.

"It seems we have arrived to our destination," Grover stated as he moved the Quinjet around the skyscrapers. "The city that never sleeps…"

"Now sleeps…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Spectre stepped out of the Quinjet and onto the multileveled building. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down in the street to find all the agents grouped together.

He spotted a blonde head in the mass of agents. He grinned behind the helmet before he jumped off the edge and free fell to the ground twenty feet below. He pressed the red button on his left hand, the jets on his shoulder fired and stopped his fall before he landed safely on his feet.

All the agents turned to look at him surprised. They were all dressed in armor with weapons that varied from hand guns to swords to bows. Their armor looked light and Spectre recognized the material as Kevlar much like his own armor.

He took a few steps towards them and they parted for him to pass. He walked through the crowd of agents and to the center where he found Annabeth crouched in front of a map of Manhattan. She looked up at him. She looked confused for a second, but smiled.

He smiled behind the helmet before he realized that she couldn't see his face, but he didn't take his helmet off. He didn't need to and it was too risky. So he nodded at her.

Argus stepped forward from the mass of agents. He looked like a typical blonde surfer dude with broad shoulders. He was the security guard back at base. He was called also 'hundred eyes' because he could see anything from any angle like some sixth sense. He was also mute as his tongue was cut out some years back when he was on a mission.

"You'd better get back to camp," Spectre told him. "Guard it as best you can."

Argus pointed at him and raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"I'm staying."

Argus nodded, like this answer satisfied him. He looked at Annabeth and drew a circle in the air with his finger.

"Yes," Annabeth agreed. "I think it's time."

Spectre scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Argus stepped out of the way and two agents brought a case and put it on the floor next to the map. Argus crouched down and opened it. He brought out a bronze shield and passed it to Annabeth. When she set it on the ground, the reflection on the polished metal changed from sky and buildings to the Statue of Liberty.

"A video shield," Spectre said.

"One of Daedalus's ideas," Annabeth said. "I had Beckendorf make this, it shows video footage from the hundreds of drones around the world. Look."

Spectre crouched next to her as Annabeth put her hands on the shield and concentrated. The image zoomed and spun at first. It showed Central Park Zoo, then zooming down East 60th, past Bloomingdale's, then turning on Third Avenue.

Annabeth passed her hand in front of the shield, and another scene popped up: FDR Drive, looking across the river at Lighthouse Park.

"This will let us see what's going on across the city," she said. "Thank you, Argus. Hopefully we'll see you back at base."

Argus grunted. He gave Spectre a look that clearly meant _Good luck_ , then walked into the mass of agents and climbed into a van that was parked to the side. He swerved away, weaving around clusters of idle cars that littered the road.

Pollux, an agent who joined two years ago crouched next to a sleeping policeman. "I don't get it. Why didn't we fall asleep too?"

"This was caused by a sleeping gas all around the city," an agent said.

Annabeth tapped Spectre's shoulder and he turned to look at her. She was still looking at the shield. "You'd better see this."

The bronze image showed Long Island Sound near La Guardia. A fleet of a dozen speedboats raced through the dark water toward Manhattan. Each boat was packed with TITAN agents in full body armor. At the back of the lead boat, a purple banner emblazoned with a black scythe flapped in the night wind. Spectre had never seen that design before, but it wasn't hard for him to figure it out: the battle flag of _Kronos_.

"Scan the perimeter of the island," Spectre said. "Quick."

Annabeth shifted the scene south to the harbor. A Staten Island Ferry was plowing through the waves near Ellis Island. The deck was crowded with more TITAN agents.

The scene shifted again: the Jersey shore, right at the entrance to the Lincoln Tunnel. A hundred heavy armed TITAN agents were marching past the lanes of stopped traffic. There were a few tanks, pushing cars out of their way as it rumbled into the tunnel.

"What's happening with everyone else outside Manhattan?" Pollux said. "Is the whole state asleep?"

Annabeth frowned. "I don't think so, but it's strange. As far as I can tell from these pictures, Manhattan is totally asleep. Then there's like a fifty-mile radius around the island where cars are stopped like they've broken down."

"Kronos must have sent an electromagnetic pulse that took out all the car electronics," an agent said. "Thankfully our Quinjets are immune to the EMP. We're the only one with that technology."

Annabeth nodded. "We shouldn't expect any help coming in."

Spectre turned to the agents. They looked stunned and scared, and he couldn't blame them. The shield had shown them at least five hundred enemies on the way. There were eighty agents. And they were alone.

"All right," Spectre stood up straight. "We're going to hold Manhattan. We have to."

"He's right," Annabeth said getting to her feet to stand next to him. "Chiron has sent more Quinjets that should keep Kronos's forces away from Olympus by air, so he'll try a ground assault. We have to cut off the entrances to the island."

"They have boats," Michael Yew, another agent Spectre recognized, pointed out.

"We need to guard the bridges and tunnels," Spectre said. "Let's assume they'll try a midtown or downtown assault, at least on their first try. That would be the most direct way to the Empire State Building. Michael, take Apollo's cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge. Katie, Demeter's cabin takes the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Do whatever you have to do, but keep them out of there! Conner, take half of Hermes cabin and cover the Manhattan Bridge. Travis, you take the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge. And no stopping for looting or pillaging!"

"Awwww!" the whole Hermes cabin complained.

"Silena, take the Aphrodite crew to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel."

Six Aphrodite girls jumped on Spectre and hugged him. Only after he managed to push them off him did they contain their joy.

"The Holland Tunnel. Jake, take the Hephaestus cabin there. Use Greek fire, set traps. Whatever you've got."

He grinned. "Gladly."

Spectre looked down at the map and saw there was only one position left that he hadn't given; Lincoln Tunnel, but there weren't enough agents to cover the position.

Then a girl's voice called from across the street: "Need help?"

The agents all around separated and Percy's eyes widened behind his mask. A band of thirty adolescent girls crossed Fifth Avenue. They wore white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots. They all had swords at their sides, quivers on their backs, and bows at the ready. A pack of white timber wolves milled around their feet, and many of the girls had hunting falcons on their arms.

The girl in the lead had spiky black hair with blue highlights. She was wearing a tight black cat suit with her blue bow and quiver attached on her back, and a silencer strapped around her right thigh. She also wore fingerless gloves, and had two hunting knives hidden in her shin high boots.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried.

The daughter of Jupiter grinned. "The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty."

There were hugs and greeting, the other Hunters didn't like being around campers, especially boys, but they didn't shoot any of the agents, which for them was a pretty warm welcome.

Spectre brought his fist up. Thalia smiled and did the same. Their fists touched in a fist bump. "It's good to see you Thalia."

Thalia smiled. She brought her hand back and looked at both him and Annabeth. "After this is over, you, Annabeth, Nico and me: cheeseburgers and fries at that hotel on West 57th."

"Le Parker Meridien," Spectre said. "You're on. And Thalia, thanks."

She shrugged. "Those 'monsters' won't know what hit them. Hunters, move out!"

She slapped her silver gauntlet, and the shield Aegis spiraled into full form. The golden head of Medusa molded in the center. The Hunters took off down the avenue, followed by their wolves and falcons, and Spectre had a feeling the Lincoln Tunnel would be safe for now.

"Thank the gods," Annabeth said. "But if we don't blockade the rivers from those boats, guarding the bridges and tunnels will be pointless."

Spectre looked at the agents, all of them grim and determined. He tried not to feel like this was the last time he'd ever see them all together.

"You're the greatest agents in the world," Spectre told them. "It doesn't matter how many enemies come at you. Fight bravely, and we will win." Spectre raised his fist and shouted, "FOR OLYMPUS!"

They shouted in response, and eighty voices echoed off the buildings of Midtown. For a moment it sounded brave, but it died quickly in the silence of ten million sleeping New Yorkers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Spectre and Annabeth would've had their pick of cars, but they were all wedged in bumper-to-bumper traffic. None of the engines were running. Most of the drivers had apparently tried to pull to the curb when they felt themselves passing out, but still the streets were too clogged to navigate.

"What about that scooter?" Annabeth asked. Spectre followed what she pointed at: an unconscious courier leaning against a brick wall, still straddling his red Vespa.

Spectre shook his head. "I have a better idea," he said before putting a finger on the side of his helmet. "Grover? I need a ride."

"Already on it," Grover replied through the earpiece in Percy's helmet. "It should arrive in thirty seconds."

They waited a moment before they saw a moving object approaching them. It sped towards them before stopping right in between of Spectre and Annabeth. Spectre recognized the vehicle as a Harley Davison electrical motorcycle. (Avenger 2 motorcycle.)

Spectre drove with Annabeth behind him holding on to his waist. They zigzagged down Broadway with the engine buzzing through the eerie calm. The only sounds were occasional cell phones ringing—like they were calling out to each other, as if New York had turned into a giant electronic aviary.

They were passing Madison Square Park when Annabeth said, "Pull over."

He stopped in the middle of East 23rd. Annabeth jumped off and ran toward the park. By the time he caught up with her, she was staring at a bronze statue on a red marble pedestal.

The dude was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed. He wore an old-fashioned suit—Abraham Lincoln style—with a bow tie and long coattails. A bunch of bronze books were piled under his chair. He held a writing quill in one hand and a big metal sheet of parchment in the other.

"What are you doing?"

She climbed on a park bench and examined the base of the statue. Spectre was confused when it clicked. "Don't tell me he's an automaton."

Annabeth smiled. "Turns out most of the statues in the city are automatons. Daedalus planted them here just in case he needed an army."

"How do you know about Daedulus anyway?" Spectre asked. "He went missing in his labyrinth of his, two years ago."

Annabeth shrugged. "Well, while you were away, I decided to research stuff and I found a file on Daedulus."

"That's a level five security clearance," Spectre muttered. "How did you- never mind. Why would he need an army?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just know that was plan twenty-three. He could activate one statue and it would start activating its brethren all over the city, until there was an army."

"Uh-huh," Spectre said. "You're seriously thinking about activating it?"

"I have Daedalus's notes," she said. "I think I can . . . Ah, here we go."

She pressed the tip of Seward's boot, and the statue stood up, its quill and paper ready.

"What's he going to do?" he muttered. "Take a memo?"

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three. Defend Manhattan. Begin Activation."

Seward jumped off his pedestal. He hit the ground so hard his shoes cracked the sidewalk. Then he went clanking off toward the east.

"He's probably going to wake up Confucius," Annabeth guessed. Spectre gave her a blank look. "Another statue, on Division. The point is, they'll keep waking each other up until they're all activated. Hopefully, they will defend Manhattan."

"Do they know that we're not the enemy?"

"I think so."

"That's reassuring." Spectre thought about all the bronze statues in the parks, plazas, and buildings of New York. There had to be hundreds, maybe thousands.

Then a ball of green light exploded in the evening sky. Greek fire, somewhere over the East River.

"We have to hurry," Spectre said. They ran for the motorcycle and sped off.

They parked outside Battery Park, at the lower tip of Manhattan where the Hudson and East Rivers came together and emptied into the bay.

"Wait here," Spectre told Annabeth.

"Percy, you shouldn't go alone."

"Well, unless you can breathe underwater . . ."

She sighed. "You are so annoying sometimes."

"Like when I'm right? Trust me, I'll be fine. I've got this new armor. I'll be near invincible."

Annabeth didn't look convinced. "Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. I mean, because we need you for the battle."

Percy grinned behind the helmet. "Back in a flash." Then he jumped over the railing and into the dark polluted water.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy found out that the jets on his shoulders worked under the water and so used them to move under water. He had a flashlight on his helmet to see better.

It took him only a few seconds to find the sub. It was about fifty meters in length and ten meters in diameter. Percy knew it was stuck under water, but it was the headquarters and two guards on the sub defended the two rivers.

Spectre swam to the sub and lowered himself to the circular window. He tapped his fist on it. A moment later a scowling face pooped up. Spectre used his hands to speak in sign language. 'Let me in?'

He glared at Spectre, but reluctantly nodded. Percy smiled behind the helmet and made a thumbs up. The man wasn't impressed as he walked off.

Spectre swam around the sub to the top where he found the hatch. There was a red light next to it. He waited patiently underwater thankful there weren't any crocodiles or sharks in New York harbor.

The light turned green and he opened the hatch using his super strength as the current was strong. He opened it wide enough for him to slip through and close it.

He pressed the red button on the side and the water was drained from the small room. When the last of the polluted water was drained, Spectre felt hot air hit him from every side drying him.

Then the doors slide open and two scowling men stood there. The man on the left was the one Spectre saw at the window. His face was wolfish and his eyes were green.

The dude on the right was smaller. His face was blotchy, and his beard was overgrown. His deep blue eyes burned with anger. They both wore military outfits.

The guy on the left, who was the protector of the East River, said, "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Or are you just really stupid?"

The bearded guardian of the Hudson scoffed. "You're the expert on stupid, East."

"Watch it, Hudson," East growled. "Stay on your side of the island and mind your own business."

"Or what? You'll throw another garbage barge at me?"

They leaned toward each other, ready to fight.

"Hold it!" Spectre jumped forward and separated them. "We've got a bigger problem at hand. Kronos's army is invading Manhattan.'"

"Don't you think we know that?" East asked. "I saw his boats a moment ago. They're almost across."

"Yep," Hudson agreed. "I got some filthy TITAN agents crossing my waters too."

"So stop them," Spectre said. "Drown them. Sink their boats."

"Why should we?" Hudson grumbled. "So they invade Olympus. What do we care?"

"Because I can pay you." Spectre took out a circular object called the 'sand dollar' his father had given me for his birthday.

The two men's eyes widened.

"It's mine!" East said. "Give it here, kid, and I promise none of Kronos's scum are getting across the East River."

"Forget that," Hudson said. "That sand dollar's mine, unless you want me to let all those ships cross the Hudson."

"We'll compromise." Spectre broke the ball in half. "You each get half," he said. "In exchange, you keep all of Kronos's forces away from Manhattan."

"Oh, man," Hudson whimpered, reaching out for the sand dollar. "It's been so long since my river was clean."

"Technology of Neptune," East River murmured. "He's a jerk, but he sure knows how to sweep pollution away."

They looked at each other, then spoke as one: "It's a deal."

Spectre gave them each a sand-dollar half, which they held reverently. "Now get to work."

They saluted him before the doors closed and water filled Spectre's compartment.

Back on the shore, Annabeth was talking on her cell phone, but she hung up as soon as she saw Spectre who used the jets to jump out of the river. When he looked at her, she was pretty shaken.

"Hopefully it worked," Spectre told her. "The rivers should be safe."

"Good," she said. "Because we've got other problems. Michael Yew just called. Another army is marching over the Williamsburg Bridge. The Apollo cabin needs help. And Percy, the monster leading the enemy . . . it's the Minotaur."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the way to the bridge, a knot formed in the pit of Percy's stomach. The Minotaur was the one who killed his mother. He still had nightmares about that.

He'd been hoping he would never see him again, but he should've known his luck wouldn't hold.

Spectre and Annabeth saw the battle before they were close enough to make out individual fighters. It was well after midnight now, but the bridge blazed with light. Cars were burning. Arcs of fire streamed in both directions as flaming arrows and bullets sailed through the air.

They came to a stop, and Spectre saw the Apollo campers retreating. They would hide behind cars and snipe at the approaching army, setting off explosives and dropping caltrops in the road, building fiery barricades wherever they could, dragging sleeping drivers out of their cars to get them out of harm's way. But the enemy kept advancing. An entire phalanx of TITAN heavy armored agents marched in the lead, their shields locked together, spear tips bristling over the top. An occasional arrow would connect with their neck, or a chink in their armor, and the unlucky agent would die, but most of the Apollo arrows, bullets glanced harmlessly off their shield wall. About a hundred more agents marched behind them.

"There!" Annabeth called from behind Percy on the motorcycle.

Spectre saw in the middle of the invading legion was the Minotaur himself.

He seemed larger than the last time Percy had seen him—ten feet tall at least. A double-bladed axe was strapped to his back, but he was too impatient to use it. As soon as he saw Spectre riding the motorcycle, he bellowed and picked up a white limousine.

The limo came sailing toward Spectre and Annabeth, flipping fender over fender like a two-ton boomerang. Spectre swerved madly to the left, the limo sailed right next to them, missing by maybe two inches. It cleared the suspension lines of the bridge and fell toward the East River.

TITAN agents jeered and shouted, and the Minotaur picked up another car. Spectre came to a stop behind an overturned school bus, where a couple of agents were hiding. Spectre and Annabeth got off the motorcycle to join the agents.

Michael Yew ran up to them. He was definitely the shortest commando Percy had ever seen. He had a bandaged cut on his arm. His ferrety face was smeared with soot and his quiver was almost empty, but he was smiling like he was having a great time.

"Glad you could join us," he said. "Where are the other reinforcements?"

"For now, we're it."

"Then we're dead."

He drew an arrow and launched it toward the enemy. The arrow made a screaming sound as it flew. When it landed, it unleashed a blast like a power chord on an electric guitar magnified through the world's largest speakers. The nearest cars exploded. TITAN agents dropped their weapons and clasped their ears in pain. Some ran. Others fell dead on the spot.

"That was my last sonic arrow," Michael said. "We have to fall back, I've got Kayla and Austin setting traps farther down the bridge."

"No," Spectre said. "Bring your agents forward to this position and wait for my signal. We're going to drive the enemy back to Brooklyn."

Michael laughed. "How do you plan to do that?"

Spectre drew his sword.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "let me come with you."

"Too dangerous," Spectre said. "Besides, I need you to help Michael coordinate the defensive line. I'll distract the TITAN agents. You group up here. Move the sleeping citizens out of the way. Then you can start picking off TITAN agents while I keep them focused on me. If anybody can do all that, you can."

Michael snorted. "Thanks a lot."

Percy kept his eyes on Annabeth.

She nodded reluctantly. "All right. Get moving."

Spectre nodded and stepped out from behind the school bus. He walked up the bridge in plain sight, straight toward the enemy.

When the Minotaur saw him, his eyes burned with hate. He bellowed.

"Hey, Beef Boy," Spectre shouted back. "Didn't I beat you already?"

He pounded his fist into the hood of a Lexus, and it crumpled like aluminum foil.

A few TITAN agents shot flaming arrows at him. He knocked them aside. Another brought out a gun, and fired. Spectre tapped his wrist and the Energy shield expanded just in time to block the hundred bullets that clanked harmlessly to the floor.

More TITAN agents surged forward, but the Minotaur roared at them, and they backed off.

"One on one?" Spectre called. "Just like old times?"

The Minotaur's nostrils quivered. He unstrapped his axe and swung it around. It was beautiful in a harsh kind of way. Each of its twin blades was shaped like an omega: Ω—the last letter of the Greek alphabet. _Maybe that was because the axe would be the last thing his victims ever saw_ , Percy thought. The shaft was about the same height as the Minotaur, bronze wrapped in leather.

Percy was so mad, this was the 'monster' who killed his mother. He raised his sword. The TITAN army cheered for the Minotaur, but the sound died when Spectre dodged his first swing and sliced his axe in half, right between the handholds.

He looked down at it in surprise.

"HAAA!" Spectre spun and kicked him in the snout. He staggered backward, trying to regain his footing, then lowered his head to charge.

He never got the chance. Spectre's sword flashed—slicing off one horn, then the other. The Minotaur tried to grab him. Spectre rolled away, picking up half of his broken axe and sheathing his sword on his back.

The other TITAN agents backed up in stunned silence, making a circle around them. The Minotaur bellowed in rage. He was never very smart to begin with, but now his anger made him reckless. He charged, and Spectre ran for the edge of the bridge, breaking through a line of TITAN agents.

The Minotaur must've smelled victory. He thought Percy was trying to get away. His minions cheered. At the edge of the bridge, Spectre turned and braced the axe against the railing to receive his charge. The Minotaur didn't even slow down.

CRUNCH.

He looked down in surprise at the axe handle sprouting from his metallic chest.

"That's for my mother," Percy told him. Spectre tossed him over the side of the bridge. He landed with a _splash_!

Spectre turned toward the army. It was now roughly one hundred and ninety-nine to one. Spectre did the natural thing. He charged them.

The next few moments happened in a blur. Spectre sliced through armor like it was made of paper. He slashed and stabbed and whirled, He was aware of the Apollo agents behind him shooting arrows, firing bullets disrupting every attempt by the enemy to rally. Finally, the TITAN agents turned and fled—about twenty left alive out of two hundred.

"Yes!" yelled Michael Yew. "That's what I'm talking about!"

They drove the enemy back toward the Brooklyn side of the bridge. The sky was growing pale in the east. Spectre could see the toll stations ahead.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "You've already routed them. Pull back! We're overextended!"

Some part of him knew she was right, but he was doing so well…

Then he saw the crowd at the base of the bridge. The retreating TITAN agents were running straight toward their reinforcements. It was a small group, maybe thirty or forty men in battle armor. One of them looked taller than the rest.

The lead stepped forward. It only took Percy a moment to realize who it was; Kronos.

Annabeth and the Apollo campers faltered. The TITAN agents Spectre and the rest had been pursuing reaching the TITAN's line and were absorbed into the new force. Kronos gazed in our direction. He was a quarter mile away.

"Now," Spectre said, "we pull back."

The TITAN lord's men drew their swords and charged. The sound of their boots thundered against the pavement. The Apollo archers shot a volley, bringing down several of the enemy, but they just kept running.

"Retreat!" Spectre yelled. "I'll hold them.'"

In a matter of seconds they were on him.

Michael and his archers tried to retreat, but Annabeth stayed right beside Specter, fighting with her knife and mirrored shield as the two slowly backed up the bridge.

Kronos's small army surrounded them, slashing and yelling insults. Kronos himself advanced leisurely, like he had all the time in the world.

Spectre tried to wound his men, not kill. That slowed him down, but these weren't 'monsters'. They were agents who'd fallen under Kronos's spell. Percy couldn't see faces under their battle helmets, but some of them had probably been Percy's friends.

Spectre disarmed them and took them out with quick and precise blows to their temples sending them unconscious.

Spectre and Annabeth stayed shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions. They had almost made it to the middle of the bridge when something strange happened. Percy felt a chill down his spine. Behind him, Annabeth cried out in pain.

"Annabeth!" he turned in time to see her fall, clutching her arm. An agent with a bloody knife stood over her.

In a flash Percy understood what had happened. He'd been trying to stab him. Judging from the position of his blade, he would've taken Percy—maybe by sheer luck—in the small of his back. Annabeth had intercepted the knife with her own body.

Percy behind the mask locked eyes with the enemy agent. Spectre slammed him in the face with his sword hilt so hard he dented the agent's helm.

"Get back!" Spectre slashed the air in a wide arc, driving the rest of the agents away from Annabeth. "No one touches her!"

"Interesting," Kronos said.

He towered above Spectre, his scythe in one hand. He looked at Spectre with glowing golden eyes behind the two holes of his golden helm.

"Bravely fought, _Percy Jackson_ ," he said. "But it's time to surrender . . . or the girl dies."

"Percy, don't," Annabeth groaned. Her shirt was soaked with blood. Percy had to get her out of here.

"Grover!"

As fast as light, two drones swooped down and clamped their arms on the straps of Annabeth's armor. They soared away over the river before the enemy could even react.

Kronos snarled. "Very well," he said stepping forward. "You will die."

Spectre met his first strike with Riptide. The impact shook the entire bridge, but Percy held his ground. Kronos cocked his head to one side.

Spectre kicked his legs out from under him. His scythe skittered across the pavement. Spectre stabbed downward, but Kronos rolled aside and regained his footing. His scythe flew back to his hands.

"So . . ." He studied me, looking mildly annoyed. "The experiment did work. But no matter, I am still more powerful."

He struck the bridge with the butt of his scythe, and a wave of pure force blasted Spectre backward. Cars went careening. Agents—even Kronos' own men—were blown off the edge of the bridge. Suspension cords whipped around, and Spectre skidded halfway back to Manhattan.

Spectre got unsteadily to his feet. The remaining Apollo agents had almost made it to the end of the bridge, except for Michael Yew, who was perched on one of the suspension cables a few yards away from Percy, his last arrow was notched in his bow.

"Michael, go!"

"Percy, the bridge!" he called. "It's already weak!"

At first Percy didn't understand. Then he looked down and saw fissures in the pavement. Patches of the road were half melted from Greek fire. The bridge had taken a beating from Kronos's blast and the exploding arrows.

"Break it!" Michael yelled. "Use your 'super strength'!"

It was a desperate thought—no way it would work— but Spectre stabbed Riptide into the bridge. The blade sank to its hilt in asphalt. Salt water shot from the crack like Percy had hit a geyser.

Spectre pulled out his blade and the fissure grew. The bridge shook and began to crumble. Chunks the size of houses fell into the East River. Kronos's army cried out in alarm and scrambled backward. Some were knocked off their feet. Within a few seconds, a fifty-foot chasm opened in the Williamsburg Bridge between Kronos and Spectre.

The vibrations died. Kronos's men crept to the edge and looked at the hundred-and-thirty-foot drop into the river.

Spectre didn't feel safe, though. The suspension cables were still attached. The men could get across that way if they were brave enough.

The TITAN lord looked as though he was studying the problem. He looked behind him at the rising sun, then looked back across the chasm. He raised his scythe in a mock salute. "Until this evening, _Jackson_."

He whirled around, and walked back to Brooklyn, followed by his warriors.

Percy turned to thank Michael Yew, but the words died in his throat. Twenty feet away, a bow lay in the street. Its owner was nowhere to be seen.

"No!" he searched the wreckage on his side of the bridge. He stared down at the river. _Nothing_.

Percy yelled in anger and frustration. The sound carried forever in the morning stillness. He was about to punch something in anger and maybe cause another crack when someone called in his headset.

"Percy?" Silena Beauregard sounded like she'd been crying. "Plaza Hotel. You'd better come quickly and bring a healer from Apollo's cabin. It's . . . it's Annabeth."


	44. Chapter 44

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Percy's POV**

Spectre had grabbed Will Solace from the Apollo cabin and told the rest of his siblings to keep searching for Michael Yew. They took his Harley Davison electrical motorcycle and sped away.

Along the way, Percy had a sick feeling in his stomach. He hoped Annabeth was okay. To divert his attention from all the awful thoughts that popped up in his head, he noticed a lot of empty pedestals that usually held statues. Plan twenty-three seemed to be working.

It only took them five minutes to reach the Plaza—an old-fashioned white stone hotel with a gabled blue roof, sitting at the southeast corner of Central Park.

Tactically speaking, the Plaza wasn't the best place for a headquarters. It wasn't the tallest building in town, nor the most centrally located, but they didn't have the time to find a better place for their battle HQ.

Spectre gunned the electrical motorcycle over the curb and swerved to a stop at the fountain outside the hotel. He hopped off, followed by Will.

Percy had never actually been inside the Plaza. The lobby was impressive, with the crystal chandeliers and the passed-out rich people, but he didn't pay much attention to all of that. A couple of Hunters gave them directions to the elevators, and they rode up to the penthouse suites.

Agents had completely taken over the top floors. They and the Hunters were crashed out on sofas, washing up in the bathrooms, ripping silk draperies to bandage their wounds, and helping themselves to snacks and sodas from the minibars. A couple of timber wolves were drinking out of the toilets. Percy was relieved to see that so many of his friends had made it through the night alive, but everybody looked beat up.

"Percy!" Jake Mason clapped him on the shoulder. "We're getting reports—"

"Later," Spectre said. "Where's Annabeth?"

"The terrace. She's alive, man, but . . ." Percy didn't let him finish as he pushed past him.

Under different circumstances, Percy would've loved the view from the terrace. It looked straight down onto Central Park. The morning was clear and bright—perfect for a picnic or a hike, or pretty much anything except fighting TITAN agents.

Annabeth lay on a lounge chair. Her face was pale and beaded with sweat. Even though she was covered in blankets, she shivered. Silena Beauregard was wiping her forehead with a cool cloth.

Spectre and Will pushed through a crowd of Minerva kids. Will unwrapped Annabeth's bandages to examine the wound, and Percy grimaced behind the helmet. The bleeding had stopped but the gash looked deep. The skin around the cut was a horrible shade of green.

Percy brought his hands up to take the helmet off. It came off with a twist and he put it gently to the floor.

"Annabeth…" he choked up. _She'd taken that knife for me,_ he thought. _How could I have let that happen?_

"Poison on the dagger," she mumbled. "Pretty stupid of me, huh?"

Will Solace exhaled with relief. "It's not so bad, Annabeth. A few more minutes and we would've been in trouble, but the venom hasn't gotten past the shoulder yet. Just lie still. Somebody hand me some nectar."

Percy grabbed a canteen. Will cleaned out the wound with the miracle drink while Percy held Annabeth's hand.

"Ow," she said. "Ow, ow!" She gripped Percy's fingers so tight they turned purple, but she stayed still, like Will asked. Silena muttered words of encouragement. Will put some silver paste over the wound, then he applied fresh bandages and stood up.

"That should do it," he said. "But we're going to need some supplies."

He grabbed a piece of hotel stationery, jotted down some notes, and handed it to one of the Minerva guys. "There's a Duane Reade on Fifth. Normally I would never steal—"

"I would," a guy volunteered.

Will glared at him. "Leave cash to pay, whatever you've got, but this is an emergency. I've got a feeling we're going to have a lot more people to treat."

Nobody disagreed. There was hardly a single agent who hadn't already been wounded . . . except Percy.

"Come on, guys," the same guy said. "Let's give Annabeth some space. We've got a drugstore to raid . . . I mean, visit."

The demigods shuffled back inside. Jake Mason grabbed Percy's shoulder as he was leaving. "We'll talk later, but it's under control. I'm using Annabeth's shield to keep an eye on things. The enemy withdrew at sunrise; not sure why. We've got a lookout at each bridge and tunnel."

"Thanks, man," Percy said gripping his forearm.

He nodded. "Just take your time."

He closed the terrace doors behind him, leaving Silena, Annabeth, and Percy alone.

Silena pressed a cool cloth to Annabeth's forehead. She let out a shaky breath. "This is all my fault."

"No," Annabeth said weakly. "Silena, how is it your fault?"

"I'm useless. I've never been any good as an agent," she murmured. "Not like you or Percy. If I was a better fighter . . ."

Percy put a hand on her shoulder. "You're a great agent Silena," he said. "You may not be the best fighter, but you're still one of us. I know you Silena and believe me, you're not useless."

She didn't say anything back. There was silence when Percy noticed something on Silena's finger. He smiled. "You said yes."

She looked at him confused for a second before she noticed what he was looking at. A small smiled spread her lips. "Yeah, I did."

Percy remembered the day where Percy first learned that Beckendorf was going to marry Silena. Then he practiced his proposing skills by doing it with Percy and Luke walked in on them. Percy smiled at the memory. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Percy was shaken out of his daze when Silena broke the silence. "I'll go check on the other agents."

She made to stand up, but suddenly threw her arms around Percy. Then she pushed back awkwardly, glancing at Annabeth. "Um, sorry. Thank you, Percy. I won't let you down."

Once she was gone, Percy knelt next to Annabeth and felt her forehead. She was still burning up.

"You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."

"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor," Percy said. "Why did you take that knife?"

"You would've done the same for me."

It was true. Percy guessed they both knew it. But he still felt like somebody was poking his heart with a cold metal rod. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

Percy looked around to make sure they were alone. Then he leaned in close and whispered: "My 'Achilles' spot. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died."

She got a faraway look in her eyes. Her breath smelled of grapes, maybe from the nectar. "I don't know, Percy. I just had this feeling you were in danger. Where . . . where is the spot?"

Percy wasn't supposed to tell anyone, Grover had been pretty specific about that. He had been the one who designed the suit after all and it had its flaws, including one single weak spot. That's why he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But this was Annabeth. If he couldn't trust her, he couldn't trust anyone.

"The small of my back."

She lifted her hand. "Where? Here?"

She put her hand on his spine, and his skin tingled. Percy moved her fingers to the one point of weakness in his armor. A thousand volts of electricity seemed to arc through Percy's body.

"You saved me," Percy said. "Thanks."

She removed her hand, but he kept holding it.

"So you owe me," she said weakly. "What else is new?" 

Percy stared at her in surprise. "You mean you-" he swallowed hard. "You remember?" 

She turned her head to look at Percy and she smiled. She gripped his hand just as tight as he was holding it. "You must have realized it by now," she said. "Yes Percy, I remember everything. The first time we met in the snow park where you got beat up by those bullies to save me. The time where Thalia, Nico and I were waiting for you at the cinema. I remember _everything_."

His lips twitched and he found himself fighting a smile. He closed his eyes and savored the moment, but he never released the grip on Annabeth's hand. For the first time in forever, his body and mind relaxed. In that moment, he wasn't a trained agent, but a teenage boy who's found his best friend after a long time. She remembered, she knew him.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but the words just got stuck in his mouth. He watched the sun come up over the city. The traffic would've been heavy at this time, but there were no cars honking, no crowds bustling along the sidewalks.

Far away, he could hear a car alarm echo through the streets. A plume of black smoke curled into the sky somewhere over Harlem. He wondered how many ovens had been left on; how many people had fallen asleep in the middle of cooking dinner. _Pretty soon there would be more fires,_ he thought. _Everyone in New York was in danger—and all those lives depended on us._

Percy looked back down to their holding hands. He made small circles with his thumb. He really wanted to say something. The silence between them bothered him. But when he looked up into her stormy grey eyes, he forgot everything. They held such in intelligence and serenity that it was impossible for him not to be held prisoner by them.

Before Percy did something possibly stupid, the terrace door opened. Connor Stoll stepped through.

"Percy." He glanced at Annabeth like he didn't want to say anything bad in front of her, but Percy could tell he wasn't bringing good news. "Grover is back. I think you should talk to him."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Grover was having a snack in the living room. He was dressed for battle in an armored shirt made from Kevlar, with several gadgets hanging from his belt.

He was sitting on the sofa while he ate an energy bar. Percy sat on the chair opposite the coffee table feeling slightly exhausted. Grover was staring into space and didn't seem to have noticed Percy.

"Grover?" Percy asked, making Grover jump slightly. "What's up?"

"Annabeth. Is she . . .?"

"She's going to be fine. She's resting."

Grover took a deep breath. "That's good. I've mobilized most of the rangers in the city—well, the ones that will listen to me, anyway." He rubbed his forehead. "They're helping out as much as we can."

Rangers were agents from base trained in the wild for stealth missions. They are quite formidable and know their way through any forests. They're very agile and very well trained. Grover was one of them, or at least he wanted to be.

He told Percy about the skirmishes they'd seen. Mostly they'd been covering uptown, where we didn't have enough agents. Robots had appeared in all sorts of places, dropping from the sky and landing in their lines. A heavy armored flying ship had appeared in Harlem, and a dozen agents died before the monster ship was finally destroyed.

As Grover talked, Thalia entered the room with two of her lieutenants. She nodded to Percy grimly, went outside to check on Annabeth, and came back in. She listened while Grover completed his report—the details getting worse and worse.

"We lost twenty rangers against some giant robots at Fort Washington," he said, his voice trembling. "Almost half my friends. They drowned the giants in the end, but . . ."

Thalia shouldered her bow. "Percy, Kronos's forces are still gathering at every bridge and tunnel."

"Great," Percy said. "Any good news?"

Thalia shrugged. "We've sealed off the subway tunnels into Manhattan. My best trappers took care of it. Also, it seems like the enemy is waiting for tonight to attack.

Percy tried to think clearly. "Okay. Any word from the Great Council?"

Thalia shook her head. "I know Lady Artemis would be here if she could. Minerva, too. But Jupiter has ordered them to stay at his side. They're dealing with another threat apparently. We're on our own."

Jake Mason cleared his throat. He'd been standing there so silently Percy had almost forgotten he was in the room.

"Percy, something else," he said. "The way Kronos showed up at the Williamsburg Bridge, like he knew you were going there. And he shifted his forces to our weakest points. As soon as we deployed, he changed tactics. He barely touched the Lincoln Tunnel, where the Hunters were strong. He went for our weakest spots, like he knew."

"Like he had inside information." Percy looked down. "There must be a spy."

"That's bad," Thalia said. "Very bad."

"It could be anyone," Jake said. "We were all standing there when Percy gave the orders."

"But what can we do?" Grover asked. "It would take a full week to give them the truth test and we don't have one week. We don't even have a day."

They all looked at Percy, waiting for a decision. Percy couldn't afford to show how panicked he felt, even if things seemed hopeless.

"We keep fighting," Percy said. "We can't obsess about this spy. If we're suspicious of each other, we'll just tear ourselves apart. You guys were awesome last night. I couldn't ask for a braver army. Let's set up a rotation for the watches. Rest up while you can. We've got a long night ahead of us."

The agents mumbled agreement. They went their separate ways to sleep or eat or repair their weapons.

"Percy, you too," Thalia said. "We'll keep an eye on things. Go lie down. We need you in good shape for tomorrow."

Percy didn't argue too hard. He found the nearest bedroom and crashed on the canopied bed. Just as he landed on the bed, his eyes closed almost immediately.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning, Percy got up so fast he banged his head on somebody's shield. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Percy." Annabeth was standing over him. "I was just about to wake you."

Percy groaned in pain as he clutched his head. He felt like his brain was exploding, someone took a baseball bat and beat the base of his skull with it, and there's an ice pick jabbed into his right eye and temple.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Percy lied rubbing his eyes before looking up at her. "What . . . what are you doing in armor? You should be resting."

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, though she still looked pale. She was barely moving her right arm. "That nectar and ambrosia fixed me up."

"Uh-huh. You can't seriously go out and fight."

She offered Percy her good hand and helped him up. His head was pounding. Outside, the sky was purple and red.

"You're going to need every person you have," she said. "I just looked in my shield. There's an army heading south into Central Park."

The room fell silent and Percy found himself looking into those beautiful grey orbs again. He could feel butterflies in his stomach and he finally understood why.

Percy was about to do something stupid again, but just then he noticed a familiar pear of yellow eyes looking his way. He looked at Blackjack, who was sitting on the floor and was staring up at him. Percy scowled.

She looked at Blackjack as well and managed a laugh, which was good to hear. Percy grabbed his sword and slung it over his back. He put the rest of his armor; the boots, the gauntlets the torso and his helmet. Once assembled, he went to rally the troops.

Thalia and the head counselors were waiting for them at the Reservoir. Darkness had not long surrendered to the light, yet Percy could see the thick grey clouds that were cast over the sky. The lake was tainted; no longer an abyss of black. Instead it looked a metallic grey, glistening as the occasional early morning rays of light pierced through the clouds and danced over the surface.

"They're coming," Thalia confirmed, pointing north with a silver arrow. "One of my scouts just reported they've crossed the Harlem River. There was no way to hold them back. The army . . ." She shrugged. "It's huge."

"We'll hold them at the park," I said. "Grover, you ready?"

He nodded. "As ready as we'll ever be. If my nature spirits can stop them anywhere, this is the place."

Suddenly a loud sound echoed through upper Manhattan. Agents on both sides of the park froze in terror.

Grover shot Percy a panicked look. "Why does that sound like . . . It can't be!"

Percy knew what he was thinking. Two years ago They'd gotten a "gift" from Pan—a huge dropship that carried them across the Southwest.

A huge high tech dropship soared over the reservoir dropping heavy armored TITAN agents. ( art/Dropships-Medium-532391523)

"Oh my-" Annabeth said. "Take cover!"

The agents scattered as the ship fired its machine guns in the park. It barely missed an agent as he jumped in a bush for cover. Once it passed them, it went up, circling around for another strike.

The TITAN's army was recovering from its shock. Percy guessed they realized the ship was on their side.

They only had seconds before the TITAN army was ready to fight, and Percy's forces were still in a panic. Every time the ship fired down on them, the agents and rangers yelped and took cover once more.

"That ship has to go." He brought his left forearm up where there was digital screen attached to, it right next to the grappling hook. With a few presses of his fingers, he activated the grappling hook. "I'll take care of it. You guys hold the rest of the enemy. Push them back!"

Percy didn't want to leave his friends, but that dropship was the biggest threat. It would destroy everything: buildings, trees, sleeping New Yorkers. It had to be stopped. He unsheathed his sword and used the rope.

"Retreat if you need to," Percy said. "Just slow them down. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Before Percy could change his mind, he aimed his forearm at the ship. When it came down for its next pass, Percy pressed the button on his palm and the grappling hook sprang into action. The grappling hook pierced the under hull of the ship. It veered off, yanking the rope and Percy into the sky.

The ship soared past the Plaza Hotel, straight into the canyon of Fifth Avenue. Percy's brilliant plan was to reel in the rope and get on inside the dropship. Unfortunately Percy was too busy swinging around dodging streetlamps and the sides of buildings.

They zigzagged along several blocks and continued south on Park Avenue. Percy barely dodged a traffic pole when he managed to press the digital screen on his forearm that allowed him to reel in.

When Percy was completely reeled in, he found grips for his hands and he made his way to the roof of the dropship. Once on the roof, he slide down the smooth roof towards the glassed cockpit at the front of the ship. Before Percy could fall off the roof, he unsheathed his sword and implanted it straight through the cockpit .

The two pilots were so surprised they let go of the steering wheels. Spectre looked back; Grand Central lay dead ahead. He looked back inside to find the two pilots bringing two firearms. One had a pistol while the other had a shot gun.

Spectre quickly brought his right fist back and punched the window and fell inside the cockpit before any of the two pilots could fire. Spectre grabbed the shotgun out of the pilot's hands and smashed it against the other's pilot's head knocking him out.

He let go of the shot gun and pressed the button on the palm of his right hand. He felt the shocker gauntlet fill with energy. He then quickly grabbed the unarmed pilot's throat and he immediately shook with electricity. The man tumbled to the floor unconscious.

Suddenly the doors to the cockpit opened and a huge man around seven foot tall tackled Spectre. Percy's back hit the steering wheel and the dropship suddenly went down sending both of them against the ceiling. Spectre nearly fell out through the window he broke earlier.

Spectre made to the steering wheel a few feet under him, but the huge guy took hold of his leg. Spectre kicked him hard in the mouth before he jumped towards the steering wheel. His hand was an inch away of the wheel. He looked out and saw that the Central park was just under them and Percy would crash and die if he didn't level the ship.

He used the jets on his back to close the remaining distance and Spectre he took hold of the steering wheel and did his best to bring it the ship back to level, but it wasn't enough and gravity came back to soon, so they hit the floor. Spectre barely had time to groan when the huge man landed on top of him, before they crashed in the park.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMELAPSExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy groaned as he tried to move, but there was a dead weight right on top of him. He relaxed his aching muscles before he pushed with all of his strength to move what was on top of him. He realized it was the huge man and he didn't look alive.

He sat up and looked out through the cockpit's broken window. He saw grass and dirt on the ground while sky was clear and the sound of battle could still be heard. Percy could've been out for a few minutes or a few hours, he wasn't sure.

He got to his knees and noticed something lying on the floor. Riptide lade on the floor, the sun light made the Celestial bronze blade gleam. He sighed before grabbing it and got to his feet.

He crawled out of the cockpit and once outside, he could see the bodies. Most of them were from the enemy, but Percy recognized a few friendly faces from the base.

The dropship had made a long mark of dirt like it slide on the grass before coming to a stop some fifty meters away from the initial impact area. He could hear the battle downtown, towards the Empire State building. _That wasn't good_.

Spectre jogged out of the park and used his grappling hook on the nearest building. Midtown was a war zone. A giant robot was ripping up trees in Bryant Park while rangers fired him rockets. Outside the Waldorf Astoria, a bronze statue of Benjamin Franklin was whacking an armored tank with a rolled-up newspaper. A trio of Hephaestus agents fought a squad of 'dracaenae' robots in the middle of Rockefeller Center. Percy was tempted to stop and help, but he could tell from the smoke and noise that the real action had moved farther south. Their defenses were collapsing. The enemy was closing in on the Empire State Building. As Percy jumped from roof to roof, he contacted Grover.

"Percy!"

"Hey Grover, what's going on?" Percy asked as he encountered a sniper on the roof and quickly took him out with a punch to the jaw and sending him over the railing of the roof. "How long have I been out?"

"I don't know about an hour," Grover said. His voice sounded breathless and tired. Percy guessed he had been fighting for the last hour. "But now that you're awake, we could really use you right now. Kronos is right at the doorway of the Empire state building."

"Already on my way!"

Percy spotted a familiar silver owl banner in the southeast corner of the fight, 33rd at the Park Avenue tunnel. Annabeth and four other agents were holding back a 'Hyperborean' giant.

Percy leaped off the side of the roof and landed on the giant's robotic head. When the giant looked up, Spectre plunged Riptide straight through the head of the robot before hopping off and he landed with a roll.

The giant staggered backward, it shook the ground slightly before it exploded. Percy sheathed the blade on his back and made his way towards and Annabeth and the four other agents who stepped out of cover, no longer in immediate danger.

"Thanks." Annabeth winced, trying to catch her breath. "Where were you? I thought with the dropship…"

"I was taking a quick nap," Percy joked crossing his arms smiling behind the helmet. "Figured I deserved it."

"It's no time for naps Percy." She flexed her shoulder. Obviously, the wound was still bothering her, but she must have seen Percy's expression through the helmet and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Percy. I-"

"Percy!" Grover's voice yelled through Percy's coms and also Annabeth's it seemed as she slightly winced.

"What is it Grover?"

"Get back to the Empire state building, quick!" he said urgently. Percy looked behind Annabeth and saw the empire state building just two blocks away and 5th avenue where agents were fighting.

They quickly bolted for the Empire state building. Spectre used his jets on his back to jump over 5th avenue to take out the enemies by surprise. He saw Annabeth and the four other agents taking on the enemy on the other side.

He found Grover taking on two agents with nothing but a crow bar. Spectre quickly took them out using his super strength to send them flying against the enemy lines. Grover took cover behind a taxi car where Spectre joined him.

Grover rested his head against the taxi car as he regained his breath. Spectre looked behind at their lines and only found about a dozen agents defending the base of the empire state building. He wondered where Thalia and Nico were. He could really use them now.

As if they heard his thoughts, three arrows zipped over Spectre's head and implanted themselves in the three advancing giant robots. A second later they exploded. Nico dressed in full armor landed on the taxi Spectre and Grover took cover behind. He brought up his forearms and fired a hundred bullets on the enemy line. The TITAN agents tumbled to the ground.

Nico hooped off the taxi and Thalia sent two of her hunters to get Grover to safety. The three stood together looking down 5th avenue that was a complete mess. Smoke clouded the street so they couldn't see any enemies.

Spectre gripped Nico's forearm and shook it. Nico nodded. Spectre turned to Thalia and put a hand on her shoulder squeezing it slightly. She too nodded. Spectre then looked back at their defenses. Silena and Annabeth were helping the wounded.

Suddenly to the right, Kronos stepped out of the fog followed by a dozen agents. He brought up an RPG. Percy also noticed a few snipers on the roofs above they all aimed at the agents. Percy followed who Kronos was aiming: Annabeth.

Time seemed to slow down at that very moment as he had to make a choice. He couldn't save both Silena and Annabeth. He had to make a choice. If he didn't, they would _both_ die.

He bolted towards Annabeth. All sound seemed to be put in mute as Kronos fired the RPG. The rocket flew through the air straight towards Annabeth. Percy quickly used his jets that sent him flying forward. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock as Percy pressed the circular button on his wrist. The energy shield slowly expanded. He was literally a few inches away from Annabeth. If he didn't make it now, they'd both die.

Suddenly, time resumed its pace. Percy shoved Annabeth away just in time for the rocket to explode against the Energy shield. Percy just felt an exploding pain through his arm before everything went black.


	45. Chapter 45

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy felt someone kick him in the stomach. He groaned in pain before he blinked his eyes open. He still wore his armor, although his helmet's interface was badly damaged.

He then felt two strong arms grab his shoulders and they brought him to his feet. Two robots stood on either side of him, holding him in place with their mechanical hands. They looked high tech with blank faces and two glowing eyes.

Spectre looked around and noticed they were in the throne room on Olympus. Twelve thrones, that had the right size for giants, were arranged in an inverted U. Where an enormous fire should have crackled in the central hearth pit, was now some kind of machine. It was made of four pillars in the four corners with the tips facing a glowing ball of fire floating a couple feet in the air. (Spiderman 2 fusion machine.)

Suddenly Spectre noticed the figure standing next to it: Kronos. Percy glared at him behind the helmet. Kronos only stared at the machine with that expressionless helmet of his.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked in that deep voice of his that sent chills down Percy's back. He flicked his fingers and the double doors behind Percy opened. He couldn't look back as the two robots kept him in place, but he could clearly hear footsteps and someone being dragged on the floor. "I suppose you'd find something else beautiful…"

Percy watched behind the helmet in horror as Annabeth's body was thrown to the hard floor by two identical robots to the ones holding Percy in place.

His body was frozen as he starred right at her, waiting to see her chest move to tell him she was alive. She breathed and he let out a breath of relief until one of the robots kicked her in the stomach. Percy wanted to punch the robot, but the robots on either side of him kept him in place.

Annabeth coughed as the two robots brought her to her knees. The two robots holding Percy did the same sending him on both knees. He tried to break their grip, but it was impossible.

"Tsk, tsk." Kronos waved his index finger at Percy as he stepped forward and kneeled in front of Spectre. "Before I kill you both, I need you two to understand _everything_ …"

"But first, we need a proper introduction…" Kronos stood back up and brought his hands to his helmet. He took it off and Percy's heart stopped. _It can't be_ , Percy thought. _No…_

Kronos smiled through Luke's face. Except for the golden eyes, he looked just the same as he had five years ago when he'd welcomed Percy into the Hermes cabin at base. Annabeth made a painful sound in the back of her throat, like someone had just sucker punched her.

"You look surprised Percy," Luke said. "You must have suspected at some point… You didn't seriously think _the_ Kronos was still alive, did you?"

"How?" Percy asked; his voice barely audible. "Why?!"

Luke laughed. It sounded evil and just wrong. Percy couldn't believe what was happening. It was Luke all along when he thought it was Kronos, even though that dude was presumed dead decades ago. He would have been in his late seventies at this date.

Luke's laughter died and he smirked at Percy. "I already told you why on our last meeting," he said. "Though I must admit, I thought that would have been the last time I'd see you. Silly me, I should've known better than to believe that."

"I can't believe you Luke," Annabeth spoke up for the first time. "Why are you doing this? When did you become… _this_?"

Luke smirked and stepped in front of her. Much too close for Percy's liking. "You really want to know?" he asked looking straight into Annabeth's eyes. "I became this a _long_ time ago."

He turned around and spread his arms wide looking at the ceiling as if taking it all in. His laughter echoed through the room.

"But finally!" he bellowed. "The Olympian Council – so proud and mighty! I shall destroy it and build my own empire over the ashes of Olympus! It will be a new Golden age for humanity!"

"You're _crazy_ Luke…" Annabeth said under her breath looking down at the floor. She looked on the verge of tears. Percy wanted nothing more to comfort her.

"Oh I'm not crazy," Luke said turning back to face them. "No, no, no I'm just a visionary."

"Visionary," Percy repeated. "Psychiatric hospitals are full of them."

"Whereas you couldn't see what's right in front of you," Luke said. "You came across me so many times and yet you never even saw me."

Suddenly it dawned on Percy. He remembered what Gabe had said five years ago: _It's thanks to me your alive boy!_ He had said. _My employee would have you dead!_

"Gabe," Spectre said. "He worked for you. You were his employee?"

Luke smirked. "Gabe, Mr. Di Ravello, Chimera, Minotaur" he said. "They were all under me, before they encountered the great Percy Jackson. You interfered with my world, I destroyed _yours_."

Percy stared at him confused behind the helmet. Luke smiled with a gleam in his eyes. "Or did you think it was coincidence that all the women in your life are dead?"

"Bianca, per example," he said. Percy glared behind the helmet. Luke turned to look at Annabeth. "Rachel Dare? She was the red headed one. Has he told you about her?"

Spectre looked at Annabeth. She held a rather calm expression, but he was sure that was just a mask. Inside her head was just the opposite.

Luke smirked and looked back at Percy before he continued; "And of course, your beloved _mother_ … Gone forever."

Percy could feel his hands shaking with rage. Luke looked straight at Percy as if he could see through the helmet and into Percy's eyes. "Me," he said with a smirk. "It was all me, Percy. It's always been me… The author of all your _pain_."

Percy felt like he'd been sucker punched himself. His eyes grew wide with surprise. His body was shutting down. His face went slack, mouth slightly open. Everything just seemed to freeze up to a point where he could hardly breathe. Then everything returned slowly.

"So," Luke continued as if he hadn't noticed Percy's reaction which might have been hard since his face was behind a helmet. Percy could feel Annabeth's eyes on him. He shook his head, getting over his initial shock.

Luke looked back at the small ball of fire that had doubled its size. It was more the size of a football. Percy could feel a faint pull towards it, like it was a big magnet. "Time is running short and I have things to destroy."

Percy knew he needed to stop that machine one way or another. He wasn't exactly shore what it was, but his best guess was a bomb. Percy wasn't sure if Luke planned to destroy Olympus or New York, but either way, he needed to stop him. Percy noticed a set of cables attached to the base of the machine. _That's it!_

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Luke asked. "Is that the choice you will make—to fight me and die instead of bowing down?"

"Luke would fight with a sword," Spectre said. "But I suppose you don't have his skills."

Luke sneered. He unsheathed his monster weapon from his back. He raised his scythe to behead Percy.

Suddenly two arrows embedded themselves in the robots' foreheads on either side of Percy. He noticed the same with the robots holding Annabeth. Then there was an electric shock and the robots crumbled to the floor freeing both of them.

Luke's scythe was intercepted with Thalia who dropped from the ceiling and blocked Luke with her double hunting knives. Percy turned to see Nico helping Annabeth as he took down two other robots. He turned to look at Spectre with a familiar looking sword in his hand.

"Percy!" he threw the katana blade through the air. Spectre caught Riptide in his hand just in time to see Luke kick Thalia to the side and came forward like a whirlwind.

Percy's instincts took over. He dodged and slashed and rolled, but he felt like he was fighting a hundred swordsmen. A robot ducked to one side, trying to get behind Percy until Annabeth intercepted him. They started to fight, but Percy couldn't focus on how she was doing.

Luke backed Percy up against the throne of Vulcan—a huge mechanical La-Z-Boy type thing covered with bronze and silver gears. Luke slashed, and Spectre managed to jump straight up onto the seat. The throne whirred and hummed with secret mechanisms. _Defense mode_ , it warned. _Defense mode_.

 _That can't be good_ , Percy thought. He jumped straight over Luke's head as the throne shot tendrils of electricity in all directions. One hit Luke in the face, arcing down his body and up his sword.

"ARG!" He crumpled to his knees and dropped Backbiter. Spectre took that moment to jump toward the machine. He took down two or three robots on the way before he took hold of the four big cables and pulled back. It took all of his 'super strength' to pull them out.

Just as they snapped, sparks flew out like a fountain and it sent him air born. He landed hard on the floor next to Luke, Riptide skittered to the side, lost under the weight of robots tumbling to the floor due to the combined efforts of Thalia, Nico and Annabeth.

He groaned and looked up to see that the ball of fire had tripled in size. He quickly got to his feet, but dizziness took over. He fell down to one knee, clutching one hand over his helmet as he waited for his head to stop spinning.

He tried to think straight, but he couldn't. He could feel the magnetic pull of the miniature sun more powerful now. The closest bodies of robots were dragged towards it by its invisible force. _I need to stop it_ , he thought. _But how?_

He watched his friends finishing off the army of robots that were piling up through the double doors. It didn't seem like they needed any help and it didn't seem like there were many of the robots left.

His attention returned to the problem at hand. How could he stop the machine? He didn't have much time before Olympus and even worse, New York, would be destroyed. He needed a way to stop it. His first thought was Annabeth, but as he looked at her, he noticed Luke in the corner of his eye.

He lay on the floor, his back against a pillar with the side of his face completely burnt off. He looked more like Two Face as Percy looked at him. He suddenly had an idea. An insane one, but he had to try and he was desperate.

He kneeled in front of Luke who blinked his eyes open a couple time looking disoriented. Percy couldn't blame him after taking a spark of electricity in the face.

"Luke," Spectre said. Luke starred at him confused as if he didn't know who he was. Percy brought his hands up and took off his helmet. "We have to shut it down. Please tell me how."

"Percy Jackson?" he asked. His eyes seemed unfocused like he saw Percy for the very first time.

"Look at what's happening," Percy said. Pieces of the ceiling were taking off and flying inside the miniature sun that had once more doubled its size. "We must destroy it."

Luke shook his head. "I can't destroy it." He brought one hand up flexing his fingers before it shot forward and grabbed Percy around the throat quicker than Percy could think. "I won't!"

As he felt his lungs empty of air, Percy remembered something important Luke told him five years ago. Blood tickled down the side of his head.

"Sometimes, to do what's right, we have to be steady…" Percy breathed. "… And give up the thing we want the most. Even our dreams."

"Family, Luke," Percy croaked. "You _promised_."

Luke blinked several times. He seemed to understand what he was doing and he let go. Percy coughed a coupled times as his lungs slowly filled themselves with oxygen.

"Now," Percy said slightly out of breath. "Tell me how to stop it."

"It can't be stopped," Luke said, his eyes dilating. He was nearly gone. "It's self-sustaining now. Unless… Energy absorber… _she_ will come…"

Luke swallowed for the last time and his body went slack. Percy thought maybe he was just hallucinating, but after one whole minute, he realized Luke was dead.

Percy stood up slowly and looked back at the miniature sun. Percy had an idea, but he wasn't too sure. The last thing Luke said was 'energy absorber'. Percy wasn't too sure what that meant. Then it clicked and his eyes light up. _That's it!_

He was about to set in forth his plan, but he stopped in his footsteps. There was one downfall to his plan. One quite major one, but he overlooked it as not important as he thought of the lives of the millions of innocent people in New York.

One the other hand, if he did set forth in his plan, he would save all of them without a doubt. The only problem was that _he_ might not make it.

He looked back at his friends who had just finished taking down the last robots. While Thalia got all the arrows back, Nico was finishing any surviving robots. Annabeth blew a strand of hair out of her face and locked eyes with Percy. Stormy grey met sea green and just like that, Percy could feel the world around them evaporate.

Her long curly blond princess like hair was held back in a small pony tail. Her tanned face seemed to glow in the sun light from the open window. Her dark armor showed her great athletic figure. But despite all those characteristics of hers, it was her eyes that captivated him. Those stormy grey eyes looked calculating, as if thinking of a million things at once.

In that moment he knew what was his decision. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk the world. She was too important to him and if he had the chance to save her, he would, no matter the consequences. Even death.

He smiled at her. She smiled back. Percy thrust out his right gauntlet straight at the miniature sun. He fell to one knee feeling the blinding pain in his hand as the miniature sun burnt straight through the gauntlet and his skin. His eyes watered and his breaths came out in sharp shallow rasps. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and covered his forehead in a thin sheen.

"Percy!" he heard Annabeth yell and not even a moment later she was kneeling by his side. Her hands clutched the sides of his head. "What are you doing?!"

Nico and Thalia came quickly to Annabeth's side looking in horror at Percy. His hand was in the miniature sun and it was the worst pain he ever felt. Even worse than the serum they injected him in that lab a few years ago.

"A-Annab-beth," Percy croaked wincing in pain. "I need t-to tell y-you someth-thing…"

"What's he doing?" Nico asked, his voice distorted to that of a robots because of the helmet.

Thalia's eyes grew wide as if she understood something. "He's absorbing the bomb. That gauntlet… it's an energy absorber. It's really clever, but-"

"-He needs to maintain contact with the fusion bomb in order to drain all its energy in the gauntlet," Annabeth finished Thalia's sentence. She looked back at Percy; her eyes full of sadness.

A single tear slid down from her beautiful grey eyes, followed by another one, and another one. Soon a steady stream of tears flowed down her tanned cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that had been held inside. Her shoulders shook with grief.

It killed Percy to see her that way, but he wouldn't change his mind. What was done was done. There was no turning back. He had made a choice.

"Percy you can't do this." She sobbed wiping a tear away with the back of her hand, but it was pointless as another tear made its way down.

Percy could feel tears of his own. He brought one hand up to her cheek. She put a hand on top of his. "I…" he gulped shaking his head, tears running down his cheeks now. "I d-don't want y-you to die."

"You can't decide for me!" she screamed. "Just-just let me stay with you!"

Percy looked in her eyes. Those beautiful stormy grey eyes. He wished he had more time with her. He wished they could have been together. He wished he could have a future with her.

Cupping her face with one hand, he studied her beautiful face. He leaned forward and captured Annabeth's lips with his. The kiss was slow and soft, and obliterated every thought. He could feel her kissing back and the world fell away. Nico and Thalia disappeared as did the pain in his right hand. There was no war, no death, no pain, no suffering. Just them.

The kiss might have lasted ten seconds, but they were the best ten seconds of his life. They broke contact for air as Percy smiled sadly at her. "I'm _sorry_ Annabeth."

Percy looked up at Nico and Thalia. He didn't even need to speak. They understood his look. They nodded sadly before they grabbed Annabeth and dragged her away. She screamed and thrashed against them, but the two kept her in place as they passed the double doors. He smiled sadly at them, seeing their faces one last time.

"I'm _sorry_ Annabeth." He repeated under his breath before he tapped the button on his wrist and the Shocker gauntlet came too life and Percy felt tremendous energy coursing through his body as the miniature sun was absorbed.

He bit down hard on his lip as the pain got more and more intense. He felt like his insides were burning. Like lava was coursing through his veins. He parted his lips and screamed as he felt his body slowly dissolving.

He looked at the miniature seeing it slowly got smaller in size and started to see his life before his eyes. The three bullies in the park. Gabe beating him up. Bianca sacrificing herself for him. Meeting his father for the first time. The day he met his friends again. He saw Tyson and his mother. His friends Grover and Beckendorf. Thalia, Nico and finally… Annabeth.

She was smiling warmly at him. He smiled back. She looked happy and he felt a single tear slide down his cheek… _I'm sorry Annabeth,_ he thought. Then the miniature sun disappeared and everything turned black.


	46. Chapter 46

**Mask Of Pain**

 **Chapter 46**

 **Number 3's POV**

 _Several months later…_

Number 3 was hungry as he searched the dumpsters in a deserted back street in the middle of the night. The dark sky was dotted with thousands of stars that were barely visible because of the city's lights.

A cold gust of wind moved through the narrow alley and straight through him. He shivered from the chilly wind and hugged the old jacket he wore, more tightly around him. He also wore a couple more layers of clothing under it with slim ripped pants and used shoes. His jaw length surfer black hair was mostly hidden by the brown beanie on his head that covered his ears. He also had a red scarf to keep him warm and he found a cool pair of goggles and put them over the beanie. (Here's the link: . ?item_id=18813)

He sighed when he didn't find anything in the dumpster he was searching in. Of course he couldn't really complain for the lack of food, at least he was free and out in the world. No matter how hungry or thirsty he'd be, he'd rather spend the rest of his days homeless than to go back to that lab.

 _Still some good food wouldn't hurt_ , he thought. He moved to another bin when his foot hit something. He looked down to see the decapitated head of one of those _robots_.

He remembered the day when they invaded New York destroying everything. He himself had a few encounters with them, but he managed to escape them safely. He also noticed that day, that there were other people that he thought looked like trained agents that were fighting those robots. Number 3 remembered a certain agent that amazed him. He was dressed in green armor and flew from roof top to roof top taking down anything that was in his way.

His thoughts were brought back to the present when he heard a sound to his left like something landed on a piece of metal. He turned his head to see a black Bombay cat sitting on the top of a bin with its golden eyes fixed on him.

Number 3 blinked a couple times thinking he was seeing things. He rubbed his eyes, but the cat was still there sitting on the bin frozen like a statue.

Then it blinked once, jumped down to dirty ground and walked off with its tail waving at him. Number 3 stared at it confused when he heard the screeching of a car down the alley. He turned to see it was a police car and a police officer stepped out with a flashlight in his hand.

"Hey you!" he yelled as he ran towards Number 3. The young boy stared at the officer in surprise before he bolted down the street towards the cat.

Despite the terrifying situation, he could feel his heart racing in excitement and he smiled at that feeling. That hot burning feeling in the lungs when one's running as hard as one can, the footsteps of one's pursuer echoing so much that one can't tell if they are quiet near you or just right behind you, the fleeting blurred glimpse as one snatches a look behind.

That was the exact feeling he was experiencing and he loved it. Never ever before had he felt it in the lab. It was always dead with no more feeling then dread and boredom. Here in the outside world, he was free and he felt alive for the first time in his entire life.

The black Bombay cat despite its incredible speed was only a few meters in front of him as he sprinted down the alley that led to another and another. He wasn't sure exactly how many blocks they'd done, but he couldn't care less. He was free.

He crossed the road nearly got hit by a taxi driver, but his quick instincts took over and he hopped over the hood. He could hear the taxi driver beeping and yelling at him, but his yells were soon lost in the wind that rushed through Number 3 hears.

He couldn't hear the footsteps of the police officer and he guessed he had lost him several blocks ago, but he didn't care. He found himself more playing a game and catching the cat that had the best endurance he had ever seen.

They crossed another street and another alley when Number 3 saw a metal fence eight foot tall. He also noticed a small whole under it that was just big enough for the cat. Number 3 sprinted faster with new found determination as they closed in on the fence.

Number 3 jumped forward, his hands out to catch the cat, but he caught fin air as the cat passed through the small whole in the fence and Number 3 landed belly first on the hard ground.

He lay there chest heaving and exhausted as he caught his breath. He moved onto his back and looked up at the dark sky and the barely visible stars. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds.

There was a constant murmur, hollow and deep: the traffic. And another sound, intermittent: the wind. It comes in gusts, and in the pauses he can hear it sighing, far away, against other skyscrapers. It gave him a strange feeling as if, for a few moments, his brain freezes. A faint, short-lived siren comes and goes. The noise of two car-horns. A rumble that approaches, but is impatiently eclipsed by a sudden buffet of the wind. A tram car.

He wasn't sure for how long he laid there, but his breathing was back to normal and he felt rested. He might have stayed there all night when he heard a car approaching down the alley. He sat up slowly to see the headlights of a car hit his face as it got closer.

For a second he thought it was maybe the police officer, but as it came closer, he could see the silhouette of the car better and he recognized it as some rich car that he saw driving around Manhattan.

He stared at it, confused as it came to a stop with the white headlights on and the engine still going. The driver's door opened and someone stepped out. Number 3 couldn't make out much other than the silhouette of a tall man.

He got to his feet and the man walked slowly towards him and stood in front of the headlights so Number 3 couldn't make out his face. Number 3 raised an eyebrow; "Can I help y-"

The man gasped and sprang forward. Number 3 expected a hostile approach, but was surprised when the man spread his arms and hugged him tightly nearly knocking the air right of his lungs. "Oh it's you!" the mysterious man sobbed, "I can't believe I found you!"

Number 3 was bewildered. Here he was in a back street alley of Manhattan with a mysterious man hugging him for dear life. _Could this day be any more confusing?_ He wondered.

After a while of awkwardness, the man let go of Number 3 letting him breathe as he held him at arm's length with a strong grip on his shoulders. Number 3 could see his face more clearly now as the bright headlights of the car illuminated the right side of his face.

He was maybe in his late forties and handsome with black hair, a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and familiar sea-green eyes that were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told Number 3 he was prone to smiling. Number 3 also noted his outfit: a long black coat over a red shirt and black pants with leather lace up boots. He also wore a golden watch that Number 3 knew was worth more than the car. (here's a link: neptunes_outfit/set?id=213345582)

"Wha- who are you?" Number 3 asked confused.

The man smiled, showing off his brilliant white teeth. There was something in that smile and those eyes that felt so familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. It was like at the tip of his tongue.

"I know son," he said. Even his voice sounded familiar to him. "You must be confused and don't worry I'll explain everything. I understand if you're frightened, but for the past several months, I feared the worst. But you're here now and that's all that counts."

Number 3 was completely lost. "Wha- just how do you know me? Who are you?"

The man smirked that grin of his and that's when he understood. Everything just seemed to click in place. His life had always been a mystery to him, but this man had just given that last piece of the puzzle. He remembered now why those eyes and that grin were so familiar. He saw it every day in the reflections of puddles of back streets or crystal clear coffee shops windows.

"My name is Neptune and I know you _very_ well," he said looking to his left. Number 3 followed his gaze and saw the black Bombay cat sitting there on the ground looking up at them with unblinking golden eyes. "I've been having an eye on you for quite some time thanks to Blackjack here."

Neptune brought a hand up where there was some kind of remote control. He pressed a button and the cat bent his head forward. Number 3 realized that the cat was a robot. "Is that a-?"

"A robot? More like an AI." Neptune bent down and took the cat in his arms before standing back up. "That is all I can tell you, but now we need to leave. You are in grave danger and there's only one person who can help you now and she isn't a softy, being Roman and all."

He smiled to himself as if he made a joke and turned around to walk towards the car.

Number 3 starred at him in confusion before he jumped forward and grabbed the man's arm. Neptune turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. Number 3 guessed he wasn't often touched, but he didn't care at the moment, he needed answers. "Just who exactly am I? Who are you to me?"

There was a pause and even before he said the words, Number 3 knew it. He could feel his heart racing and his mind spin as his whole world changed. "You are Percy Jackson and I am your father… Now let's go see Lupa, I have an important role for you to play."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **TO BE CONTINUED !**

 **Hello everyone ! I've decided to put this Author's note right here on the very last chapter. I do hope you liked the story! I'm sorry if the end is so… yeah I know, I'm the king of cliff hangers… that's actually a good nickname :)**

 **Anyway, now that Mask Of Pain is finished, I will do a follow up no worries, but I'm going to take a two week break for the holidays. Though I might post a small story of a few chapters that focuses on the other characters in between Mask Of Pain and its sequel which I don't have a name for it yet… Mask Of Pain 2 seems a bit… I don't know, we'll see in the following weeks won't we? Though if you do have an idea for a name for the sequel, please put a review or PM me :)**

 **So that's it for me, THANK YOU very much for following/reviewing/favoriting, it means so MUCH!**

 **On that note, I wish you all a happy holiday and a merry Christmas!**

 **X Saccrior the King Of Cliffhangers X**


End file.
